


Sawyer's Adventure: The Sinnoh Sequel

by sinnohanvulpix



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 93,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnohanvulpix/pseuds/sinnohanvulpix
Summary: After discovering a source of energy similar to the Legendary Giant Rock’s in the far-off Sinnoh region, Steven Stone enlists Sawyer’s help to prevent Groudon and Kyogre from facing off in another world-threatening battle. As Sawyer is traveling across the Sinnoh region, collecting both Gym Badges and information on the Giant Rock’s history, he finds himself caught in the middle of an ancient clash between Darkrai and Cresselia. Could this lead to him finding the true secret to preventing the potential duel that could end the world?





	1. Unsteady as a Rock

We are about to embark upon the next phase of Sawyer’s Pokemon journey… That’s right. Snarky old me is joining you again. But don’t fret, Lazy Larrys. This time I am not going to make you watch television for the full experience. That would be mean of me, and I am not mean. For the most part…

Ever since Sawyer was nine years old, his greatest desire was to surpass Steven Stone, the Champion Master of his home region, Hoenn. He set off on his journey as soon as he turned ten, and only a week later, had a chance encounter with Steven himself! After Steven had taught him more about Mega Evolution, a phenomenon that allowed certain Pokemon to transform and unlock a terrific power hidden within them, Sawyer decided to travel to Kalos, so that he could master it for himself, and so that he could challenge the Gyms and Pokemon League there as well. All this took a lot of time and effort to achieve, but his hard work paid off and brought him all the way up to the Top Four in the Kalos League. Better yet, he was also able to use all the strength he gained to save dozens of people whose lives were being threatened by a Pokemon who was under the control of a group known as Team Flare shortly after the League. Even though all the Team Flare members were arrested, there was still a mystery yet to be solved about their intended source of destruction: The Giant Rock (I know, creative, right?). As it turned out, one of the investigators of this mystery was none other than Steven, who had a strong interest in rare stones. Not only that, but he also asked Sawyer for his assistance on this project as a way of thanking him for saving so many of Lumiose City’s residents. Sawyer, as you might have guessed, accepted this offer without a hint of hesitation. He then made his way to Lysandre Labs, a completely blown-up laboratory that once belonged to Team Flare’s leader, Lysandre, as well as the location of the Giant Rock up until the Team Flare attack in Lumiose City.

After Sawyer and his partner Sceptile reunited with Steven on the western side of Kalos, they made their way to the ruins of the lab, where they found a massive hole in the ground almost the size of the lab itself. “So, this was where Lysandre was keeping the Giant Rock contained?” Sawyer asked.

“That’s right,” Steven replied. “You see, the Giant Rock was a mass of mysterious energy that strongly resembled the energy emitted during Mega Evolution.”

As soon as Steven said this, Sawyer took out his notebook and jotted this down, along with everything else that Steven was about to say. Getting to hear about the Giant Rock’s lore was exhilarating, but what was even more exhilarating was that he got to assist the very trainer who inspired him to become one himself. Sawyer still felt blown away by the fact that the Champion of all people would ask for his assistance on a project like this. Just thinking about it brought a wide grin to his face.

“According to Hoenn’s legends, it is thought to be the origin of Mega Evolution, as well as the cause behind clash between the Legendary Pokemon, Groudon and Kyogre, during the prehistoric era,” Steven explained. “It is said that while Groudon and Kyogre were expanding the land and sea respectively, the two fought over the Giant Rock’s energy, which nearly destroyed the world as a result. Hundreds of centuries later, Lysandre and I found the ruins containing the Giant Rock while we were trying to uncover the roots of Mega Evolution. That was when we met Rayquaza, the Legendary Pokemon who calmed the fight between Groudon and Kyogre long ago. As we were battling Rayquaza, the Giant Rock disappeared mysteriously in a massive explosion, but… somehow it reappeared in Rustboro City. That was when Groudon and Kyogre arrived and fought over the Giant Rock’s power once again, until they were stopped by Rayquaza, just like in the legend. Following that incident, Lysandre kept the Giant Rock contained right here in this very laboratory, claiming he intended to prevent that type of incident from ever happening again. As you know, his true intentions were quite the opposite.”

As soon as Sawyer heard the last sentence, his grin abruptly turned into a frown. Even though everything was alright now, it still greatly disturbed Sawyer thinking back to Lysandre’s proclamation to eliminate everyone but Team Flare, as well as his close attempt of doing so. It was certainly a difficult way to find out that real-life humans were capable of being that evil, though he quickly managed to shift his thoughts elsewhere. “It sounds like the Giant Rock has quite a history,” Sawyer remarked. “It sounds really powerful too…”

“You’re definitely right about that,” Steven said. “It is believed to be a stored-up version of all the Primal Energy that was once flowed around the entire Earth millions of years ago. All that stored up energy can’t simply disappear. That is what I believe to be the reason why the Giant Rock reappeared in Rustboro City. And something tells me there’s a very good chance that we have not seen the last of it this time either…”

“Is there any way that we can find out where that energy may have gone?” Sawyer asked.

“Let’s see…” Steven replied. “Lysandre was able to detect energy waves coming from Rustboro City strongly resembling the Giant Rock’s energy, and sure enough, it was later seen again in that very location. But as you can see, every last bit of technology that once belonged to Lysandre has now been destroyed as a result of his misuse of the Giant Rock. However, if we can detect the Giant Rock’s energy another way, we might just be able to find out its potential whereabouts.”

“Well, if it is still around, then I hope it doesn’t cause another disaster like it did before…” Sawyer stated nervously, as a mysterious Pokemon with eerie, blue eyes stared attentively at Sawyer and Steven from the bushes nearby, without either of them noticing.

A moment later, a device began to ring from Steven’s pocket. He quickly reached in and took out the yellow device, a PokeNav Plus, and turned it on. On the device’s screen was a young, curly-haired man wearing a white lab coat. “Professor Sycamore?”

“Steven, are you at Lysandre Labs?” Sycamore asked.

“Yes, and Sawyer’s here with me,” Steven answered. “What’s going on?”

“I just received a call from Professor Rowan, my old mentor from the Sinnoh region who studies Pokemon Evolution,” Sycamore said. “He told me that a Mega Gyarados was found rampaging off the coast of Sunyshore City, and nobody has been to identify who its trainer is. Some have speculated it may have been a wild Mega Gyarados.”

“A wild Mega Gyarados?” Steven asked, widening his eyes.

“But that’s impossible!” Sawyer exclaimed. “Mega Evolution can’t happen without the help of a trainer!”

“No one has ever seen even a normal Gyarados appear in that city before,” Sycamore stated. “Professor Rowan’s assistants are detecting some strange energy waves coming from Sunyshore City. It’s possible that the Giant Rock may be on the verge of reappearing there, and that its radiating energy may have been responsible for drawing Gyarados to that location and causing it to Mega Evolve.”

“That does sound likely,” Steven remarked. “After all, the Giant Rock allowed Rayquaza to Mega Evolve without a trainer as well.”

“Even though none of the citizens were hurt, I fear that Mega Gyarados’s appearance could be a sign that Groudon and Kyogre may appear at some point as well,” the professor stated. “I ask that you and Sawyer remain careful as you continue your research on the Giant Rock.”

“We will. Thanks, Professor,” Steven replied, as he switched off the device and turned toward Sawyer, who was beginning to tense up in worry.

“Y-You don’t think Groudon and Kyogre are going to show up again, do you…?” Sawyer asked, gritting his teeth as he waited for Steven’s answer.

“Groudon and Kyogre live quite far from the Sinnoh region, so I do not believe it’s likely,” Steven replied. “That said, it’s still a possibility.”

“But we’ll be able to keep the Giant Rock contained, won’t we?” Sawyer asked.

“As of yet, I’m afraid not,” Steven said. “You see, it was Lysandre’s advanced technology that allowed us to contain it in the first place. But since his technology was destroyed, we will need to figure out another way, or hope that Rayquaza can stop those two again. In the meantime, I’ll head to Sunyshore City, so I can do my part in protecting the citizens if need be.”

“I’ll come with you,” Sawyer said promptly.

“No, Sawyer,” Steven replied. “I’ve seen the Giant Rock several times, and it has brought about major destruction. I don’t want to risk putting you in any danger.”

“But what if you can’t stop it on your own?” Sawyer asked his idol. “Lending you a hand is the least I can do! After all, you’re the one who helped me become the trainer I am today!”

“I truly do appreciate your desire to help,” Steven reassured him. “But I’m afraid I’d be asking too much from you if I allow you to follow me to Sunyshore City.”

“There’s gotta be something I can do to help!” Sawyer insisted.

“Hm…” Steven replied, giving himself a moment to think. “In that case, how about you visit Professor Rowan’s lab in Sandgem Town? You can share with him what we have discovered about the Giant Rock and ask if he can give us any more information.”

Sawyer tightened his fists as his eyes instantly eyes lit up. This was it. His first task as Steven Stone’s assistant! Realizing that Steven was still there, Sawyer tried to keep his excitement reasonably contained. He looked up at his idol and gave him a confident smile. “I’ll help in any way I can.”

“That’s great,” Steven said. “Thank you, Sawyer. Let me know how it goes.”

As Steven made his way to his black helicopter, Sawyer continued tightening his fists as he patiently waited for him to leave. The second the door was closed, he gave way to his excitement and let out a jittery squeal. Even a small thank you from Steven Stone meant more to Sawyer then he could possibly describe. He knew that he had to do his best, for his idol, and potentially for the world. _Don’t worry, Steven,_ he thought to himself. _I won’t let you down._

As Sceptile, Sawyer’s tall, reptilian Pokemon who wore a green scarf, smiled at its trainer, it suddenly sensed a shadow-like figure zooming past it out of the corner of its eye. “ _Scep?_ ” the Grass-Type Pokemon exclaimed, abruptly turning its head.

“Is something wrong, Sceptile?” Sawyer asked.

“ _Sceptile,_ ” Sceptile shook its head, assuming that it was just its imagination.

The following day, Sawyer made his way to Sandgem Town via air travel. Although the plane ride started off alright, it took quite a scary turn when each of the passengers who tried to sleep on the plane let out bloodcurdling screams upon waking up. As spooky as this was, Sawyer believed that these nightmares were just a coincidence. At least, he hoped.


	2. Blast from the Past

Several minutes before Sawyer’s arrival in Sandgem Town, a duo of individuals who sported black coats and sunglasses quietly entered the Pokemon Centre neighboring the Sandgem Airport. One of them was a young woman with pigtailed, blonde hair, and the other was a turquoise-haired young man. Perched on the man’s shoulder was a Shuckle, a small, yellow Pokemon with limp limbs and a round, red shell. Who were these individuals you ask? Well, assuming you are familiar with the iconic Team Rocket trio, Jessie, James and Meowth, these two were rivals of that trio from the same team, Cassidy and Butch. As the two of them sat down beside each other at one of the tables next to the windows, they carefully scanned the area, before Cassidy pulled out a tiny, grey box from her pocket and placed it down onto the center of the table. The box then showed a blue, holographic image of their boss, Professor Nanba, a pink-mustached man in a white lab coat.

“Good afternoon, Cassidy and Bif,” Nanba said.

“It’s Cassidy and _Butch_!” Butch exclaimed.

“Shh!” Cassidy responded.

“Your next mission is to capture the Forest Pokemon Sceptile,” the professor stated. “The vitamins in its seeds have the power to revitalize trees. Getting a hold of this Pokemon would without a doubt make Team Rocket the most successful organization in Kanto! If you two can catch one for me, that would be enough for me to give you two a promotion.”

“Well, it’s about time,” Cassidy remarked. “I’m sick of losing to that loudmouth Jessie and her team of losers!”

“Like I don’t know that?” Nanba shouted in reply. “You two wasted an entire six months teaching a Shuckle to speak just to impress me! And let me tell you, that Shuckle is nothing more than a complete goody two shoes!”

“Aw, thank you!” Shuckle cheered in a deep, but jolly-sounding voice, causing Cassidy and Butch to sigh.

“I still say it’s unfair Jessie, James and Meowth got that promotion and we didn’t!” Cassidy insisted.

“They even got that big Meteonnite mission, and we never got to hear how it went!” Butch shouted.

“Will you two move on?” Nanba exclaimed. “No one got to hear how it went! Anyway, the only way you two are getting that promotion is if you catch me a Sceptile A.S.A.P! I’m counting on you.”

As soon as Nanba hung up, Cassidy leaned against her chair and groaned. “Great! How are we going to find a Sceptile in Sinnoh?”

“It could take us months to find one!” Butch complained.

“Is that a Sceptile over there?” Shuckle asked, gazing toward the window as Cassidy and Butch blinked in shock. The two of them leaned in toward the window and saw Sawyer and Sceptile passing by, blissfully unaware that they were being watched.

“It _is_ a Sceptile!” Butch remarked.

“Which means Operation Catch Sceptile is a go,” Cassidy stated, as she and Butch shared a devious grin while their Shuckle joined in with an innocent smile.

Once Sawyer and Sceptile arrived at Professor Rowan’s laboratory, Sawyer opened the door as the two of them set foot into the seemingly empty building. “Hello?” Sawyer said. “Is Professor Rowan here?”

Entering the room was a white-haired man with a long, brown coat, and a mustache concealing his mouth. “That’s me,” he stated, looking toward Sawyer with his low eyebrows signifying a look of anger. “Who might you be?”

Sawyer gulped upon seeing the professor’s expression, though he managed to give the professor a polite, but somewhat forced smile. “M-My name’s Sawyer…” he stuttered.

“Sawyer, hm?” Rowan asked. “By any chance are you Steven Stone’s assistant?”

“Steven Stone’s assistant?” Sawyer repeated.

“I was told by Professor Sycamore that Steven Stone was doing research on the Giant Rock along with a young trainer named Sawyer,” Rowan explained. “That’s you, correct?”

“Uh, yes, th-that’s me…” Sawyer stammered as a drop of sweat began falling down the side of his face. “Steven asked me to come here and ask you about the mysterious energy coming from Sunyshore City.”

“I see,” Rowan responded. “In that case, follow me. I’ll show you what my assistants and I have discovered.”

As Sawyer and Sceptile followed Rowan into the computer room, they saw that a handful of Rowan’s assistants all were hard at work trying to uncover the very mystery Sycamore mentioned earlier. “As you know, we have been picking up on some strange energy waves coming from Sunyshore City,” Rowan stated. “Though there does not however seem to be any sign of Groudon and Kyogre like there was last time.”

“Does that mean they’re not coming?” Sawyer asked.

“There’s still a possibility that they might come later on,” Rowan replied. “Let’s see…”

Before Rowan could finish, a blue-haired man in a white lab coat came bursting in through the door. “Professor Rowan!” he exclaimed. “It’s an emergency!”

“What’s wrong, Yuzo?” Rowan asked. “Tell me!”

“We can’t find Chimchar!” Yuzo replied.

“What was that?” Rowan shouted in alarm.

“Chimchar?” Sawyer asked.

“It’s one of the three starter Pokemon we give to new trainers here in Sinnoh,” Rowan explained. “Which means it is very young and could get hurt out there alone!”

“Then we better find it right away!” Sawyer declared, pulling out a Poke Ball from his pocket. “If my Slurpuff can get a whiff of Chimchar’s scent, it might just be able to track it down!” Once Sawyer, Sceptile and Rowan made their way out of the laboratory, Sawyer hurled his Poke Ball into the air. “Slurpuff, let’s go!” he shouted, sending out his chubby, pink Fairy-Type Pokemon.

“ _Slurpuff!_ ” Sawyer’s Pokemon cheered, before gazing at the new face beside Sawyer with glistening eyes.

_Slurp!_

Next thing Sawyer he knew, his Pokemon gave Professor Rowan an enormous lick up his face with its ten-foot-long tongue! Upon seeing this, Sawyer grit his teeth in terror. Although he was used to seeing this kind of greeting from his Slurpuff, he could not imagine how this must have felt for Rowan given his lack of context of the situation, and especially his stern exterior.

“I’m so sorry, Professor!” Sawyer shouted as his heart started to pound relentlessly. “See, licking faces is Slurpuff’s way of saying hello…”

“It’s quite alright,” the professor responded calmly.

Upon hearing this, Sawyer let out a sigh of great relief. He then turned back to his Slurpuff. “Alright, Slurpuff,” he said. “I want you to see if you can track down a missing Pokemon.”

“The Pokemon’s name is Chimchar,” Rowan stated, as he pulled out a Poke Ball from his pocket and held it down for Sawyer’s Pokemon to see. “This here is its Poke Ball. Do you think you can track down this Poke Ball’s scent?”

Slurpuff took one sniff of the Poke Ball, before hightailing its way to the nearby forest. “Good luck, Slurpuff!” Sawyer called.

“Sawyer, thanks very much for helping us look for Chimchar,” the professor said. “I have been quite worried about it. It hasn’t been acting like itself lately.”

“No problem,” Sawyer responded. “Do you know why Chimchar hasn’t been acting like itself lately, Professor?”

“You see, it got chosen by a new trainer not that long ago,” Rowan explained. “According to that trainer, Chimchar did not enjoy battling with him one bit. Every command he gave Chimchar seemed to bring it as much fear and uncertainty as _he_ felt while he was trying to figure out how Pokemon battles worked, which is quite unusual for most starter Pokemon.”

“Maybe Chimchar was picking up on its trainer’s nervousness,” Sawyer said. “I know from experience that it takes a lot of practice for trainer and Pokemon to truly battle as one.”

“We are aware of that possibility,” Rowan remarked. “However, after he returned Chimchar to our lab and decided to start his journey with Piplup instead, the two of them seemed to hit it off just fine. I have not heard from him since, so I assume everything’s going okay. It seems to be Chimchar’s own fear of battling and learning alongside a brand-new trainer that’s causing the problem. I wouldn’t be surprised if it ran off because it did not want to be picked by another trainer, especially after its former trainer gave up on it so abruptly.”

Sawyer paused for a moment as he digested that last remark, before looking down. “I hope Chimchar’s okay…” Sawyer muttered.

“Me too,” Rowan said, as Slurpuff rushed back out of the forest in a state of great panic.

“Slurpuff! Did you find Chimchar!” Sawyer asked.

“ _Slur, Slurpuff!_ ” Slurpuff responded with a nod, as it turned around and hurried back into the forest.

“Sounds like Chimchar’s in trouble!” Sawyer said, as he, Sceptile and Rowan began following the Fairy-Type Pokemon close behind. “I’m coming, Slurpuff!”

As Sawyer, Sceptile and Rowan hurried deeper and deeper into the woods, they began to hear the faint sound of Chimchar’s cries. What they did not know however was that the little Fire-Type, primate Pokemon was trapped in a net by none other than Cassidy and Butch!

“We may not have found Sceptile, but we did manage to get our hands on a wandering Chimchar,” Cassidy stated with a grin, as the captive Pokemon flailed aggressively in an attempt to escape from the net.

“I hear that they’re really rare. Even in Sinnoh,” Butch remarked. “It would be a great gift for Professor Jenga.” As soon as Butch finished that sentence, the phone in his pocket began to ring. He then turned on the answer button and held it up to his ear.

“It’s Nanba!” Professor Nanba roared through the phone, causing Butch to jump in alarm. Nanba’s voice was so booming that it seemed as though the phone was on speaker, though Cassidy knew very well that it was not. His voice was just that loud, like it always was.

“Aw, we’re giving the professor a gift?” Shuckle asked with a jolly smile. “That’s so sweet!”

As Cassidy and Butch both let out a groan of embarrassment, they were soon approached by Sawyer, Sceptile, Slurpuff and Rowan.

“Chimchar!” Rowan exclaimed.

“Ugh… Why does Professor Nanba always have to be so loud…?” Cassidy complained.

“You guys give Chimchar back right now!” Sawyer demanded.

“Just who are you two?” Rowan asked, as the duo of thieves both chuckled and stood side by side, looking as though they were about to recite a motto.

“Look, are those twerps I see?” Cassidy asked.

“Those twerps don’t look so tough to me,” Butch stated.

“Craftiness!” Cassidy exclaimed.

“Ruthlessness!” Butch shouted.

“That’s the key!” they cheered simultaneously.

“Creating chaos with style and grace!” Cassidy recited.

“Inducing a fear that no one can brace,” Butch added.

“To fight or not to fight, that is the question.”

“Don’t mess with us, that’s our suggestion.”

“Cassidy!”

“Butch!”

“And Shuckle the none such!”

“Putting the weaklings where they belong!” Cassidy recited.

“We’re Team Rocket,” Butch stated.

“We are strong!” the trio finished.

“You guys are from Team Rocket too?” Sawyer asked, gaping in shock. Hearing the name Team Rocket brought Sawyer back to when his prized notebook was stolen at the hands of Jessie, James and Meowth back when he was just a rookie trainer. Had it not been for Ash and his friends, all his notes and experiences would have been lost forever. He knew he would never forget that name for as long as he lived.

“Yes,” Cassidy replied, placing her hands on her hips while giving a prideful smile. “We happen to be the competent ones.”

“Not like those losers, Jessie, James and Meowth!” Butch said.

“So, you call yourselves Cassidy and Hutch, huh?” Rowan asked.

“Ugh!” Butch groaned, gritting his teeth. “No, I don’t call myself Hutch! I call myself Butch! _No_ one calls me Hutch! At least, I _wish_ no one called me Hutch…”

“Just hand over Chimchar right now!” Rowan insisted. “A new trainer’s gonna be coming tomorrow, and Chimchar needs to be at my lab when the new trainer arrives!”

“Oh, boo-hoo,” Cassidy responded. “Just have them pick one of the _other_ two starter Pokemon!”

“Chimchar’s coming with us!” Butch stated.

“That’s what _you_ think!” Sawyer exclaimed. “Sceptile, use Leaf Storm!”

“ _Scep…_ ” Sceptile whispered, turning its palm-tree-like tail toward Team Rocket while surrounding said tail in a tornado of pointy leaves. “ _Tiiiiiiiiiiile!_ ” it then launched the tornado and enveloped the trio in it, causing them all to yelp in a panic with no place to run.

“Now use Leaf Blade!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Tile!_ ” Sceptile roared, charging in toward the tornado as the blade on its arm began to glow and extend. After jumping into the tornado, it then sliced right through the net, freeing the little Chimchar and allowing it to run back to the professor.

“Chimchar!” Rowan cheered as he knelt down and smiled at the rescued Pokemon. “I’m so glad you’re safe!”

“ _Char!_ ” Chimchar cried gleefully.

“Use Leaf Storm one more time!” Sawyer ordered, as his Sceptile fired one final Leaf Storm powerful enough to send Cassidy, Butch and Shuckle soaring across the clear, blue sky.

“What were we thinking?” Cassidy complained. “We should have captured that Sceptile when we had the chance!”

“That Sceptile’s so strong, I don’t know if we can capture it,” Butch added.

“Strong is right,” Shuckle remarked. “It looked like such a nice Pokemon too…”

“We’re blasting off again!” the trio exclaimed, as they all flew off into the distance, then left behind a twinkle of light, just like the classic Team Rocket.


	3. Sinnoh Together

“ _Chim, Chimchar!_ ” the little Fire-Type Pokemon cheered, racing toward Sawyer and gazing up at him in complete admiration.

“Say, it seems Chimchar’s taken quite a liking to you, Sawyer,” Rowan stated.

Sawyer smiled and knelt down toward the little Pokemon in front of him. “I’m glad I was there to help,” he said.

“ _Char!_ ” Chimchar shouted joyously.

“You know what? I think it’s safe to say you’re the kind of trainer Chimchar’s been looking for,” Rowan remarked.

“You think so?” Sawyer asked.

“Yes,” Rowan replied. “Judging by the way you caught Team Rocket off guard with Leaf Storm before cutting the net, I can tell you’re the type of trainer who plans ahead and doesn’t charge into things impulsively. I believe that’s just the type of trainer Chimchar’s been looking for all this time. Chimchar’s not incapable of battling. It just needs a trainer who fits its personality and understands it, just like all Pokemon do. Plus, you went out of your way to help find a missing Pokemon you’ve never met. Any Pokemon would be lucky to have you for a trainer.”

“Thank you so much, Professor!” Sawyer cheered with a mild blush on his face. He felt flattered to hear such kind words from a Pokemon expert like Rowan, especially after receiving such a stern vibe from him at first. “What do you say, Chimchar? Wanna come along with us?”

“ _Chim?_ ” Chimchar asked as its eyes started to sparkle brightly. It then started hopping up and down with an immensely joyous beam on its face. “ _Chimchar! Char!_ ”

“That’s wonderful, Chimchar,” Rowan remarked, as he pulled out Chimchar’s Poke Ball from his pocket before handing it over to Sawyer. “Here’s Chimchar’s Poke Ball. You be sure to take good care of it, okay?”

“Right!” Sawyer replied.

After making their way out of the thick forest, Sawyer, Sceptile and Rowan quickly headed back the computer room back at Rowan’s lab. As Rowan pulled up a map of the Sinnoh region on his computer screen, with a red dot pointing toward the eastern-most city, Sunyshore City, they both saw nothing else was currently present on the screen. “As of right now, there does not seem to be any danger approaching Sunyshore City. But I am afraid that I have no way of determining whether or not something dangerous will approach it down the line as of right now.”

“I understand…” Sawyer muttered.

“However,” Rowan continued. “I have been aware of the Giant Rock’s existence for quite some time, though I don’t know much about it. That said, Sinnoh has been keeping record of historic legends and events that have happened across Kanto, Johto and Hoenn for hundreds of years. There may just be an answer hidden somewhere that can tell us how we may be able to prevent such a disaster from happening once more…”

Following that discussion with Rowan, Sawyer and Sceptile sat next to the building’s exit and contacted Steven on his PokeNav Plus, which he had received from him so that they could contact each other at any time. Quite a sweet souvenir from a celebrity, wouldn’t you say?

“I see,” Steven said. “So, there wasn’t any sign of Groudon or Kyogre heading for the Giant Rock.”

“But he also said he’s been aware of the Giant Rock’s existence for a long time, and that Sinnoh has been keeping record of historic events that have happened across the country for many generations,” Sawyer remarked. “He told me there might be an answer hidden somewhere about how we can stop the Giant Rock from causing destruction again.”

“In that case, my suggestion for you would be to try and gather more information about the Giant Rock’s history,” Steven said. “I would recommend starting by going to the Canalave Library. It is fairly close to where you are right now, and it contains lots of information about each of the regions’ history. I will try to gather as much information as I can as well. Hopefully, one of us can find something that will help us prevent this potential disaster.”

Sawyer’s feelings about this task were mixed to say the least. Even though he loved to learn, especially when it came to anything Pokemon-related, he knew that Canalave City was quite a long walk away, and reading was not exactly his favorite method of learning. Nonetheless, Sawyer still felt driven by the fact that should he succeed, he may just be able to play a role in protecting the world should worse come to worse. “I’ll head there right away,” Sawyer said, nodding his head with slightly less enthusiasm in his voice than usual.

“I had a feeling traveling around Sinnoh for the sole purpose of gathering information wouldn’t be your thing,” Steven remarked. “If you would like, you could challenge the Sinnoh region’s Gyms at the same time.”

Sawyer’s jaw dropped. “The Sinnoh region has a Pokemon League too? That’s awesome!” he cheered, before snapping back to reality and giving himself a moment to ponder. “Are you sure that’s alright, Steven? It might slow me down a bit…”

“Yes,” Steven nodded with complete confidence. “And I’m sure you will do excellently, considering how much experience you’ve gained from your journey through Kalos. Plus, it’s good to take a break now and then from all that walking.”

“Thanks, Steven!” Sawyer shouted joyously. “I’ll do my best!”

“I look forward to hearing how it goes,” Steven stated. “Good luck, Sawyer.”

Almost immediately after the call had ended, Sawyer got in contact with Professor Birch, the Pokemon Professor of his hometown, Littleroot Town. Through a computer-like phone device that was commonly seen throughout the Pokemon world, the two of them were able to talk face to face through the big screen in front of them.

“So, you’ve decided to go on a Gym Battle journey in the Sinnoh region, huh?” the bearded man in the white lab coat asked.

“Right,” Sawyer replied. “And I’m hoping to start fresh and only battle the Gym Leaders with the Pokemon I catch here. Would it be okay if I transfer my Pokemon to your lab?”

“Certainly,” Birch answered, “Just place your Poke Balls into the transferring machine below the screen, and they’ll arrive safely at my lab.”

“Thanks very much, Professor,” Sawyer said, as he placed each of his Poke Balls, one by one, onto the platform sitting below the screen. They were then struck by a jolt of electricity and converted into a digital form, allowing them to instantly make their way to Birch’s laboratory all the way from Hoenn. Once they were all transferred, the only Pokemon who Sawyer had left on hand were Sceptile and Chimchar.

“So, you’ve decided to keep Sceptile on your team?” Birch asked.

“Right,” Sawyer replied. “See, Sceptile and I have been through a lot together since we set off on our journey back at your lab. I wanted to keep on traveling with Sceptile, even if that means not battling with it in Gyms.”

“ _Scep,_ ” Sceptile nodded its head, fully agreeing with its trainer.

“Well, I think traveling alongside Sceptile is a wonderful idea,” Birch remarked. “I wish you the best of luck on your guys’ journey through the Sinnoh region.”

“Thanks, Professor,” Sawyer said. “I know it’ll be a great experience for us both. Right, Sceptile?”

“ _Sceptile!_ ” Sceptile cheered, equally thrilled as Sawyer was for the many adventures ahead.


	4. Small is Powerful

And so began Sawyer and Sceptile’s journey through Route 202, a route that consisted of small forests and grassy fields, as well as dozens of trainers who were eager to have a battle. Many of these trainers were fairly new, which made Sawyer all the more grateful that he decided to start with brand-new Pokemon as well, allowing the battles to be much more evenly matched and fair. It may have been a long road between Sandgem Town and Jubilife City, but that did not bother Sawyer in the slightest. Getting to battle all these trainers brought him back to the earlier days of his journey, particularly his journey through Hoenn when he was just starting out. He only battled with his Treecko back then, and this time, he was only battling with his Chimchar, both of whom were just beginning their journey as well. Not to mention the excitement of exploring a region he never got to venture through before.

After five exhilarating days of traveling through this grassy route, Sceptile started to pick up on a faint-sounding voice coming from afar. “ _Sceptile?_ ” it asked, turning its head to the right.

“What’s wrong, Sceptile?” Sawyer asked.

“ _Tile,_ ” Sceptile whispered, following the sound of that voice as its trainer accompanied it. They soon discovered the source of that voice: a Pachirisu. This small, white-furred Pokemon had a blue-striped tail twice the size of its own body, as well as round, yellow cheeks on its face. As its cheeks emitted crackles of electric sparks, Pachirisu faced the trainer who was standing in front of it with an assertive and somewhat angry glare on its face. This trainer wore a black, leather jacket, ripped jeans and a scowl of displeasure, as he stood next to his Mightyena, a grey canine Pokemon with an equally displeased scowl.

“Look, I already told you, no deal,” the trainer said. “A half-pint like you wouldn’t stand a chance against my Mightyena.”

“ _Chi Pachi, Pachi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu cried, continuing to stare at the trainer down and refusing to give up.

“You’re not worth the challenge,” the trainer scoffed, before letting out a scornful chuckle as he walked off into the distance. “See ya later, pipsqueak!”

Upon witnessing this, Sawyer gritted his teeth and let out a quiet growl, shocked by how rude and inconsiderate that trainer was to such a small Pokemon. “ _Sceptile,_ ” Sceptile muttered, trying to calm its trainer down.

Sawyer closed his eyes, took in a deep, calming breath and slowly let it out. Once he got himself to a calmer place, he realized that getting worked up would not serve any good for Pachirisu, and that all it needed right now was to be comforted. And so, he did just that. As Sawyer steadily approached the little, curled up Pokemon, Pachirisu continued to lay still, not moving a muscle. “Pachirisu…?” Sawyer said in a soft voice, as Pachirisu lifted its head and revealed its teary eyes, before lowering it back down. “I’m sorry that you had to go through all of that. That trainer shouldn’t have dismissed you like that without giving you a chance. Don’t listen to what he says.”

“ _Pa…_ ” Pachirisu sighed, still not moving an inch.

“If it would make you feel better, _I’d_ be up for having a battle with you,” Sawyer stated.

“ _Pachi?_ ” Pachirisu asked as a sparkle began to reignite in its eyes.

“I’d love to see what you can do in battle,” Sawyer remarked.

Pachirisu gaped at the kind trainer, before lifting itself off back onto its feet and giving him a confident grin. “ _Pachi Pa!_ ” it declared, nodding its head.

“Alright!” Sawyer cheered with an equally confident smile.

After making their way to an open field beside the forest, the two opponents, Pachirisu and Sawyer’s Chimchar, stood on either end, both ready and raring for the battle to begin.

“Alright, Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Chimchaaaar!_ ” Chimchar roared, surrounding itself in a spinning veil of flames before charging in toward Pachirisu. In response, Pachirisu summoned an army of illusionary copies of itself using Double Team in order to distract its opponent. Upon hitting one of the fakes, Chimchar came to a stop and scanned its surroundings in a panic.

“ _Paaachi!_ ” Pachirisu cried, firing multiple rings of yellow electricity toward Chimchar while it was off guard. Once the attack made contact, Chimchar let out a loud cry, before its body began to emit yellow sparks of electricity, signifying its state of paralysis.

“Chimchar, no!” Sawyer exclaimed.

“ _Pachi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu shouted, dashing toward Sawyer’s Chimchar at lightning speed.

“That’s Quick Attack!” Sawyer exclaimed. “Grass Knot, quick!”

“ _Char!_ ” Chimchar growled, as its eyes gave off a light green glow. Before it could use its attack however, it fell to its knees and succumbed to its paralysis. Less than a second later, it was struck by Pachirisu’s swift tackle, causing it to fall to the ground.

“ _Pachi Paaaaaa!_ ” Pachirisu cried, as its cheeks crackled once again with sparks of electrical energy.

“Intercept with Flamethrower!” Sawyer called.

“ _Chaaaar!_ ” Chimchar roared, firing a gush of flames from its mouth toward its opponent.

“ _Chiiiiiiiii!_ ” Pachirisu countered with an overwhelming Thunderbolt attack. The two moves met in a clash, and both sides remained evenly matched for a few seconds. That was until the bolt of lightning managed to overpower the blast of flames and make its way toward Chimchar, landing a direct hit.

“Chimchar!” Sawyer cried.

After enduring that intense attack, Chimchar tumbled backward, out for the count. Pachirisu, realizing that it won, let out a high-pitched squeal and started bouncing up and down. “ _Chi Pachi Pa!_ ” it cheered.

Sawyer knelt down next to his unconscious Pokemon and held it gently in his arms. “You battled really well, Chimchar. Take a good rest,” he said, firing a beam of red light from the centre of his Poke Ball. The light struck Chimchar, which caused it to vanish in a flash of red light and allowed it to return safely back into the capsule-like ball. Once Chimchar was back inside its Poke Ball, Sawyer looked toward Pachirisu with a genuinely astounded smile. “Wow, Pachirisu! That was amazing!” he stated. “Boy was that trainer wrong. You’re the toughest opponent I have battled against since I arrived in Sinnoh!”

“ _Pachi…_ ” Pachirisu muttered as its eyes began to flood with tears of joy. The little Pokemon then leapt straight into Sawyer’s arms without a hint of hesitation. “ _Chi Pachi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu cheered, giving Sawyer an affectionate nuzzle.

As Sawyer embraced the joyful little Pokemon in his arms, he let out a lighthearted laugh. “You’re so cute!” he exclaimed.

“ _Pachi…_ ” Pachirisu growled, suddenly giving Sawyer a hostile glare as its cheeks crackled with electricity. As Sawyer started to tense up in nervousness, he was soon given a mighty electric shock.

“Aaaaaaaaaaah!” Sawyer hollered, feeling a hot, tingling sensation throughout his whole body before tumbling backward like a tree as the attack ended.

“ _Pachi Pa…?_ ” the little Pokemon mumbled in shock, before rushing forward to make sure its new friend was okay. “ _Chi Pachi Pa!_ ” it cried apologetically.

As Sawyer laid still on the ground, with his arms and legs twitching, Sceptile crouched beside him and frowned. “ _Sceptile, Scep,_ ” it said while shaking its head, telling its trainer that Pachirisu did not enjoy being called cute.

Despite his numbness and inability to move, Sawyer gathered all the energy he had to slowly guide his twitching arm toward the pocket on his vest where he kept his notebook. “I’ll… make a… note of… that…” he stuttered.

“ _Pa…_ ” Pachirisu sighed, closing its eyes while hunching down.

As Sawyer recovered from the shock and sat back upward, he saw Pachirisu had fallen back into its previous state of depression. “I’m sorry, Pachirisu. I said that without thinking,” Sawyer said. “I can imagine that what you’re going through must be tough. I just want you to know that I think you’re an awesome battler, and others will agree once they see how strong you really are.”

Still hunched over, Pachirisu slowly stumbled next to Sceptile and pointed its paw up toward it. “ _Pachi, Pa,_ ” it said, before taking in a giant breath. “ _Pachiiiiiiii!_ ” it growled in a significantly lower voice, seeming as though it was trying to imitate a larger Pokemon. “ _Pachi, Pa,_ ” it said in its natural voice while pointing to itself, seeming as if it was comparing itself to Sawyer’s Sceptile. “ _Pachiii!_ ” it growled, but in its normal voice, before shaking its head and closing its eyes. “ _Pachi, Pachi…_ ” it muttered doubtfully.

“I get it,” Sawyer said. “It can often feel like bigger Pokemon like Sceptile get more appreciation for their battling skills than you do.”

“ _Pachi Pa…_ ” Pachirisu nodded its head, as Sceptile gaped at Sawyer in shock. Sceptile knew that he was good at figuring out charades, but it did not think he was _that_ good.

“But you know, I’ve met lots of smaller Pokemon who are some of the strongest opponents I’ve ever battled against,” Sawyer remarked. “Like this rival of mine named Ash. His Pikachu was so powerful, I never even came _close_ to beating it until I got to the Kalos League.”

Pachirisu continued looking down, still not giving a reaction.

“What do you say about coming along with us?” Sawyer asked.

“ _Pachi?_ ” Pachirisu asked, lifting its head in surprise.

“See, my goal is to keep gaining as much experience as I can, so I can become even stronger than Ash,” Sawyer stated. “It would be great if we could work together and help each other grow even stronger. We can show trainers just how strong a Pachirisu can be! What do you say, Pachirisu?”

“ _Pa…_ ” Pachirisu muttered, giving itself a moment to think. It then smiled and looked back up at Sawyer, giving him an agreeing nod. “ _Chi Pachi Pachi Pa!_ ”

“Alright!” Sawyer said, lifting himself onto his feet as he pulled an empty Poke Ball out of his pocket. “Ready? Go Poke Ball!” he shouted, throwing the Poke Ball up toward the sky.

“ _Pachi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu cheered, as it leapt up to where the Poke Ball was and pressed its paw against the button in the middle. The Pokemon vanished in a flash of red light before the Poke Ball dropped back down and began to shake gently. A few seconds later, it stopped shaking and emitted a cluster of sparkles, signifying Pachirisu’s capture. Sawyer then picked up the Poke Ball and gazed at it in awe, determined to fulfill the promise he made to his new Pokemon.


	5. In a Black Mood

After spending a total of two weeks traveling through Route 202, Sawyer and Sceptile finally arrived in Jubilife City. Jubilife was a gigantic and greatly modernized city and was close enough to Canalave Island that a direct ferry could be taken there the following morning. The trip to Jubilife may have been long, though it was undoubtedly worth the wait and the excitement of getting to battle alongside his newly caught Chimchar and Pachirisu several times each day (aside from when the other trainers got electrocuted after they called Pachirisu cute).

As Chimchar and Pachirisu were both being treated at the Pokemon Center, Sawyer sat alongside his Sceptile in the waiting room, checking the map application on his PokeNav Plus. “I’m that glad we’re in Jubilife City now,” Sawyer said. “It doesn’t look like this city has a Gym though… Well, on the bright side, that’ll give us more time to train before our Canalave Gym Battle.” As Sawyer spoke, two young boys his age, who appeared to be trainers as well, stepped inside the Pokemon Centre together.

“So, you just challenged the Jubilife Gym yesterday, huh?” one of the trainers asked.

“Yeah, but it sure wasn’t easy,” the other trainer remarked. “The Gym Leader had me backed into a corner the whole time.”

As the two trainers resumed their conversation, Sawyer sat silently where he was with his eyes widened, astounded by how conveniently timed that was. He then looked toward Nurse Joy, the pigtailed, pink-haired nurse whose family of look-a-likes all ran the Pokemon Centres across each region. “There’s a Gym in Jubilife City?” Sawyer asked.

“That’s right,” Joy replied. “Not many trainers who come into the city know about Dakota’s Gym, but she is a very strong Gym Leader. I’d highly recommend challenging her Gym.”

Hearing this brought an instant grin to Sawyer’s face, as he turned toward his Sceptile. “Then that’s what we’ll do!” he declared.

“ _Sceptile!_ ” Sceptile shouted joyously, ready to cheer its trainer on.

Following this unexpected but worthwhile change in plans, Sawyer and Sceptile made their way to the Jubilife Gym, which was inside a fairly small, black building with a colorless Pokemon Gym logo above the door. As the two stepped inside, surrounding them was a set of empty walls painted in a rather grim-looking shade of dark purple, with elegant but somewhat unsettling patterns of grey diamond shapes. To make things even more unsettling, the entire floor, including the battlefield, was all pitch-black. On the other side of the battlefield, they saw a teenage girl sitting upon what looked like a queen’s chair, though it was dark purple just like the walls. The girl sitting on this chair wore a dark grey, V-neck dress, with the lower half containing small, purple triangles and the edge ending in fur-like spikes. She was also wearing vibrant, pink eyeshadow along with green earrings, and had long, dark purple hair with yellow highlights.

“Ugh…” the girl exclaimed, rolling her eyes as Sawyer entered the room.

With the dark colors of the Gym already creating quite an unsettling mood, Sawyer began to tremble as he saw the girl’s unenthused scowl. “I-I’m sorry, w-was I not supposed to…”

“Dakota, please,” said a young woman in a red sweater and black skirt, who seemed to be the Gym’s referee. “Can’t you be a little more respectful to the challenger?”

“Well, excuse me for not always being able to keep a positive face for every single person I talk to,” Dakota complained. “Maybe if _someone_ could have been a little more considerate and, oh, I don’t know… give me a heads up before a challenger comes barging in?”

“Dakota, you know that’s not my job as a referee…” she argued, before pausing as she saw Dakota giving her an intense glare. The longer they looked at each other, the shakier the referee became, until finally, it was too much for her to handle. “Okay! Okay! I’m sorry! It won’t happen again! I promise!” she cried, as Dakota sighed and turned her angry gaze toward Sawyer.

“I take it you’re here for a Gym Battle, aren’t you?” Dakota asked in a voice as monotone as a robot.

“Um… Y-Yes, I am!” Sawyer stuttered, with shivers coming down his spine. “My name’s S-Sawyer…”

“Alright,” Dakota muttered as she lifted herself off the chair and began trudging toward the battlefield. “Let’s get this over with…”

_Knock, knock!_

“What now?” Dakota shrieked before the two unexpected guests helped themselves in. These guests both wore long, brown coats along with sunglasses and camera straps. One was a blonde woman and the other was a turquoise-haired man. If you’re a Pokemon fan, you might already know where I’m going with this…

“I’m so sorry to interrupt,” the man claimed.

“But you see, we’re traveling Pokemon Gym photographers!” the woman declared.

“We travel around Sinnoh and take _glorious_ photos of the interior of Pokemon Gyms…” the man stated proudly.

“And advertise them for trainer all around to behold!” the woman finished.

“Perfect…” Dakota responded with another groan. “Now I’m gonna be bombarded with _more_ challengers after this…”

In response to this sassy reply, the woman tensed up her fists and growled bitterly. “You listen to me, goth lady-” she shouted before the man placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

“Shh! You’ll blow our cover,” he whispered, before facing Dakota and Sawyer once again. “We would like to start by taking a photo of your Pokemon.”

“Ugh… If you insist…” Dakota responded.

“No, I mean the challenger,” the man clarified.

“Who, me?” Sawyer asked.

“Yes, twerp-I-I mean… Sawyer,” the woman replied.

“Just have your Sceptile stand right over there,” the man said, as he pointed toward Sawyer’s left, cuing Sceptile to step in that direction while the man turned on his camera.

“How do these people know my name…?” Sawyer muttered to himself while scrunching up his face.

“Wouldn’t it make more sense to take pictures of _my_ Pokemon?” Dakota asked. “You know, for _my_ Gym?”

“We are photographers. We know what we’re doing,” the man replied, as both Sawyer and Dakota grew more and more suspicious of the situation.

“Now please stand a little to the left,” the woman said, as Sceptile took one small step to the left. “Good now, say… I’ve been fooled!”

“I’ve been fool-wait, what?” Sawyer responded, as a net suddenly burst out of the camera lens, capturing his Sceptile in the blink of an eye! “Sceptile no!” Sawyer cried, before glaring at the photographers. “What are you guys doing with Sceptile?”

“Look, is that a twerp I see?” the woman asked.

“That twerp don’t look so tough to me,” the man stated.

“Craftiness!” the woman exclaimed.

“Ruthlessness!” the man shouted.

“That’s the key!” they cheered simultaneously.

“Creating chaos with style and grace!” the woman recited.

“Inducing a fear that no one can brace,” recited added.

“To fight or not to fight, that is the question.”

“Don’t mess with us, that’s our suggestion.”

“Cassidy!” the woman announced, taking off her disguise.

“Butch!” the man said upon taking off his disguise as well.

“And Shuckle the none such!” Shuckle cheered, poking its head out of the backpack Butch had been wearing along with the disguise, which he was now holding in his hand.

“Putting the weaklings where they belong!” Cassidy recited.

“We’re Team Rocket,” Butch stated.

“We are strong!” the trio finished.

“It’s Team Rocket!” Sawyer exclaimed.

“What did you do with my Pokemon, Cassidy and Buffy?” Dakota furiously demanded.

“I just told you the name is Butch! _Butch!_ ” Butch shouted with just as much fury, but in a more comedic fashion. “Does anyone _ever_ listen to our intro?”

“You know them, Dakota?” Sawyer asked.

“Those two came by and stole my Pokemon this morning,” Dakota explained.

“I guess your memory isn’t that bad after all,” Cassidy remarked.

“We’ll be taking Sceptile now, thank you,” Butch stated, as Cassidy pulled out a Poke Ball from her pocket.

“Smog! Let’s go!” she ordered, sending out her Houndour, a black-furred, canine Pokemon with a skull attached to its forehead. It opened its mouth and let loose an enormous cloud of smoke that filled up the entire Gym. As soon as they inhaled the stinky smoke, both Sawyer and Dakota coughed repeatedly as they waited for it to clear. Once the smog was gone however, so were the trio and Sceptile.

“We’ve gotta help them!” Sawyer declared.

“Right!” Dakota nodded her head, as she and Sawyer dashed their way out of the Gym and began their search for the thieves.


	6. Don't Judge a Dress by Its Color

Meanwhile, deep within the nearby forest, Cassidy and Butch were keeping Sceptile and Dakota’s Pokemon hostage in two separate nets. Dakota’s Pokemon, a Deino, was a blue quadruped Pokemon with black fur covering the top part of its face, as well as a collar of fur with a series of purple triangles spread around it. Despite being trapped inside rather uncomfortable-looking nets, neither Pokemon appeared to be unhappy or miserable. In fact, they were both smiling, as they were in the midst of a friendly chat with Butch’s Shuckle.

“Okay, okay. This is a good one,” Shuckle said. “What do you call a Butterfree covered in butter…?”

“ _Sceptile, Scep,_ ” Sceptile replied, shaking its head.

“Regular!” Shuckle answered, causing both Sceptile and Deino to burst out laughing while Cassidy and Butch rolled their eyes.

“ _Tile, Sceptile,_ ” Sceptile said.

“Oh, you got one for me?” Shuckle asked.

“ _Tile,_ ” Sceptile replied, nodding its head. “ _Scep, Sceptile. Tile, Tile, Sceptile. Tile!_ ”

Shuckle and Deino both started laughing hysterically. “Oh, Sceptile! You’re so funny!” Shuckle chortled.

“Still think it was a good idea to teach Shuckle how to speak?” Cassidy asked her teammate.

“Hey, Shuckle may not be mean and tough like us, but at least it’s something,” Butch replied.

“Yeah. Something that will get our reputation as criminals ruined,” Cassidy complained.

“Come on, Shuckle can’t be that bad,” Butch said.

“Ooh!” Shuckle cheered as it spotted a small flower on the grass with pink, vibrant petals. “Look at this flower! I’ve never seen this kind before!” Shuckle crawled toward the flower, leaned its head forward and took a big sniff of its calming scent. “Ah… it sure smells nice…”

Butch sighed. “It’s that bad…”

Over by a series of bushes, Sawyer and Dakota finally arrived and found their two Pokemon being held hostage. “There they are,” Dakota whispered apprehensively. “Oh, my poor little Deino…”

“Don’t worry. I’ll get them both out of there,” Sawyer assured her, as he pulled out a Poke Ball from his pocket. “Pachirisu, let’s go.”

As Sawyer opened the Poke Ball as quietly as he could, his white-furred Electric-Type emerged in a flash of brilliant, blue light. “ _Chi Pachi Pa,_ ” the little Pokemon whispered.

“Alright, Pachirisu. Do you think you can sneak behind Team Rocket and use Super Fang to get Sceptile and Deino out of those nets?” Sawyer asked as Pachirisu nodded in reply.

Seeing the little Pokemon’s lovable smile instantly made Dakota’s eyes glimmer in delight. “Aw, you’re just the cutest thing!” she squealed.

“Uh-oh…” Sawyer muttered, remembering what always happened when people called Pachirisu cute.

“ _Pachi…_ ” Pachirisu growled, as its cheeks started to crackle with electricity. “ _Paaaaa!_ ” It then gave Dakota and powerful zap, enveloping her in a veil of yellow sparks.

“Aaaaaaah!” Dakota exclaimed, before tumbling back as the attack ended.

“Dakota!” Sawyer exclaimed in panic. “I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

Recovering from the shock, Dakota slowly managed to lift herself off the ground. “What was that about…?” she asked.

“It hurts Pachirisu’s feelings when people call it cute,” Sawyer explained, before facing Pachirisu with a stern glare. “Look, Pachirisu-”

Dakota cut him off, as Cassidy and Butch approached them. “Um… I don’t think now’s the time…”

“Well, well,” Butch said. “It seems we have some unexpected guests.”

“If you were planning a sneak attack on us, you picked the wrong strategy for that,” Cassidy remarked.

“You let Sceptile and Deino go free!” Sawyer demanded.

“Deino means the world to me, and I’m not going to let you _creeps_ take it away!”

“You think we’ll just hand them over like that?” Cassidy asked.

“You children still have a lot to learn!” Butch remarked, before pulling out a Poke Ball and tossing it into the air. “Go, Hitmontop!”

“Houndour!” Cassidy shouted.

Popping out of the thieves’ Poke Balls were Cassidy’s Houndour, and Butch’s Hitmontop, a brown and blue, humanoid Pokemon whose body resembled that of an upside-down spinning top. “ _Hitmontop, top!_ ” the Fighting-Type Pokemon squealed, ready for battle.

“Looks like we’ll have to battle them!” Sawyer stated.

“That’s fine with me!” Dakota declared. “Go, Liepard!”

Dakota threw her Poke Ball forward, and out came a purple, sleek, feline Pokemon with yellow spots among its body, and a pink mask of fur around its eyes. “ _Lie!_ ” it cried, glaring intently at the thieves’ Pokemon.

“Houndour! Flamethrower!” Cassidy commanded.

“Dodge it with Quick Attack, Pachirisu!” Sawyer instructed, as his Pokemon leapt swiftly above Houndour’s blast of fire. “Now use Spark!”

“ _Paaaaachi!_ ” Pachirisu cried, surrounding itself in a veil of electric sparks, then knocking Houndour out with an electrified tackle.

“Hitmontop! Rolling Kick!” Butch ordered.

“ _Top! Hitmon… Top! Top! Top! Top! Top! Top!_ ” Hitmontop cried, flipping itself upside-down before rotating like a top, before charging its way toward Dakota’s Liepard.

“Now, Liepard! Use Sand Attack!” Dakota called.

“ _Liiiie…_ ” Liepard said, turning around as it waited for Hitmontop to come in close. “ _Pard!_ ” It then kicked its back legs and fired a mountain of dirt into Hitmontop’s eyes, stopping it in its tracks.

“Slash! Let’s go!” Dakota commanded.

Without creating a sound, Dakota’s Pokemon carefully snuck up behind Hitmontop, getting ready to fire its attack. “ _Liepard!_ ” it roared, extending the claws and delivering a fierce slash, which sent Hitmontop soaring back toward its trainer. This left both Hitmontop and Houndour out for the count.

Sawyer’s eyes glimmered upon witnessing this clever technique. “That Sand Attack and Slash combination was really well done! I’ll make a note of that!” he shouted as he quickly jotted down what he observed in his notebook, knowing he would likely need to figure out a strategy he could use to counter it while facing off against Dakota. He then put his notebook back into the pocket, ready to finish off the battle. “Alright, Pachirisu! Use Thunderbolt!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Chi Paaaaaaa!_ ” Pachirisu squealed, storing up a bundle of yellow electricity in its tail and cheeks. “ _Chiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_ ” It then fired a sizzling bolt of lightning at Team Rocket and their Pokemon, which launched them upward and sent them flying helplessly through the air.

“You know, something about this feels familiar…” Butch remarked as he and his teammates continued soaring through the sky.

“What, getting blasted off by the twerp?” Cassidy asked mockingly.

“No, getting blasted off by Thunderbolt,” Butch clarified. “It seems to be how it goes all the time for Jessie, James and Meowth.”

“You better not be implying what I think you are…” said Cassidy menacingly, who especially disliked that Team Rocket trio, particularly Jessie.

“What, that we’re like Jessie, James and Meowth?” Shuckle asked.

“Shuckle!” Cassidy shouted, before giving an exasperated groan. “Now I’m _really_ regretting teaching you to speak…”

“We’re blasting off again!” the trio exclaimed, leaving behind a twinkle of light as they vanished into the distance.

“Sceptile, are you okay?” Sawyer asked, freeing his Pokemon from the net it was captured in.

“ _Scep,_ ” Sceptile replied, nodding its head.

“That’s a relief,” Sawyer said. “I’m so glad you’re safe!”

After freeing Deino from its net, Dakota immediately embraced the Pokemon in a tight and loving hug. “I can’t tell you how relieved I am to see you, Deino! I was so worried!” she remarked with a lively smile on her face before her Pokemon began nuzzling her cheek, causing her to burst out laughing. “Stop it! That tickles! That tickles!” she exclaimed, seeming like a completely different person from when Sawyer first met her back at the Gym. Seeing this deep connection with her Pokemon, it all made sense to Sawyer now. The reason why Dakota was acting the way she back at her Gym did had nothing to do with her personality, but rather to do with the stress of having her Pokemon recently stolen from her. That just goes to show you how much someone’s personality could be misinterpreted on a bad day. Seeing the two side by side also made Sawyer notice that Dakota’s dress resembled the collar of fur around Deino’s neck, and that her seemingly gothic hairdo perfectly matched the colors of Liepard’s purple and yellow fur. This made Sawyer realize that Dakota’s dark attire had nothing to do with her personality either, but instead had to do with her love for her Pokemon. Following her reunion with her beloved Deino, Dakota turned toward Sawyer and smiled. “Thanks so much for helping me find Deino, Sawyer!” she cheered. “I’m sorry about how I was acting before… You see, Deino has been my best friend ever since I was little. I was so overcome with worry that I’d never see it again, I started acting out without even realizing. I hope you can forgive me…”

“That’s alright, Dakota,” Sawyer said. “What matters now is that Deino is safe.”

“Thanks, Sawyer,” Dakota said. “So, now that Deino okay, what do you say about having that Gym Battle?”

“That would be great,” Sawyer replied. “You’re on!”


	7. Taking a Shot in the Dark

After making their way back to the Gym, Sawyer and Dakota stood on either end of the battlefield, eager to begin their match. As Sceptile sat on the bleachers, ready to observe the battle, it hoped that the strategies Sawyer had come up with to counter Deino and Liepard’s moves would be enough to defeat Dakota. “The Gym Battle between Dakota the Gym Leader, and Sawyer the challenger, will now get underway,” the referee declared. “Both sides will be using two Pokemon, and the battle will be over when both Pokemon on either side is unable to continue. Also, only the challenger may substitute Pokemon.”

“Now, just because you helped me save Deino, doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you!” Dakota declared, before throwing her Poke Ball toward the battlefield. “Deino, come on out!”

“ _Deino!_ ” Dakota’s Pokemon roared.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way!” Sawyer stated. “Pachirisu, go!”

“ _Chi Pachi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu cried, as sparks of electricity crackled in its cheeks.

“Alright. Battle, begin!” the referee proclaimed.

“Alright, Deino! Use Headbutt!” Dakota commanded, as her Deino began recklessly charging in toward Pachirisu.

“Double Team! Let’s go!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Chi Pachi! Chi Pachi!_ ” Pachirisu chanted, summoning an army of illusionary duplicates of itself, allowing it to evade Deino’s attack with ease.

“Now use Thunder Wave!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Paaaaachi!_ ” Pachirisu cried, firing several rings of electricity at its opponent, paralyzing it in the process according to Sawyer’s plan.

“Deino! No!” Dakota exclaimed.

“Super Fang! Go!” Sawyer called.

“ _Chi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu shouted, extending its single large tooth before biting onto Deino’s head, landing a direct hit.

“Use Bite on its tail!” Dakota instructed.

“ _Deino!_ ” Deino cried as it chomped down on Pachirisu’s long tail, causing it to cry out and become immobilized.

“Hang in there, Pachirisu!” Sawyer shouted. “Thunderbolt!”

“ _Chi Pa… Chiiiiiiii!_ ” Pachirisu shrieked, delivering a mighty electric shock toward Deino.

“Quick! Shake it off!” Dakota ordered.

“ _Deino Dei… No!_ ” Deino hollered, swinging its head forward and launching Pachirisu through the air, back toward its trainer.

“Pachirisu! Are you okay?” Sawyer asked, as his Pokemon quickly lifted itself off the ground.

“ _Pachi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu replied, nodding its head.

“Use Dragon Pulse!” Dakota commanded.

“Thunderbolt! Let’s go!” Sawyer ordered.

As Deino let out a blast of multi-colored, dragon-shaped energy, Pachirisu fired back with a bolt of lightning. The two attacks then clashed against one another and remained neck and neck for a few seconds. That was until Deino succumbed to its paralysis and could not fire its attack any longer, resulting in it being electrocuted by the mighty lightning bolt. After enduring the attack, Deino landed on the ground with a thud and did not move.

“Deino!” Dakota cried.

“Deino is unable to battle!” the referee declared. “Pachirisu is the winner!”

“Alright!” Sawyer cheered, raising his fist into the air.

“ _Chi Pachi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu shouted in joy along with him, thrilled to have earned their first victory.

“Deino, you deserve a good rest,” Dakota said, firing a red beam of light from her Poke Ball and calling Deino back inside, before looking toward Sawyer with a genuinely impressed smile on her face. “Your Pachirisu’s a lot stronger than I expected. I haven’t battled an opponent that strong in ages!”

“ _Chi Pachi…_ ” Pachirisu replied, blushing while scratching its head.

“Thanks, Dakota,” Sawyer responded. “What do you say, Pachirisu? Wanna keep battling?”

“ _Pachi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu nodded without a hint of hesitation, raring to show off more of what it could do.

“Now, Liepard! Come on out!” Dakota shouted, hurling her Poke Ball forward.

“ _Liepard!_ ” cried her sleek, Dark-Type Pokemon upon exiting its Poke Ball.

“You ready Pachirisu?” Sawyer asked. “Use Thunderbolt!”

“Sand Attack!” Dakota ordered.

“ _Lie… Pard!_ ” Liepard shouted, kicking its back legs and firing a pile of sand toward Pachirisu, clouding its vision before it had the chance to use Thunderbolt.

“Pachirisu! No!” Sawyer cried.

“Now use Night Slash!” Dakota instructed.

Without making a sound, Liepard carefully snuck behind its blinded opponent, just like it did with Butch’s Hitmontop. It then surrounded its claw in an aura of black energy.

“Pachirisu! Thunderbolt, quick!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Chi Paaaaa!_ ” Pachirisu squealed, preparing to fire its attack before suddenly…

_Slash!_

Before Pachirisu had the chance to attack, it was sent rocketing back toward Sawyer once again, this time resulting in a knockout.

“Pachirisu is unable to battle!” the referee stated. “Liepard wins!”

“Thanks, Pachirisu. You gave it your all. Take a good rest,” Sawyer said, returning Pachirisu back into its Poke Ball before looking over at the Gym Leader’s Liepard. He realized that while he had gotten a lot, and I mean a _lot_ better at timing throughout his months of being a trainer, even he still struggled with it from time to time. This did not discourage him however, as he was still determined to win with the help of his next Pokemon. “Chimchar, let’s go!”

“ _Chimchar!_ ” the little Pokemon squealed as it emerged from its Poke Ball, ready to battle.

“Sand Attack, Liepard!” Dakota called.

“Dodge it, quick!” Sawyer ordered, as his Chimchar swiftly leapt above the incoming sand. “Now use Flamethrower!”

“ _Chiiiiim!_ ” Chimchar cried, creating an orb of fire within its mouth in mid air. “ _Chaaaaaar!_ ” it then launched the gush of flames toward its opponent, striking Liepard with a direct hit.

“Alright! Flame Wheel! Go!” Sawyer commanded.

“Sand Attack, one more time!” Dakota ordered.

“ _Pard!_ ” Liepard shouted, kicking another pile of sand toward the incoming Chimchar, this time causing Flame Wheel to fail and landing straight into Chimchar’s eyes, just like with Pachirisu.

“Now use Night Slash!” Dakota instructed, as Liepard tiptoed toward Sawyer’s Chimchar, who’s eyes were squeezed shut following that Sand Attack.

“Flame Wheel one more time!” Sawyer called.

“ _Chiiiiim! Chaaaaaar!_ ” As quickly as it could, Chimchar spun itself in another a wheel of flames, allowing it to protect itself from the Night Slash attack without even needing to see where it came from. The two attacks met in a mighty collision and remained evenly matched for a moment or two, until Flame Wheel managed to overpower Liepard’s Night Slash attack. This sent the feline Pokemon sliding back toward Dakota, knocking it unconscious in the process.

“Liepard is unable to battle! Chimchar wins!” the referee declared. “Which means the match goes to Sawyer the challenger!”

“Yes!” Sawyer cheered, as Chimchar stood perfectly still, stunned that it emerged victorious without even needing to see. “Our strategy worked, Chimchar! We won!”

“ _Char…_ ” Chimchar muttered as a wide grin spread across its face. It then turned around and dashed toward Sawyer. “ _Chimchar!_ ” it cried leaping straight into Sawyer’s arms. It then crawled onto his shoulder, before receiving a gentle pat on the head from him.

“See, Chimchar? I knew you had it in you right from the beginning!” Sawyer remarked.

“ _Char!_ ” Chimchar cried, blushing upon hearing Sawyer’s flattering words.

“You battled well, Liepard. Take a good rest,” Dakota said, calling her dazed Liepard back before receiving a gift case from the referee and carrying it to her challenger. “I’d like to congratulate you on your win, Sawyer. It’s obvious to me that you believe in your Pokemon’s strengths one hundred percent. And for that, I am happy to present you with the Umbra Badge.” Inside the gift case was a small, crimson badge that resembled the head of a creature with long and curved horns.

“Thanks very much, Dakota,” Sawyer said, taking the Gym Badge from the gift case and gaping at it in awe. With this being their very first Gym Badge in Sinnoh, both he and Chimchar were thrilled to bits upon making this accomplishment.

“So which Gym are you off to next?” Dakota asked.

“I’m planning on going to the Canalave Gym,” Sawyer replied.

“Canalave Gym, huh? That’s quite a tough Gym.” Dakota remarked. “But judging by your performance today, I feel confident that you have what it takes to beat it! Good luck!”

“Thanks!” Sawyer said, feeling prepared to face any challenge that came his way.


	8. Away with the Clefairy

The following morning, Sawyer and Sceptile started making their way to the Jubilife City ferry terminal that would lead them to Canalave City. As they were on their way however, they suddenly heard a nearby, high-pitched cry coming from behind. Approaching the two was a pink, star-shaped Pokemon with tiny wings and a curly tail that was almost the size of its body. Despite having never seen this type of Pokemon before in person, Sawyer quickly managed to identify who it was.

“A Clefairy?” he exclaimed, shocked to have stumbled upon such a rare Pokemon, before noticing that it was completely out of breath and visibly distressed. “What’s the matter?”

“ _Cle… Clefairy…_ ” the little Pokemon panted, hiding behind Sawyer as it pointed toward a particular group of people standing afar. One was a lab-coated man who stood alongside a small girl, who was presumably his daughter. The other two appeared to be a broadcasting group, one with a microphone and the other with a camera. Each one of them was turning their heads from left to right, seeming as though they were all in search of something, or rather, someone.

“Where’s that Clefairy?” the lab-coated man asked. “I must find it! For science’s sake!”

“Oh, where did it go?” the little girl exclaimed. “I wanna be friends with it so badly?”

“I must get it on camera!” the woman holding the microphone insisted.

“Are you trying to get away from those people?” Sawyer asked.

“ _Clef…_ ” Clefairy muttered, nodding its head.

“Don’t worry. I’ll distract them while you hide over there,” Sawyer instructed, pointing toward a nearby bush. As little Pokemon hurried its way into the bush, the crowd of citizens approached Sawyer and Sceptile.

“Young man! Have you seen a wild Clefairy around here?” the newswoman asked.

“It’s been roaming the city for weeks now! I must find out more about this rare species!” the researcher insisted.

“And everyone in Jubilife City wants to meet it!” the girl shouted.

As the newswoman pointed her microphone toward Sawyer, the young trainer became as stiff as a statue, without the slightest idea of what to say. As much as he disliked lying, both because he saw it as immoral and because of his lack of skill in it, it seemed as though this would be the only way to keep the Clefairy safe. “Oh yeah, heh heh… Clefairy… Yup, I-uh… heh heh…” he stuttered. “I know where it went…”

“Then tell us,” the girl ordered.

“Uh…” Sawyer muttered, tensing up vigorously while trying to resist the urge to laugh from nervousness. Overcome with anxiety and uncertainty of what to say next, Sawyer did the first thing that came to his mind: point behind himself. “It went that way!”

“But you’re pointing directly to a giant building with no door,” the researcher remarked.

“Y-Yes! Um… heh heh heh…” Sawyer stammered as he grew more anxious and more guilty after every passing second. “I-I saw it… Teleport into that building!”

“Teleport…?” the girl asked suspiciously.

“Yep!” Sawyer replied, as he desperately tried to maintain a forced smile while sweating like a Ponyta. “Teleport! Totally not lying! Heh heh… heh…”

“Well that’s strange,” the researcher remarked. “I thought Clefairy couldn’t learn the move Teleport.”

“Well, if this clearly experienced Sceptile trainer says it can, then I believe him!” the newswoman stated.

“You’re right!” the researcher exclaimed. “Oh, wait till the world learns about this discovery!”

As the four citizens ran off in search of the Clefairy, Sawyer let out a heavy sigh, grateful that he managed to chase them all away, but also shocked given how terrible his lying was. He then turned back toward the bush where he told Clefairy to hide in and approached it slowly and quietly in order to avoid frightening the little Pokemon further. He knelt down and gave Clefairy a concerned frown. “So, you’ve really been living in this city for weeks?” Sawyer whispered.

“ _Clef…_ ” Clefairy sighed, avoiding eye contact, but still expressing its deep distress through its hunched over body.

“That must be hard for you to deal with,” Sawyer remarked. “All those people chasing you around everywhere without respecting your boundaries or thinking about how they’re making you feel. I can see why that would be upsetting.”

Clefairy did not respond.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you end up in Jubilife City in the first place?” Sawyer asked. “From what I’ve researched, Clefairy usually dwell in caves. Did you get separated?”

Clefairy still did not respond.

“There it is!” the researcher shouted, causing Sawyer and Clefairy to jump in shock.

“Roll the camera, quick!” the newswoman ordered the cameraman behind her.

“Aw, you’re so cute!” the girl cheered as she reached her arms out to Clefairy and grabbed it, cuddling it tightly. “I just want to snuggle you forever! Yes I do! Yes I do!”

Seeing Clefairy’s scrunched up face as it tried failing its way out of the girl’s grasp, Sawyer gently took the little Pokemon away from the girl before placing it back on the ground beside him. “Can’t you guys see that Clefairy’s uncomfortable?”

“Oh, come on!” the girl exclaimed sulkily. “What Pokemon doesn’t like a good hug?”

“I’m sorry, but that’s just not what Clefairy wants,” Sawyer stated politely but firmly.

“But the people of Sinnoh must know about this!” the newswoman insisted. “No one ever comes across a city Clefairy! Or any Clefairy for that matter!”

“And we still have much yet to learn about this rare creature!” the researcher exclaimed.

Sawyer rose to his feet and spread his arms out, determined to protect Clefairy. “But is it worth making Clefairy this uncomfortable?” he asked. “I understand you guys have your reasons for wanting Clefairy to do what you want, but you need to consider how Clefairy feels. Clefairy’s a living being just like us, which means it has the right to choose who its friends are, and it will feel much happier if it can be given that choice.”

“ _Fairy…_ ” the blushing Clefairy mumbled, gazing at Sawyer in awe upon hearing those compassionate and heartfelt words.

“Ugh,” the researcher groaned. “Kids today with their annoying speeches…”

“Hmph!” the girl responded, following her equally annoyed dad as the two of them stormed off.

“Are you still recording this?” the newswoman asked.

“Oops!” the cameraman shouted in embarrassment. “Don’t worry, it’s not live!”

“Good. I don’t want live television to see me being lectured by a _ten_ -year-old,” the newswoman said, as she and the cameraman both left the scene as well.

Once the crowd left, Sawyer looked back down at the Fairy-Type Pokemon. “How are you feeling, Clefairy?” he asked, as Clefairy waddled toward him and began nuzzling his ankle.

“ _Clef, Clefairy…_ ” the Pokemon said in a soft and joyous tone, still blushing.

“I’m glad I was there to help,” Sawyer said as he smiled at the now stress-free Pokemon.

“ _Clefairy! Clef! Clefairy!_ ” Clefairy cheered, hopping up and down as though it was trying to convey something to Sawyer.

“Are you saying you want to come along with us?” Sawyer asked.

“ _Fairy!_ ” Clefairy replied, nodding its head.

“Well, if that’s what you want, then welcome to the team!” Sawyer said, as he held one of his empty Poke Balls at eye level toward Clefairy, who tapped the button in the middle without a hint of hesitation. It then vanished into the Poke Ball, before it began to sparkle, signifying Clefairy as an official member of Sawyer’s team. “Alright!” Sawyer cheered.

“ _Sceptile!_ ” Sceptile shouted joyously, equally thrilled to have a new friend and teammate.

Following this detour, Sawyer and Sceptile managed to make their way to the ferry to Canalave City less than a minute before it departed. Despite this close call, Sawyer knew that even if the detour had caused him to miss the ferry, it would have still very much been worth getting to meet Clefairy, and most importantly, save it from the miserable life that it was having. As Sawyer thought about it more, he realized that Chimchar, Pachirisu and Clefairy all had pretty rough lives before joining his team, all because of the treatment they had received from people. This put him into quite a glum mood throughout most of the ferry ride. As Sawyer stood still on the deck and stared blankly at the ocean below, completely lacking that sense of adventure he had back in Hoenn and Kalos, he began to realize he had not been seeing things quite in the same way since the Team Flare crisis. After hearing Lysandre declare that he would wipe out all but Team Flare, and almost watch him succeed in doing so, Sawyer wondered if the world really was as harsh as some people made it out to be. Throughout his journey, it seemed more and more like that was the case, seeing that all the situations his Pokemon went through could have been prevented had they been treated with more kindness. Although Sawyer was usually quite an optimist, he felt reluctant to perk himself back up, as he wanted to be respectful to his Pokemon and not disregard their feelings.

Following this melancholy ferry ride, Sawyer and Sceptile finally arrived in Canalave City, boosting Sawyer’s mood a little bit, though not completely. After arriving in the city, they decided to make a brief stop at the Pokemon Centre before visiting the Canalave Library. As they were about to exit the Pokemon Centre however, they suddenly saw a young girl with an exhausted Pokemon in her arms rushing in. The young girl’s Pokemon, Buizel, had orange fur, an inner tube-like sac around its neck, as well as dirt across its body, presumably from an intense battle. “Nurse Joy!” she shouted. “You have to help me!”

“What’s wrong?” asked Nurse Joy, who was standing behind the Pokemon Centre counter.

“Buizel and I just challenged the Canalave Gym Leader Byron, and that battle put Buizel through a lot!” the girl exclaimed.

“Alright. I’ll do what I can,” Joy assured her, as the girl handed her Buizel over to her. The nurse then turned around and made her way to the treatment room.

“Thanks very much, Nurse Joy,” the girl said. “Man… When that Gym Leader said that he loved defense, he wasn’t kidding.”

Upon hearing that the Gym Leader specialized in defense, Sawyer decided to spend the next hour brainstorming potential strategies for his next Gym Battle. While this did cheer Sawyer up, it also made him forget completely about visiting the library. Even though Sawyer did not know much about the specific battling styles of the Gym Leader’s team, he was able to make some educated guesses based on what he had seen from the Pokemon he battled against previously who specialized in defense. After taking that time to prepare, Sawyer felt ready for his Gym Battle.

Upon entering the Gym, Sawyer noticed that the Gym’s battlefield consisted of multiple pillars of spread out rocks. Standing on the end of that battlefield was the Gym Leader Byron, a middle-aged man who wore a white tank-top and a torn, brown cape, with a shovel buried beside him. The Gym’s blue-haired referee also sported a white shirt and stood next to the battlefield, eager to begin their match. “The Canalave Gym Battle between Byron the Gym Leader, and Sawyer the challenger, will now get underway!” he announced. “Both sides will use three Pokemon each, and when all three Pokemon on either side are unable to continue, the battle will be over! Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon!”

“I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before…” Sawyer said to the Gym Leader. “Aren’t you a world-famous fossil collector?”

Byron chortled confidently in response. “That’s right!” he shouted, before holding his shovel up into the air. “I love fossiiiiiiilllllls! And I love defeeeennnssse!”

Byron’s personality was undoubtedly a lot more over-the-top than Sawyer had expected. His exclamation was so intense that Sawyer could just imagine an explosion happening behind him as he said “fossils” and “defense”, kind of what would occur in a cartoon. _Well, you can’t accuse him of not being passionate,_ Sawyer thought to himself. _But I know I can do this._

“I love Bronzor!” Byron shouted, hurling his Poke Ball toward the field.

Emerging from the Poke Ball was a levitating Pokemon comprised of only a flat, green and circular head. Its robot-like face made it look like it was not a Pokemon, but instead a sculpture. “ _Bronzor…_ ” it chanted in a deep, metallic voice.

“So, Byron’s starting out with Bronzor. In that case, Chimchar, let’s go!” Sawyer exclaimed as he sent out his small but powerful Fire-Type Pokemon.

“ _Chimchar!_ ” the Pokemon cheered, raring for the match to begin.

“Now you be sure to give this battle everything you’ve got, alright Sawyer?” Byron asked.

“Right!” Sawyer replied.

“Battle, begin!” the referee declared.


	9. Nerves of Steel

“Alright, Chimchar! Use Flamethrower!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Chimchaaaaaar!_ ” Chimchar roared, launching a gush of flames at its opponent. Although the attack landed a direct hit, Bronzor managed to endure it to the point where it hardly sustained any damage at all.

“But how can that be? A Steel-Type like Bronzor is weak to Fire-Type moves!” Sawyer remarked, before remembering the research that he had done on Bronzor prior to his journey. _That’s right,_ he thought to himself. _One of Bronzor’s special abilities is Heatproof. It makes Fire-Type moves only cause half the damage they normally would. That Byron sure is prepared._

“Now, Bronzor! Rain Dance!” Byron commanded.

“ _Zor…_ ” Bronzor said, surrounding its body in an aura of white light. As steam emitted from its body and up into the sky, murky clouds began to form above the Gym. A heavy downpour soon followed, which caused Chimchar to flinch in discomfort, due to it being a Fire-Type.

“Chimchar, return!” Sawyer said, pointing his Poke Ball toward his Chimchar and returning it back in a flash of red light. “Don’t worry. I know how to take advantage of that rain. Pachirisu, go!”

“ _Pachi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu shouted upon appearing from its Poke Ball in a burst of light, eager to take on its opponent.

“Alright, Pachirisu! Use Thunder!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Chi Paaaaaa!_ ” Pachirisu cried, surrounding itself in a yellow veil of electricity. A few seconds following, a bolt of thunder emerged from the rain clouds and struck Bronzor with a direct hit. Once the electrocution was over, sparks began to surround Bronzor’s body, which signified its paralyzed state.

“It worked! Bronzor’s paralyzed!” Sawyer cheered upon seeing that his strategy worked. Not only did he know that Thunder was guaranteed to hit under raining whether, but the move also had a chance of causing paralysis for the other Pokemon, and that was precisely what happened with Bronzor. “Okay, Pachirisu! Use Thunder again!”

“Gyro Ball, now!” Byron called.

“ _Brooon! Zoooor!_ ” Bronzor chanted, spinning at great speed while surrounding itself in a light blue aura. It then charged its way toward its opponent, landing a potent attack and causing Pachirisu to be sent flying backward to its trainer, before landing on the ground with a thud.

“Pachirisu! Are you okay?” Sawyer asked.

“ _Chi Pa._ ” Pachirisu nodded.

 _Using Gyro Ball was a smart move,_ Sawyer remarked silently. _The slower Bronzor is compared to Pachirisu; the stronger Gyro Ball becomes. Byron’s using Bronzor’s decreased speed to his advantage._

“Use Gyro Ball, again!” Byron commanded.

“Dodge it, quick!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Chi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu cried, dodging Bronzor’s attack before it turned around and began charging back toward Pachirisu. “ _Chi Pa! Chi Pa!_ ” The brave little Pokemon continued dodging attack after attack, until finally, Bronzor succumbed to its paralysis and became unable to move.

“Now’s our chance! Use Thunder!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Chi Paaaaaaa! Chiiiiiiii!_ ” Pachirisu squealed, summoning another bolt of lighting onto Bronzor. After enduring that intense attack, Bronzor was down for the count.

“Bronzor is unable to battle!” the referee announced. “Pachirisu is the winner!”

“Way to go, Pachirisu!” Sawyer cheered.

“ _Chi Pachi, Pachi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu shouted, hopping up and down in celebration of its victory.

“Bronzor, excellent work. Take a good rest,” Byron said. calling his Pokemon back into its capsule-like Poke Ball before holding up his next Poke Ball. “I love Steelix!”

Byron threw his Poke Ball forward, and out came a jumbo-sized, serpentine Pokemon who took up almost half of the battlefield. It had a silver-colored metal body and pillar-like spikes emerging from its sides. “ _Haaagaaaa!_ ” the enormous Pokemon roared.

“So, he’s using a Ground-Type, huh?” Sawyer asked, knowing that Pachirisu’s Electric-Type moves were not going to effect Byron’s Steelix in the slightest. “Alright, Pachirisu. Take a good rest,” he said, calling his Pokemon back before reaching into his pocket for his next Pokemon. “Clefairy, let’s go!”

“ _Clefairy!_ ” the little pink Pokemon cheered, slightly nervousness, but moderately relaxed knowing that its “Prince Charming” had a plan in mind.

“Moonblast, go!” Sawyer commanded.

“Use Screech!” Byron shouted.

Upon Byron’s command, Steelix opened its mouth, and let out a shrilling and high-pitched holler. As Clefairy tried desperately to endure that irritating attack, Sawyer realized that by using the strategy he had planned out at this moment, Clefairy may also be able to block out the sound of that Screech. “Use Sing, now!” he hollered.

After barely managing to hear its trainer’s call, Clefairy nodded its head, then took in a deep breath. “ _Cle-fa-air-ry, Cle-uh-faaa-aa-air-ry..._ ” Sawyer’s Pokemon sang in a calm and mesmerizing voice, causing music notes to appear and waft their way toward the screeching Steelix. Both Pokemon continued their attacks for the next several seconds until the music notes had finally reached Steelix. It then stopped screeching as its eyes began to droop, and its head began nodding until finally it gave way to its drowsiness and plummeted to the ground, fast asleep.

“Steelix, no!” Byron exclaimed.

“Now use Solar Beam!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Clefaaaiiir…_ ” Clefairy cried as a sphere of white energy began to form in its mouth. The Pokemon then started to gather twinkles of light from the sun, getting ready to fire a devastating beam of energy… until Steelix opened its eyes!

“Uh-oh!” Sawyer exclaimed.

“Use Iron Tail, Steelix!” Byron commanded.

“ _Hagaaaaa!_ ” Steelix roared, hardening its tail as it charged toward the fearful little Pokemon. “ _Neeeil!_ ” it then swung its tail against Clefairy and sent it soaring back a remarkable distance. It then landed right next to its trainer’s feet, rendering it knocked out.

“Clefairy!” Sawyer cried.

“Clefairy is unable to battle!” the referee declared. “Steelix is the winner!”

“You battled really hard, Clefairy. You deserve a good rest,” Sawyer said, pointing his Poke Ball toward his tired Pokemon and calling it back, before sending out his next Pokemon. “Okay, Chimchar! Let’s go!”

“ _Char!_ ” Chimchar cried as it stared down its tough and enormous opponent, ready to take it on.

“Flamethrower!” Sawyer called.

“Dodge, Steelix!” Byron ordered, as his colossal Pokemon slithered its way around Chimchar’s blast of flames. “Bind now!”

“Dodge it, quick!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Hagaaaa!_ ” Steelix roared, reaching its lengthy tail out toward its opponent, who leapt above the attack with ease.

“Now use Iron Tail!” Byron commanded.

“Keep dodging, Chimchar!”

“ _Chimchar!_ ” Chimchar cried, once again leaping above Steelix’s tail before it could land a hit.

“Fire Spin! Go!” Sawyer called.

“ _Chimchaaaaar!_ ” Chimchar roared, as it launched a spiraling blast of flames toward Steelix, trapping it in a vortex of swirling fire.

“Steelix!” Byron hollered.

“Now use Flamethrower!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Chaaaaar!_ ” Chimchar cried, firing one last gush of flames toward Steelix, this time causing it to topple over. Upon hitting the ground with a booming thud, Steelix was rendered unconscious.

“Steelix is unable to battle!” the referee proclaimed. “Chimchar is the winner!”

“Alright!” Sawyer shouted joyously, as his Chimchar came dashing up toward him, equally thrilled as he was. He then knelt down and gave the little Pokemon a gentle pat on the head. “Great work, Chimchar.”

“ _Chimchar!_ ” Chimchar cheered, raising his fist into the air. Seeing this brought a smile to Sawyer’s face, as it reminded him of what Sceptile always did after winning a battle ever since it was a Treecko.

“Take a good rest, Steelix,” Byron said, calling back his exhausted Steelix back. He then held up his next Poke Ball, which contained his final Pokemon. “I love Bastiodon!”

Appearing in a burst of sparkling light was a quadruped Pokemon with a grey and yellow, metallic body. Its square head resembled that of both a shield and a castle wall. “ _Bastiodon!_ ” the Pokemon roared.

“Alright, Chimchar. You take a break for now,” Sawyer said, as he returned Chimchar safely back into its Poke Ball in a flash of red light. “Pachirisu, go!”

“ _Chi Pachi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu cried, entering the battlefield with a fully confident game face.

“Use Thunderbolt!” Sawyer ordered.

“Iron Defense, Bastiodon!” Byron commanded.

“ _Bast!_ ” Bastiodon said, as its head turned a shiny, metal color that allowed the Pokemon to endure Pachirisu’s bolt of lightning.

“Now use Metal Burst!” Byron instructed.

“ _Bastioooooooo!_ ” Bastiodon roared, creating a white orb inside its mouth that began to absorb all the electricity fired from the Thunderbolt attack. “ _Don!_ ” It then launched that orb toward Pachirisu and landed a direct hit.

“Pachirisu, no!” Sawyer cried as he watched his Pokemon fly back toward him as a result of the impact. _Metal Burst works just like Counter and Mirror Coat,_ he thought to himself. _It bounces off the opponent’s attack and delivers double the damage… except Metal Burst can do that with any kind of attack. We’ll need to be careful…_

“Use Iron Head!” Byron called.

“ _Bast! Bast! Bastiodon!_ ” Bastiodon growled, charging in toward its opponent with its head once again hardened. It then sent Pachirisu flying through the air once more. After being launched into the air, Pachirisu plummeted to the ground and did not move.

“Pachirisu!” Sawyer shouted.

“Pachirisu is unable to battle!” the referee announced. “Bastiodon is the winner!”

“Pachirisu, take a good rest,” Sawyer said, sending his Electric-Type back into its Poke Ball before looking down at the capsule. “Don’t worry. We’ll beat that Bastiodon for sure.” _It looks like Bastiodon’s head acts like its shield,_ he thought to himself. _If we can attack from behind, we might just be able to beat it…_ “Chimchar, go!”

“ _Chimchar!_ ” Chimchar shouted, popping out of its Poke Ball with a confident smile.

“Alright, Chimchar! Go behind Bastiodon, then use Flamethrower!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Char!_ ” Chimchar replied, racing to the left side of the battlefield before firing a searing gush of flames.

“Iron Defense!” Byron called, as Bastiodon turned its head toward its opponent just in the nick of time, allowing it to defend against that Flamethrower. “Now use Metal Burst!”

“Dodge it!” Sawyer commanded.

As the orb inside Bastiodon’s mouth absorbed the Flamethrower’s energy, Chimchar patiently waited for the right moment to dodge. Once the attack was launched, it leapt upward with a graceful flip.

“Use Flash Cannon!” Byron ordered, as his Bastiodon began firing multiple beams of white energy.

“Keep dodging, Chimchar!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Char! Char! Char!_ ” Chimchar cried, as it hopped over one energy beam after another, until finally, one of the attacks landed a hit, causing it to fly back toward Sawyer.

“Chimchar, no!” Sawyer shouted.

“Now, Bastiodon! Use Iron Head!” Byron commanded.

“Grass Knot, quick!” Sawyer ordered.

As Bastiodon once again charged toward Chimchar with its steel-hard head, Chimchar’s eyes began to glow green, allowing a pair of vines to emerge from the Gym’s ground. The green, glowing vines were then manipulated into a knot right in front of Bastiodon’s left foot, causing it to trip and fall forward.

“Yes!” Sawyer shouted joyously. “Now get behind Bastiodon and use Flamethrower!”

“ _Chimchaaaaar!_ ” Chimchar roared, enveloping Bastiodon within a blistering veil of fire.

“Finish it up with Flame Wheel!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Chiiiiiiim!_ ” Chimchar shouted, rotating itself in a shroud of flames before charging in toward the tired Bastiodon. It then landed a direct hit and created an explosion of black smoke. Once the smoke had cleared, Bastiodon was seen laying on the ground, unconscious.

“Bastiodon is unable to battle!” the referee declared. “Chimchar wins! Which means the match goes to the challenger Sawyer!”

“Alright!” Sawyer cheered, as his Chimchar zoomed toward him and leapt straight into his arms. “Awesome job, Chimchar!”

“ _Char!_ ” Chimchar shouted gleefully.

“Great work, Bastiodon,” Byron said, calling his Bastiodon safely back into its Poke Ball before being handed a gift case from the referee. “Congratulations on your victory, Sawyer. In honour of your achievement of overcoming my Pokemon’s powerful defenses, I hereby present you with the Mine Badge.” Inside Byron’s gift case was a circular Badge made up of three pickaxes, with the brown negative space in between the axes resembling three stones.

“Thank you so much, Byron!” Sawyer cheered, as he accepted his newly earned Gym Badge. It astounded him to think that he was already a quarter of the way to the Sinnoh League, even though it felt as if he had only been on his Sinnoh journey for a day.

“So, have you decided which Gym you will challenge next?” Byron asked.

“Hm… I haven’t decided on that yet,” Sawyer stated.

“In that case, why don’t you challenge my son’s Gym in Oreburgh City,” Byron suggested.

“Your son?” Sawyer repeated.

“Although he still much to learn, my son Roark is without a doubt quite a tough Gym Leader,” Byron remarked. “I’m sure the experience of battling each other would be great for you both. With dedicated trainers like you and Roark taking charge, the world of Pokemon has a bright future. I can just feel it.”

“Thanks, Byron,” Sawyer said. “Then that’s that. Oreburgh City it is! You ready, Chimchar?”

“ _Char!_ ” Chimchar cheered, raising its fist into the air.

Later that day, Sawyer suddenly remembered the reason he came to Canalave City in the first place: gathering information on the Giant Rock from the Canalave Library. Unfortunately, by the time he remembered that, the library had closed. This meant he would need to stay in the city for another day, since the library was scheduled to open right when the ferry to Jubilife City departed. This did not bother Sawyer a ton however, as he knew that would give him more time to gather information, especially following a restful night’s sleep.


	10. Nightmare Before Cresselia

Sadly, as the chapter title implies, that night’s sleep was anything but restful. As Sawyer slept deeply but troubledly at the Canalave City Pokemon Centre, he saw himself walking alongside Sceptile in a strange forest, and I’m not just talking subtly strange like there may have been a ghost nearby. I am talking purple trees swaying on their own like living beings under a pitch-black sky with red, swirling clouds. As you probably can imagine, this caused both Sawyer and Sceptile to become shaky and tense.

“Um… Sceptile?” Sawyer muttered. “I don’t know how I feel about this place… Maybe we should go another way…”

“ _Sceptile,_ ” Sceptile replied, nodding its head in agreement.

_Thunk!_

Next thing Sawyer and Sceptile knew, a tree came plunging down right in front of them, nearly crushing them as a result and causing them both to jump. After recovering from the shock, Sawyer slowly looked up to see what had caused that tree to fall down. In front of him was the silhouette of a giant Pokemon, ten-times his height in fact, with its eyes sticking out the sides of its head, and claws that seemed sharp enough to easily cut through boulders. It also had three spikes emerging from both sides of its neck. “W-What’s that?” Sawyer shouted. “What’s going on?” Sawyer shook his head, realizing he must not panic at a time like this, but instead work together with his Pokemon. “Okay, Sceptile! Leaf Storm!”

“ _Sceptiiiiiiiiiiiile!_ ” Sceptile roared, firing a tornado of leaves toward the mysteriously Pokemon, who managed to shoo them away with ease using its claw.

“It didn’t do a thing!” Sawyer remarked, before reaching into his vest pocket where he kept his notebook. “In that case…” He then took out his notebook and removed a yellow bookmark from inside. Connected to this bookmark was a Key Stone, a small, rainbow-colored orb that was necessary to activate Mega Evolution. “Sceptile! Mega Evolve!” he shouted, just before the Mega Evolution process was halted by a cluster of boulders crashing down from the sky! Although neither Sawyer or Sceptile were injured, both of them were heavily alarmed and separated in an instant. “Sceptile, no!”

_Stomp… Stomp… Stomp…_

As the mysterious Pokemon continued to approach Sawyer, who was now separated from his beloved friend, Sawyer became completely petrified. Knowing he had no other option left, he bolted away from the enormous Pokemon as quickly as he could, while hyperventilating and sweating vigorously. A moment later however, he found himself face to face with a dead end, leaving him with nowhere else to run.

_Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!_

As the stomps grew louder and the Pokemon came closer, Sawyer leaned against the rocky, mountainous wall behind him. He then slowly sat down and curled up into a ball, squeezing his eyes shut as the claw of the giant Pokemon came zooming toward him.

He woke up.

“Aaaaah!” Sawyer exclaimed until he recognized the room around him and began to calm down. Though he knew now that the whole thing was only a dream, he was still sweating and trembling profusely due to the shock of that nightmare. After his breathing gradually slowed down, he let out a sigh of relief. He then looked toward the nearest clock and saw that only ten minutes had passed since he had gone to bed! Even though he wanted to be well-rested before visiting the Canalave Library, Sawyer’s heart was thumping much too vigorously for him to go back to sleep just yet. As such, he decided to calm himself down by looking back at some of the notes he took over the course of his Sinnoh journey. Once about a half hour had passed, he finally felt relaxed and sleepy enough to drift off once more… into another nightmare.

This time, the nightmare was fairly short but equally terrifying. It started with him getting swallowed by yet another towering Pokemon. This one was a sandcastle Pokemon with window-like facial features who some of you may know as Palossand. This Pokemon however was completely unfamiliar to Sawyer. After being swallowed by this creature, Sawyer attempted to climb out through the “windows”, but the sand slid him back to where he was. He then started to feel chilly. Very chilly. As the inside of the sandcastle Pokemon’s body became more and more frigid, Sawyer shivered vigorously until his body lost its ability to move. A few seconds later, everything went black.

He woke up.

Petrified once again by that vivid and horrific dream, Sawyer gazed outside the window, pondering over what could have caused him to have two consecutive nightmares. He knew that bad dreams were commonly caused by unpleasant emotions felt throughout the previous day. Could these nightmares have been the result of him not feeling quite the same since the Team Flare crisis, or realizing all his Pokemon suffered from difficult lives prior to joining his team? Following these occurrences, he knew that he had not been looking at things quite as lightheartedly as he used to. If that was in fact the case, then it seemed like the only thing he could do was try to take himself back to a time before the crisis took place, that being his adventures through Hoenn and Kalos. And so, for the next two hours, Sawyer flipped through every single page in his notebook, which in case you didn’t know, was a ridiculous number of pages. Although this act did not fully recreate the emotions he felt during this period in time, the repetitive action of reading through each page did make Sawyer feel sleepier and sleepier. He continued reading through each and every note up until the part where was training to earn his eighth Badge, by which point he had fallen fast asleep, and as you might have guessed, into yet another nightmare.

This time Sawyer saw himself on a fairly normal-looking seashore. So far so good… until a cluster of odd, rainbow-colored sparkles began swirling in a fixed loop above the water. The clouds then began to darken, as two colossal Pokemon approached the spiraling light from either side of the ocean. The Pokemon on the right was Groudon, a crimson, dinosaur-like Pokemon who turned the water below it into land following every step it took. The creature on the left was Kyogre, a colossal fish Pokemon with claw-like fins emerging from its sides. Although Sawyer recognized both of these Pokemon, the markings across Groudon and Kyogre’s body that were usually black and red respectively were instead yellowish white. It seemed as though they were after the sparkling light, which eventually transformed into a rainbow-colored stone about half the size of those towering Pokemon. Sawyer immediately recognized it as the Giant Rock, meaning that the clash that he and Steven were aiming to prevent was happening here and now! Just then, a shadowy, levitating Pokemon came zooming in and laid its hands on the rock, seeming as if it was trying to absorb its energy in order to stop the duel between the Legendary creatures. That was until Groudon blasted the shadowy figure with its mighty Solar Beam attack, sending it rocketing straight toward Sawyer!

He woke up.

By this point, Sawyer felt so anxious and irritated that he could not care less about having a restful night’s sleep anymore. He just wanted to be done having those doom-themed nightmares, even if it meant feeling sleepy the next day. And so, he spent the rest of the night brainstorming a list of potential battle strategies for each of his Pokemon, albeit not to much success due to his foggy state of mind.

The next morning, about ten minutes before the Canalave Library was scheduled to open, Sawyer stumbled his way down the stairs leading to the Pokemon Centre waiting room, with Sceptile accompanying him to make sure he was okay. He did not feel quite as tired as he thought he would feel by this point in the morning, as staying awake was fairly easy for him. Despite this, he quickly noticed that walking and standing took a lot out of him, even though he was generally used to long walks. Even getting changed out of his pajamas took twice as much effort than usual, and his mind felt so frazzled that any task requiring even the slightest bit of brain power felt like a huge hassle for him. Regardless of this, Sawyer felt determined to fight through his tiredness and help Steven to the best of his ability. “Okay, Sawyer… You’ve got this…” Sawyer murmured, as his eyes began to glaze over. “All you need to do is see if you can find any information on the Giant Rock in the Canalave Library…” he then started to yawn, while continuing to talk. “A little lack of sleep can’t stop you…”

_Bonk!_

Totally distracted by his own words of motivation, Sawyer failed to see the door in front of him and walked into it head-first! He then placed his hand on his aching forehead while letting out an exasperated groan. “Man, whose idea was it to make this door see-through...?” he grumbled. “Someone could get hurt…”

Though Sawyer had told Sceptile he did not feel particularly out of it, Sceptile could easily tell that was not the case. Never in its life had it heard anyone complain about see-through doors being too hard to see, and therefore being a safety hazard. That sleepless night had obviously put Sawyer into quite a cranky mood.

A moment later, Nurse Joy opened the door for Sawyer, who was still holding his forehead in pain. “Oh my goodness! Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Sawyer answered, before letting out another yawn. “Thanks, Nurse Joy…”

“Oh dear…” Joy said as she watched the trainer stagger to one of the couches in the waiting room, before he sat down and began staring off into space. “Did you have nightmares last night too?”

“Uh-huh…” Sawyer replied sleepily. “Who else had nightmares last night?”

Joy yawned as she began to speak. “It seems to be everybody in Canalave City… We fear that a Darkrai might be lurking around our city right now.”

“Darkrai…?” Sawyer asked. “That name sounds familiar…”

“It’s a Mythical Pokemon with the power to cause nightmares who comes to this island every year,” Joy stated. “Although for some reason it hasn’t come to this island at all over the past two years… And this isn’t the time of year it normally comes… The last time Darkrai was here was also at an obscure time, and we found out that it came here because it was attracted to a nightmare-inducing machine.  We have no idea what might have drawn Darkrai here this time around after these two years of it being completely absent. But what we do know is that the longer it stays in Canalave City, the longer it will keep the residents from getting any sleep…”

“Darkrai sure sounds scary…” Sawyer commented. “Isn’t there anything we can do to stop it?”

“The only one who can stop Darkrai is Cresselia,” Joy explained. “You see, Cresselia is a Legendary Pokemon who has the ability to grant pleasant dreams. Normally it would come to Canalave City at the same time as Darkrai in order to chase it away, but now that Darkrai no longer comes at that specific time each year, I don’t think Cresselia’s aware of its presence…”

“Oh man…” Sawyer muttered, before letting out another yawn. “I wish there was something I could do…”

“Cresselia is believed to live in an unknown dimension,” Joy stated. “It’s said that when Darkrai is about to make its yearly visit, Cresselia will reveal itself upon a shrine near the cliffs of Fullmoon Island nearby. The shrine contains a rock in the shape of a crescent moon…” she then let out a yawn as well, while continuing to speak. “I wouldn’t advise going there, though… You see, the boat drivers are suffering from lack of sleep too, so having them drive their boats there would be dangerous.”

“I understand…” Sawyer responded glumly. Even though he knew it was for the best to not visit the island in order to stay free of danger, it was still saddening to think that all of Canalave City would have to keep suffering from lack of sleep, all because of Darkrai. Regardless, Sawyer knew that right now he needed to focus on gathering information on the Giant Rock before his sleep-deprivation got any worse.

After enduring that thirty-minute walk to the library, Sawyer and Sceptile had finally arrived at their destination. “Okay, Sceptile… Here we are…” Sawyer muttered as he stumbled toward the building’s entrance. He then pulled on the door’s handles, but nothing happened. He tried it again. Nothing happened. He then groaned and started pulling on the handles with all his might, much to Sceptile’s confusion. “Man! This… door’s got a… mind of its… own!”

As its trainer grew more and more worked up from the seemingly uncooperative doors, Sceptile walked up to the doors and pushed them instead, opening them in an instant. Sawyer, realizing his mistake, began to giggle and blush, before entering the building along with Sceptile.

Upon entering, the two made their way up to the library’s top floor. The books on this floor contained information specifically on the history of the Pokemon world. This fit perfectly with what Sawyer was looking for, as the Giant Rock was said to have played a major role in the history of the Pokemon world, given that it started a massive fight between the two Pokemon who expanded the land and sea. He quickly began looking for a book within the many shelves that could potentially provide him with the information he was looking for. “Let’s see…” Sawyer mumbled while yawning. “The Giant Rock… G-G-G… There it is! Giant Rock: Mega Evolution’s Beginning!”

“Shhh!” exclaimed the crowd of people surrounding Sawyer.

“Oops, sorry…” Sawyer said, before making his way to one of the comfy-looking, black chairs next to the corner of the room. “Let’s see…” he whispered, as he flipped to the front-page’s index while letting out another yawn. “We’re looking for a way we can prevent the Giant Rock from causing destruction again. Where would that be…?” As Sawyer thoroughly looked through the chapter index, or at least as thoroughly as he could being in such a groggy state, nothing seemed to leap out at him. “Hm… All these chapters seem like they could give us the answer… I guess we better read through them one at a time.”

And so began Sawyer’s attempted readthrough of the entire two-hundred paged book, emphasis on “attempted”. Although Sawyer was usually fairly decent at reading for someone his age, his sleep-deprived counterpart was even worse than me. That’s right. I am a fanfic writer who is bad at reading. Anyway, back to the story. As Sawyer read through each of the pages, he was barely able to have the information sink in. While he was able to see and identify the words no problem, nothing managed to stick in his mind. It all just flew through his head like a boring lecture. He was also too tired to remember what he was looking for in the first place, and the fact that he was sitting in a cozy chair in a warm library did not make things much better. The longer he kept this up, the fuzzier his mind became. Regardless, he was determined to keep reading no matter much energy it required, as he did not want to let Steven down. And so, he continued to read and read nonstop for the next half hour, until finally he dozed off.

As its trainer snored away, Sceptile gently nudged his shoulder but did not get a response until after Sawyer’s sleeping eyes began to tighten in fear. After a few seconds of gritting his teeth, Sawyer woke up with a jolt. “Gimme back my notebook, Sceptile!”

“Shhh!” said the crowd surrounding him.

“Sorry!” Sawyer cried, still a bit shaky after enduring that unsettling nightmare.

“ _Sceptile,_ ” Sceptile whispered comfortingly, leaning over to see if its friend was okay. In response, Sawyer briefly scowled at his Pokemon, then hid his face behind the book and completely ignored it. “ _Tile?_ ” Sceptile asked, widening its eyes upon seeing this rather uncharacteristic behavior. It then leaned closer, only for Sawyer to turn his head away while leaning to the side. Sceptile tried gently tapping his shoulder, but he gave no response. “ _Tile…?_ ” Sceptile muttered in confusion, having never seen Sawyer act this way toward it, or to anyone for that matter. Knowing this was likely not going to end anytime soon, Sceptile gave up trying to get Sawyer’s attention and took the book from him by force.

“Hey, give it back!” Sawyer shouted.

“Shhh!” the crowd exclaimed, visibly more frustrated than before.

Rather than apologizing this time however, Sawyer simply folded his arms and turned his head away. “Hmph! Libraries and their need for peace and quiet…” he grumbled, before getting up and leaving. While his Sceptile followed him out, it could sense that Sawyer’s grumpiness from sleep-deprivation was becoming quite severe, though it was not mad at him as it knew he was going through a lot. It knew it could be hard for anybody, even Sawyer, to act like themselves or think clearly under this much stress. Sceptile felt confident that once Sawyer had enough time to calm down from that nightmare, his friendly demeanor would come back.


	11. Moon Islet

Sadly, Sawyer’s friendly demeanor did not come back, even after he and Sceptile had walked down to the entrance and exited the library to get some fresh air. In fact, the whole time they were making their way downstairs, Sawyer did not glance at Sceptile even once. Once they were outside, Sceptile once again tried to get its trainer’s attention, though no matter where it moved, Sawyer kept turning his head away from it, with his arms still folded. By this point, Sawyer’s Pokemon could not take it anymore. It ran up in front of its trainer and spread out its arms, giving him a stern glare. “ _Sceptile!_ ” it exclaimed, telling its trainer that he was being ridiculous.

Upon seeing his Pokemon’s annoyed expression, Sawyer came to his senses and lowered his head, frowning. As Sceptile gave him a look of concern, Sawyer sighed. “I’m sorry, Sceptile…” he said. “It’s just… I was dreaming that you had taken my notebook, then you began taring out all the pages and laughing evilly, and…”

Sceptile blinked in shock. Although it knew Sawyer’s dream was created by an outside source and was not an actual representation of how he felt about Sceptile, hearing that it did something that bad in its trainer’s dream felt awkward nonetheless.

Sawyer, seeing his Pokemon’s silent reaction, let out another sigh. “I know…” he mumbled. “I should get some sleep before I start trying to gather information… But to do that, I’d have to leave Canalave City, and the next ferry to Jubilife leaves tomorrow morning…” He then yawned once again, before continuing to speak. “And even if _I_ leave, everybody else in the city will continue having nightmares because of Darkrai…” As Sceptile looked off into the distance, unsure what to do, Sawyer held his up his fist with a determined sparkle in his eyes. “I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to Fullmoon Island to find Cresselia, so it can stop Darkrai once and for all!”

“ _Sceptile, Scep._ ” Sceptile shook its head, trying to convince Sawyer he did not have to solve the problem all by himself.

“You’re right, Sceptile!” Sawyer declared, before marching his way toward the northwesternmost shore of the island. “It’s for the good of Canalave City!”

“ _Tile…_ ” Sceptile sighed, knowing that once Sawyer set his mind to something, stopping him was nearly impossible, especially when he was in a sleep-deprived state.

Fortunately, Sawyer knew that a task like this was something he could not in fact do alone. As such, he decided to call Professor Birch to temporarily transfer one of his Hoenn Pokemon over to his team. Once he arrived at the shore, he checked his PokeNav Plus to find the location of Fullmoon Island. “Let’s see…” he muttered. “If we leave this spot and go directly forward, we should reach Fullmoon Island…” He then put the device back into his pocket and switched it out with a Poke Ball, as he let out another yawn. “We’ll find Cresselia for sure. Salamence, let’s go!”

Upon emerging in a burst of dazzling light, Sawyer’s blue, bulky, Dragon and Flying-Type swooped downward and affectionately knocked Sawyer over! While pinning him down, Salamence started to nuzzle its trainer’s cheek, thrilled to see him again after all these weeks of staying at the Professor’s lab.

“It’s great to see you too, Salamence…” Sawyer mumbled, smiling at his old friend. He was used to being given this kind of affection from Salamence ever since it was a Bagon, so he did not mind being pinned down this way. Once the Dragon and Flying-Type backed away and gave Sawyer the chance to stand back up, Sawyer pointed toward the distant island past the shore. “Do you think you could take me to that island over there…? See, that’s where Cresselia is said to appear when Darkrai visits Canalave City. I need to find Cresselia, so it can free everyone in the city from their nightmares.”

“ _Boh, Boh,_ ” Salamence replied, nodding its head before crouching down so its trainer could climb onto its back.

“That’s great! Thanks, Salamence!” Sawyer cheered, as he ran off toward a nearby forest, much to Salamence’s confusion.

Several minutes later, Sawyer and Salamence were ready to head off, but not quite in the way Salamence had in mind. Rather than simply climbing onto Salamence’s back so it could fly him straight to the island, Sawyer instead decided to tie a rope around Salamence, so it could pull him there on the water. He also decided to drag a log all the way from the forest toward the shore, so that he could have something to ride on while holding onto the rope he had tied on to Salamence. As everything was set up and ready to go, Salamence scrunched up its face, knowing this was ridiculous but not having the heart to point it out to Sawyer.

“Okay, Salamence…” Sawyer mumbled while letting out another yawn. “You ready…?”

“ _Boh…_ ” Salamence sighed, deciding to humor its trainer. As the Pokemon began flapping its wings and soaring off into the far distance, Sawyer held on tightly to the ropes tied onto Salamence and the log he was sitting on, which allowed him to seamlessly zoom across the water.

Once the ride had gone on for about twenty minutes, Sawyer’s eyes began to glaze over again, as his focus gradually began to decline. While the continuous sound of the splashing waves did help keep him awake, it did not keep him from zoning out more and more the longer this long ride continued. As his mind wandered further and further into his own world, his balance on the log gradually worsened, until finally, the log rolled to the side, causing him to fall over!

_Splash!_

“ _Boh?_ ” Salamence exclaimed as it swooped downward to help its trainer. Once Sawyer emerged from the water, he began gasping for air and shivering profusely due to the ocean’s freezing temperature, as his friend passed him the floating log for him to grab hold of. Once Sawyer grabbed onto the log, he let out a heavy sigh.

“Phew… That was a shock!” Sawyer exclaimed, still soaking wet as his heart continued thumping. “At least that woke me up…”

“ _Boh,_ ” Salamence said, lowering itself down for its trainer to climb onto it.

“What’s wrong, Salamence?” Sawyer asked while scrunching up his face, still not quite as intelligent as he normally was despite being more alert.

“ _Boh, Boh,_ ” Sawyer’s Pokemon said as it motioned its head toward its back, starting to grow impatient.

“Of course!” Sawyer exclaimed eagerly. “I can ride on your back! I can’t believe I didn’t think of that!”

“ _Boh…_ ” Salamence sighed as if saying to him, “You and me both”. Once Sawyer had climbed onto Salamence’s back, the Dragon and Flying-Type Pokemon took off once again, continuing to make its way toward Fullmoon Island.

Now that it could carry its trainer upon its back rather than pulling him across the water, Salamence was able to fly twice as fast, allowing Sawyer and it to arrive at a small, stony island within only ten minutes. “This must be it!” Sawyer cheered. “Now where’s that shrine Nurse Joy was talking about…?” He knew Cresselia’s shrine contained a crescent-shaped rock and was somewhere next to a cliff, as that was what Nurse Joy had mentioned back at the Pokemon Centre. Now was just a matter of searching the island’s numerous cliffs for said rock.

“ _Boh! Boh!_ ” Salamence cried, having spotted a peculiar set of rocks right near the edge of the island’s narrowest cliff. It contained a circular platform at the bottom, as well as two pillars holding up a stone shaped just like the crescent moon!

“That’s it!” Sawyer exclaimed. “That’s the crescent-shaped rock!” Once Salamence descended toward the cliff, Sawyer hopped off its back and approached the shrine. “Cresselia? If you’re there, please listen to me. Darkrai has come back to Canalave City and is giving nightmares to everyone on the island. They need you there to save them.”

A moment later, a dazzling, rainbow-colored light began to shine from the clouds and onto the crescent-shaped shrine. Sawyer gaped in awe as a sphere of white energy slowly lowered its way down from those clouds. “You don’t think that’s…” he muttered. Once the sphere made its way to the shrine, the light faded, revealing an avian, blue and yellow Pokemon with elegant, pink wings which resembled that of the crescent moon, just like the shrine. “It is! Cresselia!”

As the exceedingly beautiful Legendary Pokemon levitated above its shrine, Salamence flew upward and approached it. “ _Boh, Boh! Boh!_ ” it said, trying to ask Cresselia to come to Canalave City. A couple seconds later, Cresselia silently turned around and flew off in that direction.

“Looks like Cresselia’s heading for Canalave City!” Sawyer stated. “Let’s follow it!” Once its trainer climbed back onto its back, Salamence lifted itself into the sky and chased after the Legendary Pokemon.

About twenty minutes later, the three of them arrived in Canalave City, with Cresselia’s presence drawing a massive crowd of delighted and eager citizens. The Legendary Pokemon then positioned itself above a collection of trees near the northernmost part of Canalave City, before enveloping itself in an aura of white light. This bright light soon revealed an odd and unsettling-looking Pokemon from the shadows. This dark-grey, levitating Pokemon had a flog-like mane billowing from its head, as well as razor-sharp claws and a singular, ominous blue eye.

“That must be Darkrai…” Sawyer muttered. Although it may have been déjà vu, Sawyer felt as if he saw that exact same Pokemon try to absorb the Giant Rock’s energy during his third nightmare. Regardless, he knew that it needed to be chased away, the town’s sake. “Alright! Go get ‘em, Cresselia!”

Upon noticing Sawyer and his Pokemon flying above Cresselia and supporting it, Darkrai tightened its fists and let out a deep, unsettling growl, causing him to gulp. Before Darkrai had the chance to attack him however, Cresselia zoomed toward Darkrai and landed a potent tackle, which led to Darkrai to tackling it back. The two of them then exchanged continuous tackles with one another, all of which were evenly matched until both of them stopped simultaneously. Cresselia then let out a high-pitched, echoing howl, as Darkrai hovered silently and gazed toward the ground. A moment later, The Dark-Type lowered its way to the ground and disappeared back into the shadows. Once Darkrai was out of sight, the entire crowd cheered and roared in exhilaration.

“Alright!” Sawyer shouted joyously. “Darkrai is gone! Cresselia, thanks so much!”

Cresselia calmly nodded its head, before vanishing in a sphere of white light. With Darkrai and Cresselia both gone, the crowd’s attention was now drawn entirely toward Sawyer and Salamence. Everyone in the area clamoured and cheered for the heroic duo, causing them both to smile and blush.


	12. Return to Clever Land

Roughly half an hour later, Sawyer and Sceptile began making their way back to the Canalave City Library. By the time they arrived however, Sawyer’s clothes had dried off, causing him to feel sleepy again.

“I’m so glad everyone in the city is safe now from Darkrai…” Sawyer remarked as he began to yawn.

“ _Scep,_ ” Sceptile said, nodding its head in agreement. Once it saw that they were approaching the library again however, Sceptile stepped in front of its trainer and spread out its arms. “ _Sceptile, Tile._ ”

“What’s wrong, Sceptile?” Sawyer asked.

“ _Tile,_ ” Sceptile replied, putting its hands together and holding them up by the side of its head, advising Sawyer to get some rest before going back to the library.

“Oh, right…” Sawyer muttered. “I haven’t actually slept yet, have I…? Well, maybe I can figure out clever way to stay awake this time while I read through the book…”

“ _Sceptile,_ ” Sawyer’s Pokemon insisted, once again using charades to try and convince him to rest. Although Sceptile knew napping was not Sawyer’s cup of tea due to him seeing it as a waste of time, it also knew that trying to gather information in this state would likely be more of a waste of time, especially considering how little he got done when he visited the library earlier that morning.

“Come on! There’s gotta be _something_ I can do!” Sawyer complained.

“ _Tile,_ ” Sceptile responded, shaking its head.

Sawyer sighed, feeling too exhausted to continue arguing with his Pokemon. “Well, I’m not that fond of naps but…” Sawyer paused before letting out another yawn. “I guess now’s a better time than any to make an exception…”

After finding a quiet spot in the nearby forest, Sawyer reluctantly laid down in the shade below a tree, as his Sceptile leaned against that same tree to take a nap as well. He then rested his head on his backpack, closed his eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep. After about an hour and a half had passed, both of them were out like a light, deep within the land of dreams as they were spotted by an all-too-familiar trio: Cassidy, Butch and Shuckle.

“Aw, now won’t you look at that?” Cassidy whispered menacingly, as she and her team hid behind a nearby bush. “The poor little twerp is exhausted after being kept awake all night by that Darkrai.”

“Well, _he_ just made our jobs a hundred-times easier,” Butch said.

“Man, being kept awake all night doesn’t sound fun at all,” Shuckle stated sorrowfully. “Don’t you think we should leave him alone, Bilge?”

“Okay, now you’re just being mean!” Butch exclaimed.

“Shh. You’ll wake the twerp,” Cassidy whispered.

“How would you feel if your Pokemon called _you_ by the wrong name?” Butch asked.

“Nothing, cause my Pokemon don’t talk,” Cassidy said. “Anyway, we’re here to grab the twerp’s Sceptile, not to disturb him. Now hurry up and grab the net gun before he wakes up.”

“Ugh… Fine,” Butch grumbled, as he picked up the brown net gun sitting beside him and aimed it at Sawyer’s Sceptile.

“Now fire,” Cassidy ordered, as Butch pulled the trigger, causing a giant net to emerge from the cannon. The net then enveloped Sceptile, which caused it to wake up with a start.

“ _Tile!_ ” Sceptile exclaimed as the net dragged it toward Cassidy and Butch, while Sawyer remained fast asleep.

“It worked,” Cassidy whispered joyfully. “And we didn’t even wake him up.”

“Wait till we tell Professor Limbo how easy our job was,” Butch added, right before the phone in his pocket began to ring.

“Don’t!” Cassidy whispered abruptly before Butch had the chance to answer. She knew that call was from Professor Nanba, and if he were to accept it at a time like this, his booming voice would awaken Sawyer for sure. Luckily for them, that did not happen. As Butch began carrying Sceptile away, Cassidy grinned mischievously at the slumbering trainer. “Sweet dreams, twerp.”

“And feel better soon,” Shuckle added, causing Cassidy to groan.

As the trio of thieves made their getaway, a small, pink Pokemon slowly crawled its way out of a nearby lake. This Pokemon was a Shellos, who had a shell-like back, a structureless lower body, and a ring of lumps on its head resembling that of flower petals. Having witnessed what just happened, Shellos crawled slowly, but tenaciously toward the napping trainer. It then started pushing against Sawyer’s shoulder with its rock-hard head, trying to wake him up.

“Don’t be scared…” Sawyer mumbled in his sleep. “I know you have it in you…”

“ _Shel!_ ” Shellos squealed in annoyance, before letting out a sigh. A few seconds later, it then began to ponder those words Sawyer spoke. It seemed that if Shellos could not awaken Sawyer from his deep slumber, and if there was no one else around who could help, then it would have no choice but to rescue Sceptile itself. If that were the case, then now was not the time for Shellos to be scared. It had to face its fear, so it could help this trainer out, and prove that it indeed had what it took to do so. With that motivation in mind, Shellos set off to chase after the team of crooks.

Meanwhile, deeper within the forest, Cassidy and Butch once again had to endure watching their Shuckle making friendly conversation with Sceptile, who they had locked up in a cage. This time, Sceptile had told Shuckle about the sleep-deprivation symptoms Sawyer displayed earlier that day.

“Trying to pull a door open when it it’s supposed to be pushed?” Shuckle asked. “Oh, don’t worry. I have made _much_ sillier mistakes when _I’ve_ been sleep-deprived. Like this one time when I had trouble sleeping the night before an important mission, I was so tired I actually called my trainer Butch, can you believe it?”

“Uh, Shuckle…? My name _is_ Butch…” Butch remarked.

“Oh, you don’t have to lie to me,” Shuckle reassured him. “I know your name is Buzz.”

“It’s Butch!” Shuckle’s trainer exclaimed.

It was at this moment the wild Shellos had finally found the group of thieves who stole Sawyer’s Sceptile. As the little Pokemon hid below a series of bushes, it took a deep breath in, then let it out. It then opened its mouth and launched a cluster of muddy spheres at Sceptile’s cage. Though this did not damage the cage, the sound of the impact did grab Cassidy and Butch’s attention. Following the abrupt noise, it did not take long for the two of them to spot Shellos hiding below the bushes.

“Hey, who’s that?” Butch asked.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Cassidy demanded.

“ _Shel!_ ” Shellos yelped, before turning to its left and beginning to crawl away.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Butch said, holding up one of his Poke Balls. “Hitmontop, use Rolling Kick!”

As soon as it emerged from its Poke Ball, Hitmontop began spinning on its top-like head and charging straight in toward the runaway Shellos. “ _Hitmon-Top! Top! Top! Top!_ ” It then sent the poor little Pokemon flying dozens of feet into the air with a powerful kick.

Although scared, the airborne Shellos shook its head and silently assured itself that it could indeed save the captured Sceptile. “ _Sheeeel!_ ” It then started to form a light blue orb of energy in front of its mouth, preparing to launch an Ice Beam attack. “ _Looooooos!_ ” Its lack of balance in the air however prevented it from firing an accurate attack, causing it to lose control of its aim.

“Look out!” Cassidy shouted as she and Butch both ducked in order to avoid the out-of-control, frigid energy beam of zigzagged energy while Shuckle hid inside of its shell. After several seconds of firing in random directions, one of the beams of energy struck Cassidy’s remote control, breaking it in an instant and causing Sceptile’s cage to become unlocked. “What the?” Cassidy exclaimed.

“ _Sceptile!_ ” Sawyer’s Pokemon cried, swinging the cage door open and bolting its way out of the cage to where Shellos was falling. It then positioned itself directly below Shellos, allowing it to catch it safely in its arms right at the last second.

Cassidy groaned, before pulling out Houndour’s Poke Ball from her pocket. “You’ll pay for this!”

“ _Sceptiiiiile!_ ” Sceptile cried, enveloping its tail in a twister of leaves before firing the twister at Team Rocket. The attack landed, causing them all to blast off into the sky.

“How can this be?” Cassidy complained. “Our easy mission was foiled by a measly Shellos?”

“I’ll tell you what’s measly!” Butch shouted. “Your brain, for letting that uncontrolled Ice Beam land on the remote!”

“I’ll tell _you_ what’s measly!” Cassidy responded. “Your self-control! Your yelling was the reason Shellos found us in the first place!”

“Ooh! Ooh! I’ll tell you what’s measly!” Shuckle cheered, reaching into its shell and taking out a clover piece it had picked up during the Ice Beam attack. “This piece of clover I found!”

“This isn’t a game, Shuckle!” Butch stated.

“Oh…” Shuckle muttered innocently.

“We’re blasting off again!” the team shouted in unison, leaving a twinkle of light behind as they vanished into the distance.

Now that the two of them were safe from Team Rocket, Sceptile gently brought Shellos back down to solid ground. “ _Sceptile, Tile,_ ” it said with a grateful smile, before waving goodbye.

“ _Shellos! Shel, Shel!_ ” Shellos pleaded, asking if it could come along to properly meet Sawyer, as it knew that he would likely want to thank whoever rescued his Pokemon.

“ _Tile,_ ” Sceptile replied with a nod, before lowering its hand toward the ground. Once Shellos crawled onto its hand, Sceptile lifted it up to its left shoulder and began making its way back.

After about ten or so minutes of wandering through the unfamiliar forest, Sceptile finally found the location where it and Sawyer had been resting before. Thankfully, Sawyer was still there, dozing contently below the comfortable-looking shade. Only a couple seconds later however, he slowly opened his eyes. “Hi Sceptile…” he murmured, blissfully unaware of all that had happened during his restful slumber.

“ _Shellos, Los!_ ” Shellos cheered, hopping off of Sceptile’s shoulder and crawling toward the drowsy but content trainer. The little Pokemon then began nuzzling his cheek, causing him to smile in surprise.

“Aw…” he muttered, despite having no idea where this Pokemon had come from. He then slowly sat upward, before looking toward Sceptile, still with his eyes mostly closed. “Did you meet this Shellos while I was asleep…?”

“ _Scep,_ ” Sceptile replied with a nod, then walked toward the bush were Cassidy, Butch and Shuckle had been hiding before they captured it. It then positioned its arms as if it were holding a net gun, pulled the “trigger”, then began running backward with a panicked look on its face. “ _Tiiiile!_ ” it exclaimed.

Realizing what Sceptile was trying to say, Sawyer jolted out of his groggy state. “You were captured by Team Rocket?” he asked.

“ _Scep,_ ” Sceptile nodded in reply again. “ _Tile, Sceptile,_ ” it continued, pointing toward Shellos, before raising its fist into the air.

“And Shellos was the one who saved you?” Sawyer asked.     

“ _Scep,_ ” Sceptile nodded, as Shellos widened its eyes, shocked to see how easily he figured that out, while he was half-asleep no less.

“Shellos, that’s so nice of you!” Sawyer remarked. “Thanks!” 

“ _Shel…_ ” Shellos sighed, lowering its head with a sheepish frown.

“What’s wrong, Shellos?” Sawyer asked.

“ _Shellos, Los, Los. Shellos,_ ” Shellos said to Sceptile, telling it that it did not contribute to its rescue in the way it had it hoped that it would.

“ _Sceptile, Scep,_ ” Sceptile replied, reassuring the little Pokemon that it did well.

Shellos then turned its head toward Sawyer and crawled up closer to him. “ _Shellos, Shel, Shel... Shellos?_ ” it muttered.

“Are you saying you want to come along with us?” Sawyer asked.  

“ _Shel._ ” Shellos nodded in reply.

“Sceptile?” Sawyer asked.

“ _Scep._ ” Sceptile nodded as well with a welcoming smile.

“Alright! Welcome to the team, Shellos!” Sawyer cheered, as he reached into his pocket and took out an empty Poke Ball. He then held the Poke Ball down at eye level for Shellos, who happily pressed its head against the middle button without a hint of hesitation. After Shellos disappeared in a flash of red light, the Poke Ball emitted a cluster sparkles, making Shellos officially a member of Sawyer’s team. Sawyer then stood upward and shared a smile with his Sceptile, both of whom were thrilled to have made a new friend in Shellos.

Following his encounter with Shellos, as well as his restorative nap, Sawyer had begun feeling a lot more energized and joyful, as though all the stress that was going on during the previous night and morning was far in the past. This allowed Sawyer to be much more alert and focused during his next visit to the Canalave Library. From this, he realized that although napping seemed like a waste of time at first glance, in reality, it was exactly what he needed to make _better_ use of his time. Although, if he were to do that again in the future, he knew that he should probably send Sceptile to its Poke Ball next time to keep it from getting kidnapped again, especially considering how much of a sound sleeper he was.

After taking a second look through Giant Rock: Mega Evolution’s Beginnings, Sawyer found an illustration of Groudon and Kyogre’s Primal Forms, which seemed to look exactly the same as they did in the third nightmare he had the previous night. Sawyer quickly shrugged this off however, knowing that their similarities were likely nothing more than a coincidence. He then learned about a legend regarding the Giant Rock’s discoverer and sealer, Koran Ortiz, who was believed to be related to the discoverer of Mega Evolution, Gordon Ortiz. According to the legend, the night after he discovered the Giant Rock, he had a dream where he was visited by a Pokemon named Lightikari, who warned him that unless the Giant Rock was sealed off in time, a second clash between Groudon and Kyogre would commence in the near future. When he woke up, he met this very Pokemon in person and teamed up with it to seal off the rock. The day after the sealing was complete, Lightikari disappeared without a trace.

Right after jotting down a summary of this legend in his notebook, Sawyer contacted Steven Stone through his PokeNav Plus. He decided to do so in the same quiet forest where he and Sceptile had gone down for a nap, in order to avoid drawing unnecessary attention or panic.

“I see,” Steven said. “So according to that legend, it was a Pokemon who sealed off the Giant Rock. That would explain why the gate to the Giant Rock moved on its own when Alain and I were investigating the ruins that led to the Giant Rock’s original location…”

“Is there anything else you can tell me about your investigation?” Sawyer asked. “Maybe the legend is true.”

“If Koran really was a relative of Gordon Ortiz, then it would make sense that he would have known about Mega Evolution,” Steven stated. “Which means he likely came to the Hoenn region knowing that he may have been able to discover more about it. The ancient text we found did highly suggest that was the case… I believe that the legend could very well be true.”

“If the legend is true, then I guess that would make Lightikari a real Pokemon,” Sawyer remarked.

“If we can somehow find Lightikari and let it know that the Giant Rock is about to reappear in Sunyshore City, it may just be able to stop it from causing destruction like it did the last time,” Steven said.

Sawyer’s eyes widened in alarm. “Did you say the Giant Rock’s about to reappear in Sunyshore City?” he asked.

“Professor Rowan and I have been doing a lot of research, and yes, it seems very likely,” Steven replied. “Officer Jenny has already warned all the citizens. Now is just a matter of finding a way we can prevent a disaster like the one that occurred in Rustboro City. I’ll stay here so I can protect the Giant Rock in case Groudon and Kyogre come by again, and I’ll get in contact with as many people as I can who may know something about Lightikari. Meanwhile, I would suggest you head for Eterna City.”

“Why Eterna City?” Sawyer asked.

“The Eterna Historical Museum contains information on countless Legendary Pokemon who come from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh,” Steven stated. “If any place can give us more information on Lightikari, that would be our best bet. Should Groudon and Kyogre end up making their way to Sinnoh, finding Lightikari may be our only hope of keeping our world protected.”

“I’ll help in any way I can,” Sawyer declared.

“Good luck, Sawyer,” Steven said.

Once the call ended, Sawyer’s heart skipped a beat, as he realized that he had just been sent on a mission by his idol to potentially save the world! He did not know whether to feel excited or terrified. All he knew was that he needed reassurance that this was actually happening. “Pinch me…” Sawyer mumbled in shock, as his Sceptile reached toward his arm and did just that. “Ow!” he exclaimed, before realizing this was not in fact a dream. It was one-hundred-percent real life! Regardless of how frightened he may have felt by this, he knew that he needed to do his best for Steven, and for the world.


	13. Digging Yourself a Hole

Following their ferry ride back to Jubilife City, as well as a six-day walk through the vast forests in Route 203, Sawyer and Sceptile finally arrived in Oreburgh City, site of Sawyer’s next Gym Battle. As it turned out, Oreburgh was just on the way to Eterna City, the town with the museum Steven had asked Sawyer to visit, meaning that he would get to battle against Byron’s son without making a detour on his way to Eterna. During their visit to the Oreburgh Pokemon Centre, as all five Pokemon of Sawyer’s team munched on a bowl of kibble-like Pokemon food, the television in front of them showed a newswoman standing in front of a monitor with an image of the Canalave Gym. Seeing this familiar-looking Gym immediately grabbed Sawyer’s attention.

“This is Rhonda coming to you live from Sinnoh Now,” the brown-haired newswoman said. “There has been a burglary at the Canalave City Gym, specifically the Gym’s fossil room. Although the only fossil stolen from Gym Leader Byron’s possession was a giant Claw Fossil, the police are still hard at work trying to locate the criminals behind this theft.”

The program then went live to Byron and the TV interviewer, who were standing outside the Gym next to the hole that the thieves used to escape. “So, Byron. What are your thoughts on…” Byron did not respond, as his eyes were fixed on the hole the criminals dug. “Byron…?”

“This has got to be the most excellently-dug hole I’ve ever seen!” Byron cheered.

Everyone watching this program at the Oreburgh Pokemon Centre gave various reactions of confusion, some widening their eyes and others face-palming. As for Sawyer, he reacted to this by scrunching up his face in bewilderment, though then again, this was Byron. “I guess fossils and defense aren’t the only things Byron loves…” Sawyer commented.

“Uh, Byron…?” the interviewer said, feeling just as baffled as his audience.

“You can’t get any more circular than that!” Byron shouted, as his eyes glistened in awe. “This hole is too beautiful for words!”

“Byron…?” the interviewer said one more time, before letting out a sigh. “Well, in that case… Back to you, Rhonda.”

“We will be sure to keep all you updated as the investigation goes on,” Rhonda stated. “And we will…” Before Rhonda could finish, a boom mike from backstage was suddenly dropped onto her head! The reporter groaned partially in pain, but mostly in annoyance, before she gave the boomer backstage a comedically furious glare. “If you’re gonna keep on hitting me with that mike, Jack, the least you can do is save that for the happier reports!”

“Sorry, Rhonda…” Jack muttered off-camera.

After watching this rather bizarre newscast, Sawyer scratched his head, feeling a mix of sad and perplexed emotions. “Man, for a serious report, that sure didn’t go in a serious direction,” he remarked, while his Sceptile nodded its head in agreement.

Little did Sawyer know that those fossil thieves were in Oreburgh City at this very moment, and that the thieves were none other than, you guessed it, Cassidy and Butch. Rather than going after Sceptile like they normally did however, they instead had their eyes set on restoring the very fossil they stole from the Canalave Gym back to life. All they had to do was take that fossil to the Oreburgh Mining Museum and have one of their employees place it into a machine that would revive the fossilized Pokemon in less than an hour. As the duo of thieves entered the museum while wearing the same brown-coats and sunglasses they wore during their visit to the Jubilife Gym, the two shared equally mischievous grins.

“We may not have been able to get our hands on Sceptile, but this is even better,” Butch remarked.

“The Anorith that we restore from this Claw Fossil is supposed to be three times the size of a normal Anorith,” Cassidy stated while pulling a suitcase that contained the stolen fossil. “Wait till we send _this_ bad boy to Professor Mango.” The second after Cassidy said this, the phone in her pocket began to ring. She picked up the phone and held it up to her ear.

“The name’s Nanba!” their boss hollered through the phone, which caused both Cassidy and Butch to flinch.

A short, orange-haired employee behind the counter then noticed Cassidy and Butch standing in front of him. “Hello,” he said to them with a joyous smile. “Welcome to the Oreburgh Mining Museum. What can I do for you?”

“We’d like to restore this Claw Fossil!” Shuckle announced, poking its head out of Butch’s backpack.

“Shush!” Cassidy whispered. “He might know who we are if he sees you.”

“Did that Pokemon just talk?” the employee asked.

“Uh… no sir!” Butch replied. “You see, uh… this Pokemon is actually a puppet! I’m very good at ventriloquism. Right, Shuckle?”

“That’s right, Billy!” Shuckle cheered, causing its trainer to growl in frustration.

“It’s Butch!” he shouted, before realizing that he was arguing with his own “puppet”. “Uh… That was just part of the act.”

“Wow!” the employee exclaimed. “I was totally convinced you two actually trained a Shuckle how to speak!”

“Yeah, like we’d ever be able to do that,” Cassidy said. “After all, we’re just normal, run-of-the-mill Oreburgh City locals!”

“Well, you sure seem trustworthy to me,” the employee remarked obliviously. “I would be happy to restore that fossil for you. It should be restored in roughly half an hour from now.”

“Thank you very much, sir,” Cassidy said, handing the employee the suitcase containing the fossil.

“See you soon!” Shuckle cheered.

The employee responded with a hearty and enthused laugh. “Great ventriloquism!”

“You got that right!” Butch said.

Half an hour later, after the fossil Pokemon had been restored back to life, Sawyer and Sceptile began making their way to the Oreburgh Gym. As they were walking however, they suddenly heard two faint-sounding screams coming from afar. They then spun around and saw Cassidy and Butch zooming toward them in a state of panic.

“You gotta help us, twerp!” Cassidy exclaimed.

“Cassidy and Bob?” Sawyer asked, blinking in alarm.

“The name’s not Bob!” Butch hollered. “Ugh! Now you’re making _me_ forget my name!”

“We just had our giant Claw Fossil restored at the Oreburgh Mining Museum, and now there’s a seven-foot-long Anorith on a rampage!” Cassidy stated.

“And you guys are coming to _me_ for help…?” Sawyer asked as he skeptically scrunched up his face. “This is all just a trick so you can steal Sceptile, isn’t it?”

“We’re telling the truth!” Butch shouted.

“The Claw Fossil theft in Canalave City is all over the news right now,” Sawyer remarked. “I can’t believe I’m giving advice like this, but would it have hurt to come up with something a little more original?”

“ _Anoriiiiiiiiiiith!_ ” cried a voice from afar, as Sawyer turned around and saw that there was in fact an Anorith on a rampage. As the green and grey, insect Pokemon came charging in toward Sawyer and Team Rocket at full speed, Sawyer took a closer look at the Pokemon and saw that Anorith was not its regular length of two and a half feet. Instead it was over seven feet, nearly twice his size, causing him to jump in terror.

“That Anorith is huge!” Sawyer exclaimed.

“See, twerp? We don’t _always_ lie!” Butch remarked.

“Now hurry up and stop that thing!” Cassidy ordered.

“Right!” Sawyer responded. “Sceptile, use Leaf Storm!”

“ _Sceptiiiiiiiiile!_ ” Sceptile roared, launching a twister of razor-sharp leaves toward the giant Anorith, who protected itself by summoning a turquoise barrier. Once the Leaf Storm was over, Anorith surrounded its claws in an aura of red energy as it continued charging in at full force!

“That’s Crush Claw!” Sawyer shouted. “Quick, Sceptile! Dodge it!”

Before Sceptile had the chance to dodge however, a larger Pokemon came charging in between it and Anorith. “ _Rampar!_ ” it roared, as it grabbed the giant’s Anorith’s claws using its own bare hands, leaving it suspended in the air. The dark-grey, dinosaurian Pokemon who had come to Sceptile’s rescue had a dome-like head and fierce-looking, red eyes, and was very quickly identified by Sawyer.

“A Rampardos?” Sawyer exclaimed, knowing that Rampardos were quite rare considering they were an extinct species. That meant it had to belong to a trainer, and sure enough, Rampardos’s trainer was standing right behind it. This red-headed trainer wore a short-sleeved, grey coat, square glasses and a red mining helmet.

“Alright, Rampardos! Use Zen Headbutt!” the trainer commanded, as his Rampardos enveloped its head in a reflective field of blue energy and dashed toward Anorith at full-speed. The attack blew Anorith back dozens of feet through the air before it landed upon the ground with a heavy thud. As Anorith laid still on the ground, seemingly knocked out, two of the mining museum employees arrived at the scene.

“Hey! It’s Roark, the Oreburgh Gym Leader!” said the blue-haired employee.

“Gym Leader?” Sawyer asked.

“What a relief!” remarked the same employee who got tricked by Team Rocket. “If anyone in Oreburgh City can help us catch that Anorith, it’s him!”

“Then what are we waiting for?” the blue-haired employee asked. “Throw the Poke Ball!”

“Oh, right!” the orange-haired employee said, grabbing an empty Poke Ball from one of the pockets in his lab coat. “Poke Ball, go!” As the employee threw the Poke Ball however, Anorith suddenly woke up and deflected the Poke Ball away with ease using its claw.

“That Anorith is tough!” Roark commented.

“ _Anorith!_ ” the Pokemon cried, as it enveloped itself in a familiar aura of light blue energy, before beginning to grow even larger.

“Uh… oh…” Shuckle muttered nervously.

“I hope that’s not what I think it is…” Sawyer remarked.

“Oh, this is bad…” Butch added.

Within the veil of light, the insect Pokemon slowly transfigured into a bipedal, amphibious Pokemon with gigantic claws, wing-like spikes on its neck, and eyes extending from the sides of its head. The light vanished and revealing a fifteen-foot, dinosaur-like Pokemon. “ _Armaldooooooo!_ ” the Pokemon hollered into the air, before looking down at its new body and the significantly tinier looking people and Pokemon surrounding it. “ _Maldo?_ ” it exclaimed, gaping in complete shock. “ _Armaaaal!_ ” Armaldo then began storing up a sphere of dark purple energy in front of its mouth. “ _Doooooooo!_ ” it roared, launching a beam of energy at random places, nearly hitting the people and Pokemon who were standing below it and damaging several nearby buildings.

“Armaldo!” Roark cried. “We are not your enemies! We just want to help!”

“ _Armaldooooooo!_ ” Armaldo shouted, as it crossed its arms in an X shape and enveloped them in a veil of blue light, before charging toward Rampardos.

“Dodge with your tail!” Roark ordered.

“ _Rampar!_ ” Rampardos cried, slamming its tail onto the ground and using it as a spring to seamlessly leap over Armaldo’s X-Scissor attack, as Sawyer’s eyes glistened in amazement.

“ _Maldoooooo!_ ” Following that missed attack, Armaldo stomped its foot onto the ground, which caused a collection of blue pillars to emerge from the ground, straight toward Roark’s Pokemon.

“Rampardos, use Zen Headbutt to block!” Roark instructed.

Upon its trainer’s command, Rampardos smashed right through the incoming rocks with its glowing, blue head, creating an explosion of murky smoke in the process. Once the smoke cleared away, Armaldo was gone.


	14. Rocking the Foundations

“Armaldo, where did you go?” Roark called, before hearing a police siren coming from behind. Arriving at the scene was a young woman in a small police uniform, followed by four policemen, all of whom had arrived on motorcycles.

“Did any of you see where Armaldo ran off to?” the policewoman asked.

“Sorry, Officer Jenny,” Roark replied. “It ran off before the smoke cleared.”

“I see,” Jenny responded. “Then we’ll have to search every corner of Oreburgh City. A Fossil Pokemon as mindlessly destructive as that Armaldo can’t be in a place like this. It _must_ be brought to justice. We’ll take care of it for sure.”

Roark widened his eyes, realizing what she meant. “Officer Jenny,” Roark said politely but assertively. “I know you’re only trying to protect the citizens, but I want you to think for a moment about how Armaldo feels right now. It was suddenly brought back to life millions of years into the future, and then it evolved out of nowhere minutes later. That kind of change would overwhelm any Pokemon.”

“Even if Armaldo has its reason for acting this way, it’s still putting people in danger,” Jenny argued. “At this rate, it’s going to cause even more destruction than that Aerodactyl did that one time. The wellbeing of Oreburgh City should come first.”

“But hurting Armaldo isn’t the only way to keep the citizens safe,” Roark protested. “Even if it doesn’t look that way right now, I’m sure Armaldo is gentle on the inside. That’s what I’ve noticed with every Fossil Pokemon I have met. All it needs is to feel safe and at home, and the Oreburgh Mining Museum is designed for just that.”

Sawyer listened attentively to Roark’s words, amazed at his ability to see the good in even the most intimidating Pokemon. This made him think back to encounters he had in the past with intimidating Pokemon, particularly Darkrai, before realizing how much his actions contrasted to that of Roark’s. He began wondering if he should have taken a moment to consider why Darkrai may have been causing nightmares rather than assuming Darkrai was evil and chasing it away by force. He then started staring at the ground, beginning to regret his decision of chasing Darkrai away, as Roark continued protesting for Armaldo.

“Please, I ask that you let us catch that Armaldo our way,” Roark pleaded. “I’m sure we’ll be able to calm it down.”

Jenny took that moment to think. “Alright,” she said. “I’ll give you one hour to catch Armaldo. In the meantime, I’ll evacuate the citizens. But if you don’t have it captured by then, then we’ll have no choice but to take over.”

“Don’t worry,” Roark replied. “We’ll catch that Armaldo for sure.” As Jenny and her teammates went back on their motorcycles and left the scene, Roark noticed Sawyer gazing downward, slightly hunched over. “Is everything alright?” he asked.

“Huh?” Sawyer responded, as he quickly snapped out of his train of thought. “Yeah, I’m okay. I’ll do whatever I can to help you guys catch that Armaldo. My name’s Sawyer by the way.”

“Well, that’s really nice of you, Sawyer. Thanks,” Roark said, giving the young trainer a hand-shake. “Any help would be much appreciated.”

“We’d like to help too…” Cassidy muttered, looking off into the distance with a scowl and a blush on her face.

“You would…?” Sawyer asked, widening his eyes.

“Of course!” Shuckle responded. “I would hate for _anything_ bad to happen to Armaldo or the people of Oreburgh City! Right, you guys?”

Butch sighed. “I suppose you're not alone in that…”

“I don’t know how I feel about this…” Sawyer remarked skeptically.

“Hey! We might be criminals, but we’ve got hearts too!” Cassidy argued.

“If anything happens to the residents of Oreburgh City, it’ll be our fault!” Butch stated. “After all, we’re the ones who stole and revitalized that Claw Fossil from the Canalave Gym in the first place!”

“Aw, that’s so sweet that you guys want to help!” Shuckle cheered.

“Don’t get any ideas, Shuckle…” Butch grumbled.

“Hold on!” Roark exclaimed. “You’re the ones who stole my dad’s Claw Fossil?”

“Your dad?” Cassidy repeated in shock.

“Awkward…” Butch muttered.

“Whatever. We’ll deal with that later,” Roark said. “What matters now is that we catch that Armaldo before we run out of time. I suggest we start by chasing Armaldo to the Oreburgh Mines, so we don’t have to battle it in the middle of the city.”

“Right,” Sawyer, Cassidy, Butch and Shuckle said simultaneously.

_Kaboom!_

Following that booming sound, everyone quickly spun around and noticed a cloud of black smoke rising to the sky from afar.

“That must be where Armaldo is!” Roark stated. “Let’s hurry!”

“ _Rampar!_ ” Rampardos responded, following Roark in the direction of the smoke cloud while Sawyer, Sceptile, Team Rocket and the mining museum employees tagged along as well.

“Roark?” Sawyer said as he and everyone else continued running in the smoke cloud’s direction. “I just want to say, that was amazing how you defended Armaldo like that. Even though it was causing so much destruction, you knew that it was a good Pokemon at heart. I wish I was more like that…”

“Thanks, Sawyer,” Roark replied. “To tell the truth, if this had happened a couple years ago, I don’t think I would have stood up for Armaldo to the extent that I did. It’s because of my dad that I’ve learned not to assume the worst in anyone based on their actions. See, my dad used to be the Leader of the Oreburgh Gym, but when the Pokemon League asked him to lead the Gym in Canalave City, he accepted the job and left me to run the Oreburgh Gym instead. He told me that there were lots of fossils to be found in Canalave City. At first, I thought the reason he left was that he cared more about fossils than his family, but when I visited his Gym, I found out that the real reason he left was because he wanted to give me the chance to go from his apprentice to the Gym’s official Leader.”

“Aw, that’s such a sweet story!” Shuckle commented.

“Shh!” Butch exclaimed. “We’re already helping stop a rampaging Pokemon! You don’t have to make us look worse!”

“Byron sure sounds like a great dad,” Sawyer remarked. “In fact, he’s the one who told me about your Gym. After I won the Mine Badge, he recommended that I challenge your Gym next.”

Roark smiled in response to this, happy that Byron deemed him a worthy enough Gym Leader to make that recommendation to a trainer who had defeated him.

Once the group arrived near the source of the black smoke cloud, they quickly spotted Armaldo, who was continuing to fire random Hyper Beam attacks across the town. “There it is!” Roark exclaimed. “Alright. I need all of you to help chase Armaldo to the Oreburgh Mines!”

Butch sighed, taking out a Poke Ball. “Fine…”

“This is so gonna ruin my criminal record…” Cassidy grumbled as she brought out one of her Poke Balls as well. “Houndour, let’s go!”

“Hitmontop!” Butch shouted, throwing his Poke Ball forward along with Cassidy.

Once Houndour and Hitmontop had emerged from their trainer’s Poke Balls, Sawyer pulled out his notebook and removed a yellow bookmark from inside, with a Mega Evolution Key Stone attached to it. “You ready, Sceptile? Mega Evolve!”

“ _Sceptiiiiiiiile!_ ” Sceptile shouted, as the Mega Stone connected to its green scarf began to emit multiple streams of bright energy, as did Sawyer’s Key Stone. The streams then collided, causing Sceptile to glow in a brilliant aura of purple energy. As Roark, Cassidy, Butch and Shuckle all observed in amazement, having never witnessed the process of Mega Evolution before, Sceptile’s head crests and leaves attached to its body became noticeably sharper. It also grew an additional four seeds on its back, as well as a stinger on its tail. When the light disappeared, Sceptile was shown to have a much tougher and sleeker appearance.

“Wha-de-uh-wha… What just… happened?” Butch stuttered.

“An evolved form of Sceptile?” Cassidy exclaimed. “It’s even more worth the steal than I thought!”

“Now’s not the time, Team Rocket!” Sawyer said. “We have to stop Armaldo!”

“Do we…?” Butch asked.

“Of course, we do!” Shuckle replied. “We all told Roark that we would!”

Butch groaned. “Oh, alright…”

“Rampardos, use Flamethrower!” Roark commanded.

“ _Rampaaaaaar!_ ” Rampardos roared, firing a gush of flames toward the jumbo-sized Armaldo’s feet, causing it to back up in the direction of the Oreburgh Mines.

“Sceptile! Use Dragon Claw!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Sceeeeeep!_ ” Sceptile shouted as it surrounded its hand in a veil of green, claw-shaped energy. “ _Tiiiiiile!_ ” It then swung that claw in front of Armaldo, narrowly missing it and causing it to back away once more in that same direction.

“Rapid Spin!” Butch instructed.

“Flamethrower!” Cassidy commanded.

Houndour and Hitmontop’s attacks narrowly missed Armaldo as well, prompting it to run in the direction of the Oreburgh Mines, just as Roark had planned.

“Alright, it’s working! Follow me!” Roark ordered as he led the rest of the group to where Armaldo was heading.

After several minutes of chasing the giant Armaldo, the group finally found themselves at the Oreburgh Mines, a mountainous area filled with multiple mine entrances.

“Alright! Now that we’ve got Armaldo here at the Oreburgh Mines, all we have to do is weaken it, so the museum employees can catch it!” Roark instructed.

“Right!” Sawyer replied. “Okay, Sceptile! Frenzy Plant!”

“ _Tiiiiiiiiile!_ ” Sceptile hollered, slamming its claws onto the ground and summoning a cluster of giant thorns. As the thorns made their way toward Armaldo however, it surrounded its claws in an aura of light blue energy and managed to cut the thorns in half with only two slashes.

“Looks like we’ll need everyone’s help!” Sawyer remarked as he held up all four of his Poke Balls at once. “Chimchar, Pachirisu, Clefairy, Shellos, let’s go!”

“Geodude and Onix, you too!” Roark shouted, sending out his two remaining Pokemon as well. One resembled a rock with arms, and the other was a colossal serpentine Pokemon comprised of boulders.

“Alright Chimchar, Flamethrower! Pachirisu, Thunderbolt! Clefairy, Moonblast! And Shellos, use Mud Bomb!” Sawyer commanded.

All Pokemon fired their long-ranged attacks at full force, though Armaldo quickly defended itself by summoning an indestructible barrier of turquoise energy.

“Alright, Onix! Get behind Armaldo and use Double Edge!” Roark ordered.

“ _Iwaaaaar!_ ” Onix roared, slithering its long body toward Armaldo from behind, allowing it to land a devastating tackle without it getting blocked by its Protect move. As soon as he saw Armaldo stumble, Roark gave his next command.

“Now, Geodude! Use Rollout!”

“ _Geo-Dude! Dude! Dude! Dude! Dude!_ ” Geodude chanted, as its circular body rolled swiftly toward Armaldo while it was off-guard from its teammate’s Double Edge attack. After landing a direct hit on its right leg, the towering Armaldo fell straight to the ground.

“Clefairy, use Sing!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Cle-fa-air-ry, Cle-uh-faaa-aa-air-ry..._ ” Clefairy sang soothingly in an attempt to lull the agitated Armaldo to sleep. Before Armaldo noticed it singing however, it stomped on the ground and caused a series of blue boulders to emerge and strike Clefairy with a direct hit, sending it flying through the air. “ _Clefaaaaaiiiir!_ ” the little Pokemon cried, before landing on the ground with a thud, knocking it out.

“Clefairy, return!” Sawyer said, as he called his exhausted Pokemon safely back into its Poke Ball. “You did your best. Thanks, Clefairy. Alright, Pachirisu! Use Thunder Wave!”

“ _Pachi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu squealed as it fired a series of yellow rings toward Armaldo.

“ _Maldo!_ ” Armaldo shouted, slamming its claws onto the ground and bringing about a wall of mud, blocking the move completely.

“Oh no! That’s Mud Sport!” Sawyer exclaimed, knowing that the move caused Electric-Type attacks to not work as well as they normally would.

“ _Armaldoooooooo!_ ” Armaldo hollered, creating another cluster of pillars which sent Pachirisu and Chimchar flying as well. It then turned around and did the same to Roark’s Geodude and Onix, leaving all four Pokemon knocked out in an instant, as Shellos observed fearfully from behind a rock.

“Geodude and Onix, return,” Roark said, firing a beam of red light from his Poke Balls toward his unconscious Pokemon.

“Pachirisu, Chimchar, you too!” Sawyer said, as his Pachirisu and Chimchar both disappeared in a flash of red light and into Sawyer’s Poke Balls, now safe from further harm. “I can’t believe how strong that Armaldo is!” he remarked.

“Houndour, use Flamethrower!” Cassidy ordered.

“Triple Kick, Hitmontop!” Butch commanded.

Upon their trainers’ cue, Houndour unleashed a scorching blast of flames, while Hitmontop spun on its head and charged toward Armaldo at full speed. Both of their attacks however were blocked effortlessly by Armaldo’s forcefield of turquoise energy. Armaldo then followed this up by forming an X shape with its arms, while surrounding them in a light blue glow. It charged toward Houndour and Hitmontop and knocked out both of them in an instant as well, causing their trainers to groan.

“Return!” Cassidy shouted as she and Butch called their Pokemon back to their Poke Balls.

“Alright, Rampardos! Use Head Smash!” Roark called.

“Sceptile! Dragon Claw!” Sawyer ordered.

As both Pokemon began charging up toward Armaldo, preparing to fire their attacks, Armaldo quickly created yet another barrier, which caused the two attacks to bounce off. Armaldo followed this up by firing a dark purple Hyper Beam, launching both Rampardos and Sceptile into a nearby mine.

“Rampardos, no!” Roark shouted.

“Sceptile!” Sawyer cried as he and Roark rushed over toward their Pokemon to make sure they were okay. As they were running however, Sawyer failed to notice a crack between the rocks below his feet and tripped over it. “Ah!” he yelped, tumbling down as Roark continued rushing toward his Pokemon, not noticing what happened. Armaldo then prepared to fire another Hyper Beam at Sawyer, but the young trainer quickly managed to duck and avoid it. The blast instead landed a few feet away from the mine’s entrance. In response to this impact, a collection of boulders and rocks came showering down, sealing the entrance off! Sawyer, knowing that Sceptile, Roark and Rampardos were near that area, became petrified in shock. “Sceptile! Roark! Rampardos!” he hollered as he faced the collapsed mine entrance in desperate hope for a response.

“Don’t worry, Sawyer!” Roark replied. “We’re okay!”

“ _Sceptile!_ ” the Pokemon shouted, as Sawyer let out a heavy sigh of relief, as did Butch’s Shuckle.

“Thank goodness…” Shuckle commented, just as Armaldo started charging toward Sawyer and Shuckle with its glowing arms crossed in an X shape. As soon as he saw this, Sawyer picked up Shuckle, sprung to his feet and bolted away. After making a turn around the mine with the collapsed entrance however, Sawyer soon found himself at a dead end between that mine and the neighboring one, leaving them with no place to run! As the jumbo-sized Armaldo charged in closer, Sawyer began trembling profusely. He leaned against the corner and slowly sat down, trying to protect Shuckle from the attack and brace himself for it at the same time…


	15. Backed Into a Corner

“ _Shellooooooos!_ ” cried a familiar voice, as it jumped in right at the last second and formed its own barrier of turquoise light, which shielded Sawyer and Shuckle from Armaldo’s X-Scissor attack.

“It’s Shellos!” Sawyer shouted in relief, as his Pokemon continued to shield them both from Armaldo’s ongoing X-Scissors. Although this did stop Armaldo from reaching the three, they were still trapped and were only safe for as long as Shellos could keep up that Protect barrier. Judging by Shellos’s cringing face, it did not seem like the Protect would last for very long.

“What do we do now?” Shuckle exclaimed. “Armaldo’s defeated almost all our Pokemon!”

“Is there anything you can do, Shuckle?” Sawyer asked.

“I’m afraid that learning how to talk made me forget most of my attacks,” Shuckle replied. “The only move I still know is Withdraw.”

Sawyer looked toward his Water-Type as it continued defending against Armaldo’s attacks. “Then it’s up to you, Shellos,” Sawyer stated. “Use Ice Beam on Armaldo!”

“ _Shellos, Shel, Shel!_ ” Shellos shook its head, squeezing its eyes shut in apprehension as it continued shielding Sawyer and Shuckle from Armaldo’s attacks.

“I know you’re scared, Shellos,” Sawyer said. “But using Ice Beam might be our only hope.”

“ _Shel, Shellos! Los! Los Los, Shellos!_ ” Shellos exclaimed.

“Do you know what Shellos is saying, Shuckle?” Sawyer asked.

“It’s saying, ‘I’m afraid I won’t make a difference. That I’ll let you down,’” Shuckle replied. “‘I was one of the weakest battlers among my Shellos friends back when I lived in the wild. I don’t have what it takes to stop such a strong Pokemon like Armaldo.’”

“That’s not true, Shellos,” Sawyer reassured his Pokemon. “Back when I first decided I wanted to become a trainer, I didn’t know a thing about battling or type-matchups. But I’ve grown a whole lot since then, and so will you. But right now, Armaldo needs you to give it everything you’ve got! You’re the only one who can save it!”

“ _Los, Shellos, Los! Shel, Shel!_ ” Shellos cried, as its forcefield slowly began to crack due to Armaldo’s continuous X-Scissor slashes.

“‘But I can’t!’” Shuckle translated. “‘After all the mistakes I made in the past, there’s no way I can stop Armaldo!’”

“Don’t let your past mistakes define who you are now!” Sawyer shouted as a drop of sweat fell down his face, knowing that Protect was not going to last for much longer. “You’re a different Shellos now, and this is the perfect time to prove it to yourself!”

_Smash!_

After enduring Armaldo’s continuous X-Scissors, Shellos’s barrier of turquoise light was shattered to smithereens. Immediately upon seeing this, Sawyer dove over both Shuckle and Shellos and squeezed his eyes shut. “Shellos, please!” he shouted, as Armaldo began charging forward.

After hearing its trainer’s plea, Shellos managed to muster up the courage to fire an attack at Armaldo. With a fearful but brave glare on its face, it summoned a light blue orb of energy in front of its mouth, then launched a frigid, zigzagged beam toward the rampaging Pokemon. As Armaldo tried to endure the attack, its body slowly began to freeze, until finally, it became enveloped in a chunk of ice.

“Alright! You did it Shellos!” Sawyer cheered before he turned toward the mining museum employees who were standing from afar. “Now’s your chance!”

“Right!” the blue-haired employee replied, before throwing a Poke Ball toward the frozen Armaldo. After Armaldo disappeared in a flash of red light, the Poke Ball wiggled back and forth a few times, before releasing a cluster of sparkles, signifying its capture. “Phew… We did it,” the employee said, as he picked the Poke Ball up and placed it into his coat pocket.

“Armaldo is safe,” the orange-haired employee remarked. “And so is everyone else.”

“And it’s all thanks to you, Shellos,” Sawyer stated. “I can’t thank you enough for what you did. You saved Armaldo, _and_ you saved the people of Oreburgh City too.”

“ _Shellos, Shel!_ ” Shellos cheered, flattered by its trainer’s words.

“And, Shuckle. Thank you for telling me how Shellos was feeling,” Sawyer said. “You really helped us out as well. You know, for a member of Team Rocket, you’re actually super nice.”

“Aw, thanks twerp,” Shuckle replied innocently. “I get that all the time from Cassidy and Botch.”

“It’s Butch!” Butch hollered from afar.

“I want to thank you guys too,” Sawyer said the Team Rocket duo. “It means a lot to all of us that you went out of your way to help us out like that.”

“Just don’t go around telling anyone, alright?” Cassidy warned.

“We’ve got a reputation to keep,” Butch stated.

“Aw, you don’t have to be so modest,” Shuckle said. “That was really sweet of you to take responsibility for your actions and help out, even if it meant putting yourselves in danger. It shows just how kind the two of you are.”

“We’re not… kind…” Cassidy grumbled.

A couple seconds later, one of the boulders blocking the mine entrance was pushed to the side by Roark, allowing him, Sceptile and Rampardos to escape. “Hey! Sawyer!” Roark called.

“It’s Roark! And Sceptile!” Sawyer cheered. “You’re okay!”

As the three of them exited the mine, Sceptile’s body once again began to glow in an aura of multi-colored energy, allowing it to revert back to its original form. This caused Roark to gasp in surprise, as he was unaware that Mega Evolution was not permanent like normal Pokemon Evolution was.

“We’ve captured Armaldo,” the orange-haired employee stated. “Everything’s alright now.”

“That’s great! Awesome job, you guys,” Roark remarked, saying this to everyone present in the mines. “Thanks to you, Oreburgh City is safe, and Armaldo now has a safe place to go as well.”

“No prob,” Sawyer said. “I’m sorry that your dad’s Claw Fossil got stolen and restored without his permission.”

“That’s alright,” Roark assured him. “I’m sure my dad will be happy to know Armaldo is safe and sound at the Oreburgh Mining Museum.” He then turned toward Cassidy and Butch and gave them a stern glare. “But as for you two…”

The Team Rocket duo simultaneously froze in fear. “What do you think…?” Cassidy muttered. “Should we run…?”

“Let’s!” Butch declared, rapidly picking up Shuckle before the two of them bolted their way out of the scene.

“Hey, come back!” Roark shouted, watching as the duo vanished from his sight almost instantly. “Man, they're fast…”

“I’m sure Officer Jenny will catch them one of these days,” Sawyer stated. “Hopefully…”

“Well, what matters most to me is that everybody is okay,” Roark remarked. “Thanks again for your help, Sawyer. If it hadn’t been for you, I don’t know what would have happened.”

“I’m glad I could help,” Sawyer said. “Um, Roark? I know a lot has happened today with Armaldo being restored and us trying to catch it, but would it be okay if I have a Gym Battle with you tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Roark replied. “I accept your challenge!”

Following that scary but successful attempt at catching Armaldo, Sawyer spent the rest of the day planning out his strategy for his battle against Roark. He managed to get a vague sense of his Pokemon team’s battle styles by watching them trying to weaken Armaldo. From this, he was able to figure out that all three of them were close-ranged attackers, and that they were quite skilled at either dodging the opponent’s moves or attacking the opponent while they were off guard. Judging by the fact that they persistently avoided taking attacks in this way, it seemed that defense was most likely their greatest weakness. This helped him figure out which strategies he was going to use for his upcoming Gym Battle.

The next day, Sawyer arrived at the Oreburgh Gym, confident with the plan he had set in place. The inside of the Gym looked very similar to the Canalave Gym’s interior, as it too had a collection of boulders spread across the battlefield. Standing beside the battlefield was a long, green-haired man wearing a dark blue shirt and yellow coat, ready to declare the match. “The Oreburgh Gym Battle between Roark the Gym Leader, and Sawyer the challenger, will now get underway!” he stated. “Both sides will have the use of three Pokemon, and the match will be decided when all three Pokemon on either side is unable to battle! Furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokemon!”

“Geodude, come on out!” Roark shouted as he hurled his Poke Ball toward the battlefield.

“ _Geo!_ ” his boulder-like Pokemon roared.

“Geodude, huh?” Sawyer asked, before pulling out one of his Poke Balls from his pocket. “Alright, Shellos! Let’s go!”

“ _Shellos!_ ” Sawyer’s Water-Type Pokemon cheered, raring to battle.

“Battle, begin!” the referee announced.

“Shellos, use Water Pulse!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Sheeeeeeel!_ ” Shellos cried, forming an orb of water in front of its mouth, before firing it toward its opponent.

“Geodude, use Hidden Power!” Roark commanded.

“ _Geooooooooo!_ ” Geodude hollered, as it formed a sphere of green energy within its human-like hands. “ _Dude!_ ” it then launched that sphere toward Shellos’s Water Pulse, overwhelming the sphere of water before striking Shellos with a direct hit.

“Shellos!” Sawyer cried.

“Now use Rollout!” Roark ordered.

“Protect!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Geo-Dude! Dude! Dude!_ ” Geodude chanted, as it swiftly rolled like a wheel toward Shellos, who quickly managed to defend itself behind a forcefield of turquoise light.

“Water Pulse! Go!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Los!_ ” Shellos roared, launching a second sphere of water toward the off-guard Geodude, knocking it out in an instant.

“Geodude is unable to battle!” the referee proclaimed. “Shellos is the winner!”

“Alright!” Sawyer cheered. “I knew you could do it, Shellos!”

“ _Shellos, Shel!_ ” Shellos responded, giving its trainer a joyous smile.

“You battled well, Geodude. Take a good rest,” Roark said as he called his tired Geodude back. “That was really well done, Sawyer. You couldn’t have timed that Protect better.”

“Thanks, Roark,” Sawyer responded. “I remember yesterday when Geodude used Rollout before Armaldo could recover from Onix’s attack. I thought that if we used Protect, that would give Shellos enough time to recover. I’m glad it worked.”

“I’ll say one thing, you sure are prepared,” Roark remarked. “But I’m afraid this is where your winning streak ends. Onix, let’s go!”

“ _Iwaaaaaaaar!_ ” the enormous Pokemon hollered upon emerging from its Poke Ball, ready for its turn in the battle to begin.


	16. Leave No Rocks Unturned

“Use Water Pulse!” Sawyer commanded.

“Intercept with Screech!” Roark ordered.

“ _Iwaaaaaar!_ ” Upon Roark’s cue, Onix let out a shrilling shriek that managed to instantly overwhelm Shellos’s orb of water, the sound then reached Shellos and immobilized it completely while lowering its defense power.

“Shellos, no!” Sawyer cried.

“Now use Stealth Rock!” Roark instructed.

Roark’s Pokemon formed a series of tiny sparkles around its head, before turning those sparkles into small, white beams of light which it then launched toward Shellos. The beams did not hit Shellos however, but instead hit the ground surrounding it, before they transformed into sharp pillars of stone.

 _Roark’s using Stealth Rock so that my Pokemon will sustain damage if I switch out,_ Sawyer thought to himself. _With Shellos’s defense lowered, this could be difficult… But we still have to give it our all._ “Alright, Shellos! Ice Beam!”

“Dodge, Onix!” Roark instructed, as his Onix effortlessly slithered its way around the zigzagged beam of light. “Now use Double Edge!”

“ _Iwaaaaaar!_ ” Onix roared, shrouding itself in a veil of silver energy as it recklessly launched itself toward the little Water-Type Pokemon.

“Shellos!” Sawyer cried, before noticing that despite having used a move that would normally cause some damage to itself, Onix had not sustained any damage, thanks to its special ability, Rock Head. Knowing this, Sawyer knew that he may have needed to change his plans, which was easier said than done given that Stealth Rock was going to activate if he switched his Pokemon. _I don’t know if this will work, but I have to give it a shot…_ he thought to himself, before calling his Pokemon back into its Poke Ball. “Shellos, return.”

“He’s switching Pokemon?” Roark asked in surprise. “Judging by the expression on his face, he must be up to something...”

“Okay, Clefairy! Let’s go!” Sawyer shouted, throwing his Poke Ball toward the field.

“ _Clef! Clef!_ ” Clefairy cheered, eager to battle alongside its dearest trainer, before noticing the stone pillars flying toward it!

“Magic Coat, quick!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Fairyyyyyy!_ ” Just in the nick of time, Clefairy cloaked itself within a sparkly, silver aura. When the stone pillars reached Clefairy, they were immediately bounced back toward Onix’s side of the battlefield instead.

“So _that’s_ what you were up to!” Roark said. “A move like Magic Coat can take an opponent’s status move and then bounce it back. Nicely done.”

“Thanks!” Sawyer responded. “Alright, use Sing!”

“ _Cle-fa-air-ry, Cle-uh-faaa-aa-air-ry..._ ” Upon Sawyer’s cue, Clefairy sang a gentle and soothing melody, causing music notes to appear and waft their way toward Onix.

“Dodge it, quick!” Roark ordered.

Although Onix tried to slither its way across the field and avoid the music notes, the sturdy pillars surrounding it left it trapped in one place. Once it started hearing the lullaby, Roark’s Pokemon grew sleepier and sleepier, until finally, it collapsed onto the ground.

“Onix! No!” Roark shouted.

“Use Solar Beam!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Clefaaaiiiiir!_ ” Clefairy cried, as it formed an orb of blinding, white energy in its mouth. This lasted for about ten seconds, as Onix continued dozing peacefully. Once the attack was ready, Sawyer’s Pokemon fired a brilliant beam of energy toward the slumbering Pokemon, which created an explosion of smoke in the process. Once the smoke had cleared, an awake Onix was seen struggling to lift itself back up, before it collapsed once more.

“Onix is unable to battle!” the referee announced. “Clefairy wins!”

“Alright!” Sawyer cheered. “Awesome job, Clefairy!”

“ _Clefair…_ ” Clefairy muttered, scratching its head with a mild blush on its face.

“Take a good rest, Onix. Thanks,” Roark said, pointing a red beam of light from his Poke Ball to his Onix and calling it safely back inside. “A job well done, Sawyer. But don’t get too overconfident yet. After all, you still haven’t faced my Rampardos. Let’s go!”

“ _Rampar!_ ” Roark’s Pokemon cried, before the stone pillars that its own teammate summoned rocketed themselves toward it. This created a mighty explosion, weakening Rampardos slightly and causing its trainer to grit his teeth in frustration.

“Moonblast, let’s go!” Sawyer commanded.

“Dodge it with your tail!” Roark instructed.

“ _Rampar!_ ” Rampardos roared, slamming its tail onto the ground and using it as a spring to lift itself upward, effortlessly evading Clefairy’s orb of pink light.

 _Rampardos dodged that attack with its tail,_ Sawyer thought. _Just like it did yesterday…_

“Now use Head Smash!” Roark commanded.

“Dodge it, Clefairy!”  Sawyer ordered.

“ _Clef!_ ” Clefairy cried, unable to dodge its opponent’s attack in time. “ _Faaaiiiiryyyy!_ ” After enduring that devastating headbutt attack, Clefairy was sent soaring through the air, before it landed on the ground with a thud and did not move.

“Clefairy, no!” Sawyer shouted.

“Clefairy is unable to battle!” the referee announced. “Rampardos is the winner!”

“Thank you. You did your best, Clefairy. Now take a good rest,” Sawyer said, transporting his dazed Pokemon back to its Poke Ball. _That Rampardos sure is tough,_ he thought to himself. _We’re going to have to find an opening somehow…_ “Pachirisu, let’s go!”

Immediately upon popping out of Sawyer’s Poke Ball, the Electric-Type Pokemon’s cheeks began to crackle with yellow sparks. “ _Chi Pa!_ ” the courageous Pokemon squealed.

“Use Thunderbolt!” Sawyer ordered.

“Dodge, Rampardos!” Roark commanded, as his Rampardos once again used its tail to seamlessly hop above Pachirisu’s bolt of lightning. “Now use Zen Headbutt!”

“Dodge it, quick!” Sawyer called.

“ _Rampar!_ ” Rampardos hollered, launching itself toward Pachirisu with its glowing, blue head. Its opponent however managed to evade the attack with ease by leaping into the air as well.

“Now use Super Fang!” Sawyer instructed, as his Pokemon’s single large tooth extended in an aura of white energy. It then dove downward and latched onto Rampardos’s tail. “Alright! Use Thunderbolt!”

“ _Pachi Paaaaaaaaa!_ ” Pachirisu cried, providing its opponent with a mighty, close-ranged zap.

“Shake it off, Rampardos!” Roark ordered.

Upon its trainer’s command, Rampardos swung its tail and quickly hurled the little Pokemon up into the air.

“Now use Flamethrower!” Roark commanded.

“ _Rampaaaar!_ ” Rampardos hollered, engulfing Pachirisu in a searing blast of fire. Once the flames disintegrated, Pachirisu plummeted toward the ground, falling unconscious in an instant.

“Pachirisu is unable to battle!” the referee stated. “Rampardos is the winner!”

“Thanks, Pachirisu. You deserve a good rest,” Sawyer said, looking down at Pachirisu’s Poke Ball with a grateful smile. _Rampardos is even tougher than I thought,_ he remarked silently. _Looks like we’ll have to wear Rampardos down until we find an opening… But that’s okay. I know Shellos and I can do it._ “Shellos, go!” Sawyer shouted as he threw his last Poke Ball toward the field.

“ _Shellos!_ ” Shellos cried, raring to give it its all.

“Use Headbutt, again!” Roark called.

“Protect, quick!” Sawyer ordered, as his Pokemon shielded itself from Rampardos’s attack behind a round, turquoise barrier of light. “Now use Water Pulse!”

“Dodge, then use Headbutt again!” Roark instructed.

“ _Rampar!_ ” Rampardos roared, once again using its tail to leap over Shellos’s orb of water before charging in for another headbutt.

“Protect, one more time!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Los!_ ” Shellos replied, shielding itself behind its blue, indestructible forcefield.

“Mud Bomb! Go!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Looooos!_ ” Shellos cried as it launched a cluster of muddy spheres toward the worn out Rampardos and landed a direct hit.

“No, Rampardos!” Roark shouted.

“Finish it up with Water Pulse!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Sheeeeellos!_ ” Shellos hollered, firing one last orb of water toward its weakened opponent, summoning a colossal explosion in the process. As the smoke from the explosion cleared, Rampardos was seen laying on the ground, out for the count.

“Rampardos is unable to battle! Shellos wins!” the referee stated. “Which means the winner of this battle is the challenger, Sawyer!”

“Alright!” Sawyer shouted joyously. “That was amazing, Shellos!”

“ _Shel! Shel!_ ” Shellos cheered as it crawled toward its trainer with a giant grin on its face.

“I knew you had it in your, Shellos,” Sawyer said, kneeling down and giving his Pokemon a gentle pat on the head. “And we’re just gonna keep on getting stronger, together.”

“ _Shellos!_ ” Shellos responded with a joyful cry.

“Excellent job, Rampardos. That was a great battle,” Roark said as he returned his Pokemon safely back to its Poke Ball. “Congratulations on your win, Sawyer. The way that you and your Pokemon were able to adapt to whatever situation you found yourselves in was incredible.” He then received a gift case from the referee and presented it to Sawyer. Inside the gift case was a brown badge resembling a boulder combined with a Poke Ball. “In honour of your victory at the Oreburgh Gym, I am happy to present you with the Coal Badge.”

“Roark, thanks so much!” Sawyer cheered, as he accepted the Gym Badge and gazed at it in complete admiration. He then knelt down and held the Badge down at eye level for his Pokemon to see, as the two of them shared another smile, equally proud of their hard work.


	17. That Darn Zubat

Following Sawyer’s Gym victory against Roark, he and his Sceptile began making their way to Eterna City, site of the historical museum that Steven asked him to visit, as well as Sawyer’s next Gym Battle. After only three days of traveling through the rocky and mountainous Route 207, Sawyer arrived in Route 206, which contained a cycling road that would lead him straight to Eterna City. Getting to travel so fast across a route he had never been to gave Sawyer a thrilling sense of adventure, as this was his first time cycling anywhere besides the mediocre bike trail back at his hometown, Littleroot Town.

Throughout his journey to Eterna however, Sawyer thought back every so often to what Roark said earlier about Armaldo only needing a safe and secure environment. It seemed clear to Sawyer that whatever Darkrai’s situation might have been in that regard, it likely did not feel particularly safe given that it was feared and hated by everyone. Sawyer continued to wonder if it was right for him to chase Darkrai away without trying to reason with it first. He felt fairly guilty about it, but at the same time, unsure if that was the right feeling to have given Darkrai’s bad reputation. On the bright side, he had his Sceptile to talk this over with, and although Sceptile was equally unsure as he was, just the fact that he was able to get it off his chest to someone was relieving in it of itself.

After crossing the Cycling Road, Sawyer checked his PokeNav Plus to see how far he and Sceptile were from Eterna. As he was checking the map, he found out about a cave that was only a ten-minute walk away from where they currently were. “It says here that Wayward Cave is a popular training spot for trainers,” he said, before turning toward his Sceptile. “What do you say we go check it out?”

“ _Tile,_ ” Sceptile nodded, smiling in agreement.

Following that ten-minute walk, Sawyer and Sceptile arrived at Wayward Cave’s entrance, only to discover that they were the only ones present. “That’s strange,” Sawyer commented. “I don’t see any trainers here.”

“Well, of course there are no trainers,” said a blue-haired boy his age approaching him from behind. “This place has been abandoned for weeks.”

“How come it was abandoned?” Sawyer asked.

“It’s ‘cause of a wild Zubat,” the trainer answered sulkily. “It goes around taking things that belong to any trainer who enters the cave and then hides them in the dark just to bug them. It’s a complete nuisance!”

“I would imagine Zubat’s doing that for a reason,” Sawyer said.

The trainer scoffed. “Whatever. It’s probably still there. I’ll just find another training spot.”

As the trainer walked away, Sawyer took that moment to ponder why Zubat may have been behaving the way it was, having learnt from his mistake of not doing so for Darkrai. He remembered being told a long time ago by his parents that kids who behave similarly in a classroom often feel quite lonely and are only trying to draw some attention. Often times they are not even aware of the impact they are having on their classmates. That was when it hit him. “He said that Zubat hides things in the dark,” Sawyer stated. “From what I remember reading about Zubat, it can’t see, so it uses sound waves sense its surroundings instead. That means it wouldn’t be able to tell if those around it can’t see. I wouldn’t be surprised if Zubat’s only trying to draw attention but just doesn’t realize how much of impact it’s having. And to think that’s the reason why this popular training spot has been abandoned. I feel sorry for Zubat…”

“ _Tile,_ ” Sceptile muttered, lowering its head in sorrow for Zubat as well.

“I’m gonna see if I can find that Zubat!” Sawyer declared, holding up his fist as he and Sceptile entered Wayward Cave. After only taking a few steps in however, they noticed that the inside of the cave was nearly pitch-black. As such, Sawyer decided to send out one of his Pokemon, so it could lend a hand. In spite of the darkness, Sawyer managed to locate the Poke Ball he was searching for inside his pocket, before releasing the Pokemon from inside.

“ _Clefairy!_ ” the little Pokemon cheered, hopping up and down with much delight upon getting to see its trainer.

“Alright, Clefairy. Use Flash to lead the way,” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Cleeeeeeef!_ ” Clefairy cried, as its entire body gave off a brilliant shine, allowing them all to see much more clearly. Despite this, all they could see were a couple Geodude and Gible spread out across the area.

“I don’t see Zubat anywhere,” Sawyer remarked. “I wonder if it still lives here...”

The cave remained quiet for a moment or two, until…

_Chomp!_

“Hey, give that back! It’s mine!” a purple-haired trainer shouted, as Sawyer spun around and noticed that the trainer was talking to a small, blue, purple-winged Pokemon with no eyes holding a peculiar rock in its mouth.

“It’s Zubat!” Sawyer exclaimed, as the Zubat winged its way above Clefairy and dropped the rock behind it. Clefairy then turned around and tried to chase after the Zubat, only to trip over that very rock. “Clefairy!” Sawyer cried, kneeling down and reaching his hand to his Pokemon. “Are you okay?”

“ _Clef?_ ” Clefairy muttered, noticing Sawyer reaching out his hand. “ _Fairy…_ ” it said in a soft and joyful tone, grabbing his hand and nuzzling it affectionately, still with its foot on the rock it had tripped on.

“It looks like you tripped over that rock…” Sawyer remarked, totally overlooking Clefairy’s clear signs of attraction. As he took a closer look at the bluish-grey rock, he saw that it had an oddly familiar-looking pattern of yellow streaks on it. “Oh no!” he exclaimed, recognizing the rock as a Moon Stone.

“ _Fairy?_ ” Clefairy asked in confusion, before becoming enveloped in a veil of blinding, blue light, as a drop of sweat fell down Sawyer’s face. Clefairy then grew massively in size and formed an even bigger pair of wings behind its back. Once the light vanished, Clefairy, now a Clefable, saw that both Sawyer and its surroundings seemed significantly smaller than before. It looked down at its nail-free fingers and let out a gasp of shock. “ _Fable!_ ” the Pokemon cried.

Sawyer was at a loss for words. He knew that once a Pokemon evolved, whether intentionally or not, they could not change back, and that once an Evolution Stone was used, it would disappear forever. “I’m really sorry, Clefable,” Sawyer said before he turned toward the trainer whom the Moon Stone was stolen from. “You too. I didn’t mean for my Clefable to evolve using your Moon Stone.”

“Not _your_ fault,” the trainer responded, before stomping toward grounded Zubat and giving it an intense glare. “Look, pal! That was _my_ Moon Stone! What’s the big idea?”

 Sawyer, noticing the wild Zubat hiding its face behind its wings and trembling, quickly stepped between Zubat and the trainer. “Hey, I know you’re feeling upset right now about the Moon Stone, but Zubat’s feeling upset too,” Sawyer said, holding his hands up nervously. “Zubat couldn’t have known that the Moon Stone would cause Clefable to evolve. I don’t think it was trying to hide it from you either. Since Zubat doesn’t navigate through sight, I don’t think it had any idea people have trouble seeing in a dark cave like this.

The trainer took that moment to ponder. “I guess you’re right,” he admitted. “Sorry, Zubat…” As the embarrassed Zubat continued covering its face with its wings, the trainer let out a sigh. “Looks like I’ll just have to look for another Moon Stone.”

As the trainer walked away, Sawyer slowly crouched down toward the little Pokemon. “Don’t take what he said to heart, Zubat,” he said consolingly. “It was just bad luck that the situation escalated the way it did. I know you weren’t trying to cause any harm.”

Upon hearing Sawyer’s comforting words, Zubat slowly uncovered its face.

“But I do want you to understand why you got the reaction you did,” Sawyer continued. “You see, in a cave like this, trainers can’t sense their surroundings that easily, so when you take things away from them unexpectedly, they think that you’re hiding them instead of just pulling a small prank. That’s why less and less trainers have been coming to this cave recently... I’m sure you mean well, but sometimes pranks that seem harmless can actually hurt some people in the long run.”

“ _Clef…_ ” Clefable muttered as it gazed at Sawyer in awe, astounded by his ability to immediately see the good in Zubat. The little Pokemon then completely uncovered its face and let out a few low-pitched chirps. “ _Clefable, Fable,_ ” Clefable responded, waving its hands with a forgiving smile on its face.

“Thanks for the apology, Zubat. I knew your heart was in the right place,” Sawyer said. “You too, Clefable. You’re really sweet.”

“ _Fable…?_ ” Clefable mumbled as it began to wobble back and forth slightly, before falling backward in a swoon. Although Sceptile managed to catch it in time, Sawyer did not notice this, as his attention was drawn back toward Zubat.

“I know that it must be hard not being able to draw attention the way you want to,” Sawyer remarked. “If you’d like, you could come along with us. All of my Pokemon are really nice, and we have battles together every day. What do you say, Zubat?”

Zubat took that moment to think, before lifting itself off the ground and letting out a seemingly angry hiss.

Sawyer smiled, knowing what Zubat was trying to say. “You want to have a battle first, don’t you?”

Zubat nodded.

“Alright! It’s a deal!” Sawyer declared. “Clefable, let’s go!”

“ _Clefable!_ ” Sawyer’s Pokemon replied confidently, recovered from fainting spell and ready to battle.

“Use Moonblast!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Cleeeeeef!_ ” Clefable cried, gathering a cluster of pink energy into a sphere before launching it toward Zubat. The Poison and Flying-Type however managed to wing its way around the attack with ease, before firing back with a swift tackle, which Sawyer recognized as Aerial Ace.

“Clefable! You okay?” Sawyer asked.

“Fable!” Clefable replied with a nod, as Zubat let out an irritating shriek that Sawyer identified as Supersonic.

“Magic Coat, quick!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Fableeeeeee!_ ” Clefable cried, enveloping itself in a sparkly, silver aura, causing the soundwaves from Supersonic to bounce back toward Zubat. Once the sound waves reached Zubat, it began to lose its balance in the air and become restless, signifying its Confused status.

“Moonblast, again!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Fable!_ ” With its opponent off guard, Clefable fired one last orb of energy at Zubat, causing it to fall to the ground.

“Okay! Go, Poke Ball!” Sawyer shouted, throwing an empty Poke Ball toward the weakened Zubat, causing it to disappear in a flash of red light. After a few seconds of wiggling back and forth, the Poke Ball let out a cluster of sparkles, which signified Zubat’s capture. “Alright! We caught Zubat!”

“ _Fable!_ ” Clefable cheered, as Sawyer ran toward his Poke Ball and picked it up, gazing at it in awe. He then turned toward his newly evolved Pokemon with a proud smile.

“Thanks, Clefable,” Sawyer said. “Sorry again about the Moon Stone... I hope that wasn’t too much of a shock.”

“ _Fable, Clefable,_ ” Clefable replied, shaking its head in forgiveness before giving its trainer an affectionate hug. Sawyer smiled, relieved at how well his Pokemon took this abrupt change, and still as oblivious as ever to Clefable’s romantic feelings for him.


	18. Wing of Light

The next day, Sawyer and Sceptile arrived in Eterna City, a fairly old city well-known for its many fragments of ancient history. Right off the bat, this place seemed like it would be the most likely to contain some information on Lightikari out of any location in Sinnoh. They decided to go straight to the historical museum this time, so that they could report back to Steven as soon as possible, and not become distracted with Gym Battles. In fact, he wrote a reminder in his notebook the previous night to get that done before challenging the Gym, just to be completely sure. During their visit to the museum, Sawyer got to learn about a ton of fascinating tales about Legendary Pokemon, all of which he wrote down in his notebook. This included the story of how the Legendary Pokemon, Ho-oh, brought three deceased Legendary Pokemon, Raikou, Entei and Suicune, back to life, among several other legends concerning Pokemon who Sawyer only ever got to learn a little bit about. All except for one: Lightikari. Despite having looked through almost every exhibit in the museum, he could not find a single piece of information regarding that particular Pokemon. As he and Sceptile looked through the final exhibit, the two of them remained as alert as possible for anything that may give them an answer. Something involving a Pokemon with mystical, dream-based powers, like the book about Lightikari described.

“ _Tile,_ ” Sceptile said, pointing toward its left.

“Did you find something, Sceptile?” Sawyer asked as he looked in the direction Sceptile was pointing and noticed a peculiar feather sitting inside a glass cube upon a pedestal. He took a closer look and saw that the yellow, curved feather had a lime green tip, and sat above a piece of text describing another legend. “It says here that this feather is called the Lunar Wing,” he stated, before reading the text aloud. “‘Anyone who sleeps while holding this feather is assured to have pleasant dreams. It is a priceless feather that comes from the Legendary Pokemon, Cresselia.’” Hearing this familiar name instantly grabbed Sawyer’s attention. “That’s the Pokemon I visited on Full Moon Island!” he stated, before continuing to read aloud. “‘Around one-thousand years ago, the people who lived in what we now know as Lilycove City in the Hoenn region, spent a whole week suffering from horrific nightmares, which were all caused by the Mythical Pokemon, Darkrai. Hope seemed lost when the people became unable to perform basic responsibilities due to their lack of sleep, until Cresselia appeared before them in a veil of dazzling light. It managed to make Darkrai reveal itself from the shadows, and following a heated battle, it banished Darkrai to New Moon Island, where it has been kept away from humans and Pokemon ever since. The residents of Lilycove were safe at last, and to this day, Cresselia has been worshipped and praised as the Embodiment of Light and the Banisher of Evil.’”

“ _Sceptile,_ ” Sawyer’s Pokemon said, smiling upon listening to that heartwarming tale. It then looked down toward Sawyer, who was staring at the ground in deep thought. “ _Tile, Sceptile?_ ” Sceptile asked, hoping to know what was bothering him.

“I still can’t help but feel bad for Darkrai,” Sawyer stated. “For all we know, it might not have any control over its powers. I know Darkrai caused a lot of pain for those people, but its gotta feel a little insulting having another Pokemon be worshipped for getting rid of it, and to be stuck on an island with no one else around. What if Darkrai didn’t mean to hurt anyone?”

Sceptile took that moment to ponder its trainer’s words, knowing that he had a point, though not sure what to believe of it.

“Aaaah!” cried a female voice from afar. Startled out of their train of thought, Sawyer and Sceptile both spun around and noticed a young woman zooming toward Sceptile. She had short hair that was half-brown and half-black, and sported a green cloak, brown shorts, and an ecstatic smile. Without a hint of hesitation, she embraced Sceptile in a giant hug, causing both it and Sawyer to stand awkwardly still. “You’re just so cute! Aren’t you, little guy?”

“L-Little…?” Sawyer mumbled under his breath, trying to keep a polite face as he watched the strange woman nuzzle his Pokemon.

“Ah! That scarf looks adorable too!” she cheered, before letting go of Sceptile, much to Sawyer’s relief. “I must say, you have a good taste in fashion.”

“Actually, that scarf was given as a gift from another trainer…” Sawyer admitted, awkwardly scratching his head.

“Oh, well it fits Sceptile to a tee!” the woman remarked. “I can tell you’ve really raised your Sceptile well.”

“Thanks,” Sawyer said, still giving a bit of a forced smile.

“My apologies,” the woman said. “I tend to get a little carried away when I see a Grass-Type Pokemon. I’m a huge fan of them! I take it you were reading about the legend of Cresselia, correct?” Sawyer nodded in reply. “Cresselia’s a true hero, isn’t it?”

“Y-Yeah. I guess…” Sawyer stuttered.

“Is something wrong?” the woman asked.

Sawyer sighed. “I just feel a little bad for Darkrai,” he admitted. “I would imagine that it can’t feel good for anybody to be talked about in legend as an evil villain, especially when they’re still around to this day. Honestly, there’s not much that we know about Darkrai. For all we know it might not be able to control its powers, and that it might be the reason why it never stops using them.”

“I’ve never thought about it like that before,” the woman stated. “Darkrai may have caused a lot of heartache for those people in Hoenn, but… calling it downright evil does seem a bit extreme given how little information we have.”

“Do you think there’s a chance Darkrai might not be evil after all?” Sawyer asked.

“It’s hard for me to say,” the woman replied. “Considering the reputation Darkrai has held over the years, I wouldn’t necessarily lean toward it being good-intentioned. But I do agree that one cannot fully understand anybody unless they know them first-hand. That goes for Pokemon as well. As a matter of fact, that’s the very reason I became a Gym Leader.” Sawyer’s eyes immediately twinkled after hearing the word “Gym Leader”, having completely forgotten about the story. “I wanted to learn to all there is to know about Grass-Types, so running a Grass-Type Gym and getting to battle alongside them as my job seemed like the perfect approach.”

“Y-You’re a Gym Leader…?” Sawyer muttered in astonishment.

“Oh, my apologies,” the woman said. “I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Gardenia.”

“My name’s Sawyer!” he stated. “See, I’m on a Gym Battle journey right now, and I was hoping that I could challenge the Gym here in Eterna City! Would you be up for having a Gym Battle right now?”

“Sure,” Gardenia replied. “It would be my pleasure.”

Following Sawyer’s surprise run-in with the Eterna Gym Leader, he and Sceptile made their way straight to the Eterna Gym, having forgotten once again about the task Steven asked him to accomplish while he was in the city. Within the moss-covered Gym was a grassy battlefield surrounded by numerous trees and bushes. Refereeing the match was a young woman wearing a lavender-colored sweater. Standing to her left was a Nuzleaf, a short, brown Pokemon with a leaf extending from the top of its head. “The Gym Battle between Gardenia the Gym Leader and Sawyer the challenger will now get underway,” the referee stated. “Both sides will have the use of three Pokemon, and the match will be over when all of either side’s Pokemon are unable to continue. Furthermore, only the challenger may substitute Pokemon.”

“Cacnea, come on out!” Gardenia shouted, hurling her Poke Ball toward the battlefield.

Popping out of the Poke Ball was a spherical, cactus-like Pokemon with green spikes spread across its body, and a crown-like flower bud on the top of its head. “ _Cac! Cacnea!_ ” the little Pokemon cried, dishing out a series of punches.

“That Cacnea looks like it’s been in lots of battles. We’ll need to be careful…” Sawyer stated, before holding up the Poke Ball containing his first Pokemon. “Alright, Chimchar! Go!”

“ _Char!_ ” Chimchar cheered, feeling ready to take on the Grass-Type Pokemon.

“Battle, begin!” the referee declared.

“Flamethrower! Go!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Chaaaaaar!_ ” Chimchar roared, launching a blast of scorching fire toward Cacnea.

“Use Sandstorm!” Gardenia commanded.

“ _Canceaaaaaaa!_ ” Cacnea cried, spinning on one foot as it released a tornado of sand at Chimchar’s Flamethrower. The two moves clashed, but Sandstorm managed to quickly overwhelm Flamethrower and strike Chimchar with a direct hit.

“Chimchar! Hang in there!” Sawyer hollered, as Chimchar struggled to endure the harsh tornado of sand.

“Drain Punch, now!” Gardenia instructed.

“Use Flame Wheel!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Neaaaaaa!_ ” Cacnea shouted, twisting its arm and enveloping it in a sphere of green energy. The attack collided against Chimchar’s flaming tackle, before Cacnea once again managed to overpower Chimchar and send it soaring back to its trainer. As this happened, a sphere of sparkling energy appeared from Chimchar’s belly where it had been hit, before it flew its way toward Cacnea, shrouding it in a cloak of bright energy and healing the damage it had taken from Flame Wheel.

“Finish it up with Pin Missile!” Gardenia ordered.

“ _Caaaaaac!_ ” Cacnea cried as the thorns on its arms began to glow in a white energy field. “ _Cac! Cac! Cac!_ ” Cacnea then launched a cluster of white spheres toward Chimchar, with green streams of light trailing behind. With Chimchar unable to dodge after enduring that Drain Punch attack, Pin Missile landed a direct hit, which created an explosion in the process.

“Chimchar, no!” Sawyer cried as the black smoke began to clear, revealing Chimchar to be down for the count.

“Chimchar is unable to battle!” the referee stated, pointing toward Gardenia’s side of the battlefield. “Cacnea is the winner!”

“ _Nuzleaf!_ ” the Pokemon beside her declared, as it pointed toward Cacnea as well.

“You battled really hard, Chimchar. Thanks,” Sawyer said as he called his Pokemon back, surprised at how quickly Cacnea managed to beat them despite having a type disadvantage. Nonetheless, he was not about to give up just yet. “Alright, Pachirisu! Let’s go!”

“ _Pachi Pa!_ ” the little Pokemon cried, appearing from its Poke Ball with a determined look in its eyes.

“A Pachirisu, huh?” Gardenia asked. “It may not be a Grass-Type, but it sure is a cutie!”

“ _Chi Pa…_ ” Pachirisu growled, as its cheeks started to crackle with electricity.

A panicked look passed over Sawyer’s face as he suddenly recalled what had happened the last several times that someone Pachirisu called cute. “Pachirisu, wait!” he exclaimed, rushing toward his Pokemon and trying to stop it from using Thunderbolt by gently placing his hands upon its shoulders. “Aaaaaaah!” Sawyer once again endured a mighty zap from his own Pokemon, causing him to fall to the ground.

“Oh my goodness!” Gardenia exclaimed. “Are you okay, Sawyer?”

“Yeah… I-I’m fine… but… in the… future… d-don’t… call it… cute…” Sawyer stuttered, feeling numb due to his paralysis but surprisingly okay overall. He then recovered from the shock and slowly lifted himself back onto his feet. “Sorry about that. But we’re ready now!”

“If you say so…” Gardenia said hesitantly. “Cacnea, use Pin Missile!”

“ _Caaaaaaaac! Cac! Cac! Cac!_ ” Cacnea squealed as it fired another series of white orbs toward its opponent.

“Dodge with Quick Attack!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Pachi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu cried, dashing to the side and successfully evading Cacnea’s Pin Missile attack.

“Now use Thunderbolt!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Paaaaaa!_ ” Pachirisu hollered, as it began gathering up electricity within its tail. “ _Chiiiiiiiiii!_ ” it then launched a stored-up blast of lightning toward Cacnea, landing a direct hit and causing it to become paralyzed.

“Oh no! Cacnea!” Gardenia exclaimed.

“Now’s our chance!” Sawyer declared. “Quick Attack! Go!”

“ _Pachi Pa!_ ” Upon Sawyer’s command, Pachirisu landed a powerful and nimble tackle before Cacnea had the chance to respond.

“Let’s finish this with Thunderbolt!” Sawyer called.

“Pin Missile, Cacnea!” Gardenia instructed.

Both Pokemon fired their attacks simultaneously, causing the two of them to collide neck and neck. This lasted for a couple seconds until Cacnea succumbed to its paralysis and became unable to continue firing its attack. It then endured a mighty electric shock from Pachirisu, before falling unconscious soon afterward.

“Cacnea is unable to battle!” the referee announced. “Pachirisu is the winner!”

“ _Nuzleaf!_ ” the Pokemon declared simultaneously.

“Cacnea, return. You were wonderful, dear. Now take a good rest,” Gardenia said, before pulling out her second Poke Ball. “You’re up next, Turtwig. Let’s go!”

Appearing in a burst of light was a green, reptilian Pokemon with a brown shell upon its back. It had sparkly, yellow eyes, along with a small seedling on the top of its head. “ _Turtwig!_ ” the little Pokemon cried, ready for battle.


	19. Don't Let Grass Grow Under Feet

“Pachirisu! Use Thunderbolt!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Pachiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_ ” Pachirisu squealed as it launched a sizzling bolt of lightning toward Turtwig.

_Zoom!_

Right at the last second, Turtwig zipped to the side in the blink of an eye, so swiftly in fact that Sawyer did not even see its legs move.

“ _Man,_ Turtwig’s fast!” Sawyer said. “Alright! Use Quick Attack!”

“ _Chi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu cried, dashing toward Gardenia’s Pokemon at lightning speed.

_Zoom!_

But it was no use. Turtwig once again managed to out-speed even Pachirisu’s Quick Attack and dodge it seamlessly.

“Use Quick Attack again!”

“ _Chi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu shouted, charging in for one last Quick Attack.

_Zoom!_

But it was still not fast enough to keep up with Turtwig’s incredible speed.

“Now Turtwig! Use Leech Seed!” Gardenia ordered.

“ _Twig!_ ” Turtwig cried, lowering its head before firing a brown seed from the seedling on its head. The seed struck Pachirisu’s forehead, then sprouted a cluster of energy-draining vines that tangled around the little Pokemon, causing it to become immobilized.

“Pachirisu! No!” Sawyer exclaimed.

“Now use Tackle!” Gardenia called.

“ _Turtwig! Turtwig! Turtwig!_ ” Gardenia’s Pokemon shouted, as it dashed toward its immobilized opponent and landed a powerful tackle, rendering it unconscious.

“Pachirisu is unable to battle!” the referee stated. “Turtwig is the winner!”

“ _Nuzleaf!_ ” Nuzleaf proclaimed.

“Thanks, Pachirisu. You deserve a good rest,” Sawyer said, called his tired Pokemon back to its Poke Ball. He then looked toward Gardenia, still astounded by her and her Pokemon’s surprising strength. _Gardenia’s tougher than I expected,_ he remarked silently. _We’ll have to slow down Turtwig if we want to land a hit._ “Alright, Zubat! Let’s go!”

Sawyer threw his third and final Poke Ball toward the battlefield, and out came his newly caught, Poison and Flying-Type Pokemon.

“Supersonic, now!” Sawyer instructed.

Upon its trainer’s cue, Zubat fired a blast of shrilling soundwaves at its opponent.

_Zoom!_

But Turtwig still managed to zip its way to the side right at the last second.

“It dodged again!” Sawyer shouted. “Alright, use Aerial Ace!”

“Leaf Storm, Turtwig!” Gardenia commanded.

“ _Twiiiiiiiiiiig!_ ” Turtwig hollered, gathering a cluster of leaves which soon transformed into a tornado. “ _Turtwig!_ ” it then fired that tornado at the incoming Zubat, causing it to lose its balance and fly toward a tree.

“No! Zubat!” Sawyer cried.

“Use Leech Seed!” Gardenia ordered.

“ _Twig!_ ” Turtwig shouted, launching another brown seed from its seedling and planting into Zubat’s forehead. The seed then sprouted into a cluster of vines and enveloped Zubat, immobilizing it as well.

“Now use Tackle!” Gardenia commanded.

“ _Turtwig! Turtwig! Turtwig!_ ” Turtwig cried, charging toward Zubat and landing another potent tackle, knocking it out in an instant.

“Zubat is unable to battle! Turtwig is the winner!” the referee said. “Which means the victory goes to Gardenia the Gym Leader!”

“ _Nuzleaf!_ ” her Pokemon declared.

“Way to go, Turtwig,” Gardenia said. “That was a great battle.”

“ _Turtwig! Twig!_ ” her Pokemon cheered.

“You battled really well, Zubat. Take a good rest,” Sawyer said as he returned his Pokemon back to its Poke Ball. He then gave the Gym Leader a smile of genuine gratitude. “Thanks very much for the battle, Gardenia. I really learned a whole lot.”

“No problem,” Gardenia replied. “Come back any time.”

That afternoon, as Sawyer waited for his Pokemon to recover at the Pokemon Centre, he took that time to reflect on his Gym Battle against Gardenia. Although he did feel frustrated as a result of his loss, he knew that dwelling on that frustration was not going to get him anywhere, so he decided to instead focus on coming up with a strategy for his second attempt. He jotted down in his notebook every battle tactic he recalled Gardenia using throughout their match. This included Cacnea’s strategy of blocking Chimchar’s Flamethrower with Sandstorm and intercepting close-ranged attacks with Drain Punch. He knew that in order to land a successful hit, they would need to catch Cacnea off guard first. He also recalled how Turtwig used its remarkable speed to tire out its opponent, before draining the last bit of their energy using Leech Seed and finishing off with Tackle. Sawyer remembered facing a similar challenge with one of Ash’s Pokemon, Talonflame, who was also known for its speed. As such, he knew his objective when battling Turtwig needed to be slowing it down, even just for a moment, so that he could gain the upper hand.

Not too long after Sawyer had finished making these notes, Nurse Joy walked into the waiting room, carrying a now fully healed Chimchar, Pachirisu and Zubat upon a stretcher. “I am happy to report that your Pokemon are feeling just fine now,” she stated.

“Thanks, Nurse Joy!” Sawyer cheered, before looking down toward his team of Pokemon. “I’m glad to see you’re all are feeling better. I was just looking back at the notes I took after our battle, and I think I might know how to counter Cacnea and Turtwig’s battling styles! What do you say we start training for our rematch tomorrow?”

All three of Sawyer’s Pokemon cheered in agreement, feeling eager to begin training right away.

After spending that evening training with his Pokemon for their upcoming rematch, Sawyer arrived the next morning at Gardenia’s Gym, feeling confident and ready to take on the challenge once more. The first battle was him and Shellos versus Gardenia and Turtwig.

“A Water-Type against my Grass-Type, huh?” Gardenia asked in surprise. “Let’s see what you’re up to…”

“Battle, begin!” the referee proclaimed.

“Alright, Shellos! Ice Beam!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Looooos!_ ” Shellos cried as it launched a zigzagged beam of chilling energy toward Turtwig.

_Zoom!_

But Turtwig once again managed to zip to the side just in time.

“Keep it up, Shellos! Ice Beam!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Los! Los! Los!_ ” Shellos hollered, firing one beam after another at its opponent. Although the beams did not hit the swift-moving Turtwig, they did land on the ground behind it multiple times. Each beam of ice caused one portion of the grassy battlefield to freeze, until finally, the entire area around Turtwig become blanketed in a field of ice.

“ _Twig!_ ” Turtwig exclaimed as it slipped over the ice and fell to the ground.

“No! Turtwig!” Gardenia cried.

“Ice Beam, one more time!” Sawyer called.

“ _Shellooooos!_ ” Shellos shouted as it aimed one last beam of frigid, blue energy toward Turtwig, causing it to slide back toward its trainer.

“Finish it up with Hidden Power!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Sheeeeeell!_ ” Shellos cried, forming a green orb of brilliant energy in front of its mouth. “ _Los!_ ” it then the launched the attack and landed a direct hit, which created an explosion of black smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Turtwig was seen laying on the ground, not moving an inch.

“Turtwig is unable to battle!” the referee declared, before pointing toward Sawyer’s side of the battlefield. “Shellos is the winner!”

“ _Nuzleaf!_ ” Nuzleaf announced, mimicking its trainer.

“Thank you, Turtwig. You did your best. Take a good rest,” said Gardenia as she called her dazed Pokemon back, before looking toward her challenger. “Nice work using that Ice Beam to slow down Turtwig. But I won’t be giving up the Forest Badge that easily! Roserade, let’s go!”

Appearing from Gardenia’s next Poke Ball was an elegant, green Pokemon with a red bouquet for one hand, and a blue bouquet for the other. “ _Rose! Roserade!_ ” the Pokemon shouted with much confidence.

“Sunny Day, now!” Gardenia ordered.

“ _Roseraaade!_ ” Roserade cried, raising its arm into the air and firing two golden rings of energy to the sky. This caused every nearby cloud to drift away from sight, as the sun rays suddenly turned significant harsher and brighter. This harsh sunlight caused the ice field Shellos had created to melt almost instantly.

 _That was a clever use of Sunny Day…_ Sawyer thought to himself. “Use Ice Beam, again!”

“Flash, let’s go!” Gardenia commanded.

“ _Rose!_ ” Roserade shouted, as its entire body began to glow within a glaring aura of light. As soon as Shellos took one look at Roserade, it became temporarily blinded, causing Ice Beam to miss its target and hit a tree instead.

“Shellos, no!” Sawyer exclaimed.

“Follow up with Magical Leaf!” Gardenia instructed.

“ _Raaaaade!_ ” Roserade hollered as it released a cluster of glowing, green leaves toward the blinded Shellos, knocking it out instantly.

“Shellos is unable to battle!” the referee proclaimed. “Roserade is the winner!”

“ _Nuzleaf!_ ” Nuzleaf declared.

“Thanks, Shellos. You deserve a good rest,” Sawyer said, as his Shellos disappeared in a flash of red light, returning back into its Poke Ball. Sawyer then placed Shellos’s Poke Ball back into his pocket, before taking out his next one. “Alright, Zubat! Let’s go!”

Upon emerging from Sawyer’s Poke Ball, Zubat let out an ecstatic shriek, ready to take on its opponent.

“Weather Ball, now!” Gardenia commanded.

“Dodge, then Haze!” Sawyer instructed.

Upon Gardenia’s cue, Roserade summoned a giant, white sphere of energy and hurled it at Zubat. The Poison and Flying-Type however managed to wing its way around the sphere of light, before releasing a thick cloud of black smoke, which enveloped the entire battlefield.

“Now, Aerial Ace!” Sawyer ordered.

Using its soundwave-sensing abilities, Zubat managed to instantly locate Roserade’s whereabouts, before landing a mighty, aerial tackle.

“Roserade, are you okay?” Gardenia called out to her Pokemon, who was still enveloped in the smoke cloud.

“ _Roserade! Rose!_ ” Roserade reassured its trainer.

“Alright! Surround Zubat with Magical Leaf!” Gardenia instructed.

“ _Raaaaade!_ ” Roserade hollered, releasing another series of green leaves at its opponent. Although Roserade itself could not see, the leaves it fired were able to instantly locate Zubat on their own and circle around it, leaving it with no place to escape.

“Now use Weather Ball!” Gardenia command.

“ _Rade!_ ” Roserade shouted as it hurled another sphere of dazzling, white light toward Zubat, this time landing a potent hit and causing it to fall down, while at the same time, clearing the smoke.

“Zubat! Can you still go on?” Sawyer asked, as his Zubat quickly managed to flap its wings and fly back up. “Alright! Supersonic, go!”

Upon its trainer’s command, Zubat unleashed a shrilling cry that instantly caused Roserade to wobble back and forth in confusion.

“Yes!” Sawyer cheered.

“Roserade! Magical Leaf!” Gardenia ordered.

“ _Rooooooose!_ ” Roserade hollered, firing Magical Leaf in the wrong direction. Despite Roserade’s confusion however, the leaves managed to steer their way toward its intended target.

“Aerial Ace!” Sawyer commanded.

Before the misaimed leaves could reach it however, Zubat zoomed its way toward its opponent and landed another devastating tackle. Once the attack had landed, Roserade flew back toward its trainer, landed on the ground with a loud thud, and did not move.

“Roserade is unable to battle!” the referee stated. “Zubat is the winner!”

“ _Nuzleaf!_ ” her Pokemon proclaimed.

“Roserade, return. You were wonderful,” Gardenia said, pointing her Poke Ball toward Roserade, as the red beam caused it to disappear and return back inside. “That was a very well-thought-out combination, Sawyer,” she remarked. “Zubat’s soundwave-sensing abilities allow it to navigate its surroundings without the use of vision, so attacking after using Haze was a great strategy.”

“Thanks!” Sawyer responded. “That was a technique I learned from a friend of mine named Ash. Watching his Noivern use its soundwave-sensing abilities in that way was what inspired to me to try it out with Zubat.”

“I see,” Gardenia replied, before holding up her last Poke Ball. “But keep in mind, this battle isn’t over yet. Cacnea, let’s go!”

“ _Cacnea! Cac!_ ” Gardenia’s Pokemon cheered, raring to take on the challenger once more.


	20. In the Cacnea

“Use Sandstorm!” Gardenia instructed.

“ _Cacneaaaaaa!_ ” Cacnea cried, spinning on one leg while launching a twister of sand toward Zubat, which sent the little Pokemon flying.

“Zubat, no!” Sawyer exclaimed.

“Now use Drain Punch!” Gardenia commanded.

“ _Cac! Cac! Cacneaaaaaaaa!_ ” Cacnea hollered, as it charged toward the plummeting Zubat, and delivered a fearsome punch with its glowing, green fist. Upon enduring that attack, Zubat fell straight to the ground, landed with a thud, and did not move. Meanwhile, a small energy sphere emerged from Zubat’s stomach and made its way toward Cacnea, which healed it from the damage it had not even taken from that battle.

“Zubat is unable to battle!” the referee proclaimed. “Cacnea is the winner!”

“ _Nuzleaf!_ ” her Pokemon announced, mimicking her once again.

“Great work, Zubat. You deserve a good rest,” Sawyer said as he transported his exhausted Pokemon back to its capsule-like Poke Ball. _Cacnea’s Drain Punch is even stronger than I remembered,_ he thought. _We’ll just have to stick to our plan…_ “Chimchar, go!”

“ _Char!_ ” Sawyer’s Pokemon cheered, ready for its rematch against Cacnea.

“Use Flamethrower!” Sawyer ordered.

“Sandstorm, Cacnea!” Gardenia commanded

“ _Chimchaaaaar!_ ” Chimchar cried as it released a blistering gush of flames, though it was no match for Cacnea’s tornado of sand.

“Chimchar, quick! Head into the forest!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Chim!_ ” Chimchar replied, leaping toward the nearest tree branch before Cacnea’s Sandstorm could reach it.

“Use Pin Missile!” Gardenia ordered.

“ _Caaaaaaaac! Cac! Cac! Cac!_ ” Cacnea shouted, launching a cluster of white spheres at Chimchar, though narrowly missing its swift-moving target as it hopped from branch to branch.

“Now use Flame Wheel!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Chiiiiiiiiiiim!_ ” Chimchar squealed, leaping out of the forest before cloaking itself in a shroud of flames. “ _Chaaaaar!_ ” it then began spinning while making its way toward Gardenia’s Pokemon.

“Drain Punch, quick!” Gardenia ordered.

“ _Cacnea!_ ” Cacnea shouted as it delivered another powerful punch toward the incoming Chimchar. The two attacks clashed evenly, creating an explosion of black smoke. Once the collision was over, Chimchar leapt back toward its trainer’s side of the battlefield.

“Use Sandstorm, again!” Gardenia instructed.

“Into the forest, quick!” Sawyer called.

“ _Char!_ ” Chimchar shouted, narrowly dodging Cacnea’s twister of sand by making its way toward the closest tree branch.

“Flame Wheel, one more time!” Sawyer ordered.

“Drain Punch, now!” Gardenia commanded.

“ _Neaaaaaaaa!_ ” Cacnea squealed, getting ready to deliver another punch toward the incoming Chimchar cloaked in a wheel of fire.

“Use Flamethrower!” Sawyer called.

“ _Chaaaaaaaar!_ ” Chimchar hollered as it released a searing blast of flames right at the last second, engulfing its off-guard opponent.

“Cacnea, no!” Gardenia exclaimed.

“Finish it up with Flame Wheel!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Chimchaaaaaar!_ ” Chimchar shouted, enveloping itself in another veil of flames before landing a fearsome, spinning tackle. The impact sent Cacnea sliding back several feet, before knocking it out.

“Cacnea is unable to battle! Chimchar is the winner!” the referee said. “Which means the winner of this match is Sawyer the challenger!”

“ _Nuzleaf!_ ” her Pokemon declared.

“Alright!” Sawyer cheered. “We did it, Chimchar!”

“ _Char!_ ” Chimchar cried joyously, dashing toward its trainer before receiving a gentle pat on the head from him.

“And it was all thanks to our combined efforts that we managed to turn things around,” Sawyer stated. “I’ll tell you, you’re really strong!”

“ _Char…?_ ” Chimchar muttered in amazement, having never thought that it would receive that kind of praise given its rocky start to its battling journey. “ _Chimchar!_ ” the Fire-Type Pokemon cheered, before becoming cloaked in an aura of dazzling, blue light. Sawyer’s eyes then glistened as he watched his Chimchar grow and transform. As Chimchar transformed, it grew a collar of spiky fur around its neck, as well as a long tail with a flaming tip. Once the brilliant light disappeared, taking Chimchar’s place was a taller and more muscular, Fire and Fighting-Type. “ _Monferno!_ ” it hollered.

“That’s awesome, Monferno!” Sawyer shouted with much delight. “You evolved!”

“ _Ferno! Ferno!_ ” Monferno cried, ecstatically raising its fist into the air.

“You battled well, Cacnea. Take a good rest,” Gardenia said, before being handed a gift case by the referee and presenting it to her victorious challenger. “Congratulations on your win, Sawyer. Back when I first saw you, I had a hunch that you and your Pokemon would be able to defeat me. Even after you lost the first time, I knew that you would bounce back and defeat my Gym once and for all. In honor of the trust you and your Pokemon share that led to your guys’ victory, I am proud to present you with the Forest Badge.” Inside the gift case was a green Gym Badge that resembled a trio of square-shaped trees with white trunks.

“Thank you so much, Gardenia!” Sawyer cheered, as he accepted the Gym Badge and gazed at it in complete admiration, before realizing he was now halfway toward entering the Sinnoh League. Following this realization, he became all the more inspired to keep gaining experience alongside his Pokemon, and that was just what he was going to do.

Before Sawyer could do that however, he had one more thing he needed to do before leaving Eterna City, which he had totally forgotten about until he left the Eterna Gym: letting Steven know how his search for information on Lightikari went! The fact he forgot to this again came as quite a shock to Sawyer, considering he made a note of it this time, and that he somehow completely missed that note as he was planning out his strategy for his rematch against Gardenia. It was definitely a relief to him that he remembered this now and not later.

Just to make sure he did not miss anything, Sawyer decided to take one more look around the historical museum before contacting Steven. Unfortunately, even after he looked through every exhibit as thoroughly as he could, he still did not find anything information about Lightikari. Following this second visit, Sawyer started to make his way through the first portion of Route 211, until he was a quiet enough spot in the forest where he could talk to the Champion of Hoenn without drawing a crowd.

“How did it go?” Steven asked through Sawyer’s PokeNav Plus.

“I couldn’t find any more information on Lightikari...” Sawyer replied sadly.

“I see...” Steven muttered.

“How are things going on your end, Steven?” Sawyer asked.

“I’m afraid I haven’t been able to find out anything either. At least not anything that we can go off of that will help us find Lightikari,” Steven replied. “But that doesn’t mean all hope is lost. There is still a historical museum located in Celestic Town, a town fairly close to where you are right now. Hopefully, we’ll be able to find the information we’re looking for there.”

“I’ll head there right away,” Sawyer stated.

“Be but careful,” Steven warned him.

“Huh?” Sawyer asked.

“I’ve heard that a Darkrai has been roaming Sinnoh and causing terrible nightmares for several towns across the region,” Steven stated. “Darkrai is not a Pokemon you want to be running into. Not only are its powers very dangerous, but it’s believed to be one of the most malicious Pokemon in the world.”

“R-Right,” Sawyer stuttered, feeling slightly annoyed, though trying his best to mask it. “I’ll be careful…”

“Is something wrong, Sawyer?” Steven asked as Sawyer shook his head in reply. “Alright. I wish you luck.”

As Sawyer resumed making his way across the mountainous Route 211, he spent some time pondering what he wanted to believe in regard to Darkrai. He did not want to assume Darkrai was evil, as he could not think of much evidence pointing toward that conclusion, seeing how much time it spent on Full Moon Island and how it only seemed to try and make an escape once every year, up until now at least. On the other hand, considering how hated and feared Darkrai was by everybody else, Sawyer felt unsure if he had the bravery to stand up for it, especially to his idol, Steven. After about half an hour of contemplating this, Sawyer decided to try and focus his mind elsewhere for the rest of his journey to Celestic Town, since he knew that trying to work this out with only his equally conflicted Sceptile was likely not going to help him figure it out.


	21. Nothing Like Thieves in the Night

Following their weeklong journey through Route 211 and Mount Coronet, Sawyer and Sceptile finally arrived in Celestic Town, which, much like Eterna City, was a town well-known for its many fragments of ancient history. By the time they had arrived in the town however, it was too late in the day for them to visit the historical museum Steven had asked Sawyer to go to, meaning that he would have to go there the following morning instead. On the bright side, seeing that there was no mention of a Celestic Gym in Sawyer’s PokeNav Plus, this time he did not have to worry about getting distracted again with Gym Battles.

That night, little did Sawyer know that the very museum he planned to visit was about to be robbed by, you guessed it, Cassidy and Butch. As the black-clothed duo carefully scanned the Creation Trio Exhibit of the museum, Shuckle curiously poked its small head out of Butch’s backpack.

“So, this is the museum where they keep the Lustrous Orb?” the little Pokemon asked.

“Right…” Cassidy whispered deviously.

“Which means that once we get our hands on it, we will have in our possession the very orb believed to be the slumbering form of Palkia, the Legendary Pokemon that controls space,” Butch remarked.

“That means we will get to meet a Legendary Pokemon!” Shuckle cheered. “Oh, what an honor that will be!”

“Zip it,” Cassidy whispered. “Do you want the guards to hear you?”

“Who?” Shuckle asked. “The guard over there? No way. We don’t want to disturb his nap.”

“Huh?” Cassidy and Butch asked in unison, as they looked to their right and noticed a security guard dozing on a nearby chair. The two of them then looked toward each other and quietly snickered.

“This’ll be easier than taking candy from a Togepi,” Cassidy said.

With the security guard napping on the job, Team Rocket’s robbery mission was indeed very easy. That was until Cassidy laid her hands on the pearl-like Lustrous Orb, which immediately set off an alarm. As the duo scurried their way out of the museum with the orb before the dozy guard had the chance to catch them, the sound of the alarm soon woke nearly the entire town. Upon hearing this alarm, many of the residents gathered around the museum. Sawyer on the other hand, being the deep sleeper he was, continued sleeping peacefully even with all the loudness surrounding him.

“We did it, Sceptile…” he mumbled with a gratified smile. “We won the Sinnoh League…”

Still within a dream-like state, Sawyer slowly opened his eyes and began to notice the sound of the museum’s security alarm, as well as the noisy crowd surrounding the Pokemon Centre. He tried to tune it out and go back to sleep by holding his pillow over his ears, but no matter how faint the sound was, his mind simply could not block it out. What’s worse was that the longer that sound kept him awake, the more his vision of the Sinnoh League Awards Ceremony faded from his mind. Once Sawyer completely snapped out of his dream-state, he gave up trying to go back to sleep, sighing as he went outside to see what was going on.

As Cassidy and Butch tried to make their getaway on a dark grey hot air balloon, they were soon approached by a young man wearing a white, buttoned shirt and purple bowtie. He had spiky, lavender-colored hair with a single strand resembling that of a horn, as well as fairly blank expression on his face. “Alright, Toxapex! Hyper Beam!” the trainer said as he threw one his Poke Balls forward.

Appearing from the man’s Poke Ball was a Poison and Water-Type whose body consisted of a small, purple head and giant, spiky tentacles which it used for protection and motion. These tentacles gave Toxapex the appearance of a round, blue hut. “ _Toxaaaaa!_ ” the Pokemon roared, launching a devastating beam of dark purple energy toward the hot air balloon. This punched a sizable hole in the balloon, which caused it to plummet toward the ground.

After hitting the ground and somehow managing to withstand that crash, Cassidy and Butch stumbled out of the balloon’s base and glared at the trainer who halted their getaway. “Hey! What’s the big idea?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” the trainer replied in a bit of a snarky-sounding tone. “I’m stopping you from stealing that artifact. And now that you’ve drawn a crowd, you might as well give up.”

“Us, give up?” Cassidy asked. “Hah! When Raichu fly!”

“Technically, where I’m from, Raichu can fly on their tails and…” the trainer remarked before Cassidy cut him off.

“Oh, you know what I meant!” Cassidy exclaimed.

During this argument, Sawyer arrived at the scene and saw that the criminals behind this robbery were none other than Cassidy and Butch. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Look, is that a twerp I see?” Cassidy asked.

“That twerp don’t look so tough to me,” Butch stated.

“Craftiness!” Cassidy exclaimed.

“Ruthlessness!” Butch shouted.

“That’s the key!” they cheered simultaneously.

“Creating chaos with style and grace!” Cassidy recited.

“Inducing a fear that no one can brace,” Butch added.

“To fight or not to fight, that is the question.”

“Don’t mess with us, that’s our suggestion.”

“Cassidy!”

“Butch!”

“And Shuckle the none such!” Shuckle cheered, joyfully hopping out of Butch’s backpack and landing between its two teammates.

“Putting the weaklings where they belong!” Cassidy recited.

“We’re Team Rocket,” Butch stated.

“We are strong!” the trio finished.

Sawyer sighed, already tired of hearing that motto despite having only heard it for the third time. “And I woke up at three A.M. for _this_ …”

“Aw, what’s the matter twerp?” Cassidy asked. “Did we wake you from a sweet dream about winning the Sinnoh League?”

“Actually yes, but that’s not important!” Sawyer exclaimed. “What matters is that you hand over what you stole right now!”

“Ooh, _someone’s_ cranky!” Cassidy remarked.

“Well, of course he is!” Shuckle replied. “We just woke him up from a dream where he achieved his greatest goal! I am so sorry, twerp! I hope we can still be friends!”

Butch let out an embarrassed groan, before turning his attention back toward Sawyer. “Like we’d just hand over the slumbering form of a real Legendary Pokemon.”

“You do realize that’s a replica… right?” the trainer asked.

“Heh…?” Cassidy responded, frozen in disbelief.

“Y-You’re joshing us!” Butch stuttered.

The trainer gave the two thieves a deadpan stare. “Do I _look_ like I josh?” he asked.

“Uh, no sir!” Butch replied.

“But we’re still not handing it over!” Cassidy stated. “Even if it’s not real, we can still tell Professor Chunga that it is.” Less than a second later, the phone in Cassidy’s pocket started to ring. She then picked it up and pressed the answer button. “Hello?”

“It’s Nanba and I can hear you!” Professor Nanba hollered through the phone, causing Cassidy to jump in alarm and laugh awkwardly.

“I’m afraid that won’t happen,” the trainer stated.

“Oh really? Try beating us in a battle then,” Butch said before he hurled one of his Poke Balls forward. “Hitmontop, use Rolling Kick!”

“Houndour! Bite! Let’s go!” Cassidy commanded.

Once both Pokemon emerged from their Poke Balls in a burst of light, the two came charging in toward the trainer’s Poison and Water-Type Pokemon.

“Baneful Bunker, Toxapex!” the trainer ordered.

“ _Pex!_ ” Toxapex growled as it shielded itself behind all twelve of its tentacles and enveloped itself in a veil of purple light. It then effortlessly bounced off Houndour and Hitmontop’s attacks and blew both of them back toward their trainers. Upon landing on the ground, they then began to emit purple sparks of energy, signifying their Poisoned status.

“What the?” Butch exclaimed.

“What kind of move is that?” Cassidy asked.

“Baneful Bunker…? Weren’t you listening…?” the trainer replied, before letting out a sigh. “It’s a move that works like Protect, but if the opponent makes contact while Toxapex is using the move, then they will become poisoned.”

“Amazing…” Sawyer remarked as he took out his notebook. “That’s like how Aegislash’s King’s Shield weakens the opponent’s attack power when they make contact.”

“Now use Venoshock!” the trainer instructed.

“ _Toxaaaaaaa!_ ” Toxapex roared, releasing multiple blobs of purple liquid from its mouth at Houndour and Hitmontop and sending them rocketing straight toward their trainers, knocking the two of them over.

“Alright, Zubat! Finish up with Air Cutter!” Sawyer shouted as he threw his Poke Ball forward.

Immediately upon popping out of its Poke Ball, Zubat fired a blue, X-shaped energy blade from its wings.

“Venoshock, one more time!” the trainer commanded.

Zubat and Toxapex’s combined attacks reached Team Rocket and sent them all soaring high up into the air.

“No fair!” Cassidy complained as she and her teammates continued rocketing upward. “I’ve never even heard of that Pokemon before!”

“I hear it’s from the Alola region,” Butch remarked.

“Alola…” Shuckle muttered. “Isn’t that where Jessie, James and Meowth are right now?”

“Ugh!” Cassidy exclaimed. “Don’t even get me started! How is it fair that they get to do their missions on a tropical paradise, while we’re still stuck in Sinnoh? We’re a much more competent and serious team than those three, right Bowey?”

“The name’s not Bowey! It’s Butch!” Butch hollered.

“We’re blasting off again!” the team shouted in unison, as they vanished from sight and left behind a brief twinkle of light.

“Alright!” Sawyer cheered. “Way to go, Zubat!”

As Zubat flew back toward its trainer while chirping joyously, its body began to glow within a brilliant aura of light. Sawyer’s eyes then twinkled as he realized that his Pokemon was starting to evolve! As the Poison and Flying-Type grew immensely in size, its mouth soon became nearly the size as the rest of its body, allowing its fangs to sharpen and extend as well. The blue light then disintegrated, revealing a much more intimidating, but equally friendly Pokemon with a new set of eyes.

“Awesome!” Sawyer said, as his newly evolved Pokemon landed gently beside him. “Zubat’s a Golbat now!”

“That was an impressive Air Cutter, young man,” the trainer stated. You raised your Golbat quite well.”

“Thanks!” Sawyer responded. “That Venoshock was amazing too! Your Pokemon, um… What’s its name again?”

“Toxapex,” the trainer replied.

“Your Toxapex is really strong!” Sawyer remarked.

“Thanks,” the trainer said. “I haven’t had a challenger come to my Gym in quite a long time, so I very much enjoyed getting to battle with my Toxapex again.”

Sawyer gasped as his eyes began to glisten. “You’re a Gym Leader?” he asked. “Wow, I had no idea there was a Gym in Celestic Town! Would it be okay if I challenge your Gym tomorrow morning?”

“Technically, it _is_ tomorrow morning,” the trainer stated.

“Oh yeah... I guess it is…” Sawyer remarked.

“But as long as you’re not referring to right this second, then sure. I accept your challenge,” the trainer said.

And so, having yet again forgotten about Steven’s request for him to visit the historical museum, Sawyer returned to the Pokemon Centre and wrote in his notebook everything he remembered about Toxapex’s battling style. He then went back to sleep for a few more hours, before waking up with a fresh enough mind for him to come up with a counter strategy for his upcoming Gym Battle.

Later that morning, Sawyer arrived at the Celestic Gym, which contained an extensive battlefield surrounded by bright lavender walls. As Sceptile observed the match from the bleachers, the Gym’s referee, who had red hair and sported a purple tank top, stepped onto the side of the battlefield. “The Gym Battle between Quinn the Gym Leader, and Sawyer the challenger, will now begin,” he said. “Both sides will have the use of two Pokemon, and the battle will be over when both Pokemon on either side are unable to continue. Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon.”

“Now, Nidorino, come on out!” Quinn shouted, throwing his Poke Ball toward the battlefield.

 Appearing from Quinn’s Poke Ball in a flash of light was a purple, quadruped Pokemon with venomous spines spread across its back, and a razor-edged horn on its forehead. “ _Nidooooo!_ ” the Pokemon growled.

“Nidorino, huh?” Sawyer asked, as he pulled out his first Poke Ball and hurled it forward. “Alright, Monferno! Let’s go!”

“ _Monferno!_ ” Sawyer’s Fire and Fighting-Type Pokemon cheered, eager for its first Gym Battle as a Monferno to get started.

“Battle, begin!” the referee proclaimed.


	22. Sharp as a Needle

“Flame Wheel, go!” Sawyer ordered.

“Double Team, Nidorino!” Quinn commanded.

“ _Fernooooooo!_ ” Monferno hollered, as it charged toward Nidorino in spinning cloak of fire. Before Monferno’s attack could land however, Nidorino summoned an army of illusionary duplicates of itself, allowing it to trick Monferno into hitting one of its duplicates instead.

“Now, Poison Jab!” Quinn instructed.

“ _Nido!_ ” Nidorino roared, as its horn began to glow a lighter shade of purple. It then charged toward the distracted Monferno and struck it with a direct hit.

“No! Monferno!” Sawyer cried.

“Poison Fang, go!” Quinn ordered.

“Use Acrobatics to dodge!” Sawyer called.

“ _Ferno!_ ” Monferno cried as it enveloped itself in a light blue aura, which allowed it to leap seamlessly above Nidorino before it could land its attack.

“Now use Flamethrower!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Monfernooooooo!_ ” Monferno hollered, releasing a blistering gush of flames toward Nidorino, engulfing it and creating an explosion of black smoke in the process.

“Use Poison Jab!” Quinn called.

“Acrobatics, again!” Sawyer instructed, as his Pokemon once again leapt upward within a veil of blue light before its opponent’s attack could land. “Flamethrower, go!”

“Quick, Amnesia!” Quinn commanded.

Upon Quinn’s command, Nidorino stood perfectly still with a blank expression on its face, before enduring Monferno’s fiery blast. Once the flames disintegrated however, the only reaction Nidorino seemed to give was a slight cringe, as if the Pokemon had forgotten about all its pain as it underwent that long-ranged attack.

 _I see what’s going on,_ Sawyer thought to himself. _They’re using Amnesia to defend against special attacks, and Double Team to defend against close-ranged attacks. Very nice. I shouldn’t expect anything less from a Gym Leader._

“Poison Jab, now!” Quinn ordered.

“Acrobatics!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Ferno!_ ” Monferno cried as the agility it gained from Acrobatics allowed it to hop above the charging Nidorino with ease. Nidorino then turned around and started charging toward Monferno once again, only for its attack to miss a second time.

“Now use Fire Spin!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Monfernooooo!_ ” Monferno then launched a weaker, but spiraling gush of flames toward Nidorino, engulfing it in a vortex of fire.

“Nidorino, stay strong!” Quinn called.

“Flame Wheel, go!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Fernooooo!_ ” Monferno hollered as it delivered one final, spinning tackle within a veil of flames before Nidorino had the chance to defend with Double Team, knocking it out instantly.

“Nidorino is unable to battle!” the referee announced. “Monferno is the winner!”

“Alright!” Sawyer shouted joyfully. “Monferno, awesome job!”

“ _Mon! Monferno!_ ” Monferno cheered, raising its fist into the air with much exhilaration.

“Great work, Nidorino. You take a good rest,” Quinn said, calling back his exhausted Pokemon before looking toward his challenger. “I have to say, that strategy of using Fire Spin to prevent Nidorino from responding with Double Team was impressive. But the battle’s only just getting started. Toxapex, let’s go!”

“ _Toxapex!_ ” the Poison and Water-Type roared upon popping out of its Poke Ball, fully ready to take on its next opponent.

“Toxapex…” Sawyer muttered to himself, aware that his Fire-Type Monferno was not the best match-up for a Water-Type like Toxapex. As such, he pulled out Monferno’s Poke Ball and called in back in a flash of red light. “Okay, Monferno. Rest up for now,” he said, before reaching into his pocket, pulling out Shellos’s Poke Ball and hurling it toward the battlefield. “Shellos, come on out!”

“ _Shel! Shel!_ ” Sawyer’s little Water-Type Pokemon cheered, feeling equally ready to battle.

“Ice Beam, let’s go!” Sawyer ordered.

“Use Light Screen!” Quinn instructed.

“ _Toxa!_ ” Toxapex growled, summoning a curved forcefield of pink energy and blocking Shellos’s zigzagged beam of blue light with ease.

 _Light Screen is good for Special Defense as well,_ Sawyer thought to himself. _And since Toxapex knows Baneful Bunker, it will be hard to get in close. Quinn’s really thought out his strategies._ “In that case, aim for below Toxapex’s head and use Ice Beam!”

“ _Looooooos!_ ” Shellos cried, launching another frigid energy beam, though this time aiming it below the two tentacles Toxapex was holding up above its face.

“That was oddly specific,” Quinn stated. “I wonder what Sawyer’s up to…”

“Body Slam, now!” Sawyer commanded, as his Shellos sprung itself into the air and prepared to land directly upon Toxapex.

“Oh no, you don’t! Baneful Bunker!” Quinn called.

“ _Pex!_ ” Toxapex growled, slamming its two open tentacles onto the battlefield as it prepared to shield itself in a poisonous barrier of energy. “ _Toxaaaaaaa!_ ” But the ice created from Shellos’s Ice Beam caused those tentacles to slip. This lack of stability prevented Toxapex from shielding itself, as its opponent slammed its squishy body onto its head.

“Toxapex!” Quinn cried.

“Follow it up with Mud Bomb!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Shellooooooos!_ ” Shellos shouted, releasing a cluster of mud balls from its mouth toward Toxapex. Before the attack could land however, the barrier Toxapex had created using Light Screen reintegrated, which allowed it to only sustain half the damage it normally would have.

“Venoshock, now!” Quinn commanded.

“ _Toxaaaaaa!_ ” Toxapex roared, firing globs of purple liquid toward Shellos and landing a direct hit, causing it to fly back toward its trainer.

“Shellos!” Sawyer cried.

“Use Hyper Beam!” Quinn instructed.

“Intercept with Ice Beam!” Sawyer called.

“ _Toxaaaaaa!_ ” Toxapex hollered as it launched a devastating blast of purple energy toward Shellos who was too tired to fire its own attack in time. This impact summoned a giant explosion of black smoke. Once the smoke had cleared away, Sawyer’s Pokemon was seen laying on the ground, not moving an inch.

“Shellos is unable to battle!” the referee declared. “Toxapex is the winner!”

“Thanks, Shellos,” Sawyer said, as he pointed his Poke Ball toward his unconscious Pokemon and returned it safely back inside. “You were great. Take a nice rest.”

“Clever use of that Ice Beam, I must say,” Quinn remarked. “But it will take more than that to defeat my Toxapex.”

“Alright,” Sawyer said, holding up the Poke Ball containing his last remaining Pokemon. “It’s up to you, Monferno. Let’s go!”

“ _Monfer!_ ” Monferno shouted, ready and raring to get this battle started.

“Acrobatics, now!” Sawyer commanded.

“Baneful Bunker!” Quinn instructed.

“ _Toxaaaaa!_ ” Toxapex hollered as it prepared to slam its two open tentacles onto the now ice-free ground. Before it could do so however, its body began to emit yellow sparks, preventing it from moving. It then received a mighty punch from Monferno before it had the opportunity to defend.

“Looks like that Body Slam left Toxapex paralyzed…” Quinn stated. “Venoshock, go!”

“Use Acrobatics to dodge!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Ferno!_ ” Monferno cried, leaping over Toxapex’s globs of purple liquid with ease.

“Now, Fire Spin!” Sawyer called.

“ _Monfernoooooo!_ ” Monferno hollered, launching another swirling beam of flames toward its opponent, engulfing it in a vortex of fire.

“Finish it up with Flame Wheel!” Sawyer instructed, as his Fire and Fighting-Type began charging in for a fiery, spinning tackle.

“Baneful Bunker, now!” Quinn commanded.

“ _Toxapex!_ ” the Pokemon roared, this time successfully slamming its two tentacles onto the ground. It then surrounded itself in a cloak of purple energy, seamlessly bouncing off Monferno’s attack and sending it flying back toward its trainer. Once Monferno landed, it began to emit a series of purple sparks, signifying its Poisoned status.

“Monferno! Are you okay?” Sawyer asked.

“ _Monfer…_ ” Monferno muttered, slowly lifting itself off the ground.

“Follow it up with Venoshock!” Quinn called.

“ _Pex!_ ” Toxapex shouted as it fired multiple, purple globs toward the weakened Monferno, landing a direct hit and summoning a mighty explosion of black smoke. As the smoke cleared, Sawyer’s Pokemon was seen laying on the ground, shaking its arms slightly in an attempt to lift itself back up.

“Monferno, can you still go on?” Sawyer asked.

“ _Mon… Ferno…_ ” Monferno mumbled, struggling to lift itself up.

 _When the opponent has been poisoned, Venoshock deals double the damage,_ Sawyer thought. _This doesn’t look good for Monferno…_

“ _Mon…_ ” Monferno growled, successfully managing to bring itself back onto its feet until it became cloaked in an aura of purple energy, showing that it was still taking damage from the poison. “ _Fernoooooo!_ ” it exclaimed, squeezing its eyes shut as it dropped to its knees, before beginning to shiver.

“Monferno, hang in there!” Sawyer cried, trying to remain calm as he watched his poor Pokemon endure the poison’s harsh effects. “You can do it! I believe in you!”

Upon hearing Sawyer’s words of encouragement, Monferno shook its head, opened its eyes and confidently faced its formidable opponent. It then rose to its feet and tightened its fists as its body started to glow in a veil of fiery energy. “ _Monfernoooooo!_ ” Monferno hollered, seeming as though the fiery veil was giving it a sudden boost in energy and power.

“Is that… Blaze? Monferno’s special ability?” Sawyer asked himself. He knew Blaze was a special ability that allowed the Pokemon to receive a massive boost in their Fire-Type moves’ power when they were in bad shape. Upon receiving this well-timed boost in power, Monferno nodded its head and gave its trainer a confident smile, while Sawyer nodded his head in reply. “Alright! Way to go, Monferno! Now, use Flamethrower!”

“ _Fernooooooo!_ ” Monferno shrieked, launching an enormous blast of sizzling, white fire toward Toxapex, creating an explosion that covered the entire battlefield in black smoke. By the time the smoke cleared, the Water and Poison-Type was out for the count.

“Toxapex is unable to battle! Monferno is the winner!” the referee said. “Which means the winner of this match is Sawyer the challenger!”

“Yes!” Sawyer cheered. “That was amazing, Monferno!”

“ _Mon! Monferno!_ ” Monferno clamoured, as it dashed up toward its trainer and, without warning, leapt straight into his arms! Startled by this sudden hug, Sawyer was knocked over almost instantly. He managed to maintain a smile on his face even while being pinned to the ground however, as he knew that this was just Monferno’s way of showing its affection, much like previous Pokemon he had battled with in the past.

“Toxapex, return. Thanks, my friend,” Quinn said, calling his dazed Pokemon back to its Poke Ball before turning toward his challenger with a smile of approval. “That was a spectacular battle, Sawyer. The way you managed to pinpoint the weak spots of both Nidorino and Toxapex really took me by surprise.” The referee then handed Quinn a gift case, which contained a round, grey badge with two purple triangles emerging from the centre. “As proof that you won at the Celestic Gym, I hereby present you with the Venom Badge.”

“Thank you so much, Quinn!” Sawyer cheered, accepting the Gym Badge as he and Monferno gazed down at it with glistening eyes. With this being their fifth Gym Badge, the duo felt more motivated than ever to earn the last three, so that they could finally enter the Sinnoh League.


	23. Whistling in the Dark

Unfortunately, that had to wait a bit while longer, because as soon Sawyer left the Gym, he realized he had gotten distracted yet again from Steven’s request for him to gather information on Lightikari or the Giant Rock! Sawyer could only imagine how Steven was going to react when he found this out. He was likely going to regret suggesting to Sawyer that he challenges the Gyms in Sinnoh in the first place. Regardless, he knew that the best he could do now was get the job accomplished as quick as possible before he got distracted by anything else.

Much like in his visit to the Eterna Historical Museum, Sawyer once again got to learn lots of fascinating information about many different Legendary Pokemon. This included the Legendary trio of Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie, all who were believed to be the beings of willpower, emotion and knowledge respectively. That said, Sawyer still did not find anything about Lightikari, despite having found something involving every other Legendary Pokemon he had heard of in the past who were from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh.

Sawyer did however find another piece of information concerning Darkrai that caught his eye. This was about the dreams Darkrai caused, and how every reported nightmare Darkrai had created throughout the years seemed to be at least partially based on a future event, typically an unpleasant one. This made Sawyer think back to the nightmares he had back in Canalave City. One was about getting cornered and attacked by a giant Pokemon, which eventually happened with Armaldo in Oreburgh City. Another involved him getting swallowed by a sand castle Pokemon which, although it did not happen to him, did happen in a news story he stumbled upon to a trainer in Alola named Ash (although he managed to escape with the help of his Pokemon, just like the Ash Sawyer knew would have). The only dream that did not come true at this point was the third dream, where Darkrai was trying to absorb the Giant Rock’s energy and stop Groudon and Kyogre from ending the world. It was as if those nightmares were merely trying to forewarn potential disasters, and that Darkrai did not create them with malicious intent after all.

Unfortunately, that interpretation was not what the generations of people who passed down Darkrai’s legend seemed to believe. Instead, it was thought that the dreams were a curse laid upon by Darkrai, and that they themselves were the cause of the disasters. Yes, it is just as silly as it sounds. It seemed much more likely to Sawyer that the future events were what created the dreams, not vise versa. If these real-life disasters were caused by Darkrai, then it would not make sense for Darkrai to be the hero of Sawyer’s third dream. Plus, with so much evidence pointing toward Darkrai not being evil, it seemed only natural this would be the true explanation. In spite of this strong belief, Sawyer knew that sharing this idea with anybody was likely going to result in quite a lot of conflict, considering how feared and hated Darkrai was by most people, and for good reason. He felt torn between trying to stand up for the Mythical Pokemon or avoiding the risk of losing people’s respect, so he decided to try and keep it off his mind for the time being.

That evening, back at the Pokemon Centre, Sawyer had informed Steven through his PokeNav Plus about how his visit to the museum had gone.

“I see,” Steven said. “So, the Celestic Historical Museum does not give any information on Lightikari either. Looks like we’re just going to have to hope for the best…”

Sawyer nodded in reply while spacing out.

“Is something wrong, Sawyer?” Steven asked. “You seem like you have something on your mind.”

“I-It’s not that important…” Sawyer quietly stuttered.

“Is it about Lightikari?” Steven asked as Sawyer shook his head. “Then what’s going on?”

As Sawyer thought about it more, he realized that him confessing his thoughts to Steven may have been the only way to prevent the Giant Rock from causing destruction. After all, Darkrai did act as a hero in his third dream, and it seemed more than likely that said dream was a vision of the future just like the other two were. As terrifying as it may have felt jeopardizing his relationship with his idol, Sawyer knew he had to do it, for the world’s sake. He took a deep breath, then gave his answer. “You see… I was reading about how most of the nightmares Darkrai has caused seem to be based on future events. It made me think back to one of the nightmares that _I_ had back when I was staying in Canalave City. I saw the Giant Rock reappearing in Sunyshore City, and Darkrai was there trying to absorb its energy so that it could stop Primal Groudon and Primal Kyrogre from fighting. That was before I knew what Darkrai, Primal Groudon or Primal Kyogre looked like, and when I saw each of them for the first time a little while later, they looked exactly like they did in my dream. I know it’s just a hunch, but… Maybe if we can’t find Lightikari… we could look for Darkrai instead…?”

In response to this rather controversial suggestion, Steven gave his fan a polite, but stern glare. “While I admire your optimism, getting near Darkrai is the last thing you want to do,” he insisted. “Legend has it that it is one of the most dangerous Pokemon in existence. It is even believed that some who have fallen into Darkrai’s nightmares never managed to escape from them.”

“But what if that’s wrong?” Sawyer asked. “Based on what I have observed, Darkrai doesn’t seem like an evil Pokemon to me. Just think about how much time Darkrai spends at New Moon Island. It’s never left the island more than once every year, and it barely even hesitated to go back when Cresselia found it. I don’t think Cresselia is making Darkrai stay at New Moon Island. I think that it’s _choosing_ to be there so that it doesn’t cause anyone harm.”

“I don’t want to take any chances, Sawyer,” Steven replied strictly. “I’m going to have to insist you stay away from Darkrai. For your own safety.”

“But…” Sawyer said, before getting cut off.

“Do you understand?” Steven exclaimed.

Sawyer nodded in response, as he looked away from the screen in embarrassment. Although he knew Steven’s reaction could have been a lot worse, he still felt ashamed after being lectured by his idol, so much so that he almost wished he had not brought it up in the first place. Was it possible that Sawyer was wrong about Darkrai? It did seem to be likely to Sawyer, considering how Steven was a Champion and knew lots about Pokemon, and also had more than double the amount of life experience he did. Whether he was right or wrong, he knew that now was not the time for him to determine that. Right now, he needed to focus on getting a good night’s rest, so he could think about it more in a fresher state of mind the following morning.


	24. Darkrai, the Island Rogue

Unfortunately, only an hour after falling asleep, Sawyer saw himself in an extensive field of fog underneath a pitch-black sky. He was all alone, unsettled, perplexed and trembling. “I-Is anyone there?” he muttered. “Sceptile? Anyone?”

“How could you?” called a voice from afar.

“Wh-who’s there?” Sawyer exclaimed as he saw Steven emerge from the fog behind him.

“How could you feel sorry for a Pokemon who’s caused so much heartache for people?” Steven asked. “Do you honestly believe Darkrai had any excuse for what it did to the people of Lilycove City?”

Sawyer tried to give an answer, but when he did, no sound came out of his mouth. Upon realizing that his voice was completely gone, he widened his eyes in shock and began trembling even more.

“When I offered you the job as my assistant, I thought you were worthy of my respect,” Steven said. “But it seems like I was wrong…” As he spoke, Dakota, Byron, Roark, Gardenia and Quinn all appeared from the fog as well. Each of the trainers gave Sawyer an aloof scowl, before turning around and walking off into the far distance. Sawyer attempted to chase after them, but the six trainers faded away almost instantly.

“ _Sceptile, Tile,_ ” Sawyer’s Pokemon growled from behind. Alarmed, Sawyer spun around and saw his own Pokemon glaring at him as well, before walking into the distance and just like the Gym Leaders. Sawyer tried calling out to his Sceptile, but his voice once again failed to make even the slightest noise. He was then forced to watch his beloved Sceptile slowly fade away and leave him all alone, trapped in this dark dimension of fog.

He woke up.

As he shivered in discomfort upon awakening, almost to the point of tears, Sawyer tried to calm himself with slow and deep breaths. Even though the whole thing was a dream, the fears he had associated with the dream’s events felt very real to him, more so than the previous day. He could not tolerate even the thought of being turned against by such respected trainers like Gym Leaders, or worse, by his closest companion. Just the fact it was a dream however allowed Sawyer to reassure himself that the odds of him being turned against were very unlikely, though that did not prevent him from fearing the worst-case scenario.

“Aaaaah!”

Already in an agitated state of mind, Sawyer jumped upon hearing that abrupt shriek. He then rushed toward the window on his left to see if something was going on outside.

“Aaaaah!”

Sawyer jumped again upon hearing that second shriek, before he noticed the lights turning on in the houses neighboring the Pokemon Centre. It looked like the people living in those neighboring houses were having nightmares too.

“Aaaaah!”

Upon hearing that third scream, and then seeing the lights turn on in nearly every building in sight, the circumstances seemed quite clear to Sawyer: Darkrai was in Celestic Town. It felt saddening for him to watch all those people suffering due to Darkrai’s presence, though a small part of him was also relieved that the nightmare was not in fact created by his actual fears, but instead caused by Darkrai. Just knowing this made Sawyer feel a lot less anxious about those fears, though they still lingered a bit in the back of his mind. Regardless, he knew that because Darkrai was here, there was not much point in him trying to go back to sleep. As such, he decided to go for a walk to try to clear his mind.

As Sawyer sat down near a gently flowing river, his slow and drowsy mind contemplated over whether he should go look for Darkrai so that it could potentially solve the Giant Rock threat, or do what Steven asked and stay away from it. Finding Darkrai would also give him the chance to apologize to it, but then again, he continued to wonder if Darkrai truly deserved an apology, or if he did the right thing chasing Darkrai away. As Sawyer sat perfectly still, deeply absorbed in thought, he was soon joined by Quinn.

“I suppose Darkrai’s keeping you awake as well?” Quinn asked, as he sat down beside the conflicted trainer.

Sawyer sighed. “In more ways than one, actually…”

“What do you mean?” Quinn asked.

“You see…” Sawyer murmured. “I’ve met Darkrai before. I was in Canalave City at the same time it was this year.” He let out another sigh. “And I was the one who brought Cresselia over to chase it away.”

“You seem rather unhappy about that,” Quinn remarked.

“I’ve been feeling guilty about what I did ever since…” Sawyer admitted.

“Guilty?” Quinn asked.

“I know that what I did saved a lot of people from losing several nights of sleep, but…” Sawyer muttered, trying to put his thoughts into words without coming across as insensitive. “And I know this goes against everything that the people of Sinnoh believe… It’s just that I…” Sawyer remained silent, as he tried to convince himself to tell Quinn the truth despite him being one of the very people who turned against him in his nightmare.

“What?” Quinn asked, as Sawyer tightened his lips. “Tell me.”

Sawyer sighed, feeling inclined to tell the truth even if it meant the risk of losing Quinn’s respect. “I don’t think Darkrai is evil,” he muttered.

Quinn took that moment to pause. “And?” he asked.

“That’s it,” Sawyer replied.

“That’s it?” Quinn exclaimed. “Sheesh! You had me thinking that you were keeping a deep, dark secret or something!”

“You don’t think Darkrai is evil either?” Sawyer asked in surprise.

“Not at all,” Quinn replied. “If Darkrai was evil, it would be causing _much_ more chaos. I have seen first hand how strong a Darkrai can be. People to this day are still talking about that Tobias trainer who won the Sinnoh League two years ago with his Darkrai.”

“I’ve heard of Tobias before…” Sawyer said.

“His Darkrai single-handedly defeated nearly every single trainer they faced,” Quinn stated. “Only once was that Darkrai ever defeated. Any Pokemon with that kind of power and no heart would surely take advantage of it, and yet all this Darkrai has done as of yet is give people nightmares.”

“I was thinking about that too,” Sawyer remarked. “It does seem strange that a Pokemon who so many people make out to be evil never uses that kind of power for evil… Maybe people think that Cresselia is keeping it under control.”

“And that’s another thing that confuses me,” Quinn commented. “Cresselia’s a Psychic-Type, so theoretically its greatest weakness should be the Dark-Type, which is the type Darkrai is. And as I mentioned before, Darkrai is incredibly powerful. I don’t see why Darkrai wouldn’t be able to put Cresselia out of the picture and freely cause destruction around Sinnoh. Clearly, it is choosing to keep to itself. I don’t know about you, but I can’t think of a single piece of reliable evidence that Darkrai is evil.”

“But if all this evidence points toward Darkrai not being evil, then… why do you think the legend says that it is?” Sawyer asked.

“Darkrai’s legend has been around for much longer than scientists have been studying the concept of good and evil,” Quinn stated. “More people today recognize that there is no such thing as all good or all evil. Everyone is complex and has a reason for how they act. It should also be noted that the people who passed down that legend went through a lot because of Darkrai. I believe that to some degree, they _made_ themselves feel hatred toward Darkrai, so they could keep future generations as safe as possible, not because they truly believed it was evil.”

“I’ve never thought about that before,” Sawyer remarked. “Making yourself feel an unpleasant emotion just to achieve a certain goal. Come to think of it, I’ve probably done that before at some point without even realizing it.”

“I’m sure most people have,” Quinn stated. “And when emotions or ideas like that have lived on for centuries, it can be difficult for people to shift their way of thinking. But that doesn’t mean it’s impossible. All it takes is for one person to question that idea and stand up for their own, and over time, more and more people will agree. And that can include the idea that Darkrai is in fact good.” Quinn then rose to his feet with a confident grin on his face. “And what better time to spread the idea than right now?”

“Huh?” Sawyer asked.

“Think about it,” Quinn said. “Darkrai is right here in this town. If we can work together to find Darkrai and prove that it is not evil, we may just be able to make a huge difference.”

Sawyer hesitated for a moment, recalling what Steven said about Darkrai being a dangerous Pokemon. Although he knew that Darkrai was quite powerful and could potentially try to unleash that power upon him, he also knew that as long as he had his Pokemon by his side, he would be safe. He nodded his head and rose to his feet as well. “You’re right. I know we can do it!” he declared, pulling out one of his Poke Balls. “And I think I know just the Pokemon who can help us find it too. Golbat, let’s go!”

Popping out of the Poke Ball in a brilliant flash of light was Sawyer’s newly evolved, Poison and Flying-Type Pokemon.

“Okay, Golbat,” Sawyer said. “I want you to use Supersonic and see if you can find Darkrai. I’ve seen it hide in the shadows before, so maybe your Supersonic can help us locate it.”

Golbat chirped, before soaring off into the distance.

“So how are we going to prove Darkrai isn’t evil, Quinn?” Sawyer asked.

“I’m thinking of having my Toxapex use Gastro Acid on it,” Quinn answered.

“Gastro Acid…” Sawyer muttered, recognizing the name from when he had been researching Pokemon moves and abilities back at home. “Isn’t that a move that eliminates a Pokemon’s special ability?”

“Yes,” Quinn replied. “I taught it to Toxapex after our battle when I saw how powerful your Monferno’s Blaze ability was. Gastro Acid can supress a Pokemon’s ability for twenty-four hours. I suspect Darkrai’s special ability could very well be its nightmare-inflicting powers. So, if my hunch is correct, using Gastro Acid on Darkrai will allow it to spend the next twenty-four hours away from its island without causing anyone nightmares. That will make it easier for people to get to know Darkrai for who it is.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Sawyer stated. “I just hope it works…”

A moment later, Golbat came soaring back to its trainer, chirping with much delight.

“Golbat! Did you find Darkrai?” Sawyer asked, as his Golbat replied with a nod. “Thanks, Golbat! Lead the way!”

After a minute or so of running in the direction Golbat was flying, Sawyer and Quinn came to a halt as Golbat began releasing a series of piercing shrieks at a grassy, open field. This soon revealed Darkrai, who rose from the shadows and hovered ominously above the grass.

“Alright, Toxapex! Use Gastro Acid!” Quinn commanded, hurling his Poke Ball forward and sending out his Water and Poison-Type.

“ _Pex!_ ” After sucking in a deep breath of air, Toxapex fired a slimy, green liquid at Darkrai, who dodged it with ease by floating to the side.

“Keep using Gastro Acid until you land a hit!” Quinn instructed.

“ _Pex! Pex! Pex!_ ” Toxapex roared, firing one chunk of slimy goo after another. After launching multiple attacks, one of the globs eventually landed a successful hit and stuck onto Darkrai’s head. The acidy liquid then began dripping down its head, slowly and grossly.

Darkrai tightened its fists and growled in disgust, before creating a sphere of black energy and hurling it at Toxapex. Quinn’s Pokemon was struck by the sphere, then became cloaked in an orb of dark pink energy, where it hollered in great terror. Once the orb vanished, Toxapex closed its eyes and sank to the ground, fast asleep.

“Toxapex, no!” Quinn cried as he rushed toward his Pokemon, whose head was completely concealed by its tentacles. He lifted one of the tentacles up and saw his Pokemon snoring contently without a care in the world. “Toxapex doesn’t seem to be suffering…” he stated. “That means Gastro Acid worked. Darkrai can’t cause nightmares anymore.”

“So, it _is_ Darkrai’s special ability after all!” Sawyer stated.

As Darkrai floated perfectly still, seeming to be in a state of shock, Quinn pulled out Toxapex’s Poke Ball and released a red beam from the button in the middle. “Toxapex, take a good rest,” he said, as his dozing Pokemon disappeared in a flash of red light. He then stood upward and calmly approached the Mythical Pokemon in front of him. “I’m sorry if we startled you, Darkrai. All we want is for people and Pokemon to know that your heart is in the right place.”

Sawyer stepped forward as well. “I also wanted to apologize for how I treated you back in Canalave City,” he said, as Darkrai blinked in surprise recognizing the young trainer. “I shouldn’t have assumed that you were up to no good and have Cresselia chase you away like that. I hope that Quinn and I can make it up to you.”

“I can introduce you to the town’s people,” Quinn stated. “I’m sure you guys will get along great once you get to know each other, and I’ll make sure no one stands in the way of that.”

 Just after Quinn said this, a dazzling orb of white light came floating its way down from the clouds and onto the open field.

“Is that… Cresselia?” Sawyer asked, recognizing the orb of light.

“Aw beans…” Quinn complained.

The orb then disappeared, revealing that the Pokemon inside was in fact Cresselia, who greeted Darkrai with a cold glare. “What are _you_ doing here?” said a fairly high-pitched but intimidating, female voice.

Hearing the Pokemon’s speaking voice caused Sawyer to jump in shock. “D-Did you hear that?” he asked.

“I did,” Quinn answered. “It’s telepathy.”

“I sensed that you had been roaming Sinnoh, giving everyone in every town you visit horrible nightmares,” Cresselia stated. “I can’t accept this… You have caused _more_ than enough suffering. I’m going to have to insist you go back to New Moon Island. Where you belong.”

“Cresselia, you’ve got it all wrong!” Sawyer shouted. “Darkrai’s not evil! The only reason it’s causing nightmares is because it can’t control its powers!”

“Don’t let this character fool you!” Cresselia insisted sternly. “All it wants is to take advantage of people like you, so it can be free to cause destruction as is pleases.”

“If that’s what Darkrai wanted, then it would have defeated you ages ago,” Quinn stated.

“Insulting me, huh? I see that this monster has already gotten you on its side.” Cresselia then turned toward Darkrai and gave it a scowl of deep resentment. “It’s time for you to leave,” the Pokemon demanded, as Darkrai gazed downward with no reply. “Now!”

In response to Cresselia’s demand, Darkrai sank back down into the shadows.

“Darkrai, wait!” Sawyer exclaimed, but it was too late. Darkrai was gone, and the large crowd surrounding them started to applaud for the bitter Pokemon who chased it away.

“Way to go, Cresselia!” a little boy in the crowd shouted.

“I knew you’d come and save us!” the father beside him cheered.

“It’s my pleasure,” Cresselia stated. It then rose up toward the sky, enveloped itself in another sphere of white light, and disappeared within a few short seconds.

“Oh, I thought our Gym Leader was done for when I saw him near that nasty Darkrai…” a woman in the crowd said. “I’m so relieved that Cresselia came at just the right moment!”

“It’s not what you think,” Quinn stated. “Darkrai wasn’t putting us in danger. In fact, we were trying to help prove that it _wasn’t_ dangerous.” In response to this statement, the crowd of citizens gave a mixed series of reactions. Some of them snickered, while others exchanged looks of disgust. “What’s with all of you?” Quinn asked. “This isn’t a joke. Darkrai isn’t evil.”

“I’m sorry, Quinn,” another man said politely, though strictly. “But Darkrai has caused a lot of pain for countless people and Pokemon over the past millennium. This is no laughing matter!”

Seeing so many faces of disapproval and disgust caused Quinn to freeze up, especially considering all that all these people were from his hometown. Quinn then let out a sigh. “You’re right, I’m sorry… That was insensitive of me…” he admitted, before he walked off into the distance, as did the crowd.

“Quinn…” Sawyer muttered, sadly watching as Quinn made his way back to his Gym with his head slumped downward. Quinn then stopped for a moment and briefly turned his head back toward Sawyer.

“I’m sorry, Sawyer…” he whispered, before he continued to walk away.

Despite the fact that Quinn had technically abandoned him, Sawyer understood well enough how Quinn must have felt that he forgave him right away. The thought of being turned against by those he knew felt quite scary for Sawyer as well. Regardless, he remained hopeful that one of these days, he would encounter Darkrai again, and be able to help it to earn people’s trust.


	25. Hypnotic Sweep

In spite of all the commotion that took place that night, Sawyer managed to sleep for another five hours before he began making his way to Hearthome City, site of his next Gym Battle. As Sawyer made his way through the vast forests of Route 210, he felt a little groggy following his second night in a row of not getting as much sleep as he usually did. That said, he managed to power through it fairly well, even to the point where he forgot that he was sleep-deprived in the first place after only about ten minutes of traveling.

That evening, as Sawyer’s team of Pokemon were being treated at a Pokemon Centre in the middle of the forest, the TV screen in front of him showed a battle between two formally dressed trainers. The trainers appeared to be battling on a stage as opposed to a traditional battlefield, and were surrounded by hundreds of cheering fans, just like they would be in a Pokemon League. Standing upstage in between the two trainers was a young, curly-haired woman wearing a long and yellow dress. “And now for our much anticipated Pokemon Contest exhibition match! To my left, it’s Top Coordinator Zoey from Snowpoint City, and to my right, it’s Top Coordinator Fantina, who is also the Hearthome Gym Leader!”

Sawyer’s eyes widened, as he realized that he would get to see a glimpse of his next opponent’s battling style. He quickly pulled out his notebook and held it upward, ready to jot down anything he saw from this battle.

Zoey, the trainer to the host’s left, had short, red hair and wore a long-sleeved, lime green dress. “Glameow! Curtain!” she shouted, as she threw her Poke Ball upward.

As Zoey’s grey, feline Pokemon popped out of its Poke Ball, not only did it appear within a burst of sparkling light but was also surrounded by a cluster of ribbon-like, floral patterned streams. “ _Nyar!_ ” the Pokemon growled.

Standing to the host’s right was Fantina, who had purple hair done up in four separate buns, and wore a long, purple dress with a yellow X-shape attached to it. “Go, Drifblim!” she shouted, as she threw her Poke Ball forward.

Emerging in a cluster of sparkles and pink hearts was a balloon-like, purple Pokemon with small, red eyes, and a yellow X-shape in the centre of its face that looked identical to the X-shape on Fantina’s dress. “ _Blim!_ ” it cheered.

“Five minutes on the clock… and begin!” the host announced.

“Alright, Glameow! Use Iron Tail and Thunderbolt!” Zoey ordered.

“ _Nyaaaaaar!_ ” Glameow hollered, turning its curly tail into steel as it surrounded itself in a cloak of yellow electricity. This caused a series of glowing, electrical beams to run through its tail as it leapt straight toward its opponent.

“Brilliant combination!” the host said. “We should except nothing less from such a gifted coordinator like Zoey!”

“Now, Drifblim, Dodge it!” Fantina instructed.

“ _Blim!_ ” Drifblim said, as it floated upward while spinning, dodging Glameow’s attack with ease as Sawyer made a note of this technique.

“Use Will-O-Wisp and Psychic!”

“ _Bliiiiiiiiiim!_ ” Drifblim sang, as it surrounded itself with a cluster of circling, blue fireballs. The Pokemon then enveloped them in an outline of blue, psychic energy, and launched them toward Glameow, landing a direct hit and creating an explosion of black smoke.

“And Drifblim fires back with an astounding combination of Will-O-Wisp and Psychic!” the host cheered.

“Now, Hypnosis!” Fantina commanded.

Upon Fantina’s command, Drifblim floated its way down into the smoke cloud just as it began to clear up. Once Glameow was able to see again, it saw that Drifblim was mere inches away! By using its ribbon-like arms, Drifblim firmly grabbed Glameow’s cheeks, then fired an X-shaped energy from the centre of its mouth. The energy struck Glameow’s face, and within a couple seconds, it dozed off. Astounded by the technique Fantina used of preventing its target from moving before using Hypnosis, Sawyer jotted this down in his notebook as well.

“Use Psychic!” Fantina ordered.

“ _Bliiiiiiim!_ ” Drifblim sang, as it surrounded the snoozing Glameow in an outline of blue light and lifted it up with telekinesis. It then spun the opponent around multiple times, before slamming it to the ground.

Once the contest match ended, Sawyer began carefully considering what kind of strategy he was going to use against Fantina. He felt quite stumped, as he had never battled against an opponent with that type of defensive strategy. He also had no idea how he was going escape from Hypnosis, as Drifblim knew Psychic, which it could use to instantly halt a long-ranged attack. As such, he decided to brainstorm a plan along with his team of Pokemon as soon as they were finished with their treatment and felt ready. The seven of them then exited the building and sat down on a field of grass.

“Alright, everyone. In our next Gym Battle, we’re going to be facing off against a Drifblim,” Sawyer stated. “After watching it battle on TV, I think that I’ve figured out its battling style. It specializes in long-ranged attacks, dodges its opponent’s attacks by floating above them, and then grabs its opponent while it is off guard before launching Hypnosis. Just landing one move on that Drifblim will be a challenge, but I know we can do it! We just need to think of a way to make sure that Hypnosis doesn’t put any of us to sleep.”

And so, for the next several minutes, Sawyer and his Pokemon each tried to think up a strategy by sitting still and brainstorming. At least, that was what Sawyer thought. Once about five minutes had passed, Sawyer took a break from thinking and checked to see if any of his Pokemon had come up with a plan, only to find all six of them lying on the ground, fast asleep!

Sawyer widened his eyes, shocked to see that his entire team dozed off as they were trying to figure out a way to stay awake. “Well, that was counter-productive…” he remarked.

Following that unsuccessful brainstorming session, Sawyer decided it may be best for him to figure out a strategy on his own. Though he may have found sitting down and brainstorming to be valuable and engaging, that was certainly not the case for his Pokemon. As such, he decided to try and brainstorm a strategy while walking toward his destination, since walking outside allowed him to think a bit more clearly. Even doing this however was not enough for him to come up with a reliable strategy, and as the sky got darker, Sawyer’s mind became fuzzier. This eventually made him decide to sleep on it in hopes that an idea would occur to him when he woke up.

As Sawyer slept soundly underneath a tree, comfortably cocooned within his red sleeping bag, he saw himself battling a familiar opponent. This opponent was in fact Ash Ketchum, the one who inspired Sawyer to become the strong trainer he was today. But they were not just facing off on any old battlefield. This was the Kalos League stadium, the very place in which the two had their most formidable match yet, which had ended in a loss for Sawyer. Now was finally his opportunity to show his role model just how far he had come since then. It was him and Mega Sceptile versus Ash and Greninja, who was in its unique form similar to the appearance of its trainer that Ash’s friend Bonnie nicknamed Ash-Greninja.

“Alright, Sceptile! Leaf Blade!” Sawyer ordered.

“Greninja! Use Aerial Ace!” Ash commanded.

As Mega Sceptile cloaked its leaves in a light green aura, and Ash-Greninja enveloped its leg in a blue aura, the two moves collided neck and neck, then bounced each other off.

“Frenzy Plant, go!” Sawyer instructed, as his Sceptile slammed its claws onto the ground and summoned a cluster massive, thorny vines.

“Use Cut!” Ash ordered.

“ _Ninja! Ninja!_ ” Greninja cried, slicing one vine after another with a tiny, white sword in its hands. The remaining thorns however managed to reach Greninja, trap it in between each other, and hurl it toward the ground, rendering it down for the count.

“Greninja!” Ash cried.

“Greninja is unable to battle! Sceptile wins!” the referee declared. “And this year’s Kalos League Champion is… Sawyer!”

“Aaaaaand there you have it!” the greatly enthusiastic announcer proclaimed. “After a _ferocious_ , head to head match between these two gifted competitors, Sawyer pulls through with a _breath_ -taking win!”

“We won…” Sawyer muttered, standing still with a blank expression. Once he realized what had just happened, a wide beam spread across his face. “Yes! We did it, Sceptile!” he squealed. “We finally beat Ash and Greninja!”

Outside of Sawyer’s blissful dream, a shadowy Pokemon roamed across the starry sky. This Pokemon was none other than Darkrai, whose head was now clean from Toxapex’s Gastro Acid attack. It saw the young trainer dozing with a content smile on his face, much to the Pokemon’s shock and delight. Being able to see someone sleeping peacefully for the first time in ages felt heartwarming for Darkrai, even if it could not show it on its face. Darkrai then floated downward, closed its eyes and pointed its claw toward Sawyer, before enveloping the sleeping trainer in an aura of pink energy.


	26. The Transparent Trap

Meanwhile, back in Sawyer’s dream, just as he was about to accept the Kalos League Winner’s Trophy from Diantha, the Kalos Champion, he was suddenly warped from the Kalos League stadium to a vast forest in the middle of nowhere. “Don’t tell me…” Sawyer muttered, before taking in a deep breath and shouting at the top of his lungs. “It was all a dream?” he hollered in distraught, before letting out a sigh. He then noticed that he was face to face with Darkrai, the very Pokemon he tried to stand up for the previous night. “D-Darkrai…?” he mumbled. “What is this place?”

“It is a forest beside Mount Pyre,” Darkrai answered telepathically through a fairly deep and serious, female voice. “One-thousand years in the past. Back when the Legendary Giant Rock was floating near the tip of the mountain.”

Sawyer turned to his left and noticed the familiar, rainbow-colored rock floating next to the mountain’s peak, before looking back at Darkrai and scrunching up his face. “But, how did I end up here?”

“After you freed me from my nightmare-inflicting curse, I wanted to share my past with you,” Darkrai stated. “And the only way I can do that is by visiting your dreams.”

“I’m still dreaming?” Sawyer asked.

“No, I warped you through time and space while you were sleeping. Yes, you’re still dreaming!” Darkrai replied sarcastically, before letting out a groan. “Why are people always so dumb in dreams?”

“Excuse me?” Sawyer asked, sounding slightly offended before he realized that dreaming people did in fact tend to be a lot less intelligent. “Well, I-I guess you’re right…”

“Forgive me,” Darkrai said. “Revisiting my past is never easy for me. But I consider you a friend. That is why I have come here.”

“So, what happened?” Sawyer asked, as his surroundings altered once again. This time he saw a meteor soaring through outer space.

“My earliest memories were of me being trapped in this meteor, cold and alone, wishing for the day that I could finally hear another voice speak to me,” Darkrai said. “Then one day, that wish came true.” Sawyer was then transported back to the forest, where he noticed a small group of wild Pokemon playing together. These Pokemon included Poochyena, Oddish, Zigzagoon, as well as an unidentifiable Pokemon. “I landed upon this planet and found myself in this forest, where all these kind Pokemon offered me the friendship I so desperately yearned for.”

Sawyer took a closer look at the unknown Pokemon, and saw that it had white, mist-like mane emerging from its head, just like Darkrai. In fact, this Pokemon’s whole body resembled that of Darkrai’s, only it had a much less intimidating appearance. Most of its body was lavender, and it had a pink, moon-shaped collar and sparkly, blue eyes. “Is that you, Darkrai?” he asked.

“Yes, that was me,” Darkrai replied. “Back when I had the power to do nearly anything with my psychic powers. Even ensure blissful dreams for my friends during the night. Those ten days I spent with these friends of mine were without a doubt the greatest days of my life. Unfortunately, these friendships were not the only things that resulted from my landing on this planet. You see, the meteor was what created the Giant Rock, which awakened Groudon and Kyogre from their long slumbers.”

“So that means it _hasn’t_ been around since the prehistoric era…” Sawyer remarked. His eyes then lit up as he realized that he made a new discovery about a thousand-year-old legend. “I’ll make a note of it!” he shouted, as he promptly took out his notebook to jot this down, only to find the words in his notebook shifting out of place. “Oh, right… I guess I should wait until I wake up…” he remarked, before Darkrai continued to tell its story.

“After those ten days I spent living peacefully in this forest, I had a vision,” Darkrai stated. “My vision told me that unless the Giant Rock was sealed off, the world would end to a mighty clash between Groudon and Kyogre.” Darkrai then showed Sawyer an image of a bypassing, blonde-haired man who sported a white cloak. “Shortly after I had that vision, I encountered this human. With him were two peculiar stones that caused that Giant Rock to emit a mysterious force of energy.”

 _Those stones must have been Mega Evolution Key Stones…_ Sawyer thought to himself, before realizing that this story Darkrai was telling sounded oddly familiar.

“That night, after the man had gone to sleep, I visited his dreams, just as I am doing with you. I asked if he would assist me with sealing off the Giant Rock, and he accepted my request,” Darkrai explained, before once again altering their surroundings. This time they were standing on what seemed to be peak of Mount Pyre, as it stood above the clouds. In front of them was a castle-like building, as the last parts of it were being structured by Darkrai and the human it befriended. Inside the building was the Giant Rock, meaning that Steven and Alain must have come here at some point in the recent past. “It took us days and days to seal it off, but we succeeded.”

Sawyer gasped as his eyes started to glimmer. “Now I remember where I know this from!” he exclaimed. “This is the legend of Lightikari!”

“Yes,” Darkrai replied with a nod. “That is the name Koran gave to me.”

“Does that mean you’re Lightikari?” Sawyer asked.

"Yes, I just said that!" Darkrai exclaimed, before letting out a sigh. “Honestly, people when they’re dreaming…” it grumbled, before teleporting Sawyer back to the forest, right in front of a stone platform with two towering pillars on the top. It looked just like the platform Steven and Alain found that led them to the Giant Rock. “Once we were done sealing off the Giant Rock, I cast one final spell to ensure that only Koran and his descendants could unseal it. I enchanted these two pillars to summon a staircase to the Giant Rock, and the pillars at the peak to lift the Giant Rock from the ground when his two peculiar stones came in contact with them.”

 _That explains how Steven and Alain were able to find it…_ Sawyer remarked silently. “So, what happened after that? The legend said that Lightikari mysteriously vanished after the Giant Rock was sealed off.”

“Well, you see…” Darkrai said somberly, showing Sawyer a vision of itself awakening the next morning in the forest. “The morning after I cast that spell, I woke up to find myself in the form that people know and fear today. Not only did I lose my ability to speak, but I also lost nearly all my other powers as well. You see, the Giant Rock was what granted me most of my powers, but after I sealed it off, those powers vanished overnight. All that was left were my dark powers, and as a result, I started giving nightmares to everyone who fell asleep near me. No one recognized me, and before I knew it, I lost all my friends.” While Sawyer stood perfectly still in a state of shock, he saw Darkrai’s vision of all its sleep-deprived friends shivering at the sight of its new appearance, then running away. It was truly heartbreaking to witness, especially considering that Darkrai was still in this form to this day and the fact that it already spent so much time alone in that meteor. Darkrai then brought Sawyer to a completely different area of Hoenn, where all the inhabitants had dark circles under their eyes and were struggling to keep them open. “Unsure where else to go, I spent that next week in a settlement where all of the residents suffered night after night from my nightmare-inflicting curse. That was… until a Pokemon named Cresselia appeared and asked me to go to New Moon Island in the Sinnoh region. I knew I’d feel lonely there… but I could not stand being responsible for the suffering of these people anymore. So, I agreed to stay there... And I’ve remained there for the last thousand years…”

Sawyer’s eyes filled with tears as he pictured himself in that situation. “I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that, Darkrai… That must have been really tough…”  he muttered. “So, what happened after you were sent to New Moon Island?

“Not much. As you likely know, I visited Canalave City every year at the same time Cresselia did,” Darkrai replied, as it brought Sawyer to its home island, a quiet, crescent-shaped land consisting of only flowers and trees. These included a rather distinct set of daisy-like, pink flowers near the centre of the island. “I needed to get away from a particular set of flowers. They only bloom for one day each year, but when they do, they trigger a severe allergic reaction for me. That is why I always came at that specific time each year.”

“That makes sense to me…” Sawyer remarked. “But how come you stopped coming to Canalave City two years ago?”

“The reason I was not around for a while is because I was captured by a self-centered trainer named Tobias,” Darkrai replied, as he showed Sawyer an image of a long, blue-haired, red-cloaked trainer approaching Darkrai on its home island, knocking it out with his Latios, then capturing it in a Poke Ball. The image then showed Tobias and Darkrai battling together in multiple Gym arenas. These Gyms even included some that Sawyer recognized, like Byron’s, Roark’s and Gardenia’s. “He used me in all his Gym Battles, and I won each and every one of them without the help of any other teammate. He then had me battle in the Sinnoh League, and I defeated every Pokemon I faced there as well. All except one... A Sceptile. It belonged to a trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum.” Darkrai then showed Sawyer a blurry image of the Sceptile belonging to a young, black-clothed trainer standing within the arena.

“I remember hearing about Ash Ketchum!” Sawyer stated. “He’s the reason I decided to choose Treecko as my starter Pokemon! Funny… He has the same first name as a trainer I look up to… So, what happened after that?”

“Over those next two years, all we did was battle more and more, sweeping the teams of one trainer after another,” Darkrai murmured. “Winning all those battles so easily made me feel shameful to say the least, but Tobias did not seem to feel that way. He just wanted attention. During those two years, things seemed even bleaker than before… until I had another vision after we started challenging the Kalos Region Gyms.” Within a giant, white cloud, Darkrai showed Sawyer another image of Steven and Alain using their Key Stones to summon the rainbow-colored staircase that Lightikari had created. “I saw a group of mysterious people figuring out how to open the gate that led to the Giant Rock. I then saw it disappear and reappear in Rustboro City, before it was brought to a strange lab in Kalos.”

“Lysandre Labs…” Sawyer muttered to himself.

“The next thing I saw was me absorbing all the Giant Rock’s power, not only making it disappear for good, but also taking back the power I once possessed,” Darkrai stated. “I knew what I had to do. I had to find the Giant Rock, so that I could turn that vision into a reality. So, I escaped Tobias’s custody and started my search around the Kalos region. I already noticed that my nightmare-inflicting curse had become milder, so I knew I was going in the right direction.” As he watched the vision that Darkrai created of it roaming the night skies of Kalos, Sawyer noticed Ash and his friends, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, resting beneath Darkrai with fairly calm looks on their faces. Though he did feel happy for Darkrai, knowing that this meant its darker powers were weakening, he also felt a little bit creepy, as he knew those were his friends he was watching sleep without them knowing. Luckily, he was soon teleported elsewhere, to Lysandre Labs before it was destroyed, as Darkrai began to approach it. This event was occurring under a red sky, suggesting that this happened during the Team Flare crisis. Next thing he knew, the lab blew up right in Darkrai’s face, launching it all the way into a nearby forest! “I had finally found the energy’s source in this lab after many weeks of searching. But it was too late… When I awoke, the lab and the rock were gone. Several days later however, I overheard somebody telling you and _your_ Sceptile that the Giant Rock may reappear in the Sinnoh region, so I followed you and your Sceptile there in hopes that I could locate it once more.”

 _So that’s why those people on the plane ride to Sinnoh were having nightmares…_ Sawyer thought to himself. _Darkrai was there…_

“The only problem is that I have no idea where Sunyshore City is,” Darkrai stated. “There is also the matter of Cresselia. Every time I stay somewhere for too long, Cresselia finds me and sends me back to New Moon Island.”

“It sends you back?” Sawyer asked.

“Well, not exactly,” Darkrai replied. “All Cresselia does is ask me to go back. But if I were to disobey Cresselia, I would cause more harm and fear than I already do. Even in a circumstance as dire as trying to locate the Giant Rock, disobeying Cresselia will, in all likelihood, draw too much attention for me to get to Sunyshore City safely. That is why I have been trying to locate the Giant Rock while drawing as little attention to myself as possible, so that I can absorb its energy without interference, for the world’s sake, and for my own. I figured you, Sawyer, could help guide me there, given that you are a trainer with a kind and understanding spirit, and that I no longer have the nightmare curse to worry about.”

“I’d be happy to take you to Sunyshore City,” Sawyer stated. “You can count on me!”

“That means a lot to me,” Darkrai said. “Thank you, Sawyer.”

Overcome with gratitude, Darkrai slowly reached its claw out to Sawyer, until their surroundings warped once again. This time however, it was out Darkrai’s control. As the forest disappeared, the duo found themselves in a bizarre, empty world filled with red and black, swirling patterns, as well as deep, sinister laughs coming from all directions!

“D-D-Darkrai…?” Sawyer stuttered. “What’s going on…?”

Darkrai did not respond.

“Darkrai?” Sawyer repeated, as Darkrai slowly faded away, leaving him all alone in this eerie dimension.

Meanwhile, back in reality, Darkrai opened its eyes, as the pink light that enveloped Sawyer faded away. He still however remained trapped in a nightmarish slumber, as evidenced by his tightening eyes and heavy breathing. “Wake me up, Darkrai…” he mumbled. “Please…”

Darkrai rushed toward the trainer and shook his shoulder until he awoke with a jolt. “Wake me up!” Sawyer hollered, before recognizing his surroundings and letting out a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Darkrai… Man, that was scary…” he muttered, as he suddenly remembered something important. “Hold on… Quinn said that Gastro Acid’s effects only last for twenty-four hours. I guess those twenty-four hours are up now…”

Darkrai slumped its head downward and began floating off into the distance.

“Darkrai, wait,” Sawyer said, as Darkrai turned back to the young trainer. “I can still take you to Sunyshore City.”

Darkrai rapidly shook its head.

“I know I’d be losing a lot of sleep, but if that’s what I need to do to keep the world protected, and for you to turn into Lightikari again, then that’s what I’ll do,” Sawyer declared.

In response to this generous offer, Darkrai’s eyes filled with tears.

“But you were right when you said there’s the matter of Cresselia as well,” Sawyer remarked. “And even if I tell Cresselia what’s going on, I don’t think it will believe me. Maybe if we can disguise you as another Pokemon…”

Upon hearing this idea, Darkrai cloaked itself within a dark purple energy field, and shape-shifted itself into a different species of Pokemon. This Pokemon was an Eevee, a small, brown-furred Pokemon who had a cream-colored collar of fur and a bushy tail.

“Well, that’s convenient,” Sawyer remarked with a joyful smile, as the Pokemon walked toward the young trainer and gazed up at him with its endearing, brown eyes. “Don’t worry, Darkrai-I-I mean Eevee… We’ll get you to Sunyshore City for sure.”

Eevee leapt into Sawyer’s arms and began nuzzling his cheek. Even though it still could not speak, its feelings of immense gratitude were as clear as crystal.

Sawyer gulped, realizing that he was getting himself into quite a daunting task. Despite this, he was willing to push through it if it meant saving the world and helping Darkrai return to its original form. Besides, how hard could it have been?


	27. Over the Moon

And so began Sawyer’s sleepless journey with Darkrai. Well aware that an increasingly difficult challenge awaited him, he decided to save as much energy as possible by spending half that night walking toward his destination, while taking breaks now and then to lie down and rest his eyes without dozing off. Though this pattern did help him a little bit, he still felt exhausted and dazed by the time the sun had risen the next morning. Nevertheless, he remained determined to power through this uncomfortable endeavor, in the name of all people and Pokemon. You hear that, kids? Don’t deprive yourself of sleep unless you have a very, _very_ good reason for it. Trust me, I’ve been there and it’s not worth it.

Later that morning, Sawyer contacted Steven once again through his PokeNav Plus. He filled him in on what had happened the previous night, with Darkrai (who was still disguised as an Eevee) perched on his head, as Sceptile kept a watchful eye on him.

“I see,” Steven said. “So, Darkrai told you about its past last night and asked you to escort it to Sunyshore City. It does seem to me like Darkrai is telling the truth, so I think it’s okay to trust it. What I’m more worried about though is whether or not you can handle going all that way without getting any sleep.”

“No need to worry, Steven,” Sawyer said, before letting out a brief yawn. “I’ll be fine…”

“If you say so…” Steven responded hesitantly. “I wish you luck.”

“Thanks…” Sawyer mumbled, before pressing one of the buttons on his device in an attempt to end the call. Nothing happened. He tried it again. Nothing happened. He then let out a groan, as he continued to press it multiple times. “I’m pressing the hang up button, but nothing’s happening!” he exclaimed.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Sawyer?” Steven asked at a boomingly high-level volume, which caused a flock of Starly to soar out of a nearby tree.

“Ah!” Sawyer hollered, as he accidentally hurled his PokeNav Plus up into the air. Sceptile managed to catch it in the nick of time however, before it turned the volume way down. “Oops…” Sawyer muttered as he scratched his head in mild embarrassment. “I must have pressed the volume button instead of the hang-up button. Heh heh…” Sceptile then gave its sleep-deprived trainer back his PokeNav Plus, before he moved on as if nothing happened. “I’ll be okay, Steven. Don’t worry…”

“Alright,” Steven said. “Just be careful.”

“I will…” Sawyer murmured, then yawned once again. “Thanks…”

Although Sawyer may have been too tired to realize this himself, Darkrai knew that if he continued losing sleep like this, traveling all the way to Sunyshore City on foot would not be achievable. As such, Darkrai decided to temporarily disguise itself as an Arcanine, a giant, Fire-Type, canine Pokemon, so it could run parts of the way while carrying Sawyer on its back. This allowed them to not only travel at ten-times the speed they were traveling before, but also save some of Sawyer’s energy.

Over the next four hours, Arcanine managed to make its way across Route 210, Solaceon Town and Route 209, with only a brief lunch break in between, thanks to its remarkable stamina and determination to make it to Sunyshore City in time. Once those four hours had passed however, its stamina began to weaken, which caused it to run slower and slower.

“Getting tired there, Eevee?” Sawyer asked. “No, Darkrai…? No, Arcanine…?” He shook his head and sighed. “Man… if this were a book, the readers would be so confused.”

Arcanine slowly came to a stop in order to catch its breath, before Sawyer hopped off its back.

“That’s okay, Arcanine,” Sawyer muttered, letting out a yawn as he continued to speak. “I know we need to get to Sunyshore City quickly, but I don’t mind walking parts of the way…”

Arcanine sighed in relief, before transfiguring back into an Eevee. It then gave Sawyer a bubbly smile before leaping onto his head, causing him to jump momentarily before he smiled back at it.

“In fact, I actually quite enjoy walking,” Sawyer remarked, as he began traveling across the forest on foot with a joyful grin on his face.

After only five minutes however, that joyful grin had turned into a sulky frown. “I can’t stand walking…” Sawyer complained. “My feet feel like they’ve become ten-times heavier and we haven’t even come across any trainers here yet…” He then closed his eyes and let out another sigh. “Could things be any worse…?”

Sceptile knew it was not like Sawyer to get sulky over something that small. It could sense that his lack of sleep was heavily affecting his mood. In response to this, Sceptile knelt down, bent over then motioned its head toward its back, trying to tell its trainer to climb on.

Sawyer, realizing what his Pokemon was doing, started to tear up. “Thank you so much, Sceptile…” he murmured, as he climbed onto his Sceptile’s back and wiped away his tears, before the generous Pokemon began carrying him and Eevee through the forest.

Ten minutes later, the trio arrived in Hearthome City, a fairly small city known for its friendly atmosphere. By the time they arrived at their destination, all of Sawyer’s grumpiness had faded away. All of that was left now replaced with a strong, yet sudden sense of joy and enthusiasm, as if he was back in Kalos meeting Ash for the first time.

“Yes!” Sawyer cheered as his eyes twinkled with exhilaration. “We made it to Hearthome City!”

“ _Tile,_ ” Sceptile said, bending over and allowing Sawyer to climb off its back.

“Thanks, Sceptile,” Sawyer replied, as he stepped back onto solid ground and wobbled slightly, but then immediately began grinning from ear to ear. “Woah! I’ve forgotten how much I love walking!”

Sceptile widened his eyes, surprised to see its trainer in such an energetic mood all of a sudden, especially considering that he was sleep-deprived. Darkrai on the other hand, having witnessed this before, knew exactly what this was: sleep-deprivation-induced euphoria. This burst of happiness can sometimes occur after a person has lost a significant amount of sleep, although it only lasts very briefly and has just as strong of an impact on their intelligence and judgement, that of course being a negative impact.

Sawyer cheerfully marched his way through the city in search of the Hearthome Gym, in order to give both Eevee and himself a break from traveling, with Eevee riding on his head and Sceptile keeping an even closer eye on him than before. After about ten minutes of searching, he finally managed to locate the Gym, causing him to gasp in excitement. “There it is!” he shouted. “I knew we’d find it!” he then noticed the enormous Drifblim sculpture placed on top of the Gym and gaped at it in complete admiration. “Woah! That Drifblim statue is huge! Look at it, Sceptile! It looks so real!”

Sceptile stood perfectly still as it watched Sawyer admire the statue as if it were a Mythical Pokemon. Although it knew Sawyer was generally quite cheerful, Sceptile had not seen him _this_ cheerful since he first won a battle against Ash.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Sawyer asked. “Hearthome Gym, here we come!”

“ _Sceptile,_ ” his Pokemon interrupted, before holding an imaginary notebook and pen while pretending to write down notes.

Sawyer, knowing what Sceptile was trying to say, sighed. “Come on! I’ve been trying to plan out a strategy all day!” he remarked. “Plus, Ash improvises his strategies all the time! I’m sure I can do the same!” He then dramatically turned toward the Gym door, eager to take on the challenge ahead. “I just gotta believe in myself!”

As Sawyer marched into the Gym, Sceptile let out a sigh, knowing that its trainer’s sleep-deprivation was heavily impacting his judgement. Sceptile knew however that this was Sawyer’s battle, not its battle, and that the best it could do right now was hope that things turned out well, even if his chances of winning had to rely on luck.

As Sawyer and Fantina stood on either side of the Gym’s battlefield, surrounding the two trainers was a series of dark blue walls with frosted glass windows. As Sceptile and Eevee sat beside each other at the Gym’s bleachers, the two of them both tightened their lips as they anticipated a particularly tough battle on Sawyer’s part.

Standing next to the battlefield was a turquoise-haired referee who wore a blue tuxedo. “The Gym Battle between Fantina, the Gym Leader, and Sawyer the challenger, will now get underway!” he said. “Both sides will use three Pokemon each, and when all three Pokemon on either side is unable to battle, the match will be over. Also, only the challenger may substitute Pokemon.”

“Now, Gengar!” Fantina shouted as she held up her first Poke Ball. “Allons-y!”

Fantina hurled her Poke Ball toward the battlefield, and out came a round, purple Pokemon with triangle shaped, red eyes and a devious grin. “ _Gen! Gengar!_ ” the spooky, hovering Pokemon cried.

“So, Fantina’s starting with Gengar, huh?” Sawyer said, as he pulled out one of his Poke Balls from his pocket and hurled it forward. “Alright, Clefable! Let’s go!”

“ _Clefable!_ ” Sawyer’s pink Pokemon cheered, before looking up at its opponent. “ _Fable!_ ” it cried, shuddering in fear as it gazed tensely at the Ghost and Poison-Type Pokemon who looked like a living shadow of itself.

“Don’t worry, Clefable!” Sawyer called. “Remember, we’re in this together!”

“ _Clef,_ ” Clefable nodded, taking a deep breath before facing Gengar with a sparkle of bravery in its eyes.

“Battle, begin!” the referee proclaimed.

“Shadow Ball, go!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Cleeeeef!_ ” Clefable shouted, forming a dark orb of purple energy in front of its mouth. “ _Fable!_ ” it then fired that orb toward Gengar.

_Whoosh!_

But Gengar managed to easily float its way to the side, as if it were a feather being blown away by a gentle breeze.

“Gengar’s fast!” Sawyer exclaimed. “Alright, then. Use Shadow Ball again!”

“ _Fable!_ ” Clefable shouted, hurling another purple sphere toward its opponent.

_Whoosh!_

Once again, Gengar floated its way to the side with just as much ease as before. Upon seeing this action repeat, Sceptile sighed, knowing that it was not usually like Sawyer to call the same attack twice after it failed the first time.

“You see, my Gengar’s special ability is called Levitate,” Fantina stated. “It allows Gengar to float freely across zee battlefield and dodge its opponent’s attack with ease. Quite magnifique, non? Now, Gengar! Use Dark Pulse!”

“ _Gaaaaar!_ ” Gengar growled, as it launched a beam of dark purple rings toward Clefable, striking it with a direct hit.

“Clefable! Are you okay?” Sawyer asked.

“ _Fable._ ” Clefable nodded its head in reply.

“Look at the way Gengar’s moving through the air!” Sawyer said. “It’s like it’s floating around in zero-gravity! Wait. Gravity… That’s it! Use Gravity!”

“ _Clefaaaaable!_ ” Clefable shouted toward the ceiling, summoning a faint aura of falling, dark blue energy across the room. This blue energy caused the room’s gravity to intensify, which slowly pulled Gengar down to solid ground.

“Tres bein,” Fantina said, impressed by Sawyer’s strategy even if it was clear that he only just now remembered he could do that. “Alright, Gengar! Hypnosis!”

“ _Gengaaaaar!_ ” Gengar hollered as it fired a red beam of zigzagged energy toward Clefable in an attempt to put it to sleep.

“Intercept with Shadow Ball!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Clefable!_ ” Sawyer’s Pokemon cried, launching one last sphere of purple energy toward the red beam. The move successfully overpowered Hypnosis, and continued making its way toward Gengar, knocking it out instantly.

“Gengar is unable to battle!” the referee proclaimed. “Clefable is the winner!”

“Noooooooooo!” Fantina squealed.

“Alright, Clefable!” Sawyer exclaimed with much enthusiasm. “We did it!”

“ _Clef! Clefable!_ ” Clefable cried, rushing forward to give its trainer a hug, which he happily accepted.

“Gengar, you were fantastique. Well done, mon amie,” Fantina said as she transported her tired Pokemon safely back to its Poke Ball, before bringing out her next one. “Now, Mismagius! Battle position!”

Appearing from Fantina’s Poke Ball was a dark purple, Ghost-Type Pokemon with a head resembling that of a witch’s hat, as well as a cloak-like, lower body with three red jewels on the front. “ _Mismagius…_ ” the Pokemon whispered, ready to battle.

Although Sawyer won that first battle, Sceptile knew that the other two battles were likely not going to be as easy. It was only thanks to luck that Sawyer happened to be battling with a Pokemon who knew Gravity, a move he completely forgot his Clefable knew that was specifically used for countering techniques like Gengar’s Levitate. Seeing that Fantina was a Gym Leader, Sceptile knew that if Sawyer wanted to win this battle, he would either need to maintain his focus despite his sleep-deprivation or have two more lucky breaks during the battle.


	28. The Power of Good Fortune

“Alright, Clefable! Use Shadow Ball again!” Sawyer ordered.

“Counter with Psywave, Mismagius!” Fantina instructed.

As Clefable hurled another shadowy orb at its opponent, Fantina’s Pokemon quickly countered it with a series of blue shockwaves. The two attacks clashed evenly and created an explosion of black smoke.

“Then how about this? Continuous Shadow Ball!” Sawyer called.

“Now turn Psywave into a Counter Shield!” Fantina commanded.

“ _Mismaaaag!_ ” Mismagius sang, continuing to fire the shockwaves while spinning in a rapid circle. This created a barrier of blue energy that easily managed to block all the Shadow Balls Clefable launched, with one of the shockwaves landing a hit on Clefable and sending it rocketing back to its trainer.

“No, Clefable!” Sawyer cried, before looking upward at the bizarre Psywave barrier. “What is that?”

“You see, Sawyer. Zee Counter Shield move allows zee Pokemon to use an attacking move as a defensive barrier,” Fantina replied. “I learnt it from a challenger named Ash who I battled a couple years back.”

 _There sure are a lot of strong trainers out there named Ash…_ Sawyer thought to himself.

“Now, Magical Leaf!” Fantina ordered.

“ _Magius!_ ” Mismagius cried, finishing its counter shield technique before firing a cluster of multi-colored, glowing leaves at its opponent.

Sawyer shook his head upon realizing he had zoned out, before giving his next command. “Clefable! Do-”

But it was too late. Before Clefable could hear Sawyer’s command, it was already struck by Mismagius’s attack. After undergoing that attack, Clefable toppled to the ground and laid still, not moving an inch.

“Clefable is unable to battle!” the referee announced. “Mismagius is the winner!”

Sawyer fired a red beam of light toward the unconscious Clefable, causing it to disappear back into its Poke Ball. He then looked down at the Poke Ball with a sorrowful frown. “I’m sorry, Clefable. I guess my lack of sleep really has started to get the best of me…” he admitted, before turning his gaze up toward the powerful Mismagius. “Those long-ranged attacks Mismagius uses sure are tricky to deal with. Maybe Golbat’s Haze will be able to keep them from landing a hit.” He then held up his next Poke Ball and hurled it forward. “Alright, Golbat! Let’s go!”

Upon emerging in a burst of sparkling light, Golbat let out a sharp, battle-ready chirp.

“Now, Mismagius! Use Psybeam!” Fantina commanded.

“Use Haze to dodge!” Sawyer instructed.

As Mismagius fired two multicolored beams of light from its eyes, Sawyer’s Pokemon released a cloud of black smoke and enveloped itself within it. This allowed it to dodge Mismagius’s Psybeam attack with ease.

“Magical Leaf!” Fantina ordered.

“Dodge and go behind Mismagius!” Sawyer called.

“ _Magius!_ ” Mismagius cried, firing another cluster of glowing leaves at its opponent. As the leaves began pursuing it, Golbat winged its way through the smoke cloud with the leaves following it close behind. It then positioned itself behind Fantina’s Mismagius, causing the leaves to strike it instead.

“Zat was quite a clever move, I must say,” Fantina remarked.

“Thanks!” Sawyer replied. “Now use Bite!”

“Counter with Psywave!” Fantina instructed.

As Golbat dove in for a close-range attack, Mismagius fired back with a series of shockwaves, sending Golbat plunging toward the ground before it landed with a loud and heavy thud.

“Golbat! Are you okay?” Sawyer asked.

Upon hearing its trainer’s voice, Golbat managed to lift itself up, before becoming cloaked in an aura of brilliant, blue light. Sawyer gasped as his eyes began to sparkle as brightly as a star, realizing his Pokemon was evolving. As the Pokemon’s form shifted, its ears grew sharper and pointier, as its wings separated into two pairs. Once the light vanished, Golbat was seen with a round, purple body as well as a menacing pair of yellow eyes.

“Awesome! You evolved into Crobat!” Sawyer shouted, as his fists trembled in exhilaration.

“Oh, zat is magnifique,” Fantina said. “It takes a strong connection between trainer and Pokemon for Golbat to evolve into Crobat. You two should be very proud.”

“Thanks, Fantina!” Sawyer replied. “Okay, Crobat! Use Bite!”

“Psywave, once more!” Fantina commanded.

“ _Mismagiuuuus!_ ” Mismagius cried, firing one more cluster of blue shockwaves, which Sawyer’s newly evolved Crobat managed to dodge seamlessly with its improved speed. Crobat then winged its way toward Mismagius and successfully chomped onto its cloak-like, lower body.

“Yes!” Sawyer cheered. “Air Cutter, go!”

“ _Bat!_ ” Crobat cried, flapping its wings and releasing an X-shaped, blue energy field, striking Mismagius with a direct hit. The Ghost-Type Pokemon then plummeted toward the ground, landed with a loud thud, and did not move.

“Mismagius is unable to battle!” the referee stated. “Crobat is the winner!”

“Noooooooooo!” Fantina squealed.

“Alright!” Sawyer cheered. “That was amazing, Crobat! Only one more to go!”

“ _Cro! Cro!_ ” Sawyer’s Pokemon chirped joyously.

“Merci, Mismagius. Take a good rest,” Fantina said, calling her dazed Pokemon back before throwing her final Poke Ball toward the battlefield. “Now, Drifblim! Allons-y!”

“ _Blim!_ ” Fantina’s balloon-like Pokemon cheered, fully prepared to take on its opponent.

“With Crobat’s increased speed, we’ll defeat Drifblim for sure!” Sawyer declared. “Air Cutter! Let’s go!”

“Use Ominous Wind!” Fantina instructed.

“ _Bliiiiiim!_ ” Drifblim cried as it countered Crobat’s X-shaped energy blast with a gust of purple wind. The attacks collided in an even match, creating an explosion of black smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Drifblim was seen hovering inches away from Crobat, before it grabbed Crobat’s cheeks with its yellow, cloth-like arms.

“Oh no!” Sawyer exclaimed.

“Hypnosis!” Fantina ordered.

“Dodge it, quick!” Sawyer commanded, forgetting that his Crobat was immobilized and could not dodge anything at the moment.

“ _Drifblim!_ ” Drifblim shouted, launching a yellow, X-shaped energy blast at Crobat’s face, knocking it out into slumberland in an instant.

“Crobat, no!” Sawyer cried.

From the bleachers, Darkrai (still disguised as Eevee) looked closely at the dozing Crobat and saw it twitching its closed eyes, indicating that its presence was causing Crobat nightmares and weakening its strength.

“Now, Psychic!” Fantina commanded.

“ _Bliiiiiiiiim…_ ” Drifblim sang, as it lifted Crobat higher up into the air and spun the sleeping but troubled Pokemon in a series of flips.

“Come on, Crobat!” Sawyer called. “Wake up! Please!”

“Throw it down!” Fantina instructed, as her Pokemon let go of its telekinetic grasp of Crobat, causing it to plunge toward the ground and land with a heavy thud.

“Crobat is unable to battle!” the referee declared. “Drifblim is the winner!”

“You were amazing, Crobat. Take a good rest,” Sawyer said as he called his exhausted Pokemon back into its Poke Ball, before holding up his third and final Poke Ball. “Just one Pokemon left. We’re just going to have to hope for the best… Pachirisu, come on out!”

“ _Pachi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu squealed upon emerging from its Poke Ball, as it faced its opponent with its cheeks crackling with electricity.

“Thunderbolt, go!” Sawyer instructed.

“Will-O-Wisp!” Fantina ordered.

“ _Blim!_ ” Drifblim cried, countering Pachirisu’s bolt of lightning with a cluster of blue, flaming orbs. The lightning blast however managed to overpower the fiery orbs, though before the lightning blast could land, Driblim floated upward with a spin and dodged the attack seamlessly.

“Now, Ominous Wind!” Fantina commanded.

“ _Drifbliiiiiim!_ ” Drifblim shouted, summoning a blast of purple wind and causing its small opponent to fly helplessly back toward its trainer. Next thing Pachirisu knew, it was face to face with Drifblim, who grabbed its cheeks with its yellow arms.

“Use Hypnosis!” Fantina instructed.

As Sawyer tensed his muscles, thinking that the battle was coming to an end, he soon noticed that Drifblim’s hands were touching the exact location that allowed Pachirisu to use Electric-Type attacks. “That’s it!” he shouted. “Use Nuzzle!”

“ _Pachi! Pachi! Pachiiiiii!_ ” Pachirisu squeaked, as it rubbed its cheeks against Drifblim’s hand with sparks of electricity leaking out, causing its opponent to become paralyzed in an instant and unable to fire Hypnosis.

“Drifblim, non!” Fantina exclaimed.

“Alright! Follow it up with Thunderbolt!” Sawyer called.

“ _Chi Paaaaaaaa!_ ” Pachirisu cried, storing up a bundle of electricity before launching it at its opponent. “ _Chiiiiiiiiii!_ ”

“ _Bliiiiim!_ ” Drifblim hollered as it endured the mighty electrocution.

“Finish this up with Spark!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Pachi Paaaaaaa!_ ” Pachirisu squealed, charging up toward Drifblim in a cloak of yellow electricity, before delivering a mighty tackle that sent the Pokemon flying across the room, knocking it unconscious.

“Drifblim is unable to battle! Pachirisu wins!” the referee declared. “Which means the winner of this match is Sawyer the challenger!”

“Alright!” Sawyer cheered, raising his fist into the air. “We did it, Pachirisu! We really won!”

“ _Pachi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu cried joyfully as it climbed onto its trainer’s shoulder and nuzzled him, without paralyzing him of course.

“Merci, Drifblim,” Fantina said, holding up her exhausted Pokemon. “Your performance was truly magnifique. You deserve a good rest,” After returning Drifblim back into its Poke Ball, Fantina walked up to Sawyer and smiled. “Congratulations, Sawyer. Even in a sleep-deprived state, you and your Pokemon managed to pull off a fantastique victory.

“Thanks, Fantina!” Sawyer replied. “How did you know I was sleep-deprived? Was I talking to myself out loud again?” the young trainer let out a sigh. “You’ve gotta stop doing that, Sawyer…”

As Fantina quietly chuckled to herself, the referee handed her a gift case. She then handed that gift case to Sawyer, which contained a badge with three purple circles resembling a ghostly aura. “S’il vous plait,” she said. “Take zis Relic Badge as proof of your win at the Hearthome Gym.”

“Thanks very much!” Sawyer cheered, accepting the Badge before holding it up proudly in front of an imaginary camera. “Alright! I just got the Relic Badge!” he declared.

“ _Chi Pa?_ ” Pachirisu muttered, confused by Sawyer’s unusual level of excitement. Nonetheless, it decided to humor him and raise its paw into the air with an equal amount of enthusiasm. “ _Pachi Pa!_ ” it cheered.

Following his Gym Battle victory, Sawyer checked his PokeNav Plus to see how far he had traveled since that night when Darkrai started accompanying him. He saw that he was around one-third of the way to Sunyshore City, meaning that if he and Darkrai were to keep traveling at this pace, they would reach Sunyshore in two days. While this did mean potentially going three days without sleep, Sawyer felt confident that he could handle it knowing that if he got through this, he would be able to stop a potential threat to the world. Besides, given that he was not at all sleepy at this moment despite having only gotten two hours of sleep the previous night, how hard could it have been?


	29. Sleeping Moody

Sadly, as the chapter title implies, Sawyer’s feeling of wakefulness and joy did not last very long. By the time nightfall arrived, all that left of that euphoric phase was Sawyer’s decreased intelligence. He once again felt drowsy and disoriented, only this time, he had become much more prone to nodding off, which, of course, lead to more nightmares. He also began experiencing a lot more mood swings, making him feel loopy and emotional, though mostly grumpy because of his lack of ability to sleep. Despite his strong desire to close his eyes and let his mind rest, Sawyer hardly spent any time that night even laying down due to fear of falling into a nightmare. He spent most of that night staggering through the forest, with Darkrai (still disguised as an Eevee) resting in his arms and all his Pokemon in their Poke Balls, as he did not want to disturb any of them just for their company or assistance. As draining as this walk may have felt, Sawyer knew that the more he walked, the faster all this would be over. On the other hand, it was also a demanding task to say the least, especially with no one to accompany him. Once morning arrived and it was late enough for Darkrai and Sceptile to be awake, Sawyer felt much less lonely, though still fatigued and heavy-eyed. While being able to ride on Darkrai’s Arcanine illusion across Route 212 did help keep him awake for a little while, once the afternoon arrived and Darkrai had become too exhausted to keep going, staying awake quickly became ten times more difficult. Even so, Sawyer remained determined to fight through it no matter what. As he continued to carry Eevee on his head while lugging around his backpack, trudging through the forest path and struggling to keep his eyes open, Sceptile grew more and more worried for its trainer’s wellbeing.

“I wonder how much further Past…” Sawyer murmured, before letting out a giant yawn as he continued to talk. “Pastoria City is from here… I’ll check…”

Although it only took a couple seconds for Sawyer to take out his PokeNav Plus, by the time he had gotten it out, his motive for doing so completely slipped his mind. He stared blankly at the device for a few seconds, off in his own dreamy world, then smiled. “I just noticed this kinda looks like a GameCube Advance SP…” he muttered, not realizing that he meant to say GameBoy. He spent the next few seconds staring at the PokeNav Plus with a glazed over expression, until he shook his head and snapped back to reality. “Oh, right…”

After waking up from that brain fog, Sawyer finally turned on the region map application. “That’s strange… It says we’re the same distance away as we were before… H-Have we been walking around in circles…?” As he spoke, his voice gradually grew louder before he began holding his head in agony. “No… I-It can’t be… How could this happen? We’ve been walking for an entire five minutes! Oh, of all the things that could go wrong!”

“ _Sceptile, Scep,_ ” Sawyer’s Pokemon said, gently laying its hand on the panicked trainer’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

Sawyer took in a deep, soothing breath, then let it out, drastically calming him down in only a few short seconds. “You’re right…” he said, as he stumbled to a nearby tree. “Maybe this is a good time to… take a break…” Sawyer leaned against the tree and slowly sat down next to it, resting his head as his mind slipped into a deeper haze. He then started gazing at the tree bark and stroking it as if it were a cozy mattress. “This tree’s so comfy… They should make bark ou-out… pillows… you know…?” he mumbled under his breath, feeling much too dozy to resist any longer. He allowed his heavy eyes to close and drifted softly into dreamland. A few seconds later however, Eevee’s eyes gave off a blue gleam, causing him to wake up with a jolt. “Aaaaah!” he exclaimed, before he recognized his surroundings and let out a relieved, but irritated sigh. “Every time…” he grumbled. “Every time I let myself relax for one second, I fall asleep and start having nightmares…”

Eevee lowered its head and pouted shamefully at the ground.

“It’s alright, Eevee… I know you can’t control it…” Sawyer assured the Pokemon, before letting out another yawn. “What I’m more worried about is whether I can get you to Sunyshore City in the condition I’m in… I’m already too tired to keep track of where we’re going… And I’m only going to get _more_ tired the longer we keep this up…” he yawned again while continuing to speak. “I still don’t understand how we ended up walking in a circle like that… I was checking the PokeNav Plus the whole time, but… oh… I took a wrong turn near the river…” Sawyer then giggled, seeming to have forgotten all about his previous state of glumness. “Ah, the river…” he mumbled dreamily. “It just… It looked so p-pretty, I… I couldn’t resist following it… The way those rocks looked… d-distorted…” Sawyer giggled again, suddenly thinking back his encounter with a Gym Leader named Marino back in the Kalos region, who was deeply fond of Water-Type Pokemon and water itself. “You know… M-Marino’s right… Water really does look breath-taking…”

“ _Tile…_ ” Sceptile sighed, shaking its head.

“Sorry… It was…” Sawyer muttered, yawning again as he took out his notebook. “It was my fault we w-went that… circle… It won’t happen again… I’ll m-make a… note… of…” As Sawyer jotted down this note, his head began to nod repeatedly as his mind wandered deeper and deeper into oblivion. A few seconds later, Sawyer gave in to his drowsiness and began snoring away, causing him to drop his notebook and pen onto his lap. A moment later however, his eyes began tightening again, before he was woken up with another start.

“I never learned how to tie shoes!” Sawyer cried, before realizing he was not in danger and sighing in relief again. “Thank goodness, you’re the only ones who heard that…” he muttered, before picking up the notebook he dropped on his lap and reading what he had written. “‘I’ll make a note of that’…? That’s not what I meant to write…” he put his notebook down, yawned, then zoned out for a few seconds, before continuing to speak. “What was I trying to make a note of again…?”

“ _Sceptile,_ ” Sawyer’s Pokemon replied as it motioned its hand and imitated the flow of water.

“Right, the river!” Sawyer said, before taking another pause and giggling. “Ah, the river…” he murmured, before he shook his head and snapped back to reality. “Right. So, let’s see… how can we prevent that from happening in the future…” For the next several seconds, Sawyer put all his remaining energy into figuring out an effective solution, until an idea came to his mind. “I got it! I’ll find out which direction Pastoria City is from here and walk the rest of the way with my eyes closed! That way I won’t get distracted by anything!”

“ _Tile! Tile!_ ” Sceptile exclaimed, rapidly shaking its head.

“You’re right…” Sawyer admitted before letting out another yawn. “If my eyes are closed while I’m this sleepy, then… I might doze off while walking…”

“ _Tile…_ ” Sceptile sighed, knowing that the much bigger issue would be that he would definitely bonk into something, whether asleep or not.

Sawyer sighed as well, as his hopeful smile quickly turned into a frown. “It’s no use… If I’m exhausted enough to think that walking with my eyes closed is a good idea, then… I don’t know if I can handle this…” Sawyer then lifted his PokeNav Plus in front of himself and gazed down at his reflection. Seeing the distinct, dark circles under his eyes caused him to gasp in shock, before his eyes began to fill with tears. “What have I gotten myself into…?” he asked, as he spent the next few seconds fixing his eyes on the reflection. He then started giggling again.

“ _Scep?_ ” Sceptile exclaimed in shock, as it watched its trainer tilt the device in various directions while continuing to chortle.

“I didn’t notice there was a… dent in… screen… I look pretty silly…” Sawyer remarked, as he watched different parts of his face distort and giggled nonstop. His laughing however soon quieted down, as his droopy eyes started to fall closed again. Just as Sawyer was about to drift off, his PokeNav Plus began to ring, frightening him out of his doze and causing him to throw the device up into the air.

“ _Tile!_ ” Sceptile said, catching the device just in time.

“No! D-Don’t answer it!” Sawyer shouted. “Steven can’t see me like this! He’ll think that I can’t take Eevee to Sunyshore City and ask me to say goodbye to it!”

Sceptile, knowing it would be in Sawyer’s best interest to talk with Steven, answered the call anyway and handed him the device.

“No! Sceptile! Please!” Sawyer exclaimed, before realizing Steven could see and hear him and putting on a forced smile. “Oh, hi Sawyer-Ste-Steven…”

“Is everything okay, Sawyer?” Steven asked.

Sawyer sighed. “To be honest… things haven’t been going great…” he admitted. “I’ve lost so much sleep lately that I can’t think straight or focus on even the simplest tasks… And my stress level hasn’t been much better…”

“Have your Pokemon been taking care of you?” Steven asked.

“Well, no…” Sawyer replied. “I guess I haven’t thought of that…”

“Then that’s what I’d recommend,” Steven stated.

“I don’t know…” Sawyer muttered, before his sentence was paused by another yawn. “I feel like that would be a lot of ask of them…”

“Sawyer. Your Pokemon are your closest friends, right?” Steven asked. “If one of them was going through a struggle like this, you’d take care of them, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course, I would…” Sawyer answered.

“Then I’m sure they’d be happy to do the same for you,” Steven stated.

“Something about it still doesn’t feel right to me…” Sawyer said.

“I’ll let you think about it,” Steven said. “Just promise me that you’ll take it easy.”

“I will… Thanks, Steven…” Sawyer mumbled, ending the call before letting out a heavy sigh. “What am I going to do, Sceptile…? It’s only been two days, and I’m already not feeling like myself at all… I’ll never make it to Sunyshore City at this rate…”

As Sceptile looked downward, unsure how to console its trainer, all five of Sawyer’s Poke Balls popped open on their own. The sparkling, blue light emerging from those five Poke Balls escaped from Sawyer’s pocket, revealing Monferno, Pachirisu, Clefable, Shellos and Crobat as they gave their tired trainer a comforting smile.

“Everyone…” Sawyer muttered.

Each of the Pokemon gathered around Sawyer, with Monferno and Clefable embracing him from either side, Pachirisu and Shellos climbing onto his lap, and Crobat perching itself onto his shoulder and giving him a slightly awkward, but loving hug with its wings.

Sawyer sat still for a moment, as he realized just how deeply his Pokemon truly cared for him, and how he had each of them to help him through this difficult endeavor. Upon seeing his Pokemon’s familiar faces and sympathetic smiles, Sawyer allowed himself to let out his remaining sadness through a stream of tears. “Thanks, you guys…” he sniveled. “I don’t know what I’d do without you…” After giving himself that moment to cry, he dried off the tears, realizing that Steven was right and just how lucky he was to have such a supportive group of friends by his side. “I guess I really do need your guys’ help more than I was willing to admit…” he remarked, as the group hug resumed until Sawyer felt ready to keep on traveling.


	30. Slowing Me, Slowing You

Once Sawyer finally accepted the help of his Pokemon, things went a lot more smoothly for him. He no longer needed to carry Eevee or his backpack, as Sceptile had taken care of that, while Crobat took over the task of making sure they were going in the right direction. Meanwhile, Shellos, Monferno and Pachirisu took care of helping Sawyer stay awake, with Shellos creating ice cubes with its Ice Beam attack, and Monferno and Pachirisu collecting Chesto Berries, which were commonly used by trainers to eliminate the effects of sleep-inducing moves (partially thanks to their disgusting taste). Clefable even offered to keep Sawyer company during the night, allowing him to feel much less lonely. Although Sawyer did not love the feeling of being treated like a king by his Pokemon, the fact that they were all doing this out of love for him helped him see that receiving this kind of help was not always a bad thing. Even in his sleep-deprived state, it was plain for him to see that his Pokemon did not feel like servants at all, but rather companions to their struggling friend.

That said, not all Sawyer’s problems were solved. Even with all the support he was receiving from his Pokemon, he continued to experience mood swings, concentration and memory issues, as well as involuntary, nightmarish snoozes. This eventually made it him impossible for him to even ride on Arcanine’s back without falling off or nodding off, which in turn slowed them both down significantly. Not only that, but it was also plain to see that Sawyer was on the verge of reaching his limit. His eyes constantly glazed over, and he began mumbling unclear words to himself even while he was awake. What’s worse was that because Sawyer had become so prone to dozing off, he began having even more nightmares, which increased his agitation. Although he was still determined to fight through his increasing tiredness, Sceptile and Eevee could sense that he was not going to be able to endure this torment for much longer.

That evening, as Sawyer staggered even more slowly through the forest, a young girl with curly, blonde hair challenged him to a Pokemon battle. Sawyer, feeling too sleepy to think things through, accepted her challenge. It was him and Monferno versus her and Mareep.

“Alright, Mareep! Use Take Down!” the trainer commanded.

“ _Mareep!_ ” the blue, wool-covered Pokemon shouted, as it charged toward Monferno at full-force.

“Use… Dig…” Sawyer murmured.

“ _Monfer!_ ” Monferno hollered, diving its way into the ground and avoided Mareep’s reckless tackle.

“Now! Double Team!” the trainer ordered.

“ _Mareep! Mareep! Mareep!_ ” the trainer’s Pokemon chanted while summoned an army of illusionary copies of itself.

“So many… Mareep…” Sawyer mumbled as he fixed his eyes on the large group of sheep-like Pokemon, before closing them and drifting off to slumberland.

“ _Fernoooooo!_ ” Monferno shouted, as it emerged from the ground and delivered a mighty punch to the real Mareep, sending it flying back toward its trainer.

“Use Take Down again!” the trainer instructed.

Upon its trainer’s cue, Mareep quickly lifted itself off the ground and started bolting toward Monferno once again. “ _Maaareep!_ ” the little Pokemon squealed, before landing a direct hit and causing Monferno to slide back toward Sawyer.

“ _Mon…_ ” Monferno moaned, as it lifted itself back onto its feet and awaited its trainer’s next command. After a few seconds of silence, the Pokemon turned its head in confusion. “ _Ferno?_ ” Monferno exclaimed, shocked to see that its trainer was fast asleep.

“ _You_ bonked into _me_ …” Sawyer muttered in his sleep.

“Well, you snooze, you lose,” the trainer said with a grin. “Wrap this up with Thunderbolt!”

“ _Maaaaaar!_ ” Mareep growled, as it enveloped itself in a cloak of electricity and fired a crackling beam at Monferno. As the move struck the vulnerable Pokemon, the crackling sound caused Sawyer to wake up in alarm.

“Don’t fine me, I’m innocent!” Sawyer hollered, before realizing he was standing in the forest. But not just any part of the forest. A forest battlefield! “Gah! Monferno, no!” he cried, realizing he had dozed off as his eyes widened in guilt. He then saw his Monferno collapse and fall to the ground after undergoing that electric shock, causing him to grit his teeth in embarrassment.

“Way to go, Mareep!” the trainer cheered, rushing toward her little Pokemon and giving it a hug. “I knew we’d win!”

“ _Scep…_ ” Sceptile growled, realizing that the trainer only challenged Sawyer to a battle while he was in this condition so that she could win. Taking inspiration from its trainer however, Sceptile took a deep breath and told itself that although what she did was wrong, she was probably still a new trainer who had not won that many battles yet, and was only trying to win for a change, not to cause harm.

Sawyer yawned as he reached into his pocket, took out Monferno’s Poke Ball and pointed it toward a rock, thinking that it was his Pokemon. “Take… g-g… rest… Pachirisu…” he mumbled, as the red beam struck the rock, leading to no result. “You…” he continued, as his eyes drooped down once again.

“ _Tile,_ ” Sceptile whispered, gently tapping its trainer’s shoulder as Eevee gazed down nervously at him from Sceptile’s head.

“Wha…?” Sawyer responded, scrunching up his face as he saw that his Monferno was still lying on the grass. “Take a good rest, Monferno…” he murmured, as he pointed the red beam toward the correct target, allowing his tired Pokemon to return safely back to its Poke Ball. “You battled really well…”

“I’d say _you_ need more rest than your Monferno does,” the trainer remarked. “You look like you haven’t slept in ages.”

“Thank you…” Sawyer said dreamily, not seeming to have heard what she said. “The… That means a lot…” After a second of silence, he then zoned out and began staring off in the young trainer’s direction.

“Uh... That wasn't a compliment,” the trainer said, as Sawyer remained silent and continued staring at her with a glazed and somewhat creepy look. As the female trainer, thinking that Sawyer was awake, waited patiently for a response, she tightened her lips and slowly backed away. “Uh, buddy…? You're kinda creeping me out here...” she muttered, but to no response. After a moment of continuous silence, she promptly bolted off into the distance.

“ _Tile, Sceptile,_ ” Sceptile whispered anxiously, nudging its trainer’s shoulder and snapping him back to reality.

“W-We should battle again some…” Sawyer said, before realizing that she was gone. He then scrunched up his face, with no memory of staring at her or watching her run away. “Where did she go…? I’m sure she was here just a second ago… D-Did I… fall asleep just now…?”

“ _Sceptile, Scep,_ ” Sawyer’s Pokemon said, as it placed its hand on Sawyer’s shoulder and gave him a look of concern.

“Don’t worry, Sawyer…” Sawyer murmured, letting out another yawn as Sceptile scrunched up its face in confusion. Sawyer then began stumbling along the forest path leading to Pastoria City, with one eye closed and the other barely open. “I know I haven’t slept in a while, but… I’ll be fine… I can… make it to… Sunshine… withou…” before Sawyer could finish his sentence, he closed both of his eyes and fell into another light sleep. Even in his troubled snooze however, he continued to walk along the path.

_Bonk!_

Sawyer slammed his head straight into a tree, quickly startling him awake. He then let out a quiet grunt, before wobbling back and forth and eventually falling back. After catching Sawyer in the nick of time, Sceptile lifted him up into its arms and began carrying him across the path. As this was going on, Sawyer’s eyes continued to glaze over in a blank stare, as he started lightly kicking his feet as if trying to run away from something. It seemed as though he was not even aware that he was being carried in the first place. “Evil mushrooms…” he muttered under his breath. “Why are you ch… chasing me…?”

Meanwhile, hiding inside the nearby bushes was an all-too-familiar trio: Cassidy, Butch and Shuckle. As the three of them watched Sceptile carry its hallucinating trainer across the path, Shuckle frowned.

“Oh dear… What happened to the twerp?” Shuckle asked. “I’ve never seen him so… out of it.”

“Perfect. This leaves his Sceptile completely defenseless,” Butch remarked. “Now’s our big chance! Ready, Cassidy?”

“You bet,” Cassidy replied, pulling out a red, robot arm and aiming it toward Sceptile.

“Fire!” Butch ordered, as Cassidy activated the machine, causing the robot arm to reach its way toward Sceptile, grabbing it with a tight clasp.

“ _Tile!_ ” Sceptile exclaimed, getting pulled away by the robotic arm and accidentally dropping Sawyer in the process. In spite of this surprise attack, Eevee quickly managed to find its balance and land gracefully on the ground.

Sawyer on the other hand, who was significantly less agile and alert than Eevee, hit the ground on his back with a heavy thud, jolting him out of his hallucination. He then groaned in pain as he struggled to lift himself back up. “What gives…?” he moaned, before looking toward his left and seeing that Team Rocket had kidnapped his Pokemon. “Y-you guys…?”

“Look, is that a twerp I see?” Cassidy asked.

“That twerp don’t look so tough to me,” Butch stated.

“Craftiness!” Cassidy exclaimed.

“Ruthlessness!” Butch shouted.

“That’s the key!” they cheered simultaneously.

“Creating chaos with style and grace!” Cassidy recited.

“Inducing a fear that no one can brace,” Butch added.

“To fight or not to fight, that is the question.”

“Don’t mess with us, that’s our suggestion.”

“Cassidy!”

“Butch!”

“And Shuckle the none such!”

“Putting the weaklings where they belong!” Cassidy recited.

“We’re Team Rocket,” Butch stated.

“We are strong!” the trio finished.

After a few seconds of holding their final pose, the trio noticed that Sawyer was not saying a word. They then looked down and saw him laying on the ground, snoring away.

“Heh?” Butch exclaimed, before tightening his fists in exasperation. “Like being called the wrong name every day wasn’t insulting enough?” he shrieked. “Why does everything always happen to _me_?”

“Come on, you saw how tired he was,” Shuckle commented.

“I’m going to have to agree with Shuckle on this one,” Cassidy said. “Quit being such a baby! Besides, now we can get away no problem.”

Only a second later however, Eevee managed to rouse Sawyer from his unpleasant sleep. “I don’t wanna join Team Rocket!” he shouted.

Cassidy sighed. “Or not…”

While groaning from the back pains he had received from that fall, Sawyer slowly managed to sit up. “Y-You guys give Sceptile back… Cassidy and James…” he insisted.

“Aiyeeeee!” Butch shrieked. “You know what? That’s it! I can’t take it anymore! I’m changing my name!”

“Whatever,” Cassidy replied, before hurling her Poke Ball forward. “Houndour! Use Smog!”

“ _Hou!_ ” Cassidy’s Dark and Fire-Type Pokemon growled, releasing a noxious cloud of black smoke from its mouth toward Sawyer.

The thick cloud enveloped the entire area, as the noxious smoke began making its way into Sawyer’s lungs. Sawyer coughed vigorously as a few tears began to escape from his eyes, until the smoke cleared away, revealing that Team Rocket had escaped. Despite this, he began crawling sluggishly up the hill where the trio had originally revealed themselves. “Y-You’re not… getting away…” he stammered, crawling upward with all his might, which is to say, very little might. “I’ll get… Sceptile back if it’s… the last thing I…” he then gritted his teeth due to his lingering back pains but continued pushing himself to keep going.

Eevee shook its head, knowing that Sawyer was only going to do himself harm if he kept this up. It ran up in front of the trainer and extended its front leg, trying to tell him that it should chase the trio instead.

“Don’t worry, Sceptile… I’m okay…” Sawyer muttered, continuing to groan as he struggled to lift himself back onto his feet. He then began trudging up the grassy hill, very slowly and slothfully. “Eevee needs me… Nothing can… stop me from…”

_Bonk!_

After bonking his head on a tree branch, Sawyer wobbled back and forth once again, before tumbling backward and landing directly on his back with a loud thud. “Ow…” he muttered in severe discomfort, before slowly lifting his hand in front of his droopy eyes. Through those eyes, he saw that hand transforming into an Arcanine’s paw. “Hey look… I… I’ve turned into an Arcanine… heh heh…” he muttered, before flailing his arms and legs like a dreaming canine. “You can’t stop me, Team Rocket… r-right… behind you…”

As Eevee watched all of this take place, it felt torn as to what it should do next. It knew that if Sawyer were to go much longer without sleep, especially considering his young age, that could lead to dangerous results for him. On the other hand, if it were to use the move Dark Void to force Sawyer into a state of continuous sleep, it would either have to watch him suffer through an entire night of nightmares or go the rest of the way to Sunyshore City on its own to spare of him of that misery. Though Eevee was aware that doing so would increase the chances of it being found by Cresselia, it could not bear watching its beloved friend suffer this way.

After taking that moment to think, Eevee nodded its head, knowing what it had to do. It cloaked itself in an aura of dark purple energy, and shape-shifted back into its natural, Darkrai form. It then formed a sphere of pitch-black energy between its hands and hurled it at the dozy trainer, enveloping him in a massive bubble of dark pink energy. From Sawyer’s perspective, everything had gone black. In response, he stopped flailing, stared upward and scrunched up his face, completely baffled.

“D-Did… sun… go out…? Woah…” Sawyer mumbled, not seeming even the slightest bit concerned, rather just loopy and fascinated.

The bubble soon disappeared, knocking Sawyer out in an instant. A few seconds later, his sleeping eyes began to tighten, and his breathing became noticeably heavier. Even though it pained Darkrai to think that it had to leave its friend in this condition without saying goodbye, it knew that now was not the time to be worrying about that. Right now, it had to focus on rescuing Sceptile from Team Rocket.


	31. Sleep Heals All Wounds

Meanwhile, deep within the forest where Sceptile was being held hostage in a cage, it watched as Cassidy and Butch contacted Professor Nanba to inform him of their successful capture. While Sceptile remained uncertain of what Team Rocket had planned for it, that uncertainty was the least of its concerns. Right before it was kidnapped, it could see that Sawyer was in really bad shape. Although it knew that he still had Eevee and the rest of his Pokemon with him, Sceptile still could not help but worry about how Sawyer was holding up at this moment, and if he would be able to make it through the rest of the journey to Sunyshore with or without its help. Shuckle, noticing this, asked Sceptile what was wrong, before it explained everything that had occurred up to this point.

“I see… So _that’s_ why the twerp’s feeling so out of it,” Shuckle said sorrowfully. “And I guess there’s not much he can do about it since he has to make sure Dar- I mean, Eevee… gets there safely.”

Sceptile sighed, wishing there was a way that Sawyer could get at least a bit of rest during this long, daunting journey.

“I just want you to know that you’re doing the right thing taking care of him,” Shuckle reassured the Grass-Type Pokemon. “You’re doing exactly what a true friend would do.”

“ _Scep,_ ” Sceptile replied with a smile, thanking Shuckle for its kind words.

“No problem,” Shuckle stated. “That’s what friends are for.”

Cassidy sighed. “It’s been over a month, and that Shuckle _still_ thinks we’re friends with the twerp…”

“Can’t it get any more embarrassing than this…?” Butch asked, as the peculiar shadow of Darkrai cast over him from behind. Even though Butch could not see it, the Mythical Dark-Type was in plain sight from Cassidy’s perspective.

“B-B-B-Brad…?” Cassidy stuttered, frozen in terror.

“The name is Butch!” Butch hollered, before letting out a groan. “Never mind, I take it back…”

“B-B-Behind you!” Cassidy exclaimed, as Butch turned around and noticed Darkrai floating right next to his head, petrifying him as well.

“What’s the matter?” Shuckle asked. It then turned its head and gulped, seeing the mysterious, sinister-looking Pokemon hovering next to its teammates, as Sceptile smiled in relief.

Rather than attacking Team Rocket, Darkrai simply remained still, staring ominously at the trembling thieves as if it were ready to attack at any moment. Its flog-like mane and expressionless stare brought chills down the duo’s spines.

“So, uh… Lovely weather we’ve been having, huh?” Cassidy asked as a drop of sweat fell down her cheek.

Giving no reaction to this, Darkrai continued glaring at the crooks with its menacing, blue eyes, refusing to move an inch.

After a moment or two of perfect silence, Cassidy and Butch could not take it anymore. The two of them spun around and bolted their way out of sight. As they made their escape, Butch picked up his Shuckle and carried it away, but left Sceptile behind. “We’re dashing off again!” they announced in unison, hurtling from sight in almost an instant.

Once Team Rocket was gone, Darkrai floated its way to Sceptile’s cage and set it free. As Sceptile exited the cage, it gave Darkrai a cheeky grin upon witnessing its unique and rather amusing way chasing off the trio. In response, Darkrai scratched its head. Although it normally did not enjoy the feeling of being feared for its looks, this time Darkrai actually quite enjoyed it, especially given that it was able to help its friend in the process.

“Reveal yourself now!” hollered a telekinetic voice from afar.

Instantly recognizing this as Cresselia’s voice, Darkrai turned itself back into an Eevee. It then hid behind Sceptile and started trembling timidly, watching as the Psychic-Type hovered across the evening sky in pursuit of it.

“Reveal yourself, I say!” the moon-shaped Pokemon commanded. “I know you’re out here!”

As Cresselia scanned the entire forest in search of Darkrai, it soon stumbled upon Sawyer, who was still under the effects of Dark Void. As he rolled to his side upon the grass, with his head filled with horrifying nightmares, he mumbled unclear words to himself while tightening his sleeping eyes in immense fear.

“I knew it,” Cresselia said. “I knew that boy would get betrayed. Good thing I came when I did.”

Seeing that the young trainer needed its help, Cresselia pulled out a yellow feather from its wings using its telekinetic powers. It then placed the feather into Sawyer’s vest pocket, before it gave off a gentle, yellow glow. Within a few seconds, Sawyer’s sleeping face went from agitated to blissful and calm. His eyes were now much more relaxed, and he now had a serene smile on his face.

“Don’t worry, young man,” Cresselia said. “The one who betrayed you will be brought to justice. You can be sure of that.” With that, the Psychic-Type Pokemon floated upward and vanished in a flash of white light.

Once Cresselia was gone, Sceptile and Eevee, who had watched the whole thing taking place from afar, quietly approached the slumbering trainer. Sceptile then crouched down and examined the glowing feather that was placed in Sawyer’s vest pocket, which it recognized as a Lunar Wing, the same feather they saw back at the Eterna Historical Museum. The Grass-Type Pokemon smiled, thankful to see Sawyer finally getting the rest that he desperately needed. It knew that once he woke up, not only would he feel significantly better, but he would also no longer have to worry about losing any more sleep on their way to Sunyshore City.

Although Eevee knew that this meant it did not have to go on ahead after all, it still could not help but worry about Cresselia. As Eevee stared anxiously at the sky, Sceptile gave it a reassuring smile. “ _Sceptile, Scep,_ ” it said, promising it that everything was going to be okay.

Sceptile gazed toward the sunset, knowing that Sawyer was likely going to be asleep for a little longer than most nights, considering how much sleep he lost over the past few days. As such, it decided to carry its trainer in its arms and continue traveling until dark. Once sundown had arrived, Sceptile carefully placed its trainer underneath a tree and gently laid his red sleeping bag on top of him, where he continued dozing and dreaming soundly through the night.

The following morning, fourteen hours later to be precise, Sawyer awakened from what had to have been the best night’s sleep he had ever experienced. Because his memory of traveling with Darkrai was so hazy, it took him a while to realize that something was not quite right. The last thing he remembered was watching Sceptile getting captured by Team Rocket, which made him worry that Darkrai got captured as well, seeing that he slept soundly all night. He was quickly assured however that both Sceptile and Darkrai were okay. He was still however confused as to why he had slept so well that night despite Darkrai still being around. Through a long series of charades, Sceptile explained to Sawyer what happened.

“So, Cresselia found me asleep on the ground and gave me this Lunar Wing?” Sawyer asked, holding the peculiar feather in his hand.

“ _Tile…_ ” Sceptile replied, slowly nodding its head.

“And it thought that Darkrai betrayed me…? And promised me that it would be punished for it…?” Sawyer asked, giving Eevee a sorrowful frown as it stared at the ground apprehensively. “Don’t worry, Eevee. I’ll make sure you’re safe,” he assured the Pokemon, putting the Lunar Wing back in his pocket before starting to chuckle. “In fact, it’s… kind of thanks to Cresselia that I’ll have an easier time protecting you from it. Isn’t that ironic?” he said, continuing to giggle uncontrollably over this moderately funny coincidence, as Eevee tilted its head in confusion. Sawyer, realizing this, sighed. “I guess it’ll take me a little while to recover completely…”

Sawyer then looked to his left and noticed Sceptile sitting quietly near a tree, nodding its head in a light doze. “Sceptile?” Sawyer said, as he approached his drowsy and troubled Pokemon and gave its shoulder a gentle nudge.

“ _Tiiiiiiile!_ ” Sceptile exclaimed as it woke up in alarm, before letting out a relieved sigh.

“What’s the matter, Sceptile? Did you not sleep well last night?” Sawyer asked, before realizing that Eevee was with Sceptile the whole time he was asleep. “Of course. You were outside your Poke Ball all night and didn’t have a Lunar Wing.”

“ _Scep…_ ” Sceptile replied sleepily.

“I’m sorry that you had to spend the night outside your Poke Ball, Sceptile,” Sawyer said. “You must be exhausted. Why don’t you rest up for now?” After returning his groggy Sceptile back to its Poke Ball, Sawyer looked toward Eevee and gave it a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, Eevee. I know Cresselia can be a bit stubborn, but I’m sure that even if it does find out what’s going on, we’ll be able to convince it that you’re on our side. We’ll get you to Sunyshore City for sure!”

Eevee’s eyes began to twinkle with sheer gratitude before it leapt into Sawyer’s arms and began nuzzling him affectionately.

Now that Sawyer once again had the energy to ride on Darkrai’s Arcanine illusion through the forests of Route 212, the duo spent most of the morning and afternoon doing just that. As Arcanine raced swiftly through the forests, Sawyer found himself admiring the lush greenery to a far greater extent than he did the last three days. He did not even mind venturing across the mushier and rainier half of that long route, simply because he was in too cheerful of a mood for that to upset him. Sawyer suspected that this was thanks to the restful sleep he had that night, as he did not remember experiencing this familiar sense of wonder even once during those three sleep-deprived days. Maybe except for when he went through that brief, joyful phase, but even then, he did not feel like himself enough for him to consider it a meaningful experience. Overall, he just felt much happier and content now that he could think straight and face challenges without turning into an emotional mess.

Shortly before arriving in Pastoria City, Sawyer challenged another trainer to a battle. This quiet trainer sported a dark green raincoat and had dark, curly hair underneath her lime green rain cap. It was her and Azumarill versus Sawyer and Shellos, with Eevee spectating from on top of Sawyer’s head.

“Alright, Azumarill! Use Water Pulse!” the trainer commanded.

“ _Azu!_ ” the round, blue Pokemon cried, launching a watery sphere toward Shellos.

“Ice Beam, go!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Shelloooooooos!_ ” Sawyer’s Pokemon shouted as it countered the move with a blue, zigzagged beam of frigid energy. When the two moves clashed, the beam of ice instantly froze the Water Pulse and directed it back toward Azumarill, landing a mighty hit.

“Azumarill!” the trainer exclaimed.

“Use Body Slam!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Sheeell!_ ” the little Pokemon cried, leaping into the air and landing directly on Azumarill, knocking it out in the process.

“Alright!” Sawyer cheered. “You did it, Shellos!”

“ _Shellos! Los!_ ” Shellos gave Sawyer a joyful grin, before becoming shrouded in a cloak of dazzling, blue light. Sawyer observed in awe as the little Water-Type grew significantly in size, and the ring-shaped crest on its head turned into two, crescent-shaped horns. The brilliant light then disintegrated, revealing a brown and pink Pokemon with a third eye on its forehead. “ _Gastrodon!_ ” the Pokemon cried.

“That’s great!” Sawyer exclaimed. “You evolved into Gastrodon!”

“Azumarill, return,” the trainer said, calling her worn out Pokemon back to its Poke Ball before looking up toward Sawyer. “That was a great battle. I could tell how in sync you and your Gastrodon were. I hope we get to battle again sometime.”

“Me too,” Sawyer replied, while Eevee gazed down at him from his head and smiled. After just one night of quality sleep, he had gone from nodding off mid-battle to achieving a victory that allowed his Pokemon to evolve. It could easily tell that the rest Sawyer got that night made a phenomenal difference for him.


	32. Up to Eleven

That afternoon, Sawyer arrived in Pastoria City, a fairly small city with an abundance of lush trees and rivers. Once he arrived, he sent Sceptile out of its Poke Ball so that it could watch him battle for his seventh Gym Badge. Although Sawyer was initially hesitant to challenge the Gym given that he needed to bring Darkrai to Sunyshore City as fast as possible, he could easily see that Darkrai was in need of a break after spending the whole day running across the region. He knew that him challenging the Gym would give Darkrai time to recover its energy, while still giving them plenty of time to get to Sunyshore City. That said, Sawyer did not plan to stay in Pastoria for any longer than two hours. Whether or not he won or lost the Gym battle on his first attempt, getting Darkrai to Sunyshore City in time was his top priority. This time he was not going to get sidetracked!

As Sawyer, Sceptile and Eevee were about to enter the bluish-grey building in front of them, they suddenly heard a strange voice coming from afar.

“Aaaah!” shouted a blonde-haired boy, slightly older than Sawyer, who wore an orange and white, striped shirt, as he bolted relentlessly toward the Gym. “He’s gonna get there first! Noooooo!”

Sawyer stood still in confusion for a few seconds, before realizing that the boy was charging directly toward him! Before Sawyer had the chance to react however, the boy smashed into him, causing them both to fall into an aching heap, as Eevee gracefully leapt off of Sawyer’s head. It then examined the two trainers while frowning in concern, before the blonde boy quickly lifted himself onto his feet and groaned.

“What’s with you? I’m fining you for bumping into me!” the boy exclaimed.

Sawyer scrunched up his face for a second as he sat upward, with Eevee climbing back onto his head. “B-But I, um… d-didn’t move…” he stuttered, trying to speak in the politest tone possible.

“Exactly! You didn’t move! And that’s worth a fine! Pay up in ten seconds!” the boy ordered, before holding up his Poketch, a watch-like device. “Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three…”

“Okay, okay!” Sawyer said, quickly rising to his feet while holding his hands up apologetically. “I’m sorry. I guess I should have been paying more attention…”

“Huh,” the boy said to himself, folding his arms. “That’s probably the nicest reaction I’ve ever got for trying to fine someone.”

“How come you’re in such a hurry?” Sawyer asked.

“How come I’m in such a hurry?” the boy repeated. “I just traveled all the way here from Snowpoint City so I could challenge the Pastoria Gym! Do realize how far Snowpoint City is from here? It’s very far! And I can’t wait another second to get my eleventh Gym Badge!”

Sawyer paused for a couple seconds, briefly thinking he was still hearing things due to sleep-deprivation. “Eleventh…?” he muttered. “I thought trainers only needed eight Badges to enter the Sinnoh League.”

“Oh, they do,” the boy answered. “But you see, I’m not like other trainers! I am the one and only Barry from Twinleaf Town, and I wanna prove to everyone that I’m the strongest trainer on the planet! And that means winning every Gym Badge in Sinnoh! So far, I’ve won a Badge from every single Gym Leader in the region, even Dakota, Quinn and Heather!”

“Who’s Heather?” Sawyer asked before Barry responded with an exasperated sigh.

“You don’t wanna know…” Barry replied. “Anyway, today’s the day I’m finally gonna complete my Badge collection once and for all!”

“Um… Barry?” Sawyer muttered apprehensively. “I… I know you’ve come a really long way, but… would it be okay if I have my battle first? See, I need to get to Sunyshore City as quick as possible so that I can...” Sawyer quickly paused and tightened his lips, realizing that if he were to tell Barry about the Giant Rock crisis and the fact that he had Darkrai traveling with him, he might freak out, or worse, start a panic-inducing rumor that, in all likelihood, could ruin their chance of saving the world!

“Why are you in such a rush to get to Sunyshore City?” Barry asked.

“Uh…” Sawyer replied, as he looked up toward Eevee, who rapidly shook its head. He then turned his attention back toward Barry and gave him a forced smile, with a drop of sweat running down his face. “So how many badges do you have?”

“I just said, ten!” Barry replied. “And if I have to wait any longer to get my eleventh, I’m gonna have to fine you! You’ve got ten seconds! Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four…”

“Okay, okay! You can battle first!” Sawyer exclaimed nervously. “Actually, would it be alright if I watch your battle? See, I wanna find out what kind of Pokemon the Gym Leader uses and what kind of techniques they use in battle, so I can be ready for when _I_ challenge the Gym after I get back from Sunyshore City.”

“Fine with me,” Barry answered. “You can be the first person to ever watch a trainer win their eleventh Gym Badge!”

And so, as Sawyer, Sceptile and Eevee observed from the bleachers, Sawyer held his notebook firmly in his hands. He was fully prepared to write down anything he saw throughout the battle that would help him for when it was his turn to challenge the Gym, after escorting Darkrai to Sunyshore City of course. Barry and his opponent stood confidently on either end of the battlefield, which consisted of a swimming pool with numerous, circular platforms. Barry’s opponent, the Gym Leader, was a boisterous, muscular man who wore blue pants and a vibrant smile. Standing next to the battlefield was the Gym’s referee, who sported a black suit and a pair of circular glasses. “The Gym Battle between Crasher Wake, the Gym Leader, and Barry the challenger will now get underway,” the referee declared. “Each side will use three Pokemon, and the battle will be over when all Pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Also, only the challenger may substitute Pokemon.”

“Gyarados! On the water!” Wake hollered, hurling his first Poke Ball toward a battlefield.

Popping out of the Poke Ball was a colossal, serpentine Pokemon with a blue and yellow body and razor-sharp teeth inside its giant, gaping mouth. “ _Gyaaaaaaar!_ ” the Pokemon roared.

“Alright, Staraptor! Let’s get going!” Barry shouted, throwing his Poke Ball in a super ecstatic and animated fashion.

Appearing in a burst of blue light was a grey, avian Pokemon with sharp, yellow talons and a crest of red feathers on its forehead. “ _Star!_ ” the Pokemon cried, equally raring to battle as its trainer.

“Battle, begin!” the referee proclaimed.

“Okay, Staraptor! Wing Attack!” Barry ordered.

“ _Staraptoooor!_ ” Staraptor hollered, as it charged toward the giant Pokemon at great speed and struck it with its left wing. The Wing Attack however only managed to make Gyarados flinch for a split second.

“But how?” Barry asked.

“Gyarados’s endurance is amazing,” Sawyer remarked, jotting this down in his notebook. “That could be tough to deal with…”

“Use Bite, now!” Wake instructed.

“ _Gyaaaar!_ ” Gyarados shrieked as it launched itself toward Barry’s Pokemon, chomped it with its razor-edged teeth, then hurled it toward one of the round platforms.

“Staraptor, no!” Barry exclaimed.

“Dragon Rage, let’s go!” Wake called.

“Dodge it! Quick!” Barry commanded.

“ _Star!_ ” Staraptor cried as it flapped its wings and lifted itself off the platform, evading Gyarados’s blast of blue energy just in the nick of time.

“Dragon Rage, again!” Wake ordered.

“Keeping dodging, Staraptor!” Barry called.

“ _Star! Star!_ ” Staraptor chanted, seamlessly winging its way around one energy blast after another.

“Use Aqua Tail!” Wake commanded.

“Dodge it, now!” Barry instructed.

“ _Raptor!_ ” Staraptor shouted, evading yet another attack from its opponent.

“ _Gyar… Gyar…_ ” Gyarados panted in exhaustion after launching all those blasts. Now was Barry’s chance.

“Brave Bird, let’s go!” Barry commanded.

“ _Staaaaaaaar!_ ” Staraptor cried, enveloping itself in a cloak of blue, fire-like energy as it zoomed toward Gyarados. It then delivered a potent tackle, causing Gyarados to tumble over.

“Gyarados!” Wake exclaimed.

“Finish up with Close Combat!” Barry called.

Upon Barry’s command, Staraptor dove in and delivered a barrage of kicks, pecks and slaps. After enduring this series of attacks, Gyarados fell backward and splashed into the water, down for the count.

“Gyarados is unable to battle!” the referee announced. “Staraptor wins!”

“Yeah, way to go, Staraptor!” Barry cheered.

“ _Star!_ ” Staraptor replied joyously.

“Gyarados, you were wonderful. Take a good rest,” Wake said, transporting his dazed Pokemon back to its Poke Ball. “That was without a doubt an impressive win, young man. But the battle isn’t over just yet. Quagsire, on the water!

Popping out of Wake’s Poke Ball was a chubby, blue, amphibious Pokemon with tiny, black eyes and a blissful smile on its face. “ _Quaag,_ ” it muttered.

“Wing Attack, go!” Barry ordered.

“Use Dive!” Wake instructed, as his Pokemon effortlessly evaded Staraptor’s attack by diving into the pool.

“Heads up, Staraptor!” Barry called. “We don’t know where it will come out!”

“ _Star!_ ” Staraptor replied, positioning itself high above the pool in preparation for its opponent’s next move.

“Ice Beam, now!” Wake commanded.

“ _Quag!_ ” Quagsire cried, emerging from the water upon its trainer’s cue. “ _Siiiiiiiiire!_ ” it then fired a zigzagged beam of chilling energy toward Staraptor, freezing its wing and causing it to plummet down toward one of the platforms. It then landed with a heavy thud and did not move.

“Staraptor, no!” Barry exclaimed.

“Staraptor is unable to battle!” the referee announced. “Quagsire wins!”

“Thanks, Staraptor. Return,” Barry said, calling his Pokemon back.

“Impressive, wouldn’t you say?” Wake asked. “Quagsire’s strong sense of hearing is what allowed it to aim Ice Beam in precisely the right direction. It knew where Staraptor was flying, even while underwater.”

“Wake’s Pokemon are all really strong,” Sawyer commented, as he continued scribbling in his notebook. “I gotta make a note of this.”

“Alright, Roserade! Let’s get going!” Barry shouted, throwing his next Poke Ball forward.

“ _Rose!_ ” Barry’s bipedal, Grass and Poison-Type cried, eager to take on its opponent.

“Use Energy Ball, now!” Barry ordered.

“Quick! Underwater!” Wake called, as his Pokemon dove back into the pool and avoided Roserade’s attack with ease. “Now use Ice Beam!”

“ _Siiiiiiire!_ ” Quagsire hollered, emerging from the water and firing a freezing energy beam at Roserade.

“Use Petal Dance as a Counter Shield!” Barry instructed.

“ _Roseraaaaaade!_ ” Barry’s Pokemon squealed, twirling rapidly as it released a tornado of pink petals from the roses on its arms. This barrier shielded Roserade completely from Quagsire’s beam of ice.

“Now aim it at Quagsire!” Barry commanded.

“ _Roooooose!_ ” Roserade cried, finishing off its attack by aiming the petal tornado at Quagsire, launching it dozens of feet through the air and causing it to land on one of the platforms with a heavy thud.

“Quagsire! Are you alright?” Wake asked.

“ _Quag,_ ” Quagsire nodded in reply as it lifted itself back up.

“Finish it up with Poison Jab!” Barry ordered.

“ _Rooooose!_ ” Roserade cried, enveloping the roses on its arms in an aura of purple energy, before leaping straight toward Quagsire. “ _Rade!_ ” it then delivered a mighty punch with its venomous roses, which knocked Quagsire over and rendered it unconscious.

“Quagsire is unable to battle!” the referee proclaimed. “Roserade is the winner!”

“Now that’s how it’s done!” Barry declared.

“ _Rose! Roserade!_ ” Roserade cheered proudly.

“Quagsire, thank you. Take a good rest,” Wake said, calling back his Pokemon before looking toward his challenger with an astounded smile. “That Counter Shield strategy you used sure surprised me!”

“Pretty cool, right?” Barry asked. “It was a strategy that my friend Ash used while he was battling Fantina at the Hearthome Gym.”

“This Ash trainer sure has inspired a lot of other trainers,” Sawyer remarked. “Kind of like the Ash I know…”

“Alright, Floatzel! On the water!” Wake shouted.

Wake threw his Poke Ball forward, and out came a bipedal, orange-furred Pokemon with a yellow, inner-tube-like floatation sac wrapped around its body. “ _Zel!_ ” the Pokemon cried with much confidence.


	33. Mammalian of the Deep

“Energy Ball, now!” Barry ordered.

“ _Rade!_ ” Roserade cried, hurling an orb of light green energy toward its opponent, who effortlessly blocked the move with a single punch.

“No way!” Barry exclaimed. “Alright, then. Use Poison Jab!”

“ _Roserade!_ ” the Grass and Poison-Type shrieked, as it leapt in to deliver another powerful punch. Before Roserade could land the attack however, Floatzel’s floatation sac inflated, protecting it from the attack like a bullet proof vest. As Barry gasped in response, Wake let out a loud and proud laugh.

“You see, Floatzel’s floatation sac has the power to stop any close-ranged attack cold!” Wake stated. “Quite impressive, is it not?”

“Floatzel’s tough, alright,” Sawyer commented. “I wonder how Barry’s going to deal with that. Or how _we’re_ going to deal with it…”

“Now, Floatzel! Razor Wind!” Wake instructed.

“ _Zel!_ ” Floatzel cried, swinging its arms and firing a series of white, crescent-shaped energy blades at Roserade.

“Use Petal Dance as a Counter Shield again!” Barry called.

“ _Raaaaaaaade!_ ” Roserade hollered, summoning another tornado of pink petals in an attempt to protect itself from Floatzel’s attack. The petals however were no match for the razor-sharp energy blades, which cut right through the tornado and struck Roserade with a direct hit.

“No! Roserade!” Barry exclaimed.

“Finish up with Ice Fang!” Wake commanded.

“ _Zeeeeeel!_ ” Floatzel cried, releasing two beams of zigzagged, blue energy from its fangs, landing a potent hit on its opponent and knocking it out in the process.

“Roserade is unable to battle!” the referee declared. “Floatzel is the winner!”

“Thanks, Roserade. Take a good rest,” Barry said, as his Pokemon vanished in a flash of red light and returned safely back to its Poke Ball. He then pulled out his next Poke Ball, which contained his third and final Pokemon. “Okay, Empoleon! Let’s get going!”

Emerging from Barry’s Poke Ball was a bipedal, avian Pokemon with grey feathers, razor-edged flippers and a yellow beak with three, crown-like horns extending over its head. “ _Empoooool!_ ” the Pokemon roared.

“Use Drill Peck!” Barry ordered.

“ _Empoleooooooon!_ ” Empoleon cried, charging in beak-first toward Floatzel while spinning rapidly like a drill. The attack was blocked again however and bounced off by Floatzel’s inflated floatation sac, causing Barry to groan.

“Use Hyper Beam!” Barry called.

“Intercept with Whirlpool!” Wake instructed.

“ _Zeeeel!_ ” Floatzel hollered, summoning a massive whirlpool above its head, which it used to defend itself from Empoleon’s purple beam of energy.

“In that case, dive underwater!” Barry ordered, as his Pokemon dove straight into the water upon its trainer’s cue.

“Alright, Floatzel! Use Bulk Up!” Wake commanded.

“ _Floatzeeeeeeel!_ ” Floatzel cried, cloaking itself in a red aura while flexing its muscles, raising its attack and defense power.

“Now go behind it and use Drill Peck!” Barry instructed.

“ _Empooooooool!_ ” Empoleon roared, leaping out of the water as it charged toward Floatzel while spinning itself in a drill-like fashion once again. Despite having less time to respond than before, Floatzel managed to inflate its floatation sac and defend just in time.

“Ice Fang, go!” Wake called.

“Intercept with Metal Claw!” Barry commanded.

As Floatzel released another set of zigzagged energy beams from its fangs, Empoleon defended with its metallic flippers. As it defended however, Empoleon’s flippers started to freeze due to Ice Fang’s added effects. The ice then spread across its entire body.

“No, Empoleon!” Barry exclaimed.

“Use Whirlpool!” Wake ordered.

“ _Zeeeeeeeel!_ ” Floatzel roared, hurling a colossal whirlpool toward the frozen Empoleon, trapping it in a swirling vortex. A moment later, it then threw Empoleon down onto a round platform, where it remained in its frozen ice cube.

“Finish this up with Razor Wind!” Wake called.

“ _Floatzel!_ ” Wake’s Pokemon cried as it launched a finishing series of energy blades at its immobilized opponent, summoning an explosion of black smoke in the process. The smoke soon cleared, and Empoleon was out for the count.

“Empoleon!” Barry exclaimed.

“Empoleon is unable to battle! Floatzel wins!” the referee stated. “The winner of this match is Crasher Wake, the Gym Leader!”

As Wake called his Floatzel back, Sawyer’s jaw dropped in sheer awe. “Wow, Wake’s even tougher than I thought…” he commented.

“Empoleon, return. You deserve a good rest,” Barry said, returning his exhausted safely back into its Poke Ball in a flash of red light, before looking toward Wake with a smile of good sportsmanship. “Wake? I may have lost… but that was a great battle.”

“It sure was,” Wake remarked. “Every trainer has a different style of battling and winning. For me, I battle for the sole purpose of enjoying myself, whether I win or lose. Come again any time.”

After witnessing that formidable match, Sawyer spent the rest of the evening planning out strategies for his Gym Battle against Wake, by which point he had completely forgotten about his task of taking Darkrai to Sunyshore (unsurprisingly). He decided to do so while walking through Route 213, so he could camp out in a location far enough from Pastoria City that Darkrai would not cause the citizens nightmares. Because of his lingering tiredness from having lost three nights of sleep however, he did not have much luck coming up with a reliable strategy. As such, Sawyer decided to review his notes before going to sleep in order to increase the likelihood of him coming up with an effective plan the next morning.

After waking up the following morning from another peaceful and quality slumber, thanks to his Lunar Wing, Sawyer reviewed the notes he took once again while making his way back to Pastoria City. This time, he managed to come up with a counter tactic for each of Wake’s Pokemon, ones that he felt quite confident with as well. Once he arrived in Pastoria City, Sawyer challenged Wake to a Gym Battle, with the first match being between Gyarados and Pachirisu.

“Battle, begin!” the referee announced.

“Alright, Pachirisu! Thunderbolt, go!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Pachiiiiiiii!_ ” the little Pokemon squealed, launching a crackling bolt of lightning at Gyarados and landing a direct hit. Despite this, Gyarados managed to endure it seamlessly, almost as if it had taken no damage at all.

“But how can that be?” Sawyer asked, knowing that Electric-Type moves were usually Gyarados’s strongest weakness.

Wake let out another loud and proud laugh. “Gyarados may be a Water and Flying-Type, but its stamina is second to none! Alright! Dragon Rage, now!”

“Dodge it, quick!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Chi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu shouted, leaping above Gyarados’s blue energy beam just in the nick of time.

“Use Twister!” Wake ordered.

“ _Gyraaaaa!_ ” Gyarados roared, as it generated a towering tornado and launched it toward Pachirisu, lifting the poor Pokemon upward and causing it to fly repeatedly in circles.

The twister was so intense that Sawyer could feel the wind blowing strongly through his hair, almost as if he was enduring a Pokemon’s Gust attack. “Hang in there, Pachirisu!” he called. “Use Charge!”

“ _Chi Paaaaaa!_ ” Pachirisu cried, continuing to fly in a dizzying circle as its cheeks crackled with electricity. Once the attack ended, Pachirisu plummeted back to solid ground, but quickly managed to stand up and regain its balance despite its dizziness. In fact, it seemed as though using Charge had helped Pachirisu endure that Twister attack, judging by its confident grin.

“Now, Thunderbolt!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Chi Pachiiiiiiiii!_ ” Pachirisu squealed, as it fired a devastating beam of yellow electricity at Gyarados and landed a direct hit, this time dealing much more damage than it did before.

“Gyarados!” Wake cried.

“Finish it up with Spark!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Chi Paaaaaaa!_ ” Pachirisu hollered, cloaking itself in a veil of sparks before charging in toward its opponent and delivering a fearsome tackle. After undergoing this attack, Gyarados plunged downward and splashed into the pool, out for the count.

“Gyarados is unable to battle!” the referee declared. “Pachirisu is the winner!”

“Alright!” Sawyer cheered, as his Pokemon cheered along with him.

“Very well done, Gyarados. You deserve a good rest,” Wake said as he returned his unconscious Gyarados safely back to its Poke Ball, before looking toward his challenger with an astounded smile. “That was quite a clever tactic you used, Sawyer. Not only does Charge store up energy for the user’s Electric-Type attacks, but it also raises special defense. You two should be very proud.”

“Thanks, Wake!” Sawyer replied with a joyous grin.

“But the battle’s not over yet,” Wake remarked, holding up his next Poke Ball. “Quagsire, on the water!”

“ _Quaaag…_ ” Wake’s chubby, blue Pokemon mumbled, prepared to take on its next opponent.

“Quagsire, huh?” Sawyer said to himself, knowing that Pachirisu’s Electric-Type moves were not going to work on Quagsire due to it being a Ground-Type Pokemon. As such, he decided to call Pachirisu back for now. “Alright, Pachirisu. Take a good rest,” he said, before pulling out his next Poke Ball. “Crobat, let’s go!”

“ _Cro! Cro!_ ” Sawyer’s purple Pokemon chirped, raring to battle.

“Use Air Cutter!” Sawyer ordered.

“Dive, Quagsire!” Wake commanded, as his Pokemon effortlessly dodged Crobat’s attack by diving headfirst into the pool.

“I thought he’d do that!” Sawyer stated. “Substitute, go!”

“ _Cro!_ ” Crobat exclaimed, as it surrounded its body in a white aura, before summoning an identical copy of itself who began flying above the battlefield along with it.

“This isn’t good,” Wake remarked, knowing that having two Crobat in the room could easily throw Quagsire off. “But we still need to attack… Ice Beam, go!”

“ _Siiiiiiire!_ ” Quagsire shouted, emerging from the water and firing a mighty blast of blue, frigid energy toward one of the Crobat. The beam however ended up hitting the false Crobat, causing it to vanish in a puff of smoke while the real one continued soaring through the air, unfazed.

“Alright! Use Supersonic!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Crooooo!_ ” Crobat cried, releasing a series of shrilling soundwaves from its mouth. The attack successfully landed, causing Quagsire to lose its balance and topple back and forth, signifying its status of Confusion.

“Air Cutter, go!” Sawyer shouted.

“Use Ice Beam again!” Wake called.

Having not heard Wake’s command, Quagsire continued to wobble in dizziness as Crobat fired a barrage of blue energy blades, which landed a direct hit. A moment later, Quagsire shook its head, snapping out of its confusion.

“Acrobatics!” Sawyer ordered.

“Use Ice Punch!” Wake instructed.

As Crobat shrouded itself in a blue aura and zipped its way toward its opponent, Quagsire enveloped its fist within a blue, freezing field of energy. The two moves met in a mighty collision, creating an explosion of black smoke. As the smoke cleared away, both Pokemon were seen laying on the same platform, not moving an inch.

“Quagsire and Crobat are both unable to battle!” the referee said.

Sawyer pointed his Poke Ball toward his dazed Crobat and fired a red beam of light, transporting it safely back inside. “Crobat, you were great. Take a good rest.”

“You too, Quagsire,” Wake said, calling his Pokemon back as well, before hurling his final one toward the pool. “Floatzel, on the water!”

“Pachirisu, let’s go!” Sawyer shouted, as both Pokemon emerged in a burst of sparkling, blue light and stared each other down, ready for the final match to begin.


	34. On the Bubble

“Razor Wind, now!” Wake commanded.

“Dodge it with Quick Attack!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Chi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu shouted, leaping upward at lightning speed and dodging Floatzel’s attack with ease.

“Now, Nuzzle!” Sawyer called.

“ _Pachi! Pachi! Pachi!_ ” Pachirisu chanted, as it zoomed toward its opponent, while hopping from one platform to another. It then climbed onto Floatzel’s shoulder, and rubbed its electrified cheek against it, only for it to be blocked by Floatzel’s floatation sac.

“Use Whirlpool!” Wake ordered.

“ _Zeeeeeeel!_ ” Floatzel shrieked, generating an enormous whirlpool above its head and used it to throw Pachirisu off its shoulder. The move trapped Sawyer’s Pokemon, who began swirling helplessly in a dizzying vortex of water.

“Pachirisu, no!” Sawyer exclaimed.

“Now use Ice Fang!” Wake instructed, as his Pokemon launched a pair of freezing, zigzagged energy beams toward the whirlpool. When the move struck the whirlpool, it splashed apart and caused Pachirisu to fly straight downward. The little Pokemon then landed on a nearby platform with a heavy thud and did not move.

“Pachirisu is unable to battle!” the referee proclaimed. “Floatzel is the winner!”

“Pachirisu, return,” Sawyer said, pointing his Poke Ball toward his exhausted Pokemon and calling it safely back inside. “You were amazing. Take a nice rest.” He then pulled out his third and final Pokemon, while facing Floatzel with a determined sparkle in his eyes. “Alright. It’s all up to you, Gastrodon. Let’s go!”

“ _Gastro!_ ” the Water and Ground-Type Pokemon exclaimed, eager for its first battle in its newly evolved form.

“Dive underwater, Gastrodon!” Sawyer ordered, as his Gastrodon hopped its way into the pool.

“You too, Floatzel!” Wake commanded, as his Pokemon did the same. It then started charging toward Gastrodon with its propeller-like tail.

“Now use Acid Armor!” Sawyer called.

Upon its trainer’s command, Gastrodon turned its body into water, causing it to vanish from Floatzel’s sight. “ _Zel?_ ” Floatzel exclaimed, as it turned its head in all directions, trying to determine where its opponent had gone.

“Mud Bomb, go!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Strodooooooon!_ ” Gastrodon hollered as it reappeared and fired a cluster of mud balls toward Floatzel and launching it out of the water in the process.

“Quick, Floatzel! Whirlpool!” Wake ordered.

“ _Floatzeeeeel!_ ” Floatzel roared, summoning another whirlpool and tossing it toward the pool where Gastrodon was hiding. This caused the Pokemon to be lifted upward, as the whirlpool flow carried it in a dizzying circle. Floatzel then ended the attack by flinging Gastrodon straight up.

“Body Slam, go!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Gastrooooooo!_ ” Gastrodon cried as it began plummeting down straight toward Floatzel.

In response to Gastrodon’s incoming attack, Floatzel started to inflate its floatation sac. “ _Zel…_ ” it groaned, as yellow sparks surrounded its body, rendering it immobilized and causing Wake to gasp.

“Alright! That Nuzzle attack _did_ paralyze Floatzel after all!” Sawyer cheered, as his Gastrodon landed upon the immobilized Floatzel with a mighty Body Slam attack.

“Floatzel, no!” Wake exclaimed.

“Now use Mud Bomb!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Don!_ ” Gastrodon cried, leaping itself off of its opponent before launching a series of mud balls from its mouth. “ _Gastrodoooooon!_ ” the mud balls landed a direct hit, rendering its opponent down for the count as Gastrodon landed gracefully upon a platform near its trainer.

“Floatzel is unable to battle!” the referee proclaimed. “Gastrodon wins! Which means the winner of this match is the challenger, Sawyer!”

“Yes!” Sawyer cried joyously. “Way to go, Gastrodon! You’ve really gotten a lot stronger!”

“ _Gastro!_ ” Gastrodon replied with a flattered cheer.

“Floatzel, return. You battled very bravely, my friend. Take a good rest,” Wake said, calling his Floatzel back to its Poke Ball as the referee handed him a gift case. He then accepted the gift case and approached Sawyer with a proud smile. “Congratulations, Sawyer. You’ve shown me just how strong you are both in the trust you share with your Pokemon, and in your ability to adapt to even the toughest of challenges. And for that, I am proud to present you with the Fen Badge.” Inside the gift case was a blue and grey badge resembling that of a lake surrounded by grey reeds.

“Thank you so much, Wake!” Sawyer cheered, accepting the Gym Badge from Wake. As he gazed at his newly earned Gym Badge, his eyes sparkled brightly, as he realized that he was only one Badge away from entering the Sinnoh League. Knowing this made him all the more eager to train as hard as he could in preparation for the Sinnoh League… once he was done bringing Darkrai to Sunyshore City that is, which had slipped Sawyer’s mind completely until he left the Gym! Panicked upon realizing this, Sawyer and Darkrai started hurrying their way to Sunyshore City as soon as Pachirisu, Crobat and Gastrodon were done with their treatment at the Pokemon Centre.

Following that excessively long, but restorative break, Darkrai now had the energy it needed to run across the entirety of Route 213 in its Arcanine Illusion. All that was left now was Route 222, the final route leading to Sunyshore City!

Once evening had arrived, Sawyer was contacted by Steven again through his PokeNav Plus. As soon as Steven saw Sawyer’s wakeful eyes and healthy facial complexion, he could tell that something strange was going on, something that may or may not have been a sign of something good on Darkrai’s part. “You seem to be quite awake considering you’ve been traveling with Darkrai over the past five days,” Steven remarked. “Is Darkrai okay?”

“Darkrai’s just fine,” Sawyer replied. “The reason why I’m feeling better is because Cresselia gave me a Lunar Wing. Since then, I haven’t been having any nightmares.

“That’s such a relief,” Steven stated. “Judging by the condition you were in on the second day, I was worried about what would happen to you if you kept that up any longer. I don’t think getting to Sunyshore City would have been possible if it weren’t for Cresselia. This is good timing as well, because I just found out that Groudon and Kyogre are heading for Sunyshore City right now.”

“Right now?” Sawyer asked in shock, as Steven nodded in reply.

“I need you to get Darkrai there as soon as possible,” Steven said. “I have informed Volkner, the Sunyshore Gym Leader, and Cynthia, the Champion of Sinnoh, of this upcoming clash, and both have agreed to help in protecting the Giant Rock. But we can only keep it protected for so long, and I’m afraid Rayquaza may not appear and calm the fight like it did last time. It has been spotted several times over the past couple weeks in the far off Alola region, and I don’t see it leaving there any time soon. Darkrai may be our only hope to stop it.”

“We’ll be there as soon as we can,” Sawyer stated. “And if you need an extra hand with protecting the Giant Rock, I’d be happy to help as well.”

“Hm…” Steven answered hesitantly, taking that moment to think. “Well, your strength as a trainer does rival that of Volkner’s...”

Sawyer’s eyes sparkled, knowing that Volkner was thought to be the toughest Gym Leader in all of Sinnoh. The fact that his idol truly believed he was that strong left Sawyer speechless. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as a blush formed on his face from sheer exhilaration.

“Alright. You can lend a hand,” Steven replied.

“Thank you so much, Steven!” Sawyer cheered. “I won’t let you down, I promise!”

“Have a safe trip,” Steven said. “And be sure not to lose that Lunar Wing.”

“Right,” Sawyer replied, before ending the call and putting the device back into his backpack. “Definitely wouldn’t want to lose the Lunar Wing at a time like this,” he said, as he instinctively reached into his pocket just to make sure it was there.

It wasn’t.

“Uh…” Sawyer muttered as his eyes widened in shock. Completely petrified with panic, Sawyer remained frozen for the next few seconds, until he was finally able to utter a couple of words. “Um… Sceptile…?”

“ _Scep, Sceptile?_ ” the Pokemon asked, frowning in concern.

“The Lunar Wing’s _gone_!” Sawyer hollered.

Sceptile gasped, realizing that it must have flown out of his pocket back at the Gym when Gyarados’s Twister attack reached him.

How he had lost the Lunar Wing however was the least of Sawyer’s concerns. All he could think about was how this was going to affect his ability to get Darkrai to Sunyshore City in time. He began pacing up and down as his voice grew increasingly panicked. “Oh no, Sceptile! This is awful! I’m gonna be sleep-deprived all over again! And we don’t have much time left to get to Sunyshore!”

“ _Sceptile, Tile,_ ” Sceptile whispered, gently placing its hand on its trainer’s shoulder. After a few seconds of silence, Sawyer closed his eyes, took in a deep, calming breath… then slowly let it out.

“You’re right,” Sawyer muttered. “I shouldn’t be getting worked up. Besides, we’re pretty close to Sunyshore City, so how hard can it be?”


	35. Beacon of Hope

As you probably guessed, Sawyer’s second sleepless journey across Sinnoh was just as tiring as the first one. Nonetheless, his determination to save the world allowed him to power through the two sleepless days he spent traveling there nonstop both on Arcanine and on foot. At least, to some extent. By the time he reached the massive city of Sunyshore, his mind was in a thick fog that he was barely able to keep his eyes open or react to anything happening around him. Even with Sceptile carrying both Eevee and his backpack for him, he still trudged like a Slowpoke. As Sceptile carefully led Sawyer to the shore near Sunyshore Tower where Steven was standing next to a helicopter, Sawyer briefly acknowledged a giant mass of multi-colored sparkles that spun in a steady loop above the ocean. He then giggled, before continuing to stare at the sparkles with a glazed over expression, unaware that he was looking at the Giant Rock. His eyes soon fell closed, causing him to drift off into a light doze.

Steven turned around and noticed Sawyer and Sceptile standing behind him. “Sawyer!” he exclaimed, as Sawyer awoke with a jolt upon hearing his name. “I’m so glad you’re here!”

“Yeah… m-me too…” Sawyer mumbled dreamily, still off in his own world.

“As you can see, the Giant Rock has already begun to form,” Steven stated. “Volkner, Cynthia and I are about to fly up in that helicopter and try to stop Groudon and Kyogre from obtaining it. I think the four of us should go up now. While Darkrai absorbs the Giant Rock’s energy, we’ll have our Pokemon distract Groudon and Kyogre.”

Sawyer yawned, then a couple seconds later, scrunched up his face. “Wait… what did you want me to do…?” he murmured.

“Are you feeling alright?” Steven asked. “You seem a bit tired. Did you lose the Lunar Wing after I contacted you?”

Sawyer giggled in response. “Funny story, actually… I didn’t lose it after you contacted me… I lost it b-before you… contacted me…”

“What?” Steven exclaimed. “In that case, you should evacuate. Sceptile, you make sure Sawyer gets away safely.”

“ _Tile._ ” Sceptile nodded in reply.

“Huh?” Sawyer exclaimed, temporarily snapping out of his brain fog, to an extent at least. “But you said I _could_ help!”

“I take it back,” Steven stated. “I’m afraid I can’t allow that. Not when you’re this tired.”

“Please, Steven!” Sawyer begged. “If we can’t keep Groudon and Kyogre away from the Giant Rock, the world will end! I can’t just stand around and do nothing!”

“Sawyer, you bringing Darkrai here is already a huge help,” Steven reassured him. “If it hadn’t been for you, us protecting the Giant Rock may not have been enough. You’ve already done your part in protecting it. Now would be a good time for you to leave and get some rest. Darkrai and I can take it from here.”

As Eevee transformed back into Darkrai and floated behind Steven as they entered the helicopter, Sawyer tried to follow them, but Sceptile restrained him by holding him in its arms.

“I can’t leave now… I… I just can’t…” Sawyer murmured, as his voice softened after each word. “I told Steven I wouldn’t let him down, and I’m keeping my word…” Sawyer attempted to escape from Sceptile’s grasp, though he only managed to move his arms slightly, with hardly any force at all. Judging by his increasingly softening voice and his droopy eyes, Sceptile could tell that he was not going to be able to stay awake much longer. “As Steven’s assistant…” he muttered under his breath. “Can’t… rest until… until…” Within a few seconds, Sawyer’s eyes fell closed, as he began snoring away.

Once Sawyer was fully asleep, Sceptile lifted him up into its arms before looking down at his sleeping face. Judging by his serene expression, Sceptile could immediately tell that Darkrai’s nightmare powers were no longer working. It suspected this had to do with the Giant Rock forming nearby, indicating that it was in fact the key to Darkrai getting its powers back. Feeling a wonderful sense of relief, both for Sawyer and for Darkrai, Sceptile began carrying its trainer toward a nearby forested area. It then carefully laid him down on a comfortable, grassy field behind a bush to keep him safe. While Sawyer continued dozing peacefully, Sceptile gazed toward the faraway helicopter, wishing Steven and the other trainers the best of luck.

As the helicopter flew above the now solid, rainbow-colored Giant Rock, two Legendary Pokemon could be seen approaching it from either side. On the right was Primal Groudon, a colossal, crimson Pokemon with white markings across its body, who turned the ocean below it into land following every step it took. Coming from the left was Primal Kyogre, an equally giant, blue Pokemon who had white markings as well. As the two Pokemon stared each other down, ready to battle for the Giant Rock’s energy, the helicopter doors opened, which revealed Steven and Darkrai. Standing next to the two was the Sunyshore Gym Leader Volkner, a spiky, blonde-haired man who sported a blue sweater, and Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, a blonde-haired woman wearing a long, black coat along with two teardrop-shaped hair clips.

“So that’s the Legendary Giant Rock?” Volkner asked.

“Yes,” Steven replied, nodding his head.

“I’ve read about the legend of the Giant Rock, and how Groudon and Kyogre fought over its great power and nearly destroyed the world,” Cynthia stated. “And now, this is the second time this past year that the two of them have met and fought over its power, just like in the legend. We can’t let history repeat itself. We need to take action and protect the Giant Rock at all costs. Garchomp, battle dance!” she shouted, throwing her Poke Ball forward.

Appearing from Cynthia’s Poke Ball was a tall, draconic Pokemon with dark blue scales, along with razor-sharp claws and teeth. “ _Gar!_ ” the floating Pokemon roared.

“Metagross! Let’s go!” Steven exclaimed as he hurled his Poke Ball forward as well.

“Raichu, let’s go!” Volkner shouted, sending out his Pokemon at the same time as Steven.

Emerging in a flash of extra sparkling light was Steven’s unusually colored, silver Metagross, a robotic, disc-shaped Pokemon with a golden X-shape in the centre of its face. “ _Metaaaaa!_ ” the Pokemon roared.

Meanwhile, popping out of Volkner’s Poke Ball was a fairly small, orange-furred Pokemon with yellow, electrical cheeks on its face, and a long, black tail with a tip shaped like a lightning bolt. “ _Rai Lie!_ ” Raichu squealed, landing gently upon Garchomp’ back. Garchomp then soared its way toward Kyogre, while Metagross flew toward Groudon.

“ _Groooouuu!_ ” Groudon roared as its body gave off a bright orange glow, preparing to fire an attack.

“Use Protect!” Steven commanded.

“ _Meta!_ ” Metagross hollered, as it shielded itself from a series of blazing, sharp stones behind a turquoise barrier.

“ _Kyyyyyy!_ ” Kyogre shouted, summoning a cluster of blue orbs and firing multiple energy beams at Cynthia’s Garchomp.

“Stone Edge, now!” Cynthia instructed.

“Raichu, use Thunderbolt!” Volkner ordered.

As Garchomp fired a series of small, pointy stones toward the blast of energy, Raichu countered it with a crackling bolt of electricity. The two combined attacks managed to collide evenly with Kyogre’s energy blast, resulting in a mighty explosion.

“Now’s your chance, Darkrai!” Steven shouted.

Darkrai nodded its head in reply, before exiting the helicopter and floating between Groudon and Kyogre. It then laid its claws on the tip of the Giant Rock, as its body began to glow in a multi-colored aura.

“Keep it up, Metagross!” Steven ordered.

“You too, Garchomp!” Cynthia shouted.

“Don’t give in, Raichu!” Volkner called.

As Metagross, Garchomp and Raichu kept the duo of Legendary Pokemon stalled with their attacks, Darkrai continued to absorb every last bit of the rock’s energy, slowly but surely. As the aura surrounding its body grew brighter and brighter, it could feel its old powers coming back, bit by bit…

_Boom!_

But before Darkrai could absorb any more energy, it was struck by a mysterious, pink orb, which sent it flying dozens of feet back!

“Darkrai, no!” Steven cried.

“Where did that Moonblast come from?” Volkner asked, before he and the other trainers noticed another Pokemon floating toward Darkrai with a hostile glare on its face.

“It’s Cresselia!” Cynthia exclaimed.

“And it looks like it still thinks that Darkrai is the enemy!” Steven remarked.

“I see what you’re up to,” Cresselia stated.  “You’re trying to absorb all that rock’s energy so that you can use its power to cause even more destruction than you already have. Honestly… Even _I_ assumed you would know better than to take your rage out on the world. After all, you have had at least a millennium of life experience, and yet here you are, trying to destroy the planet. I’ve always thought there was some good in you deep down… But today I realized that you truly are pure evil.”

As Darkrai silently listened to this ridiculing lecture, it tightened its fists, trying to contain the anger and hurt building up within it.

“Don’t you have any remorse?” Cresselia asked. “Don’t you care about anything or anyone? Don’t you feel any empathy for the billions of innocent people who you will affect?” Cresselia sighed. “Why am I even asking…? Of course, you don’t. You have no heart. All you care about is yourself. You don’t even…”

Before Cresselia could finish, Darkrai let out a piercing growl as it fired a beam of dark purple energy rings at Cresselia!

“Aaah!” Cresselia cried, as the impact launched it all the way from the Giant Rock to the forested area where Sceptile had taken Sawyer. As soon as it saw Cresselia zooming toward it, Sceptile quickly dove over its snoozing trainer, trying to protect him. Luckily, Cresselia landed several yards away from where Sawyer was, though the sound of the impact did cause him to awaken.

“Wha… What happened…?” Sawyer murmured as he slowly lifted himself off the ground in a half-asleep daze. He then glanced above the bushes where he had been sleeping and noticed the wounded Pokemon laying still upon the ground, jolting him awake. “Cresselia!” he exclaimed before quickly rising to his feet and approaching the injured Pokemon, whilst wobbling a bit due to his lingering tiredness. “Are you okay?”

“I’m just fine, young man,” Cresselia replied before rising upward. “Don’t worry. I’ll bring this evildoer to justice if it’s the last thing I do.”

“But I’m telling you, Cresselia! Darkrai’s isn’t evil!” Sawyer stated, as Cresselia hovered still and gave him a skeptical and irritated glare. “It’s trying to stop Groudon and Kyogre right now from ending the world!”

“Don’t tell me you’re still convinced that _monster_ of a Pokemon is good,” Cresselia said. “Obviously, you can’t think straight in the condition you’re in. I’d suggest you go back to sleep.”

“Tell me why you’re so convinced Darkrai is bad!” Sawyer insisted.

“I’ve seen the kind of dangerous powers it possesses…” Cresselia replied. “And I’ve seen it use said powers to deliberately harm countless innocent people…”

“But you’ve got it all wrong!” Sawyer stated. “Darkrai doesn’t have any control over its powers! And the reason why it made regular visits to Canalave City for all those years was because it wanted to get away from a flower garden it was allergic to! Do you think that the reason why you see Darkrai this way is because you’re trying to achieve something? That you think that this will help the people of Sinnoh?”

“I _know_ I’m doing a service for Sinnoh!” Cresselia insisted. “And I do not need some naïve, sleep-deprived child to tell me otherwise.”

“I know it’s hard to change that kind of mindset, Cresselia,” Sawyer said. “But I’m begging you to try. If Darkrai knew how you felt about it, I can’t imagine how upset and hurt it would feel…”

“Oh, please!” Cresselia exclaimed. “It didn’t feel a thing when I called it pure evil. All it did was attack me.”

Sawyer widened his eyes, shocked that even Cresselia would say something that offensive. He then glared at it. “Of course, Darkrai was hurt! That’s _why_ it attacked! And I know it wasn’t a justified response, but you’ve got to understand that Darkrai has feelings too. Darkrai just can’t express them as easily as we can. The only way Darkrai can show expressions on its face is by transforming into somebody else, and the only way it can speak is by entering someone’s dream. I know Darkrai’s a good Pokemon because I’ve gotten to know who it is on the inside. And accusing anyone of being pure evil is incredibly hurtful. I know _I’d_ be hurt if someone thought that about me, let alone if an entire region thought that about me.”

Cresselia looked downward and frowned in guilt. “I… I don’t know what to believe… I _want_ to believe that it’s good. That would make me much happier as a Pokemon. But I can’t risk putting people in danger by putting too much trust in it…”

“I understand,” Sawyer reassured the conflicted Pokemon. “I know you’re just trying to protect everybody. But holding grudges isn’t going to help anyone. All it’ll end up doing is making you and everyone else miserable. Please do me a favor, Cresselia. Have faith in Darkrai. If people know that you have faith in it, they will too, and they won’t have to live in fear of it anymore.”

Cresselia took that moment to ponder Sawyer’s words, before its train of thought was interrupted by the shattering of Metagross’s Protect barrier back at the shore.

“Metagross!” Steven cried as Groudon formed a white orb within its mouth, preparing to launch a Solar Beam attack. A drop of sweat fell down Darkrai’s face, as it anxiously tried to absorb the rest of the Giant Rock’s energy, only half of which it had already absorbed.

“You’ve got to have faith, Cresselia!” Sawyer pleaded. “Darkrai’s trying to protect the world from being destroyed, and it needs someone to help it! Please, Cresselia! I’m begging you!”

After continuing to ponder Sawyer’s words while staring anxiously at the chaos occurring nearby, Cresselia nodded its head. It then zoomed its way toward the battle scene at great speed, positioned itself between Groudon and Darkrai and created a turquoise forcefield. This shielded Darkrai from Groudon’s yellow beam of energy just in the nick of time.

“Cresselia!” Sawyer exclaimed, gaping in surprise.

“Now’s your chance!” Cresselia insisted, still in an aggressive tone. “Absorb the energy while you can!”

In spite of Cresselia’s obvious lack of trust, Darkrai still found itself tearing up upon seeing its desire to help. It then wiped away the tears, before continuing to absorb the last bit of energy left in the Giant Rock as Volkner and Cynthia continued stalling Kyogre.

“Now, Raichu! Use Thunder Wave on Kyogre!” Volkner ordered.

“ _Rai!_ ” the Pokemon on Garchomp’s back squealed, as it launched a trio of yellow rings at the enormous Water-Type Pokemon, paralyzing it in an instant.

“Follow it up with Electro Ball!” Volkner commanded.

“ _Raaaaiiii!_ ” Raichu cried, enveloping itself in a blanket of electricity as it formed a yellow and orange sphere of electrical sparks on the tip of its tail. “ _Chu!_ ” It then hurled that sphere toward the paralyzed Pokemon, landing a potent hit and causing Kyogre to plummet back into the water with a heavy splash.

“I can feel it…” Darkrai said telepathically. “I can feel my powers coming back…”

Within a few seconds, Darkrai’s entire body began to glow in a veil of blinding, white light. The three trainers inside the helicopter, as well as their Pokemon, all shielded their eyes until the light faded. Once the light was all gone, the Giant Rock revealed itself as an ordinary, dark grey boulder.

_Sploosh!_

It then plunged straight into the ocean and gave off an enormous splash, which even reached the edges of the shore. As for Groudon and Kyogre, they were now back to their natural forms, with the patterns on Groudon’s body having turned black, while Kyogre’s having turned red. The two Legendary Pokemon stared one another down for a moment or two, before turning around and going their separate ways.

“How can that be?” Steven asked. “The Giant Rock lost its energy, but… it didn’t disappear.”

“And now Groudon and Kyogre are both returning back to their habitats,” Cynthia stated with a smile of great relief.

“Is that… Darkrai?” Volkner asked as he gazed at the seemingly new Pokemon hovering in the place where Darkrai was.

After emitting that blinding aura of light, Darkrai had undergone a drastic transformation. Its body was now light lavender, the red spikes around its head had turned into a pink, moon-shaped collar, and its fog-like mane no longer concealed half of its face. As Darkrai looked down at its lavender hands, its sparkling, blue eyes widened in astonishment. “I can’t believe it…” it muttered. “I’m back to my… my original form!”

“It looks just like the legend’s illustrations,” Cynthia commented. “Which means Darkrai really is Lightikari. Its heart truly was in the right place all along.”

“And something tells me that the Giant Rock won’t be causing any more destruction now that it has lost all of its remaining energy,” Steven remarked. “And we all have Darkrai to thank for that.”


	36. A Blessing in Disguise

“The young man was right…” Cresselia mumbled as it gazed toward the newly transformed Pokemon with a bittersweet smile. Though it was relieved that Darkrai did have the intention of saving the world after all and was in fact a kind-hearted Pokemon, it was also overwhelmed with remorse after realizing how horribly it treated the innocent Pokemon. Upon realizing this, Cresselia took in a deep breath, then exhaled, before slowly approaching the Pokemon. “D-Darkrai…?” it muttered, as Darkrai blinked in alarm.

“You’ve never addressed me by name before,” Darkrai remarked.

“I know,” Cresselia replied. “And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said all those hurtful things to you or pressured you to stay at that island alone for all those years.”

“That’s alright,” Darkrai reassured the Pokemon. “I know you were just trying to do the right thing for the people of Sinnoh.”

“After everything I did… You don’t hold any bitterness toward me,” Cresselia commented in astonishment. “You truly are a good Pokemon, Darkrai. Thanks to you, I recognize now that even if one looks or seems intimidating, that does not define who they are on the inside. Everyone has more good to them than meets the eye. When you appreciate and believe there is good in everyone, it will improve your overall quality of life. Knowing that now has already lifted a big weight off my shoulders.”

Hearing Cresselia’s apology brought a smile to Darkrai’s face, as well as Steven, Volkner, Cynthia and their partner Pokemon.

“I think I’ll head back to my home dimension and get some rest,” Cresselia said. “Chasing you around like that has left me both physically and mentally exhausted. As for you, Darkrai, you may go wherever you please. After all, thanks to your newly gained powers, you no longer have to worry about causing anybody nightmares.”

“Thanks, Cresselia,” Darkrai replied. “That means a lot. But before I do that, I have someone I want to thank first.”

“The young man who brought you here, I presume. I’m sure he’d appreciate it very much,” Cresselia stated, before it rose up and became enveloped in an orb of brilliant, white light. “Till we meet again…” it said, before vanishing into thin air.

As Darkrai scanned the nearby area in search of Sawyer, it quickly found him and Sceptile behind the same bush where Sceptile had taken him before. As Sawyer rested his head upon Sceptile’s shoulder, with his mind misted with pleasant dreams, Darkrai quietly hovered toward him. “Sawyer?” it muttered, though he did not respond.

“ _Tile,_ ” Sceptile whispered, gently tapping Sawyer’s shoulder. He then slowly opened his eyes, before noticing Darkrai hovering in front of him.

“Thank you,” Darkrai said. “For everything that you did.”

“No problem, Darkrai… It was nothing…” Sawyer murmured, then yawned as he continued to speak. “I’m glad you got your powers back…”

“That was very generous of you, giving up all those nights of sleep just so you could guide me here,” Darkrai stated. “Even though you were so tired throughout our journey together, because of me no less, you’ve been a wonderful friend and traveling companion to me. I hope we will meet again someday.”

“Me too…” Sawyer muttered dreamily, before watching his friend rise upward and float off into the distance. “Goodbye, Darkrai… I’ll miss you…” As he watched the Pokemon rise higher and higher into the sky, Sawyer’s head fell back onto Sceptile’s shoulder, though he managed to keep his eyes open long enough to see Darkrai make its way back home until it disappeared behind the trees surrounding him. “That’s great… Now that Darkrai’s got its old powers back, it can finally live life the way it did before again…” he remarked, before letting out another yawn as his eyes started to droop even more. “Which also means I can finally get a good night’s sleep…”

As Sawyer continued resting his tired head on Sceptile’s shoulder, already starting to doze off, Sceptile gently lifted him into its arms and began carrying him to the nearest Pokemon Centre. Once they arrived, Sawyer immediately began staggering toward the bedrooms, not even bothering to get changed into his pajamas first. Upon opening the door, he gazed at the nearest bed while trudging toward it like a sleepwalker. He then climbed onto the bed and gently rested his head upon the deep and fluffy pillow. After letting out a sigh of relief, he gently closed his eyes and drifted softly into dreamland within a matter of seconds. Once Sawyer was asleep, Sceptile grabbed a nearby, warm and soft blanket and laid it gently upon its trainer, which allowed him to slumber soundly through the night.

Meanwhile, following the dramatic events that took place on the coast of Sunyshore City, the two Champions, Steven and Cynthia, stood together as they gazed at that very shore.

“It’s amazing to think that the Pokemon who everyone thought was evil ended up being the one who saved us all,” Steven commented.

“It wasn’t just Darkrai who saved us,” Cynthia remarked. “It was all because of Sawyer that Darkrai was able to make it to Sunyshore City, both thanks to his accepting attitude encouraging it to open up to him, and thanks to his generous act of taking it there, even if it meant losing all those nights of sleep.”

“I agree,” Steven stated. “Sawyer did play a major role as well.”

“By any chance are you familiar with the Sinnoh Time-Space Legend quote, ‘When every life meets another life, something will be born’?” Cynthia asked.

“Yes, I am familiar with that quote,” Steven answered. “Are you referring to Sawyer and Darkrai?”

“Yes. But not just Darkrai,” Cynthia stated. “I am also referring to Pokemon like Cresselia, and other people or Pokemon who Sawyer may have met over the course of his journey. That something is positivity. He was able to help Darkrai see there is always hope in even the bleakest situations, and help Cresselia see that there is more inner beauty in the world than meets the eye. Both had their lives changed thanks to his influence. And based on what you have told me about him, Steven, I suspect that those two may not be the only ones out there who have had their lives changed by his optimistic influence. Between him and those people and Pokemon, the positivity that is born will only spread further and further. I wish I could thank Sawyer in person, but I have quite a lot to do at the moment, and something tells me he’s probably too tired to talk to anybody right now. Steven, would you mind saying thank you to him for me tomorrow morning?”

“It would be my pleasure, Cynthia,” Steven replied.

Upon awakening the next morning, that being twelve hours later, Sawyer once again felt a relieving sense of joy and alertness, especially after having spent the last two days in an endless, drowsy fog. He felt as though he had just been cured of a severe, fuzzy-minded flu, and now got to experience the joy of living life normally again. That said, he still did not feel quite ready to challenge the Sunyshore Gym, as his tiredness still lingered a bit. Instead, he hoped to spend the day exploring the city, reflecting on all that had happened since he began traveling with Darkrai, and just unwinding from all the stress that came with depriving himself of sleep and saving the world. And so, he did just that. Before he did so however, he entered the Pokemon Centre waiting room and saw Steven standing near the entrance.

“Hey! It’s Steven!” Sawyer cheered, gaping in surprise.

“Good morning, Sawyer,” Steven said. “Looks like you’re feeling well-rested. I can’t thank you enough for everything that you’ve done, befriending Darkrai and taking it all the way here. Cynthia thanks you as well.”

Sawyer blushed as he began scratching his head. “Glad I could help,” he stated. “So, what’s next, Steven? Are you planning to do more research on the Giant Rock?”

Steven shook his head in reply. “You see, all the energy that was once resided in the Giant Rock now belongs to Darkrai, and I have no intention of making any Pokemon a test subject for research. Plus, the reason why I became interested in the Giant Rock was because I wanted to track down the roots of Mega Evolution, which many believe to be the Giant Rock. But now that we know that it came from a meteor after Mega Stones were already discovered, that theory’s been proven false. I think I’ll head back to Kalos and look for more Mega Stones on my own.”

“On your own?” Sawyer asked.

“You see, the Sinnoh League’s going to be taking place in a month from now,” Steven remarked. “I don’t want to take away your chance to compete in it.”

“I see…” Sawyer murmured, staring at the ground. While he was excited to hear that the Sinnoh League was going to be happening soon, he also knew he was going to miss being Steven’s assistant. “I hope I was able to help you, Steven.”

“Are you kidding? You were a huge help!” Steven assured him. “If it weren’t for you befriending Darkrai and encouraging it to open up to you about its past, I would have never found out about the Giant Rock’s lack of connection to Mega Evolution. More importantly, it was that same attitude of kindness and acceptance toward Darkrai that ended up saving the whole world. To be honest, I wish I was more like you in that way, Sawyer.”

Sawyer’s jaw dropped. Hearing that that last sentence from his idol of all people put him at a loss for words. “Y-You mean it…?”

Steven nodded in reply.

Sawyer gasped, as his eyes sparkled as brightly as a star. He knew that he would cherish those kind words forever. “Thank you, Steven!” he squealed. “That means so much to me! I’ll be sure to make a note of it!”

Steven let out a light chuckle as he watched Sawyer scribble down what he said in his notebook. “Say, before I go, would you be interested in having a battle?”

“A b-battle?” Sawyer stuttered. “Against you?”

Steven nodded. “I remember during our first encounter, I said that if we were to meet again in the future at a time when you felt ready, I would challenge you to a battle. I figured now that the Giant Rock is gone and that your back to your alert self again, this would be the perfect time. That is, if you’re feeling up for it.”

“I’d be honored to battle you, Steven!” Sawyer cheered, raising his fist into the air. “You’re on!”


	37. Champing at the Bit

As Sawyer followed Steven to the battlefield located behind the Pokemon Centre, he could feel his heart thumping and racing vigorously. Ever since he first decided to become a trainer, he had dreamt of getting to battle Steven Stone, and now the time had finally come for that dream to become reality! As the two of them made their way to the battlefield, Sawyer could not stop trembling in anticipation for his upcoming battle against his long-time idol. Regardless, he knew that he had to pull himself together if he wanted to give this battle everything he had. And so, he did just that. To an extent at least. He may have let out a few quiet squeals on his way to the battlefield, but he still felt as ready as could be.

As Sawyer and Steven stood on either end of the battlefield, with Sceptile and Metagross eagerly staring one another down, Steven pulled out his Key Stone, which was attached to a stickpin, and raised it above his head. “Sparkling stone, give our bond form!” he commanded, as the Key Stone began to glow in a dazzling sparkle of yellow light, as did the Mega Stone attached to an anklet on Metagross leg. The lights coming from both stones then came in contact with each other, which caused Steven’s Metagross to glow and transform. During this transformation, Metagross’s legs floated above the ground and turned into a set of arms, while a new set of legs grew behind its back. Once the light vanished, the Mega Evolved Pokemon let out a booming roar. “ _Metaaaaaaa!_ ”

 _This is it…_ Sawyer thought to himself.   _Our first battle against Steven Stone. This is our chance to see just how far we've come on our journey._ After taking a deep breath, Sawyer faced his Sceptile with a confident grin. “Alright, Sceptile! It’s time to show Steven just how much experience we’ve gained!” he declared.

“ _Sceptile!_ ” the Grass-Type Pokemon cheered, as its trainer pulled out his notebook. Inside the notebook was the Key Stone that Steven gave him near the start of his journey, which was connected to a yellow bookmark.

As Sawyer yanked out the bookmark, the Key Stone attached to it also started to glow, as did the Mega Stone on Sceptile’s green scarf. “Mega Evolve!” Sawyer exclaimed, as Sceptile became enveloped in a purple aura of energy. During this transfiguration, the Pokemon became taller and sleeker, as its tail grew a red stinger. The light soon vanished, and both Pokemon were ready to battle.

“Use Flash Cannon!” Steven instructed.

“Dodge it, quick!” Sawyer ordered.

As Metagross fired a brilliant beam of white energy from its mouth, Sceptile leapt over the beam right at the last second.

“Leaf Storm, go!” Sawyer called.

“Intercept with Meteor Mash!” Steven shouted.

“ _Sceeeeeeeep!_ ” Sceptile cried, surrounding its tail in a cyclone of leaves. “ _Tiiiiiiiiiiiile!_ ” The tail then separated from its body and launched itself toward Metagross like a drill, only for Metagross to stop in its tracks seamlessly with a single punch.

 _Just what I’d expect from Steven Stone…_ Sawyer thought to himself.

“Now use Psychic!” Steven commanded.

“Use Frenzy Plant to protect yourself!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Metaaaaaaaaa!_ ” Metagross hollered as its eyes gave off a light blue gleam. Before Metagross had to chance to take control of Sceptile however, Sawyer’s Pokemon quickly slammed its claws onto the ground, summoning a cluster of tremendous vines that blocked Sceptile from Metagross’s sight. With no target in sight to control, Metagross’s Psychic attack failed.

“That was quite a clever move,” Steven commented.

“Thanks!” Sawyer cheered. “Now aim it at Metagross!”

“Protect!” Steven ordered.

“ _Tiiiiiiiiiiiiile!_ ” Sceptile roared, as the vines it summoned launched themselves toward the Steel and Psychic-Type Pokemon, only to be blocked at the last second by a turquoise forcefield.

Sawyer tightened his lips. _After_ _using Frenzy Plant, Sceptile can’t move for a while,_ he thought. _This could be trouble…_

“Flash Cannon, again!” Steven instructed.

“ _Metaaaaaaa!_ ” Steven’s Pokemon shouted, as it released another blinding beam of light and sent Sceptile flying straight into a wall behind Sawyer.

“Sceptile!” Sawyer cried. “Can you still go on?”

Upon hearing its trainer’s voice, Sceptile mustered up the energy to slowly lift itself off the ground. “ _Tile,_ ” it replied with a confident nod.

“Yes!” Sawyer cheered.

“After taking that direct hit, Sceptile still has the energy to battle,” Steven remarked, widening his eyes. “I must say, Sawyer, you’ve raised your Sceptile quite well. Alright, Metagross! Use Meteor Mash!”

“Counter with Dragon Claw!” Sawyer ordered.

As Metagross shrouded itself in a blue aura and launched itself toward Sceptile while spinning relentlessly like a drill, Sceptile charged in with its hand enveloped in a claw-shaped energy field. The two attacks collided, though Sceptile did not stand a chance. As soon as it came in contact with Metagross, it was launched back to its trainer and instantly rendered out for the count. Upon being defeated, Sceptile became surrounded in a veil of multi-colored energy, then transfigured back into its original form.

“Sceptile no!” Sawyer cried.

“Looks like that’s it,” Steven declared. He then walked up to his partner Pokemon, who also was now back to its original form, and gave it a gentle pat on the head. “Great work, Metagross.”

“ _Meta!_ ” Metagross cheered.

“Sceptile, are you okay?” Sawyer asked, kneeling down as his beloved friend slowly opened its eyes.

“ _Scep…_ ” Sceptile replied with a weak nod.

“You battled really well, Sceptile,” Sawyer reassured his Pokemon. “Take a nice rest.” After bringing his Pokemon back to its capsule-like Poke Ball, Sawyer sighed. Even after all those months of experience and training, his idol still managed to defeat him effortlessly.

“That was a great battle, Sawyer,” Steven said, as Sawyer gazed up at him. “I can tell that you and your Sceptile have become quite strong. And I have complete confidence that the two of you will become even stronger.”

Sawyer, realizing that Steven was right, rose to his feet and gave his idol a genuine smile of gratitude. “Thanks very much, Steven,” he said. “I may not have defeated you today, but I’ll keep gaining more experience so that one day I can become just as strong as you!”

“That’s the spirit,” Steven said. “I wish you the best of luck.”

“Thanks,” Sawyer replied. “Good luck to you too, Steven!”

Following his goodbye to Steven, Sawyer spent the rest of the day exploring Sunyshore City in order to unwind both from his fatiguing journey there, and from the sheer excitement of that battle. Although Sawyer already felt a lot more joyful and awake, especially after getting to battle his idol, Sawyer knew taking the rest of the day off to do something stress-free was just what he needed. The second that Sawyer left the Pokemon Centre and began exploring, he gaped at the sight of the unique and fascinating city. It had shiny, glass towers everywhere, a breathtaking view of the ocean across a wide shore, and even moving sidewalks! Even though Sawyer was well-aware of how sleep-deprived he was upon entering the city, it was still quite hard for him to believe that he had managed to overlook all of this when he first arrived. Being able to acknowledge and appreciate the world around him was one of the many things he was grateful to have back, especially after so many days of putting all his energy into staying awake and managing a constant load of stress.

The next day, Sawyer started planning out his strategy for his Gym Battle against Volkner. Although he did see a glimpse of Raichu’s battling style when it was facing Kyogre, all that his drowsy mind could recall was that it knew Thunder Wave, as well as another move that managed to knock Kyogre back into the sea. Aside from that, he had very little to go off of other than Volkner being an Electric-Type specialist. This did not leave Sawyer discouraged however, as he knew that he still had lots of potential strategies that he could use that could be useful for almost any situation. And so, he put together his plan and proceeded the challenge the Gym, which was inside a round, silver building with a roof that was constructed of solar panels. The Gym’s interior consisted of a wide circle of bleachers where Sceptile was able to spectate the match, as well as an expansive, yellow arena, with Sawyer and Volkner standing on either end, equally raring to begin their match.

“Welcome to the Sunyshore City Gym, Sawyer,” Volkner said. “And thank you again for playing such a crucial role in stopping Groudon and Kyogre from ending the world. You are a true hero.”

Sawyer’s heart started to pound as he realized that one of the strongest Gym Leaders in Sinnoh just called him a hero. Being given a compliment that big from two of the most powerful trainers out there in such a short amount of time felt too exhilarating for words! “Thank you so much!” he cheered, as his fists trembled like a leaf.

“But hero or not, a battle’s still a battle,” Volkner stated. “Let’s both give this match everything we’ve got!”

“Right!” Sawyer responded, eagerly nodding his head.

Positioned beside the battlefield was the Gym’s referee. But not just any referee: a robot referee. This white-colored, hovering robot had a yellow Poke Ball symbol on its face, as well as a green flag on the arm pointed toward Sawyer, and a red flag on the arm pointed toward Volkner. “ _The battle between Sawyer, the challenger, and Volkner, the Gym Leader, will now get underway,_ ” the robot announced. “ _Each side may use three Pokemon, and the match will be over when all three of either side’s Pokemon are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokemon._ ”

“Raichu, let’s go!” Volkner shouted, hurling his Poke Ball forward and sending out his small, orange-furred Electric-Type Pokemon.

“So Volkner’s starting with Raichu…” Sawyer remarked. “I may not remember much about its battle with Kyogre, but I think I have a good sense of its battling style. And I’ve got just the plan for how I’m going to counter it. Clefable, go!”

“ _Clefable!_ ” Sawyer’s pink Pokemon cheered upon popping out of its Poke Ball.

“ _Battle, begin!_ ” the referee declared.


	38. Amped Up

“Alright, Clefable! Moonblast!” Sawyer commanded.

“Deflect it with Iron Tail!” Volkner instructed.

“ _Raaaaiiii!_ ” Raichu cried, turning its tail into a shiny, metallic color as it waited for Clefable’s sphere of pink energy to reach it. “ _Chu!_ ” it then whipped its tail right through the sphere, cutting it in half seamlessly.

“Now use Thunder Wave!” Volkner ordered, as his Pokemon fired multiple rings of yellow electricity toward its opponent.

“Magic Coat, go!” Sawyer called.

“ _Fable!_ ” Clefable shouted, blanketing itself within a sparkly aura of silver energy, allowing it to bounce Raichu’s attack back at it.

“ _Rai Lie!_ ” Raichu exclaimed, enduring the attack before cringing as it became surrounded by electric, yellow sparks.

“Raichu, use Thunderbolt!” Volkner commanded.

“ _Raichuuuuuu!_ ” Raichu squealed, as it launched a yellow beam of electricity toward Clefable, delivering a mighty and continuous shock.

“Hang in there, Clefable!” Sawyer called. “Use Solar Beam!”

Once the attack ended, Sawyer’s Pokemon formed a white sphere of solar energy in its mouth “ _Cleeeeef!_ ” Clefable cried as it absorbed the sun’s energy, slowly but surely.

“Quick, Raichu! Use Thunderbolt one more time!” Volkner ordered.

“ _Raaaaaaiiiiii!_ ” Raichu shouted, as its cheeks crackled with electric sparks. “ _Chu…_ ” Before Raichu could fire its attack however, its paralysis kicked in, temporarily preventing it from moving.

“Go!” Sawyer exclaimed.

“ _Fable!_ ” Clefable squealed, turning all its gathered energy into a tremendous, white beam and launching it at the immobilized Raichu. The attack landed a direct hit and sent Raichu rocketing through the air.

“Raichu, no!” Volkner cried.

“Finish it up with Moonblast!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Clefable!_ ” the Fairy-Type Pokemon shouted, hurling one last pink sphere toward the still immobilized Raichu, resulting in an explosion of black smoke. As the smoke cleared, Raichu was seen lying still on the ground, out for the count.

“ _Raichu is unable to battle!_ ” the robot referee stated. “ _The winner is Clefable!_ ”

“Alright!” Sawyer cheered. “Way to go, Clefable!”

“ _Clef…_ ” Clefable muttered, twirling its fingers with a mild blush on its face.

“You battled excellently, Raichu. Take a good rest,” Volkner said, returning his Pokemon back to its Poke Ball before sending out his next one. “Electivire, let’s go!”

Popping out of Volkner’s Poke Ball was a humanoid, yellow-furred Pokemon with numerous, black stripes. It had thick, muscular arms and two, wire-like, black tails with red tips. “ _Electivire!_ ” the giant Pokemon growled.

“Moonblast, go!” Sawyer ordered.

“Use Fire Punch!” Volkner commanded.

As Clefable fired another pink orb of energy toward its opponent, Electivire waited patiently for it to come forth. “ _Vire!_ ” it then engulfed its right fist in an aura of flames, and punched right through the sphere of energy, stopping it in its tracks.

“In that case, use Sing!” Sawyer instructed.

“Thunderbolt, let’s go!” Volkner ordered.

“ _Electiviiiiiire!_ ” the Pokemon roared, as it launched a yellow beam of crackling lightning at Sawyer’s Pokemon before it had the chance to sing and delivered a mighty zap. Once the attack was done, Clefable fell to its knees as its body began to emit multiple yellow sparks.

“Oh no! Clefable!” Sawyer exclaimed.

“Use Fire Punch, now!” Volkner called.

“ _Vire! Vire! Vire!_ ” Electivire chanted, dashing toward its paralyzed opponent with its fist cloaked within a blistering veil of fire. “ _Electivire!_ ” it then delivered a fearsome punch, causing Clefable to fall to the ground and rendering it unconscious.

“ _Clefable is unable to battle!_ ” the referee announced. “ _The winner is Electivire!_ ”

“You were amazing, Clefable. Take a nice rest,” Sawyer said, as he called his dazed Pokemon safely back into its Poke Ball, before gazing at his opponent’s Pokemon in awe. _The way Electivire used Fire Punch as a defensive move was incredible…_ he thought to himself. _But it won’t be able to do that against a Water-Type move._ “Gastrodon, let’s go!”

Sawyer threw his next Poke Ball toward the battlefield, and out came his pink and brown, Water and Ground-Type Pokemon. “ _Gastro!_ ” it cried, ready to give this battle everything it had.

“Use Muddy Water!” Sawyer ordered.

“Ice Punch!” Volkner instructed.

“ _Gastrodoooon!_ ” Gastrodon exclaimed, launching a spiral of filthy, brown water at Electivire. In response, Electivire enveloped its fist in an aura of blue, freezing energy and delivered a powerful punch against the incoming water, instantly turning it into a chunk of ice.

As Sawyer gritted his teeth in response to this unexpected defense tactic, he realized that he could potentially use that ice chunk to his advantage. “I got it!” he said. “Keep using Muddy Water, Gastrodon!”

“ _Gastrooooo!_ ” Gastrodon cried, continuing to fire a spiraling beam of filthy water, as the ice chunk that Electivire inadvertently created grew larger and larger.

“Yes!” Sawyer cheered. “Now use Mud Bomb!”

“ _Don!_ ” Gastrodon hollered, firing a massive sphere of mud from its mouth straight at the ice chunk. The impact pushed the ice chunk toward Electivire, landing a direct hit and knocking it over.

“Electivire!” Volkner cried.

“Body Slam, go!” Sawyer called.

“Use Psychic!” Volkner commanded.

As Gastrodon leapt into the air and began plummeting toward the tired Electivire, Volkner’s Pokemon managed to lift its head just in time, as its eyes gave off a light blue glow. “ _Vire!_ ” it cried, cloaking Gastrodon in an outline of blue light, before telekinetically hurling it to the ground.

“Gastrodon! Are you okay?” Sawyer asked.

“ _Gastro,_ ” Gastrodon replied with a nod, quickly lifting itself off the ground.

“Electivire! Use Ice Punch!” Volkner ordered.

“ _Vire! Vire! Vire!_ ” Electivire chanted, dashing toward its opponent while preparing to land an ice-cold punch.

“Duck, quick!” Sawyer instructed, as his Pokemon quickly lowered its flexible neck below Electivire’s freezing fist, almost as if it were doing the limbo.

“Mud Bomb, go!” Sawyer called.

“ _Don!_ ” Gastrodon shouted, releasing another sphere of mud from its mouth toward its nearby opponent and landing a direct. This caused Electivire to slide several feet across the battlefield, before falling to its knees in exhaustion.

“Now, Body Slam!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Gastrodoooon!_ ” Gastrodon hollered as it leapt upward and fell straight onto Electivire, knocking it over and rendering it down for the count.

“Electivire is unable to battle!” the robot referee proclaimed. “The winner is Gastrodon!”

“Awesome job, Gastrodon!” Sawyer shouted.

“ _Gastro!_ ” Gastrodon replied with an equally joyous cheer.

“Great work, Electivire. Take a good rest,” Volkner said as he called back his dazed Pokemon, before gazing at his challenger with an eager smile. “Alright, Sawyer. Get ready for my last Pokemon. Let’s go!”

Appearing in a flash of sparkling light was Volkner’s final Pokemon: Luxray. This giant, feline Pokemon had blue and black fur, a four-pointed star on the tip of its tail, as well as fierce-looking, yellow eyes. “ _Luxray!_ ” the Pokemon roared.

“Luxray…” Sawyer muttered, gazing nostalgically at his opponent’s Pokemon. Seeing this particular Pokemon made Sawyer think back to his very first Gym Battle against Ash’s friend, Clemont, who had Luxray as his final Pokemon too. “I’ve come a long way since I started my journey. And I’ve gained a whole bunch of valuable experience. We’ll win this for sure! Alright, Gastrodon! Use Mud Bomb!”

“Luxray! Use Double Team!” Volkner commanded.

“ _Lux! Lux! Lux!_ ” Luxray chanted, surrounding itself with an army of illusionary copies of itself. This caused Gastrodon’s sphere of mud to hit one of the false Luxray, making it disappear as the real Luxray remained unfazed.

“Now use Iron Tail!” Volkner ordered.

Upon Volkner’s command, Luxray turned its tail into iron, before charging in toward Gastrodon at great speed. “ _Ray!_ ” it then whipped its tail at its opponent, causing it to slide back toward its trainer.

“Gastrodon, no!” Sawyer cried.

“Iron Tail one more time!” Volkner called.

“ _Ray!_ ” Luxray shouted as it whipped its tail against Gastrodon once more, knocking it over and rendering it unconscious.

“ _Gastrodon is unable to battle!_ ” the referee declared. “ _The winner is Luxray._ ”

“Thanks, Gastrodon. You deserve a good rest,” Sawyer said, as he transported his exhausted Pokemon safely back to its Poke Ball. He then took out his next Poke Ball and gazed down at it. “One Pokemon left… It’s up to you, Pachirisu. Let’s go!”

“ _Pachi Pa!_ ” Sawyer’s little Electric-Type Pokemon squeaked, as it stared Luxray down.

 _It's a battle between two Electric-Types,_ Sawyer remarked silently. _The outcome of this battle will depend entirely on which one of us is the stronger team. I know Pachirisu can do it. This will be its chance to prove that there’s more to a battle than size. And that’s just what we’re gonna do…_

“Now, Luxray! Use Thunder Fang!” Volkner commanded.

“Use Quick Attack to dodge!” Sawyer ordered.

As Luxray charged in relentlessly, with its fangs cloaked in yellow sparks, Pachirisu patiently waited for the right moment to dodge. “ _Chi Pa!_ ” it cried, leaping over Luxray just in the nick of time.

“Use Shock Wave!” Volkner instructed.

“ _Luuuux!_ ” Luxray hollered, as it released multi yellow sparks from its body into the air, creating a blue orb of energy. “ _Ray!_ ” From that orb, it then fired a mighty bolt of lightning toward Pachirisu, landing a direct hit.

“Pachirisu, no!” Sawyer exclaimed, as Pachirisu quickly lifted itself back onto its feet. _Shock Wave’s an attack that never misses,_ he thought to himself. _If we can’t dodge, what should we do instead…?;_ as he tried to figure out an effective counter-strategy, he looked at Pachirisu’s tail, remembering that was where it stored its electricity. “That’s it!”

“Shock Wave one more time!” Volkner called.

“Defend with your tail!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Ray!_ ” Luxray roared as it launched another electrical beam toward Pachirisu, only for it to be blocked by its long, curly tail. Once the attack ended, sparks of electricity continued to surround Pachirisu’s tail, as it faced its opponent with a determined grin.

“Alright! Use Spark!” Sawyer instructed.

“Use Iron Tail to intercept!” Volkner ordered.

As Pachirisu enveloped itself in a cloak of electric sparks, Luxray once again turned its lengthy tail into a shiny, metallic color. The two of them then came charging in toward one another, before meeting in a neck and neck clash.

“Shock Wave! Let’s go!” Volkner shouted.

“Now spin and use Thunderbolt!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Chi Pachiiiiiiiiii!_ ” Pachirisu squealed as it released multiple bolts of lightning from its body while spinning on its back to turn those bolts into an electric forcefield. This not only overwhelmed its opponent’s beam of electricity but also reached the opponent itself, zapping it and causing it to fall to the ground.

“Luxray!” Volkner cried, as his Pokemon slowly managed to stand back up.

“Quick Attack, go!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Pachi! Pachi! Pachi!_ ” Pachirisu chanted, zipping toward Luxray at lightning speed before delivering a ferocious tackle.

“Finish it up with Spark!” Sawyer instructed.

“Quick! Deflect it with Iron Tail!” Volkner ordered.

The two Pokemon charged in and met in yet another neck and neck collision with the same attacks as last time, creating an explosion of black smoke in the process. As the smoke faded away, both Pokemon could be seen staring each other down, shaking slightly as they struggled to stay on their feet.

_Thud!_

After a moment or two of complete silence, Luxray fell straight to the ground and did not move.

“ _Luxray is unable to battle!_ ” the robot referee stated. “ _Pachirisu wins! The winner is Sawyer from Littleroot Town!_ ”

“Yes! We did it, Pachirisu!” Sawyer cheered. “We won our final Gym Battle!”

“ _Pachi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu squealed, climbing onto its trainer’s shoulder and giving him an affectionate nuzzle.

“Take a good rest, Luxray. You battled really well. Excellent work,” Volkner said, calling his Pokemon back. He then approached the robot referee, who opened an automatic drawer below its head that contained a gift case. Volkner accepted the gift case and handed it to his challenger. “Sawyer, thank you very much for that battle. It’s been quite a while since a battle has gotten me that pumped up. You and your Pokemon truly are a remarkable team, and for that, I am proud to present you with the Beacon Badge.” Inside the gift case was a badge resembling a glowing lighthouse. The grey base represented the lighthouse itself, while the yellow circle on the top represented the beacon light.

“Thanks very much, Volkner!” Sawyer cheered, accepting the Gym Badge as he and Pachirisu began gazing down at it with glistening eyes. “Wow… to think this is our eighth Sinnoh Gym Badge! All that’s left now is the Sinnoh League. Let’s give it our all. And this time, we’ll win it for sure!”

“ _Chi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu cried, joyously raising its paw into the air.


	39. A Rejoicing Rejoining

The morning following Sawyer’s Sunyshore Gym victory, he and Sceptile went aboard the ferry that would take them to the island where the Sinnoh League was soon to be held: Lily of the Valley Island. This hill-covered, forested island had a small town on the southern portion, as well as numerous amenities for the upcoming competitors of the League, though nearly all of them were closed at the moment for the next four weeks until the League began. This did not disappoint Sawyer too much however, as he currently had only one thing on his mind: reuniting with his old Pokemon and training with all members of his team until the Sinnoh League got underway. Upon arriving at the living quarters, Sawyer contacted Professor Birch on a computer-like, phone device, asking if he could transfer his current team (aside from Sceptile) with the Pokemon he caught in Hoenn and Kalos. Following this phone call, he and Sceptile made their way to the transfer machine room on the other side. Once the workers who were in charge of operating the transferring machine arrived, they revealed themselves to be a duo consisting of a blonde-haired woman and a green-haired man. You may already know where I’m going with this…

“So sorry to keep you waiting,” the man said.

“But we’re all ready to go,” the woman stated. “May we have the Pokemon you are hoping to transfer?”

“Sure,” Sawyer replied as he placed each of the five Poke Balls into the small tray in front of him, not suspecting a thing.

“Excellent…” the woman said, as she carried the tray over toward the transferring machine. One by one, she placed each of the Poke Balls onto a platform below the machine. The machine then zapped them with a jolt of electricity, converting them into a digital form and allowing them to seamlessly travel to Professor Birch’s laboratory. A new Poke Ball then appeared in their place, each containing one of Sawyer’s Hoenn or Kalos Pokemon. This process continued until all five of Sawyer’s Pokemon were brought over.

“All your Pokemon have arrived safe and sound,” Butch stated, as he handed the tray of Poke Balls over to the young trainer.

“Thanks very much,” Sawyer said, accepting the Poke Balls with a blissfully oblivious smile on his face.

After being brought back his original team of Pokemon, Sawyer decided to make a second phone call to the professor. “Hey, Professor Birch. How are the Pokemon I sent to you doing?”

Birch tightened his lips while giving Sawyer a regretful frown. “I’m afraid they didn’t arrive at my lab.”

Sawyer’s heart skipped a beat, then started racing like a speeding train. “What?” he shouted in a full-blown panic. “Wh-Where could they have gone? Are you sure they’re not at your lab?”

As Sawyer hyperventilated in fear of what could have become of his entire Sinnoh team, Sceptile turned toward the door on its left, as it picked up on a faint-sounding voice from outside.

“Oh, I just can’t wait to meet all the twerp’s Pokemon!” a familiar voice cheered. Following all the friendly talks they shared over the past two months, Sceptile could instantly tell that the voice belonged to none other than Shuckle.

“ _Sceptile, Scep,_ ” Sawyer’s Pokemon said, trying to get its distraught trainer’s attention.

“Wh-What’s wrong, Sceptile?” Sawyer stuttered, as he instinctively forced himself into a slightly calmer state of mind once he realized that his Sceptile was right beside him.

“ _Tile, Sceptile, Tile,_ ” Sceptile stated, as it pointed toward the door that led to outside.

“Did you hear something?” Sawyer asked, as Sceptile replied with a nod. He then spun toward the telephone screen and waved his arms apologetically. “Sorry, Professor! I’ve gotta go!”

Sawyer raced toward the door with Sceptile following him close behind and swung it open to investigate. As he turned his head left to right in search of what Sceptile may have heard from inside, he soon spotted Cassidy and Butch running off into the distance while carrying a net of Poke Balls, as Shuckle rode gleefully upon Butch’s shoulder.

“It’s Team Rocket!” Sawyer exclaimed, before calling out to the runaway trio at the top of his lungs. “Hey! Those are _my_ Pokemon! Give them back!” The team did not respond and instead continued dashing away, as they entered a forest and left Sawyer’s sight. “They must have done something to the transfer machine to make my Pokemon go to them instead of to Professor Birch,” he remarked, before pulling out one of his recently transferred Poke Balls from his pocket. “Looks like we’ll have to search for them from the air. Salamence, go!”

Popping out of Sawyer’s Poke Ball was his enormous, Dragon and Flying-Type Pokemon who, just like always, was ecstatic to see him. As soon as Salamence saw Sawyer’s familiar and adorable face, it blushed and grinned while floating down to toward him. It then gave its trainer an affectionate body slam, knocking him over instantly, before nuzzling his cheek and giggling with much joy and delight.

“I’m glad to see you too, Salamence…” Sawyer muttered, giving his love-struck Pokemon a genuine smile back. “But a group of thieves has escaped with my Pokemon. I need you to see if you can find them.”

Salamence gasped, before giving its trainer a confident nod. “ _Boh! Boh!_ ” it growled as it flapped its wings and lifted itself upward, allowing Sawyer to stand back up as Salamence flew off into the distance.

“Good luck, Salamence!” Sawyer called.

Meanwhile, deep within the forest where they felt certain Sawyer would not be able to locate them, Team Rocket threw each of the stolen Poke Balls into the air. Appearing in a brilliant burst of light was his entire Sinnoh team: Monferno, Pachirisu, Clefable, Gastrodon and Crobat.

“I hope you’re all as excited as we are,” Cassidy said menacingly.

“‘Cause starting today, you’re all official members of Team Rocket,” Butch stated.

Already puzzled upon seeing that they were with Team Rocket instead of Professor Birch like they had expected, each of the Pokemon looked toward one another and scrunched up their faces.

“Once we get back to Kanto, we’ll introduce you all to Professor Banana,” Butch said, as the phone in his pocket immediately started to ring. He picked up the phone and held it up to his ear.

“It’s Nanba!” Professor Nanba hollered, causing both Butch and Cassidy to jump.

“I know this feels a bit sudden,” Shuckle remarked. “But trust me. We’ll all be great friends in no time!”

While Butch sighed in embarrassment, Cassidy gave the team of Pokemon a menacing grin. “And don’t worry about your trainer. He’s safe and sound, without clue whatsoever where we are or where we’re heading.”

Each of Sawyer’s Pokemon let out bitter growls in response to this statement.

“Look, are those twerps I see?” said a familiar voice from afar. But it was not Cassidy’s voice. It was Sawyer’s voice! As Cassidy and Butch spun around in shock, they noticed Sawyer and Sceptile standing side by side, arms folded with Salamence standing behind them. The three of them all gave Team Rocket cheeky-looking grins, as Sawyer continued reciting his parody of the Team Rocket motto.

“Those twerps don’t look so tough to me.

Compassion!

Teamwork!

That’s the key!

Seems like you two have met your match!

‘Cause we can beat you, Cassidy and Patch!”

Butch cut Sawyer off with an exasperated squeal. “The name’s not Patch!” he hollered, as Sawyer continued the motto.

“To fight or not to fight, that is the question!

Don’t mess with us, that’s our suggestion!

Sawyer!”

“ _Sceptile!_ ” his Pokemon declared.

“Putting the bad guys where they belong!

We’re Team Sawyer!

We are strong!”

“Wow!” Shuckle cheered as its glimmered brightly. “That motto sounded so cool! Great going, twerp!”

“Well, of course that motto sounded cool! It’s ours!” Cassidy said, before giving Sawyer an irritated glare. “Look, twerp! We rightfully stole that motto!”

“Steal your own, why don’t ya?” Butch shouted.

Sawyer gave Team Rocket a perplexed look, then turned toward Sceptile. “What’s with Team Rocket and stealing mottos?”

“Oh, and by the way, the name’s Bif, not Patch!” Butch shouted.

“Yeah!” Cassidy added, before scrunching up her face in confusion. “Wait, what?”

“You heard me right. I had my name legally changed yesterday,” Butch stated.

“Why…?” Cassidy asked.

“Because nothing’s more embarrassing than being called James!” Butch replied. “I figured if no one bothered to call me Butch, I might as well change it to the name people call me the most.”

“Oh, come on!” Cassidy shouted. “The twerp was half-asleep when he called you James!”

“And besides, I’m not the biggest fan of the name Bif…” Shuckle commented.

“See?” Cassidy asked. “Even the goody two shoes doesn’t like the new name. And I for one think the name Butch suits you quite well.”

“Butch is a dumb name…” Butch grumbled.

“That’s my point,” Cassidy stated.

“You take that back!” Butch shouted.

“Um, you guys?” Shuckle muttered. “I think your fighting may have scared off the twerp.”

“Heh?” Cassidy asked before she turned around and noticed that Sawyer, his Pokemon and the bag of Poke Balls were nowhere to be seen. She then let out a frustrated sigh. “Great! Now we lost what we rightfully stole! Again!”

“Why are we even following the twerp in the first place?” Butch asked. “I mean, we can find Sceptile in other places, and it’s not like the twerp’s adventures need to fill a half hour.”

“I hear that Sceptile are much more common in the Hoenn region,” Cassidy remarked. “Wanna just try there instead?”

Butch sighed. “We might as well…”

Following their escape from Team Rocket, Sawyer and his team of Sinnoh Pokemon, along with Salamence, hurried their way back to the living quarter building where the thievery began. When the team arrived, they all stopped running, hunkered down and panted. Once Sawyer was able to catch his breath, he lifted his head and looked toward each of his Pokemon. “Is everyone okay?”

“ _Clefable! Fable!_ ” Sawyer’s pink Pokemon cheered, racing toward its trainer before embracing him a loving hug. Salamence grumbled in response to this, as it gave Clefable a jealous glare.

“I’m so glad you’re all safe,” Sawyer stated, before pulling out four more Poke Balls from his pocket. “I’ve got a group of Pokemon who I’d like you guys to meet. Come on out!”

Emerging from Sawyer’s Poke Balls was the remainder of his Kalos team. This included Slaking, a sluggish, brown-furred Pokemon, Slurpuff, a cupcake-like, canine Pokemon, Aegislash, a spirit within a sword and shield, and Clawitzer, a blue, crustacean Pokemon with a massive, right claw. Each of the Pokemon then proceeded to mingle with one another, minus Salamence and Clefable, who instead engaged in a stare down. As Monferno and Clawitzer shook each other’s hands, Aegislash swung its sword in multiple directions as Pachirisu gazed at it in awe. Meanwhile, Crobat silently flapped its wings above the snoozing Slaking, with a leaf in its mouth. With the leaf, it tickled Slaking’s pink nose, which caused it to sneeze and wake up. Meantime, Gastrodon, who was more shy and bashful than the others, gazed downward nervously as it waited for one of the other Pokemon to approach it. It then jumped in alarm as Slurpuff greeted it with a giant lick to the face! After recovering from that shock, Gastrodon gave Slurpuff a polite, but awkward smile.

After giving each of his Pokemon the chance to meet and interact with one another, Sawyer faced his entire team with a determined grin. “The Sinnoh League’s gonna be happening really soon, and I want to battle with all of you guys throughout the competition. What do you say, everyone? Feel ready?”

Each of Sawyer’s Pokemon let out eager cheers of enthusiasm, with the exception of Clefable and Salamence, who continued to stare each other down, as if they completely forgot that the very trainer they were fighting over was still there.


	40. A Sneak Preview

Following his reunion with his Hoenn and Kalos team, Sawyer spent the next four weeks training with each of his Pokemon. Because he was not able to carry more than six Pokemon with him at a time, he decided to start by training with three Pokemon from his old team: Salamence, Aegislash and Clawitzer, along with two Pokemon from his Sinnoh team: Monferno and Pachirisu. Following each day of training, he would then transfer one Pokemon over to Professor Birch in exchange for another, so that all of them could have the opportunity to train with and get to know each of their teammates. After four weeks of training side by side, Sawyer’s team of Pokemon not only developed a closer friendship, with the exception of Salamence and Clefable, but also felt as ready as could be for the competition ahead.

As Sawyer stood within the vast crowd of competitors in the Sinnoh League arena, while surrounded by an even more jam-packed crowd of spectators, he could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest. Though he had participated in a Pokemon League before, Sawyer knew that the trainers he was about to face were not going to be any less challenging and formidable than the opponents he faced back at the Kalos League. Nevertheless, he also knew he had grown immensely both as a trainer and as a person over the last three months. Now was finally his chance to put his newfound skills to the test and win the League once and for all.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” the announcer proclaimed. “The time has finally come for the much-anticipated Lily of the Valley Conference to get underway! We will now announce the match-ups for Round One! Up on the big screen, here they are!”

Sitting above the bleachers was a massive monitor with a flaming background. A streak of yellow flames then came zooming across the screen, as each of the competitor’ face icons appeared behind it in an orderly fashion. Sawyer squinted his eyes to see who he was matched up against. His opponent was a young teenage boy with square glasses and long, dark turquoise hair. Though Sawyer may not have known anything about this trainer, he did know that he would be able to find out more about his battling style by looking up his data in the PC room, just like in the Kalos League.

And so, Sawyer did just that. As soon as the opening ceremony had ended, he went straight to the PC building to gather information on his opponent. Within a secluded section in a long row of computers, with Sceptile standing behind him, Sawyer scrolled through the database of his opponent, Conway.

“It says here that Conway has a wide range of battle styles,” Sawyer said. “He always plans out his strategies ahead of time. Hm. Kind of like me... He uses a different set of strategies in each battle, and the kinds of strategies that he uses in battle are nearly impossible for his opponents to predict. Sounds like he’s gonna be a tough opponent…”

“Heh heh heh…” laughed a boy as he popped up directly behind Sawyer while adjusting his glasses. “You’d be correct.”

Sawyer’s entire body froze as he felt the boy breathing on the back of his neck. A chill ran down his spine before he spun around to see who had snuck up on him. It was none other than Conway himself. He then sighed. “Sorry, I… I didn’t see you there… You must be Conway. It’s nice to meet you. My name’s…”

“Sawyer,” Conway said, cutting him off. “I’ve heard lots about you.”

“Y-You have…?” Sawyer muttered.

“Why yes,” Conway answered. “You are the trainer who recently became famous for escorting Darkrai to Sunyshore City and standing up to Cresselia on its behalf. I must say, I feel quite honored to be the first opponent of a celebrity such as yourself. Heh heh heh…”

 _I don’t know if I like being a celebrity…_ Sawyer thought to himself, still as stiff as a statue.

“It takes quite a dedicated and selfless individual to do what you did, traveling all that way without getting any sleep,” Conway remarked, as he adjusted his glasses again. “One can only imagine how strong a trainer that would make you.”

“Th-Thanks…” Sawyer stuttered as he tried to shift his focus from Conway’s creepy exterior to the compliment itself. He put on a forced smile while scratching his head awkwardly. “It wasn’t easy traveling all that way, that’s for sure.”

“But that doesn’t mean you’ll have any chance of defeating me,” Conway stated, giving Sawyer a devious grin like he secretly knew where he lived. “You see, I’ve been thoroughly researching everything on your database since the matchups were announced. And I mean everything. Heh heh heh…”

“E-Everything…?” Sawyer asked as a drop of sweat fell down his face.

“According to your data, you are an exceptionally analytical trainer who determines your opponent’s battle style, then calculates a formula to defeat them by utilizing unorthodox counter strategies,” Conway said, adjusting his glasses while giving Sawyer another confident and sly grin. “But I myself happen to have a set of strategies that are sure to defeat you. Heh heh heh…” With that, Conway walked out the door.

“Phew…” Sawyer sighed, shivering in discomfort. “That just gave me the chills… Not exactly what I was expecting his personality to be like.”

“ _Tile…_ ” Sceptile muttered, nodding its head in agreement.

“I’m sure that he’s just trying to get himself ready for our battle tomorrow,” Sawyer said. “Maybe all the focus he’s putting into planning out his strategy is the reason why he’s coming across the way he is.”

Sceptile gave its trainer a smile, delighted to see that what he had learned from Darkrai left a lasting impression on him. Even if he was not entirely correct, it was still nice to see Sawyer not jumping to the worst conclusion.

“Well, if he can come up with a strategy that he feels confident with, then so can we!” Sawyer declared, before immediately turning his gaze back to the PC in front of him. “I’ll just have to research everything on his database, so I can figure out which strategy would work best.”

Sceptile’s eyes widened, as it noticed that Sawyer was doing the exact same thing Conway did that creeped him out just a moment ago, minus breathing on his neck and laughing deviously. Perhaps the two of them had more in common than Sawyer realized. It seemed as though this battle between these two like-minded trainers was definitely going to put Sawyer’s skills as a trainer to the test.

The next day, the sound of roaring cheers filled the air as the first round of the Sinnoh League Tournament commenced. Following sixteen heated battles between the League’s skillful competitors, the time had finally arrived for Sawyer’s first-round match against Conway. “We are now over halfway through the first round of the Sinnoh League, Lily of the Valley Island Tournament, and we have seen lots of exciting battle action between each of our competing trainers! And you can be certain that there will be much more yet to come! Now for our competitors of Battle Seventeen! Representing Hoenn is Sawyer from Littleroot Town! Representing Johto is Conway from Azalea Town!” As their names were announced, both trainers were simultaneously elevated up to the arena. As Conway adjusted his glasses and let out a confident chuckle, Sawyer took in a deep, calming breath as he reminded himself that as long as he stuck to his plan and believed in his Pokemon, he would be just fine. “This battle will be three on three and will be over when all Pokemon on either side are unable to battle! We have used Coin Toss to decide who gets the first move! Now for your Pokemon!”

“Dusknoir! Appear!” Conway shouted, hurling his first Poke Ball upward.

Emerging in a burst of blue light was a colossal, grey Ghost-Type Pokemon. This cyclops-like creature had an eerie, red-eye, and yellow, oval-shaped markings upon its torso that went along with a zigzagged pattern beneath it, creating the illusion of a face on its stomach. “ _Noir…_ ” the Pokemon muttered ominously.

 _So, Conway’s starting with Dusknoir, Sawyer_ thought to himself. _That’s the Pokemon who can use Trick Room. We’ll have to see if the technique we used against Valerie’s Spritzee is enough to beat it…_ He then pulled out of first Poke Ball and hurled it toward the battlefield. “Clawitzer, let’s go!”

“ _Witzer!_ ” Sawyer’s Water-Type Pokemon cried, raring to take on its opponent.

“Conway gets the first move,” the yellow-uniformed referee said. “Begin!”

“Dusknoir! Trick Room!” Conway commanded.

“ _Noir!_ ” Conway’s Pokemon said, as its glowing, red eye summoned a massive, transparent cube of turquoise energy, enveloping the entire battlefield. After several seconds of lingering around the battlefield, the cube vanished.

“Dusknoir has surrounded the arena in a bizarre field of energy!” the announce declared. “Which means that slower Pokemon will receive a speed boost, while faster Pokemon will be slowed down!”

 _I thought Conway would do that,_ Sawyer remarked silently with a grin.

“Use Thunder Punch!” Conway ordered.

“Aqua Jet, go!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Claw!_ ” Clawitzer cried as it shrouded itself in a vortex of swirling water before launching itself into the air at lightning speed. As Clawitzer zoomed swiftly and seamlessly through the air despite being within a speed-altering spell, Dusknoir turned its head rapidly while attempting to keep an eye on Clawitzer’s movements.

Conway gasped before he realized what was going on. _Sawyer’s strategy must be to use continuously use Aqua Jet in order to keep Trick Room from effecting Clawitzer’s speed,_ he thought. _It’s as though Sawyer knew that I was going to use Trick Room, even though he’s never battled against my Dusknoir before. He’s sure done his research. I’m not sure how I feel about that…_

“ _Witzeeer!_ ” Clawitzer shrieked as it rocketed itself straight toward Dusknoir, still inside the water vortex, and delivered a mighty tackle. It then bounced off of its opponent and continued zipping through the air.

“Alright! Keep it up, Clawitzer!” Sawyer ordered.

“Not for long, Sawyer!” Conway shouted. “Shadow Punch, quick!”

“ _Dusk…_ ” Dusknoir whispered, cloaking its fist in a shadowy aura of energy before launching those fist-shaped energies at Clawitzer. “ _Noir!_ ” Landing a direct hit, it sent Clawitzer soaring dozens of feet through the air, before it landed on the ground with a heavy thud.

“Clawitzer!” Sawyer cried, as his Pokemon lifted itself off of the ground. _Shadow Punch is an attack that never misses, which means as long as Dusknoir can use that move,_ _Clawitzer can’t keep using Aqua Jet,_ he thought. _Maybe I should switch to Clefable so that their speeds are more evenly matched._ He then reached into his pocket and pulled out Clawitzer’s Poke Ball. “Clawitzer, return.”

“Mean Look!” Conway called.

“ _Noir!_ ” Dusknoir shouted as it launched a black ring of energy from its glowing, purple eye. The black ring then swiftly floated its way toward Clawitzer, entered its body and briefly surrounded it in a black aura.

As the red beam from Sawyer’s Poke Ball hit Clawitzer, it bounced right off, failing to call the Pokemon back. “And Dusknoir’s Mean Look prevents Sawyer from switching his Pokemon!”

“Looks like we’ll have to figure out a way to stop Shadow Punch, then,” Sawyer said, as he thought back to previous battles that he and Clawitzer had where they were up against opponents who had powerful, physical moves. This made him think back to their battle against Ash’s Pikachu at the Kalos League, when Clawitzer stopped Pikachu’s Iron Tail attack by clamping its tail. “That’s it!” he declared.

“Thunder Punch, go!” Conway instructed.

“Use Aqua Jet again!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Dusknoooir!_ ” Dusknoir roared, cloaking its fist within a blanket of electric sparks, before launching itself toward Clawitzer. Before it could land the attack however, Clawitzer shrouded itself in another vortex of water and rocketed itself into the air.

“Shadow Punch!” Conway ordered.

“Now, clamp it!” Sawyer called.

“ _Claaaaaw!_ ” Clawitzer whispered, patiently waiting for Dusknoir’s shadowy punch to come at it…

_Chomp!_

Clawitzer then clamped onto Dusknoir’s Shadow Punch, clutching its fist and refusing to let go, which caused both Dusknoir and Conway to gasp in shock.

“And Shadow Punch is stopped cold by Clawitzer’s mighty claw!” the announcer stated.

“Water Pulse, go!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Claaaaaw!_ ” Clawitzer cried, creating a sphere of water inside the shell it was using to clamp Dusknoir’s fist. “ _Witzer!_ ” It then released a mighty, close-ranged attack, which sent the Ghost-Type Pokemon flying back to its trainer.

“Finish it up with Ice Beam!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Witzeeeeeer!_ ” Clawitzer hollered as it launched a zigzagged beam of chilly, blue energy at Dusknoir, landing a direct hit and rendering it out for the count.

“Dusknoir, no!” Conway exclaimed.

“Dusknoir is unable to battle!” the referee stated. “Clawitzer wins!”

“And Clawitzer comes out on top with an astonishing array of attacks!” the announcer declared.

“Excellent work, Dusknoir. Take a good rest,” Conway said as he transported his exhausted Pokemon safely back into its Poke Ball. He then reached into his pocket for his next one, before pulling it out with another sly grin on his face. “Slowking, come forward!”

Appearing from Conway’s Poke Ball was a pink, bipedal Pokemon with large, friendly-looking eyes and a shell-like crown latched onto the top of its head. “ _Slowking…_ ” the Pokemon murmured, gazing intently at its opponent.


	41. Analysis Versus Analysis

“Slowking, huh?” Sawyer asked. “Alright, Clawitzer! Use Dragon Pulse!”

“Protect!” Conway instructed.

“ _Witzeeeeer!_ ” Clawitzer roared, releasing a multi-colored, dragon-shaped energy beam from its claw toward Slowking.

“ _Slooooow!_ ” Slowking cried as it summoned a turquoise barrier of light and bounced off Clawitzer’s attack with ease.

“Water Pulse!” Sawyer commanded.

“Protect one more time!” Conway ordered.

“ _Claw!_ ” Clawitzer cried as it launched a blue energy sphere at its opponent, only for it to be blocked once again by Slowking’s protective forcefield. At that moment, the transparent cube of energy surrounding the battlefield revealed itself once more. Only a couple seconds later, it shattered into smithereens.

“Trick Room’s effects have worn off!” the announcer commented. “How will it affect the remainder of this battle?”

“Dragon Pulse, go!” Sawyer called.

“ _Witzeeeeeeer!_ ” Clawitzer shrieked as it released one more beam of dragon-shaped energy, this time landing a direct hit on Slowking. Or rather, what seemed to be Slowking.

As soon as Slowking was hit by the attack, it leapt nimbly into the air, already a massive surprise to Sawyer given Slowking’s typically slow demeanor, hence its name. It then did a backflip while enveloping itself in a pink orb of energy. As the orb vanished, taking Slowking’s place was a completely different Pokemon! This tall, grey-furred canine Pokemon, a Zoroark, had razor-sharp, red claws, and a long, spiky and red mane resembling that of a hair done up in a ponytail. “ _Aaaaaaaark!_ ” it roared menacingly.

“What a surprise!” the announcer said. “That Slowking turned out to be a disguised Zoroark! That Illusion ability sure works!

“No way!” Sawyer exclaimed, realizing what Conway’s plan was all along. He knew that while Zoroark could disguise itself as any Pokemon, it could not copy their moves. This meant that in order to not give away its true identity, Zoroark needed to stick to one of the few moves that it and Slowking could share, that being Protect, until Trick Room wore off and allowed Zoroark to use its speed to its full potential. Even so, the fact he did not come prepared for this took Sawyer by surprise. “Conway’s data didn’t say a thing about him having a Zoroark!”

Conway chuckled. “You see, I caught this Zoroark about a year ago when I was paying a visit to the Unova region. Its Illusion ability is quite impressive, wouldn’t you say? Night Daze, go!”

“ _Zoroooooooo!_ ” Zoroark growled as it cloaked itself with a crimson aura. “ _Ark!_ ” it then slammed its claw onto the ground and summoned a gigantic forcefield of crimson and pink energy, rapidly spreading across the entire battlefield until it struck Clawitzer with a potent hit.

“Clawitzer, no!” Sawyer cried.

“Now use Slash!” Conway commanded.

“ _Zoroaaaaaark!_ ” Zoroark shouted, charging in for a finishing blow as its red claws gave off a white shine. It then delivered a mighty slash, which sent Clawitzer soaring helplessly through the air. Clawitzer landed on the ground with a heavy thud and did not move.

“Clawitzer is unable to battle!” the referee stated. “Zoroark wins!”

“It appears Sawyer and Clawitzer were caught off guard by that sudden transformation!” the announcer said. “What an impressive win for Conway and Zoroark!”

“Clawitzer, return. You deserve a good rest,” Sawyer said, calling back his exhausted Pokemon. He then gazed toward his opponent while carefully pondering his options. _I may not have done any research on Conway’s Zoroark, but I do know that it should be weak against Fairy-Type moves,_ he thought to himself, before he hurled his next Poke Ball forward. “Clefable, go!”

“ _Clef! Clefable!_ ” Sawyer’s pink Pokemon cheered as it emerged in a flash of sparkling light.

“Use Moonblast!” Sawyer ordered.

“Protect!” Conway commanded.

“ _Fable!_ ” Clefable cried, launching a pink sphere of energy toward Zoroark, only for it to be blocked by another turquoise barrier of light.

“Slash! Let’s go!” Conway ordered.

“Use Dazzling Gleam!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Zorooooo!_ ” Zoroark growled, charging in for another Slash attack while Clefable cloaked itself in an aura of blinding, rainbow-colored light before it delivered a mighty tackle. “ _Aaaark!_ ” Zoroark exclaimed as the attack blew it back dozens of feet through the air, before it landed on the ground near its trainer with a heavy thunk.

“Now, Moonblast!” Sawyer called.

“ _Fable!_ ” Clefable cried as it launched an orb of pink energy toward the tired Zoroark, landing another potent hit.

“Zoroark!” Conway cried, watching his Zoroark quiver its arms as it continued laying on the ground. Seeing that his Pokemon likely no longer had the energy to stand, this seemed like the ideal time to pull off his next strategy. “Use Memento!”

“ _Zoro…_ ” Zoroark muttered, continuing to lie down as it released a spirit-like shadow from its body. As soon as the spirit appeared, Zoroark immediately fell unconscious. The dark shadow then wafted its way to Clefable, before entering its body, causing it to tremble in nervousness.

“Zoroark is unable to battle!” the referee announced. “Clefable wins!”

“And Zoroark knocks itself out by using Memento!” the announcer proclaimed, as Conway returned his tired Zoroark safely back to its Poke Ball. “Quite an unusual move for sure! How will Sawyer deal with the after-effects?”

“After-effects?” Sawyer repeated, before putting his hand on his chin and looking down. “What does Memento do again…?”

“Slowking, let’s go!” Conway shouted, throwing his third and final Poke Ball toward the battlefield.

“ _Slow, Slowking…_ ” the real Slowking muttered, ready to take on its opponent.

“Well, a battle’s still a battle,” Sawyer remarked. “Clefable, use Shadow Ball!”

“ _Cleeeeeeeef!_ ” Clefable shouted, creating a sphere of dark purple energy in front of its mouth. “ _Fable!_ ” it then launched that energy sphere toward Slowking and landed a direct hit, creating an explosion of black smoke. As the smoke cleared however, Slowking remained completely unfazed.

“How can that be?” Sawyer asked. “Shadow Ball is super effective against Slowking!”

Conway chuckled again. “You see, Memento’s an attack that causes the user to go down, though it also greatly reduces the attack and special attack power of the opponent.”

 _I guess even after all these months of being a trainer, there’s still a lot I don’t know..._ Sawyer thought to himself. _I’ll be sure to make a note of this experience._

“Water Pulse, now!” Conway instructed.

“Intercept with Moonblast!” Sawyer ordered.

Both Pokemon launched their respective spheres of energy, though Water Pulse managed to instantly overwhelm Moonblast as if it were a rocket colliding with a balloon. The orb of water then continued zooming toward Clefable, landing a successful hit and causing it to slide back to its trainer.

“Now, Psychic!” Conway called.

“ _King…_ ” Slowking whispered, as its eyes gave off a light blue glow. Soon afterward, Clefable became outlined in a blue aura of energy, as it hovered into the air, before being slammed back to the ground.

“Clefable!” Sawyer cried as his Pokemon gave no response.

“Clefable is unable to battle!” the referee proclaimed. “Slowking wins!”

“And Clefable is easily taken down due to the effects of Memento!” the announcer said. “This leaves both sides with only one Pokemon left!”

“You battled really well, Clefable. Thanks,” Sawyer said, calling his Pokemon back. He then pulled out the Poke Ball that contained his final Pokemon and gazed down at it intently. He closed his eyes, took in another deep, calming breath, and let it out. Upon opening them, Sawyer faced Conway and Slowking with a sparkle of determination in his eyes. “Okay. It’s up to you, Sceptile. Let’s go!”

Upon emerging in a burst of sparkling light, Sceptile faced Slowking with an equally determined grin. “ _Tiiiiiiiiiile!_ ” it roared, ready and raring for the battle to commence.

“Hidden Power, go!” Conway ordered.

“ _Slooow…_ ” Slowking muttered, forming a cluster of glowing, blue orbs between its hands. “ _King!_ ” it then fired those energy orbs straight toward its opponent.

“Use Leaf Blade!” Sawyer shouted.

“ _Tile!_ ” Sceptile hollered, slicing apart the energy spheres with its glowing, green shoulder leaves.

“And Sceptile stops Hidden Power cold with its Leaf Blade attack!” the announcer reported.

“You ready, Sceptile?” Sawyer asked as he pulled out his notebook. “Let’s show Conway and Slowking what we’re really made of!”

“ _Scep,_ ” Sceptile replied a confident nod, as Sawyer reached into his notebook and ripped out a yellow bookmark from inside of it, which was connected to his Key Stone. He then held the bookmark up in front of him, as both his Key Stone and the Mega Stone upon Sceptile’s scarf gave off a brilliant gleam of rainbow-colored light. The two stones released multiple streams of yellow energy, which connected to each other and caused Sceptile to become cloaked in a purple aura.

Conway’s jaw dropped upon seeing this odd phenomenon. “Wh-What’s happening?” he stuttered, as his heart started to race in shock. “I’ve never seen anything like this before!”

“Sceptile, Mega Evolve!” Sawyer shouted.

“ _Sceptiiiiiiiile!_ ” Sceptile hollered within the purple aura. As its body gradually grew sleeker, the crests on its head and the leaves on its arms sharpened greatly, while also growing crescent-shaped holes on the side. Several plates of leaves then began appearing around its torso, as its tail grew a stinger at the end. The light then vanished and revealed Sceptile’s Mega Evolved form.

“What an event!” the announcer proclaimed. “Mega Evolution, a phenomenon almost no one sees outside of the Kalos region, makes its grand Sinnoh League debut right before our eyes! Sawyer’s Sceptile has just transformed into Mega Sceptile!”

“Sawyer’s data didn’t stay a thing about Mega Evolution!” Conway exclaimed. “Talk about a surprise! In any case… Slowking! Use Psychic!”

“Frenzy Plant, go!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Sceeeeptile!_ ” Sceptile roared, slamming its claws onto the ground as a cluster of extensive, thorny vines emerged from it. This left Sceptile completely hidden from Slowking’s vision, protecting it from its Psychic attack.

“And Sceptile shields itself with Frenzy Plant, preventing Psychic from working!” the announcer declared, as the thorns quickly launched themselves toward Slowking.

“Use Protect!” Conway commanded, as his Slowking successfully shielded itself behind a turquoise barrier of energy. _And while Sceptile is recharging, now’s our chance,_ he remarked silently. “Use Psychic again!”

“ _King…_ ” Slowking muttered, enveloping the exhausted Sceptile in a veil of blue energy, before levitating it above the battlefield.

“ _Tile!_ ” Sceptile exclaimed, widening its eyes in panic.

“You’ll be fine, Sceptile!” Sawyer reassured it. “Use Leaf Storm!”

“Stop it with Psychic!” Conway called.

“ _Sceeeeeep!_ ” Sceptile roared as it shrouded its tail in a tornado of leaves. “ _Tile!_ ” the tail then separated from its body and rocketed its way toward Slowking, only for it to freeze in mid-air thanks to its opponent’s telekinetic powers. This left both Sceptile and its tail suspended in the air and immobilized.

“And Psychic has stopped both Sceptile _and_ Leaf Storm dead in their tracks!” the announcer remarked.

“Now, Water Pulse!” Conway instructed, as his Slowking gradually began to form a sphere of water within its hands.

“Use Dragon Pulse on your tail!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Sceptiiiiiile!_ ” Sceptile shouted, releasing a beam of multi-colored, dragon-shaped energy from its mouth while aiming it at its immobilized tail. This caused the tail to break free from Slowking’s control, allowing it to continue rocketing toward Slowking like a missile. The super-effective attack landed a direct hit, allowing Sceptile to escape from its opponent’s telekinetic grasp and land safely upon the ground.

“Slowking!” Conway cried, as his Pokemon struggled to stand back up.

“Finish it up with Leaf Blade!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Scep…_ ” Sceptile whispered as it cloaked its leaves within a veil of light green energy. “ _Tile!_ ” it then zoomed its way toward its opponent and landed a mighty slash, knocking Slowking over and rendering it out for the count.

“Slowking is unable to battle! Sceptile wins!” the referee declared. “Which means Sawyer wins the match!”

“And there you have it!” the announcer proclaimed. “With the help of his surprising strategies and tactics, Sawyer and his team pull through and advance to the next round!”

“You were amazing, Sceptile! Awesome job!” Sawyer cheered.

“ _Sceptile!_ ” Sceptile shouted joyously, as it became enveloped in a multi-colored aura of energy and transfigured back to its natural form. It then raced toward its trainer, as the two of them shared a high five.

“It’s been a long time since we have battled together, hasn’t it?” Sawyer remarked.

“ _Tile,_ ” Sceptile nodded in agreement.

“Great work, Slowking,” Conway said, calling his Pokemon back to its Poke Ball before gazing down at it with a grateful smile. “You gave it your all, right through to the end.” He then adjusted his glasses while grinning at his opponent. “Sawyer sure is an inspiring trainer,” he stated. “If I remember correctly, he’s from the Hoenn region. Looks like I know which region I’ll be going to next. Heh heh heh…”


	42. A Third-Round Circus

Following his first-round victory against Conway, Sawyer managed to make his way through the second round of the tournament as well. This earned him a spot in Round Three, which consisted of only sixteen trainers. The evening following his second-round victory, Sawyer and his Sceptile stared eagerly at the giant screen in front of the stadium where the matchups for the third round were soon to be announced.

“We have now reached the end of our second round!” declared the announcer. “Which means it’s time to announce the matchups for Round Three! Up on the big screen, there you have them!”

All sixteen of the competitors’ face icons scattered across the fire-background screen, until they stopped and became divided into sections of two. Beside Sawyer’s icon was a blonde-haired boy with orange eyes.

“That trainer looks familiar to me…” Sawyer commented.

“Hey! Coming through!” hollered a voice from afar, a voice that belonged to none other than Barry. He was zooming tenaciously toward the stadium, more specifically toward Sawyer. Before Sawyer had the chance to respond however, the two trainers met in an aching collision, causing them both to fall to the ground.

Barry groaned as he lifted himself off the ground while holding his head in pain. “Man!” he exclaimed. “Doesn’t anyone look where they’re going these days? Looks like I’m gonna have to fine you too!” he then took a closer look at the trainer he knocked over and widened his eyes. “Hey, it’s Sawyer!”

Sawyer lifted himself back onto his feet while holding his head as well. Despite this, he managed to give Barry a polite, though somewhat forced smile. “Good to see you again, Barry…”

“I heard that they were announcing the Round Three matchups, so I came here as quickly as I could and…” Barry turned his gaze toward the stadium monitor. “Well, what do you know! You’re my next opponent! Man, I’m so psyched!” He then let out a gasp, as his eyes sparkled even more brightly. “Oh yeah! I heard about how you traveled across the Sinnoh region with a Darkrai, and helped it stop Groudon and Kyogre from destroying the world! Man did that take me by surprise! I’ve never met anyone who has actually saved the world before! Plus, you got to spend a whole week traveling with a Mythical Pokemon! I’m so jealous!”

“Thanks, Barry,” Sawyer said, before scratching his head. “It wasn’t the most pleasant experience losing all those nights of sleep, though… I’m just glad that things are alright now.”

“Wow!” Barry exclaimed, gazing intently at the screen as his eyes glimmered like a star. “And to think I get to battle you in the Sinnoh League tomorrow in front of a huge crowd! Which means I’ll get to see what you and your Pokemon are really made of! Not that that’s gonna be a problem for me or anything, ‘cause I’m gonna win the whole competition!”

Sawyer gave his opponent a confident smile. “Well, I don’t plan to lose either. Let’s both give it everything we’ve got!”

Following the matchup announcements, Sawyer spent the rest of that evening doing research on Barry’s Pokemon. He found that the vast majority of his team seemed to specialize in all-out attack moves, so he decided to try and counter that with a team of Pokemon who could use defensive or status moves.

The next day, after the first three battles had come to pass, it was time for the match between Sawyer and Barry to commence.

“And now for our fourth battle of the Sinnoh League Tournament’s Third Round, which will take place on a rock battlefield!” the announcer declared, as his voice echoed across the jam-packed stadium. While the announcer spoke, a rigid, stony battlefield was elevated from the deep abyss in the centre of the stadium, as were Sawyer and Barry, who both stood eagerly on either end. “Presenting, Barry from Twinleaf Town, and Sawyer from Littleroot Town! Both trainers will be using three Pokemon, and when all Pokemon on either side are unable to battle, the match will be over! Now, as we await their Pokemon…”

“Aegislash! Come on out!” Sawyer shouted, hurling his Poke Ball toward the rocky terrain.

Appearing in a burst of sparkly light was a possessed, golden sword with two, lavender, cloth-like arms cross behind its back, and a shield connected to it. “ _Aegis…_ ” the Steel and Ghost-Type Pokemon said in a deep, metallic voice.

“Okay, Heracross!” Barry hollered, holding up his Poke Ball. “Let’s get going!”

Popping out of Barry’s Poke Ball was a giant, insectoid Pokemon enveloped in a blue exoskeleton. It had a long, curved horn, sharp claws and innocent-looking, yellow eyes. “ _Heracross!_ ” the Pokemon cried, as it gave its opponent a confident game face.

“Sawyer gets the first move,” the referee declared. “Begin!”

“Alright, Aegislash! Swords Dance!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Aegis…_ ” Aegislash whispered, rising upward and surrounding itself with a dozen illusionary swords rotating around its body. The light blue swords then disappeared, as Aegislash became surrounded in a red aura of energy, increasing its attack power.

“Horn Attack, now!” Barry instructed.

“ _Heracross!_ ” the Bug and Fighting-Type Pokemon roared, charging in toward Aegislash at great speed. Although it successfully reached its target, rather than landing a hit, Heracross instead flew right through its opponent’s body. “ _Cross?_ ” the Pokemon exclaimed.

“What the?” Barry shouted, equally shocked.

“And Horn Attack has no effect on the Ghost-Type Aegislash!” the announcer proclaimed.

“So, Aegislash is a Ghost-Type, huh? Alright, then! Use Megahorn!” Barry ordered.

“King’s Shield, go!” Sawyer called.

As Heracross zoomed toward its opponent with its glowing, green horn, Aegislash shielded itself behind a flat wall of light blue hexagons. Even Heracross’s fearsome Megahorn was not enough to break through this wall. After coming in contact with this wall, Heracross bounced off and became enveloped in a blue aura.

Barry may not have known what this aura of energy signified, but he was determined to keep on attacking. “Megahorn, again!”

“ _Hera!_ ” Heracross hollered as it charged in for another Megahorn attack, this time landing a successful hit. Despite this, Aegislash managed to effortlessly bounce off the attack as if it were nothing.

“It didn’t do a thing!” Barry exclaimed.

“And Aegislash’s King’s Shield move has lowered Heracross’s attack power!” the announcer stated.

“I didn’t know King’s Shield could do that!” Barry commented.

“Slash, let’s go!” Sawyer commanded.

Upon Sawyer’s cue, Aegislash removed the shield from its sword and came zooming straight toward its opponent.

“ _Slash!_ ”

Aegislash then delivered a fearsome blow with its glowing, white sword, causing Heracross to fly back to its trainer and land on the rocky terrain with a heavy thunk.

“And Aegislash’s Slash deals major damage thanks to its boosted attack power!” the announcer declared.

Seeing that his Heracross was not only at a huge type disadvantage but also worn out, Barry made the wise choice to call it back to its Poke Ball. “Heracross, return,” he said before he reached into his pocket and brought out his next Pokemon. “Alright, Rapidash! Let’s get going!”

Barry hurled his Poke Ball forward, and out came a majestic, cream-colored, equine Pokemon whose mane was comprised entirely of flames. “ _Dash!_ ” the Pokemon hollered, ready to battle.


	43. Quick as a Rapidash

“Fire Spin, now!” Barry commanded.

“Use King’s Shield!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Rapidaaaaaaash!_ ” Rapidash hollered, releasing a spiral of searing fire toward Aegislash. Before the attack reached it however, Aegislash managed to place its shield back into its sword, which allowed it to create another barrier of hexagonal light just in time.

“Keep up the Fire Spin, Rapidash!” Barry instructed.

“ _Daaaaaaash!_ ” Rapidash shouted, continuing to release spirals of flames toward Aegislash until its barrier broke. The flames then engulfed Aegislash in a sizzling, tornado-like spiral.

“Aegislash, no!” Sawyer exclaimed.

“And Aegislash has become trapped within Fire Spin’s vortex!” the announcer proclaimed.

“Use Flame Charge!” Barry ordered.

“ _Dash! Dash! Dash!_ ” Rapidash shouted, as it repeatedly slammed its hooves onto the ground until it became shrouded in a cloud of dust. It then emerged from the dust cloud within a veil of flames as it galloped toward Aegislash and landed a direct hit.

“Use Sacred Sword!” Sawyer called.

“ _Slash!_ ” Aegislash shouted, pulling its sword out of its shield and delivering a counter-attack, only for the nimble Rapidash to evade it with ease.

“Now use Flame Charge before it puts its shield back on!” Barry commanded.

“King’s Shield, quick!” Sawyer instructed.

Upon Sawyer’s command, Aegislash hovered above its shield and prepared to revert back to its Shield Stance. Rapidash however, thanks to its increased speed from its previous Flame Charge, managed to reach Aegislash in the blink of an eye and land a mighty, scorching tackle.

“Aegislash!” Sawyer cried, as his Pokemon plunged to the ground and did not move an inch.

“Aegislash is unable to battle!” the referee announced. “Rapidash wins!”

“And Rapidash pulls off an impressive victory with its unbelievable speed!” the announcer commented.

“Great work, Aegislash. You deserve a good rest,” Sawyer said, as he called his Pokemon back.

“So, Sawyer! What do you think of Rapidash’s speed?” Barry asked. “I raised it up to maximum level!”

 _Barry’s Rapidash is fast alright,_ Sawyer thought to himself. _So fast that I didn’t even see it coming. Maybe we could use that speed against it…_ “Salamence, let’s go!”

As the enormous Dragon and Flying-Type Pokemon emerged from its Poke Ball, it let out a ferocious-sounding roar, eager to give this battle everything it had for its beloved trainer.

“Rapidash, Flame Charge!” Barry ordered.

“Use Protect!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Dash!_ ” Rapidash exclaimed, surrounding itself in a cloak of flames before zipping toward Salamence at lightning speed. Just in the nick of time however, Salamence shielded itself behind a turquoise forcefield, bouncing Rapidash away. “ _Daaaash!_ ” Rapidash cried as it stepped back uncontrollably, visibly alarmed after coming to such an abrupt halt from that lightning-fast Flame Charge.

“Now, Dragon Tail!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Boh!_ ” Salamence growled, enveloping its tail in a green, scaly aura before whipping it at the startled Rapidash. This ferocious attack sent the Fire-Type sliding several feet backward.

“Woah!” the announcer shouted. “It appears Rapidash’s speed has backfired for it this time around, as Salamence’s Protect made it flinch long enough for Sawyer to land a potent Dragon Tail!”

“Is _that_ what Sawyer was planning?” Barry exclaimed. “He’s even stronger than I thought! But we’re still gonna win this! Smart Strike, go!”

“Use Dragon Rush!” Sawyer called.                                                      

“ _Rapidash!_ ” Barry’s Pokemon cried, pointing its horn directly at Salamence before blanketing it in a silver aura and charging forward at lightning speed. Meanwhile, Salamence surrounded its entire body within a blue, flame-like energy field, before relentlessly swooping in toward Rapidash. The two Pokemon met in a fearsome collision, then bounced off of one another, before panting in exhaustion.

“Finish it up with Dragon Tail!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Boh! Boh!_ ” Salamence roared, surrounding its tail in a forcefield of green energy before delivering another mighty attack, which knocked Barry’s Pokemon over and rendered it unconscious.

“Rapidash is unable to battle!” the referee announced. “Salamence is the winner!”

“What a turnaround!” the announcer stated. “By using Rapidash’s speed against it, Sawyer evens the score!”

“Thanks, Rapidash. Take a good rest,” Barry said as he pointed a red beam of light toward Rapidash, causing it to disappear and return to its Poke Ball. He then pulled it out next Poke Ball and threw it forward. “Okay, Heracross! Let’s get going!”

“ _Heracross!_ ” the Bug and Fighting-Type hollered upon emerging from its Poke Ball.

“Dragon Rush, go!” Sawyer commanded.

“Grab it, quick!” Barry instructed.

Upon Barry’s command, Heracross patiently waited for Salamence to come in close with its Dragon Rush attack. It then ducked below its opponent at the last second, before clutching Salamence’s shoulders in its mighty claws, bringing it to a complete stop!

Sawyer gasped, as Barry gave a satisfied grin. “Now, Megahorn!”

“ _Cross!_ ” Heracross cried, throwing its opponent forward before bouncing off the ground and flying straight toward it, horn-first. “ _Hera!_ ” Upon landing a fearsome Megahorn attack on its opponent, Heracross sent Salamence soaring dozens of feet uncontrollably through the air.

“After stopping Salamence dead in its tracks, Heracross delivers a mighty Horn Attack!” the announcer proclaimed.

“Use Incinerate!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Booooooooh!_ ” Salamence roared, as a sphere of blistering flames grew within its mouth. “ _Boh!_ ” it then launched that fiery sphere straight toward Heracross, landing a direct hit and summoning an explosion of black smoke. Barry waited anxiously for the smoke to clear away, then saw his Pokemon laying motionless on the ground.

“Heracross is unable to battle!” the referee declared. “Salamence wins!”

“It appears Heracross’s earlier battle left it too exhausted to handle Salamence’s remarkable power!” the announcer remarked. “That leaves Barry with only one Pokemon left!”

“Thank you, Heracross. You take a good rest,” Barry said, calling back his Poke Ball before pulling out his third and final one. “You’re up last, Empoleon! Let’s get going!”

“ _Empooool!_ ” Barry’s avian, Water and Steel-Type Pokemon roared, raising its flippers into the air as a sign of complete confidence.

“And Barry’s final Pokemon is Empoleon!” the announcer stated.

“Salamence, use Dragon Rush!” Sawyer instructed.

“Intercept with Steel Wing!” Barry commanded.

As Barry’s Empoleon charged in relentlessly with its glowing, metal flippers, Salamence did the same within a veil of blue, fire-like energy. Upon meeting in a powerful clash, both battlers put in all their might as they tried to push the other one back. Within a few seconds, Empoleon swung Salamence away and sent it flying dozens of feet through the air, just as Heracross did.

“Now use Drill Peck!” Barry called.

“ _Poleooooooooon!_ ” Empoleon hollered as it leapt into the air and spun itself swiftly like a drill, before striking Salamence with a potent hit on its stomach.

“Salamence!” Sawyer cried, as his Pokemon plunged straight down toward the ground. Upon landing with a loud thunk, it was rendered out for the count.

“Salamence is unable to battle!” the referee declared. “Empoleon wins!”

“And Salamence goes down after two consecutive battles!” the announcer proclaimed. “Now both sides have one Pokemon left!”

“Thanks, Salamence. You battled really well,” Sawyer said, before looking down at his next Poke Ball with an expression of confidence in his eyes. “Alright, Pachirisu. Let’s both give it our all. Come on out!”

“ _Chi Pachi Pa!_ ” the little, white-furred Pokemon cheered, before staring its opponent down as its cheeks crackled with electric sparks.

“Ready when you are, Sawyer!” Barry said. “Drill Peck! Let’s go!”

“Dodge it!” Sawyer commanded.

As Empoleon charged toward its opponent while spinning its body like a drill, Pachirisu patiently waited for the right moment to move away. “ _Chi Pa!_ ” it cried, hopping over Empoleon right at the last second.

“Steel Wing, now!” Barry instructed.

“Dodge it again!” Sawyer ordered, as his Pachirisu once again leapt gracefully above Empoleon’s metallic flipper with ease.

“It appears Pachirisu is doing nothing but dodging!” the announcer commented. “Is that part of Sawyer’s plan?”

“Well, if close-ranged attacks won’t work, then let’s see how you like _this_! Use Hyper Beam!” Barry ordered.

“Dodge!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Eeeeeeem_!” Empoleon roared, storing up a cluster of dark purple energy in its beak. “ _Poleoooooon!_ ” it then launched a devastating beam of energy in several directions, though Pachirisu again managed to keep itself away from it with its high and agile jumps.

“Now’s our chance!” Sawyer shouted. “Use Nuzzle!”

“ _Chi Paaaaaa!_ ” Pachirisu squeaked, dashing toward the worn out Empoleon as its cheeks became blanketed in a cluster of electric sparks. “ _Chiiiiiiiiii!_ ” it then hopped onto Empoleon’s shoulder, rubbed its cheeks against its face, and delivered a fearsome electrocution.

“And Pachirisu lands a super effective Nuzzle, leaving Empoleon in a state of paralysis!” the announcer proclaimed.

“Now use Spark!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Pachiiiiiiii!_ ” Pachirisu cried, dashing straight toward its paralyzed opponent while enveloping itself in a veil of electricity. It then landed a mighty, electrified tackle on its opponent, causing it to slide several feet backward.

“And Nuzzle is immediately followed up by Spark!” the announcer stated. “It appears Sawyer was waiting for Empoleon to use Hyper Beam, so he could fire back with his own attacks while Empoleon was left having to recharge after using that move!”

“No way!” Barry exclaimed.

After enduring that attack, Empoleon shook its head, stomped its foot and roared to the sky. “ _Poleoooooon!_ ”

Barry smiled, seeing that the after-effects of Hyper Beam had worn off. “But Empoleon’s just fine now!” he remarked. “Metal Claw!”

“ _Eeeeeem!_ ” Empoleon shouted as it turned the claws on its flippers into a silvery, metallic color while bolting toward the tired out Pachirisu. “ _Pol!_ ” It then delivered a powerful slash, which sent the poor Pokemon flying helplessly through the air.

“Now, Drill Peck!” Barry ordered.

“ _Empooool!_ ” Empoleon hollered, rotating like a drill while charging toward Sawyer’s Pokemon as it continued falling through the air. Upon landing another successful hit, it sent the Pokemon soaring even further back, before it landed upon the rocky terrain.

“And it’s a barrage of attacks from Barry’s Empoleon, dealing major damage as a result!” the announcer stated.

“Pachirisu! Are you okay?” Sawyer asked.

“ _Chi… Pa…_ ” Pachirisu muttered, slowly lifting itself back to its feet.

“Finish it up with Hydro Cannon!” Barry called.

“Intercept with Thunderbolt!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Empooooool!_ ” Empoleon roared, as it formed a devastating orb of water in front of its beak, then fired it at full force. Meanwhile, Pachirisu released a crackling bolt of lightning toward the high-pressured, watery sphere. Both moves met in a fearsome collision and remained still for a moment. Upon giving its Thunderbolt attack maximum power, Pachirisu managed to pierce right through the Hydro Cannon, allowing the bolt of lightning to continue making its way to its opponent. “ _Eooooon!_ ” Barry’s Pokemon cried, enduring Pachirisu’s mighty, electric shock.

“Now use Spark!” Sawyer ordered, as his Pokemon bolted toward Empoleon in a blanket of sparks and delivered one last, head-on tackle, knocking Empoleon over and rendering it unconscious.

“Empoleon is unable to battle! Pachirisu wins!” the referee stated. “And the winner is Sawyer from Littleroot Town!”

“We have a winner!” the announcer declared. “After a ferocious battle between these two high-spirited trainers, Sawyer and Pachirisu defeat Barry and advance to Round Four!”

“We really did it, Pachirisu!” Sawyer cheered.

“ _Chi Pachi Pachi Pa!_ ” Pachirisu squealed, before widening its eyes as it scanned its surroundings. Not only was it being viewed by hundreds of cheering spectators, but it was also the center of attention in a place that was only accessible to the strongest of the strongest trainers. This brought an overjoyed grin Pachirisu’s face, as its paws began trembling in excitement. Thanks to Sawyer’s help, it had finally achieved its dream of being respected and admired for its strength despite its small size!

Following that intense battle, Barry approached his tired Pokemon and knelt down toward it. “Thank you, Empoleon. You battled really well. You deserve a good rest.” After returning his Pokemon back to its Poke Ball, Barry stared toward the ground with a frown on his face, as Sawyer walked up to him.

“That was a great battle, Barry,” Sawyer remarked, as Pachirisu climbed onto his shoulder. “You and your Pokemon are really strong. I haven’t had that much fun battling in a long time.”

Barry sighed, then gave his opponent a genuine smile. “Thanks, Sawyer. That battle was great for sure,” he said, reaching out his hand. “Good luck in the rest of the tournament. I’ll be cheering for you all the way.”

“Thanks,” Sawyer replied, giving his opponent a kindly handshake.


	44. The Fallen Idol

Now that the third round had come to pass, the time had finally come for the six-on-six, full battle matches to get underway. With this being his first time participating in a full battle since his match against Ash at the Kalos League, Sawyer knew that an intense challenge awaited him and that he would need to be extra prepared for the battles ahead. Fortunately, with the help of his phenomenal analyzing skills, as well as the combined efforts of each of his Pokemon, Sawyer managed to make his way through the Quarter-Final and Semi-Final Rounds, breaking his personal League record! All that was left was the Finals, where he would be facing off a slightly older trainer named Paul.

Looking at his opponent’s data, Sawyer quickly saw that Paul had an even wider range of Pokemon than he did. Not only that, but he had also participated in four different Pokemon League competitions up until this one, which was far more than any other trainer Sawyer knew (from what he was aware, at least…) Although he knew this likely going to be his toughest battle yet, he felt confident that he had what he took to win it, so long as he remained determined and willing to give this final battle everything he had.

As Sawyer continued researching his upcoming opponent in the PC room, with his Sceptile standing behind him, Barry entered the room and gave his friend a pleasantly surprised smile. “Hey! It’s Sawyer!”

Sawyer turned around and smiled back. “Hi, Barry.”

“I still can’t believe you’re going up against Paul!” Barry cheered. “I’m so psyched! I can’t wait for you to show that jerk who’s the boss!”

Sawyer’s eyes widened after he heard that last sentence. “Sounds to me like you two know each other.”

Barry clenched his fist as he stared attentively at the ceiling. “I’ll never forget the first time I saw Paul battle in the Hearthome Tag Battle Competition. He and his Pokemon looked so awesome, I wanted to be just like him! I wanted to battle with only the strongest of the strongest Pokemon since that’s what Paul did. But then, way later, I found out that he only ever saw his Pokemon as tools for battling and treated all of his weaker Pokemon like garbage! No way was I gonna model myself after a guy like that! I’ll bet he hasn’t changed one bit over the past two years! I’ll tell you, if I meet him again, I’m gonna give him the biggest fine of his life!”

Sawyer frowned, instinctively picturing what it would be like for him to learn that Ash treated his Pokemon that way. He knew it would be a huge shock to say the least, one that would be hard to shake. “I’m sorry to hear that, Barry,” he said. “I can only imagine what that would feel like, finding that out about someone you look up to. But considering it’s been two years, I think there’s a good chance Paul has changed at least a little bit since you last saw each other. I may not know that for a fact, but… I like to believe that’s the case.”

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Barry stated. “I’ve been watching Paul’s Sinnoh League matches, and his cruel battling style hasn’t seemed to have changed one bit!”

“Hm…” Sawyer replied, knowing that Barry may have been right. That said, even though Paul used to be Barry’s idol, Sawyer could see very few similarities between the two based on Barry’s description of Paul, aside from their outstanding strength as trainers. Upon realizing this, Sawyer smiled and rose to his feet. “Well, even if Paul’s still not the nicest person, he is the reason why you’ve become the great trainer you are today. My training style may be different from yours, but I don’t think there’s anything wrong with wanting to battle with strong Pokemon as long as you treat your Pokemon with respect. And I can tell that you care a whole lot about your Pokemon, and I think the fact that Paul didn’t influence that is a big part of what makes you such a great trainer.”

In response to this compliment, Barry folded his arms and gave a confident smile. “I am pretty great,” he stated. “You give it your all out there tomorrow, alright Sawyer? Otherwise, there’ll be a fine waiting for you!”

“Don’t you worry, Barry,” Sawyer said. “I’ll win it for sure!”

Two days later, the time had finally arrived for Sawyer’s final battle at the Sinnoh League, and quite likely his toughest challenge as a trainer yet. He knew this battle would remain a major highlight of his Pokemon journey for the rest of his life. As such, Sawyer wanted this to be the best experience it could be, regardless of the outcome, or more importantly, who he was up against. Although he may not have been that thrilled to be battling a trainer as unpleasant as what Barry described, he knew that holding ill-will toward his opponent was not going to result in a pleasant memory for him to look back on. Therefore, he decided to believe that despite his faults, there was at least some good in Paul. This belief was not based on evidence, but rather an educated guess considering how many examples he had seen throughout his Sinnoh journey of people and Pokemon expressing a good side beneath their intimidating exterior, like Darkrai, Dakota and Zubat. While it may not have been a guaranteed truth, Sawyer believed it was likely, as well as a healthy attitude to have about someone he did not know much about.

“Folks, we have now reached the Final round of the Sinnoh League Tournament at Lily of the Valley Island!” the announcer declared to the roaring crowd. “Both of our finalists have battled long and hard to make it here, and now the time has finally come for them to face off in a six-on-six full battle!”

Sawyer’s heart raced faster than ever before as he was elevated from below the stadium’s battlefield. He could see the light leading to his most important battle yet coming closer and closer. As he listened to the announcer’s voice echo to where he was, he took in a deep, calming breath… then let it out, ready to face the upcoming challenge.

“Representing Hoenn is Sawyer from Littleroot Town! Representing Sinnoh is Paul from Veilstone City!” the announcer proclaimed, as both trainers were elevated up to either side of the battlefield. Standing on the left was Sawyer’s final round opponent, an expressionless purple-haired trainer who wore an indigo-colored jacket. “When all Pokemon on either side are unable to battle, the Sinnoh League Champion for this year will be decided! We used coin toss to decide which trainer gets the first move! So now, as we await these trainers’ Pokemon…”

“Ursaring, standby for battle!” Paul shouted, tossing his Poke Ball forward.

Appearing from in a burst of light was a tall, ursine Pokemon with shaggy, brown fur, a yellow ring on its stomach, and razor-edged claws. “ _Riiiiiiiiiing!_ ” the Pokemon roared at the top of its lungs.

“So, Paul’s starting with Ursaring,” Sawyer stated, holding up his first Poke Ball with a smile of confidence on his face. “Slaking! Let’s go!”

Popping out of Sawyer’s Poke Ball was another massive, brown-furred Pokemon, though not quite as fiery as Paul’s Pokemon. In fact, it was quite the opposite of fiery. Rather than standing upward in a battle-ready position, Slaking instead laid still on the ground while comfortably resting its head on its hand. “ _Slaaaaak…_ ” Slaking yawned, scratching its belly.

“Paul gets the first move,” the referee declared. “Begin!”

“Use Bulk Up!” Paul commanded.

“ _Uma Riiiiiiiiiing!_ ” Ursaring hollered, flexing its muscles as its body became blanketed in a red aura of flame-like energy.

“And Ursaring’s Bulk Up has boosted its Attack and Defense!” the announcer commented.

“Now, Hammer Arm!” Paul ordered.

“Alright, Slaking! Use Counter!” Sawyer instructed.

As Ursaring charged straight toward its opponent with its glowing, white claw, the relaxed Slaking smiled and laid still without a care in the world. Right before Ursaring’s attack landed however, Slaking became enveloped in a multi-colored energy field. Upon enduring that Hammer Arm, Slaking fired back with a mighty punch to Ursaring’s stomach while still lying down. This sent Ursaring rocketing dozens of feet through the air, as Slaking idly observed as if it were watching television. “ _Kiiiiiiing…_ ” it yawned again.

“And Slaking fires back with double the power of that Hammer Arm!” the announcer stated.

“Focus Blast!” Paul commanded.

“Thunderbolt, go!” Sawyer called.

As Ursaring hurled a light blue energy ball at its opponent, Slaking released a crackling bolt of lightning. Both moves collided evenly, which resulted in a fearsome explosion.

Paul smirked before calling his next move. “Use Bulk Up!”

“ _Riiiiing!_ ” Ursaring growled, surrounded itself in an aura of vibrant, red energy as it flexed its muscles again.

“Bulk Up again!” Paul ordered.

“ _Ma Riiiiiiiing!_ ” Ursaring hollered even louder as it enveloped itself in another flame-like aura.

“Ursaring uses Bulk Up for the third time this battle!” declared the announcer. “Slaking better be careful!”

Sawyer was well-aware that Slaking’s ability, Truant, prevented it from attacking as often as its opponent. He could see why Paul would decide to repeatedly increase his Ursaring’s attack and defense power at a time like this, given that Slaking was immobilized. He knew that he had to think fast if he wanted to prevent Paul’s Ursaring from getting close. “Thunderbolt, quick!”

“ _Slakiiiiiiing!_ ” Slaking hollered, launching another bolt of lightning toward Ursaring, who stood still and allowed itself to endure the move. Once the attack had finished, sparks of electricity began to surround the weakened Ursaring.

“It appears that Thunderbolt’s added effect has given Ursaring the status of paralysis!” the announcer remarked. “But look out!”

A couple seconds later, Ursaring gave its opponent an intense glare through its glowing, red eyes, as it became shrouded in an even thicker aura of crimson energy. “ _Umaaaaa!_ ” Ursaring roared, exhibiting enough rage and intimidation to even cause Slaking’s eyes to widen.

“Uh-oh!” Sawyer exclaimed. “Is that Guts?”

“Use Hammer Arm!” Paul instructed.

“ _Riiiiing!_ ” the glowing Ursaring growled, leaping into the air before slamming its arm straight onto its opponent. This horrifyingly ferocious slam resulted in an instant knock out for Sawyer’s Pokemon.

“Slaking!” Sawyer cried.

“Slaking is unable to battle!” the referee stated. “Ursaring wins!”

“And it’s a clean win for Ursaring, thanks to its special ability, Guts, turning its paralysis into a heavily boosted attack power!” declared the announcer.

“Thank you, Slaking. You battled really hard,” Sawyer said, calling his dazed Pokemon back to its Poke Ball as Ursaring continued growling toward the sky. _Could that have been Paul’s plan all along?_ he thought to himself. _Using Slaking’s Thunderbolt to paralyze Ursaring so that it could activate its Guts ability? If so, then I can see why Barry lost interest in him... But no matter who I’m up against, a battle’s still a battle. We’ll just have to make sure we don’t get too close to Ursaring._ Sawyer then brought out his second Poke Ball and hurled it toward the battlefield. “Monferno, come on out!”

“ _Mon Monferno!_ ” Sawyer’s Fire-Type Pokemon cheered, as Paul’s Ursaring attentively stared it down as though it were an old rival.

“And Sawyer’s second Pokemon is Monferno!” the announcer said.


	45. A Memory Burnt In

“Slash, let’s go!” Paul ordered.

“Use Flamethrower!” Sawyer called.

As Ursaring charged in relentlessly for a remarkably powerful slash, Monferno stopped it in its tracks with a blast of searing fire, causing Paul to groan.

“Use Focus Blast!” Paul instructed.

“Intercept with Flamethrower!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Riiiing!_ ” Ursaring growled, forming a sphere of brilliant, blue light between its claws. “ _Uma…_ ” Before Ursaring could fire its attack however, yellow sparks began to surround its body, which rendered it immobilized. It then became engulfed in a scorching gush of flames from Monferno’s Flamethrower. “ _Umaaaaaaaa!_ ” it cried, before collapsing as the flames disintegrated.

“Ursaring is unable to battle!” the referee proclaimed. “Monferno wins!”

“Ursaring’s down!” the announcer shouted. “Thanks to Sawyer’s strategy of keeping his distance, he and Monferno pull through with a stupendous win!”

“Alright!” Sawyer cheered. “Great work, Monferno!”

“ _Monfer!_ ” Monferno let out a joyous cry before its body began to glow in an aura of dazzling, blue light. Realizing his Pokemon was starting to evolve, Sawyer’s eyes glistened brightly as he watched his Monferno become taller and more muscular. The light then disappeared, revealing a reddish-brown and white-furred Pokemon with a crown of flames on its head. “ _Infernaaaaape!_ ” it growled to the sky, as the audience let out a roar of enthusiasm.

“And Sawyer’s Monferno evolves into Infernape before our very eyes!” the announcer declared.

“That’s awesome!” Sawyer shouted joyfully. “Way to go, Infernape!”

“ _Fernape!_ ” Infernape cheered, smiling at its trainer.

After Paul brought Ursaring back to its Poke Ball, he began staring attentively at Infernape while scrunching up his face. Sawyer gulped, as he interpreted this as a sign of bitterness toward him. He quickly reminded himself however what he had learned from Darkrai: that he should not judge a book by its cover, and that Paul’s expression may have just been a sign of mild frustration or even contemplation over which Pokemon he was going to send out next.

What Sawyer did not know was that Paul’s scrunched up face was actually a sign of reminiscence. He was reminded of a trainer he knew and battled against at this very stadium who also had an Infernape (that being Ash, coincidentally). That Infernape initially belonged to Paul, until he abandoned it as a Chimchar for not meeting his expectations. Seeing this prompted Ash to take over and raise Chimchar his own way, which eventually led to it evolving into a powerful Infernape. It was at that moment he lost to that very Infernape at the Sinnoh League Quarter-Final Round that Paul finally began to recognize just what his rival Ash, as well as his brother Reggie, tried to get to him to understand all along: the real key to unlocking a Pokemon’s true strength is through friendship and trust, not coldness and pure power. Since then, though it had been a gradual process, Paul had been attempting to see things more the way Ash did and treat his Pokemon with a bit more respect than before.

Although Sawyer was not aware of any of this, his belief in Paul’s good side was so strong that he did not have to know about any of this to respect him as a person. In fact, it was probably for the better he did not know about the impact Ash had on him. Many of you have probably seen how up in Ash’s face Sawyer got after watching only him win a Gym Battle. Imagine how Sawyer would react if he found out Ash managed to reform someone to this extent.

Redirecting his focus back to the battle, Paul brought out his second Pokemon. “Araquanid, standby for battle!”

Emerging in a flash of light was an enormous, insectoid Pokemon with six, yellow legs, as well as a giant water bubble enveloping its head. “ _Quanid!_ ” the Pokemon cried.

“And Paul sends out Araquanid as his second Pokemon!” declared the announcer.

 _I’ve never heard of that Pokemon before,_ Sawyer thought. _I wonder what kind of moves it knows…_

“Use Liquidation!” Paul commanded.

“ _Nid! Nid! Nid!_ ” Araquanid chanted, cloaking itself in a veil of water as it crawled tenaciously toward its opponent.

“Dodge it, quick!” Sawyer instructed as Infernape leapt over the charging Pokemon right at the last second.

“Spider Web, now!” Paul hollered.

“ _Quaniiiiiiiiid!_ ” Araquanid shouted as it released a cluster of sticky thread from its mouth. The thread covered both Infernape and the rest of the battlefield in a blanket of cobwebs.

“Oh no! Infernape!” Sawyer cried.

“And Infernape is stopped cold inside Araquanid’s web!” declared the announcer. “What will Sawyer do now?”

“Flamethrower, go!” Sawyer called.

“ _Fernaaaape!_ ” Infernape roared, continuing to lie down under the cobwebs as it released a scorching blast of flames through the thread, successfully engulfing Araquanid. A moment later however, Araquanid shook off the flames and remained unfazed.

“It didn’t do a thing!” Sawyer exclaimed.

“And Araquanid powers through that Fire-Type move with ease!” the announcer stated. “Its special ability, Water Bubble, sure works!”

“Water Bubble…?” Sawyer repeated. Despite the extensive amount of time Sawyer had spent studying special abilities back at home, he had never even heard of the Water Bubble ability. Maybe it was exclusive to Araquanid.

“Use Liquidation!” Paul ordered.

“ _Nid! Nid! Nid!_ ” Araquanid chanted, surrounding itself in a veil of water as it charged in for another full-forced tackle.

Sawyer gritted his teeth, knowing that he needed to think fast. He then noticed the cobwebs surrounding Infernape’s fiery crown starting to glow orange, indicating that the thread was not completely fireproof. “That’s it!” he exclaimed. “Use Flame Wheel!”

“ _Infeeeeeer!_ ” Infernape cried, engulfing itself in a sphere of fire as it stretched out the cobwebs. “ _Naaaaaaaape!_ ” Once it had enough room below the thread, it then spun in a sizzling wheel of fire while defending against Araquanid’s watery tackle.

“It’s a neck and neck collision between Araquanid and Infernape!” the announcer proclaimed.

“Use Acrobatics!” Sawyer called.

“ _Fernape!_ ” Infernape cried, surrounding itself in a light blue aura while continuing to spin in a fiery veil. It then delivered a fearsome kick, sending Araquanid flying through the air.

“Liquidation one more time!” Paul commanded.

“ _Araaaaaa!_ ” Araquanid cried as it became surrounded in a vortex of water. Before Araquanid had the chance to charge in however, the cobwebs covering Infernape all burnt away, setting the Pokemon free.

“What the?” Paul exclaimed.

“Finish this up with Acrobatics!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Fernape! Fernape! Fernape!_ ” Infernape chanted, zipping straight toward its opponent before delivering another mighty kick on its back. This caused Araquanid to fall straight to the ground, rendering it down for the count.

“Araquanid is unable to battle!” the referee announced. “Infernape wins!”

“Thanks to Sawyer’s clever strategy of burning away that thread, Infernape pulls off a breath-taking win!” the announcer stated.

“Araquanid, return,” Paul said, before looking down at Araquanid’s Poke Ball with a subtle scowl on his face. He did not seem too happy that his Water-Type Araquanid lost against a Fire-Type, though he managed to keep that thought to himself as he brought out his third Pokemon. “Toucannon, standby for battle!”

Paul threw his Poke Ball forward, and out came a black-feathered, avian Pokemon with fierce-looking, blue eyes, as well as a yellow and red beak that was almost the length of the rest of its body. “ _Toucaaaan!_ ” the Pokemon roared.

 _Toucannon, huh?_ Sawyer thought to himself, having never seen or heard of this Pokemon before either. Nevertheless, he could tell based on its appearance that it was definitely a Flying-Type Pokemon. _Going up against a Flying-Type could be tough. Not only that, but Infernape’s been battling really hard._ “Infernape, take a good rest,” he said, returning his Pokemon back to its Poke Ball before pulling out his next one from his pocket. “Okay, Gastrodon. Let’s go!”

“ _Gastro!_ ” Sawyer’s Water and Ground-Type Pokemon cried, fully ready for battle.

“A Gastrodon, huh?” Paul asked, giving his opponent a smirk. “Use Bullet Seed!”

“Intercept with Ice Beam!” Sawyer commanded.

“ _Cannooooooon!_ ” Toucannon growled, releasing a giant cluster of gold seeds from its beak as Gastrodon countered it with a chilly beam of ice. The two moves clashed evenly, though some of the seeds managed to avoid the Ice Beam and continue making their way to Gastrodon. The Water and Ground-Type was then struck by the barrage of seeds, which instantly caused it to fall over.

“Gastrodon, no!” Sawyer exclaimed.

“And that super effective Bullet Seed unleashes major damage thanks to Toucannon’s special ability, Skill Link!” the announcer stated.

 _Skill Link ensures that multi-strike moves like Bullet Seed always land the maximum amount of hits they can,_ Sawyer remarked silently. _We’ll need to be careful…_

“Beak Blast, now!” Paul ordered.

“ _Tooooouuuuu!_ ” Toucannon cried, flapping high into the air as its beak turned entirely red and began giving off a bright, orange glow.

“And Toucannon heats up his beak to get ready for another mighty attack!” the announcer commented.

 _I got it,_ Sawyer thought to himself. _If Toucannon needs to heat up its beak to use that attack, maybe we can cool it down._ “Gastrodon, use Water Pulse!”

“ _Gastroooooo!_ ” Gastrodon shouted as it formed a blue sphere of water in front of its mouth. “ _Don!_ ” it then fired that sphere toward its opponent, who winged its way around the attack seamlessly. Toucannon then swooped in toward Gastrodon and struck it with its blistering beak, sending it sliding several feet backward.

“Gastrodon! Are you okay?” Sawyer asked.

“ _Don,_ ” Gastrodon replied with a nod.

“Beak Blast one more time!” Paul instructed, as Toucannon flew back upward and began heating up its beak once more.

“Then how about this?” Sawyer shouted. “Continuous Ice Beam!”

“ _Gastrodooooon!_ ” Gastrodon hollered, launching one beam of ice after another as Toucannon soared closer and closer inward, continuing to avoid them with ease. Once Toucannon was about to reach Gastrodon however, its left wing was briefly struck by one of the beams, causing it to plummet toward the ground.

“And that barrage of Ice Beams has frozen Toucannon’s wing!” the announcer reported.

“Now’s our chance!” Sawyer declared. “Use Ice Beam!”

“ _Dooooon!_ ” Gastrodon cried as it released a second beam of blue energy, striking the immobilized Toucannon with a direct hit.

“Now, Body Slam!” Sawyer commanded.

“Bullet Seed, let’s go!” Paul ordered.

As Gastrodon leapt high into the air and prepared to body slam its opponent, Toucannon gathered all its remaining energy to fire one last cluster of seeds. Although this caused Gastrodon to wince, it continued falling straight down until it landed on Paul’s Pokemon with a heavy thud. The referee examined the two battlers and saw both of them laying still, not moving a muscle.

“It’s a draw! Toucannon and Gastrodon are both unable to battle!” the referee announced.

“What a surprise!” the announcer exclaimed. “After an intense match between these two strong-willed Pokemon, the battle ends in a double-knockout!”

“You were great, Gastrodon,” Sawyer said as he called Gastrodon safely back to its Poke Ball. “You deserve a good rest.”

“Return. Good battle, Toucannon,” Paul muttered, before tossing his next Poke Ball forward. “Honchkrow, standby for battle!”

Emerging from Paul’s Poke Ball was another dark-feathered, avian Pokemon with a giant crest of feathers on its head resembling that of a witch’s hat, as well as a broom-like, red tail. “ _Kroooooooow!_ ” it growled menacingly.

Sawyer gulped at the sight of Paul’s Honchkrow, though it was not its witch-like appearance that caught him off guard. It was his memory of a run-in he had with its pre-evolved form, Murkrow, back in the Kalos region. He remembered that a group of them had carried him across the region while he was under the effects of Sleep Powder, before dropping him as he woke up. Though Sawyer still felt unsettled looking at an even more intimidating version of the Pokemon who nearly brought him to his end, he managed to calm himself with a slow, deep breath. He knew he had grown a lot since then, and that although the fear still lingered, how he decided to deal with that fear was what mattered most, and he chose to face it. “Slurpuff! Let’s go!” he shouted, releasing his pink, cupcake-shaped Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

“And Sawyer has chosen to send out a Fairy-Type against the Dark-Type Honchkrow!” the announcer stated. “A wise choice!”

“Sky Attack, go!” Paul commanded, as Honchkrow soared upward and blanketed itself in a white aura.

“Look out!” the announcer exclaimed. “Honchkrow is preparing for a potent attack!”

“Alright, Slurpuff! Dazzling Gleam!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Puuuuuff!_ ” Slurpuff squealed, firing a barrage of rainbow-colored light rays toward its opponent. Despite the speed of the rays, Honchkrow managed to dodge them effortlessly, as it continued descending straight toward Slurpuff.

“Use Cotton Guard!” Sawyer called.

“ _Slurpuff!_ ” Slurpuff cried as it surrounded itself in multiple cotton balls, before they vanished in a puff of smoke and left behind a blue aura of energy. This allowed Slurpuff to defend against Honckrow’s powerful tackle, only sliding a few feet back as it endured the attack with ease.

“Use Haze!” Paul ordered.

“ _Honchkrow!_ ” Paul’s Pokemon shouted as it released an enormous cloud of smoke from its beak, enveloping the entire battlefield in three seconds.

“By using Haze, Honchkrow has not only blinded Slurpuff, but also eliminated the effects of Cotton Guard!” the announcer commented.

“Night Slash!” Paul instructed.

“Dodge it!” Sawyer commanded.

As Honchkrow entered the cloud of smoke and charged in with its glowing, purple wing, Sawyer’s Slurpuff stood perfectly still, seeking out Honchkrow’s aroma before sidestepping away from the attack.

“Fairy Wind, go!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Puuuuuuuuff!_ ” Slurpuff squealed, releasing a gust of pink wind in exactly the right direction, which blew both Honchkrow and the smoke away in the process.

“Thanks to its outstanding sense of smell, Slurpuff manages to land a successful hit even within that smoke cloud!” the announcer stated.

“Use Sky Attack again!” Paul hollered, as his Honchkrow once again surrounded its body in a white aura of energy.

“Cotton Guard, go!” Sawyer instructed.

“Dark Pulse!” Paul commanded.

“ _Hoooooonch!_ ” Honchkrow roared as it launched a series of dark purple rings of energy at Sawyer’s Pokemon. The attack landed a direct hit before Slurpuff had the chance to defend. After enduring the attack, Slurpuff shivered uncontrollably in fear, rendering it unable to move.

“Slurpuff!” Sawyer exclaimed.

“ _Krooooooow!_ ” Honchkrow then charged in for another ferocious tackle within a fiery, white aura, this time sending the Fairy-Type soaring helplessly through the air.

“Thanks to the added effects of Dark Pulse, Slurpuff flinched before it had the chance to defend itself, resulting in a devastating Sky Attack!” the announcer remarked.

“Night Slash, let’s go!” Paul ordered.

“Use Dazzling Gleam!” Sawyer instructed.

As Paul’s Pokemon winged its way toward the weakened Slurpuff, preparing to deliver a mighty slash with its glowing, purple wing, Slurpuff gathered enough energy to stop it with a series of rainbow-colored light rays. This sent Honchkrow rocketing through the air, until it landed upon the ground with a heavy thud, rendering it unconscious.

“Honchkrow is unable to battle!” the referee said. “Slurpuff wins!”

“And Sawyer’s Slurpuff pulls off an astonishing victory!” exclaimed the announcer, as Honchkrow vanished in a flash of red light, returning back to its Poke Ball. “Now, who will be Paul’s next Pokemon?”


	46. The Mushroom King

“Shiinotic, standby for battle!” Paul shouted, tossing his next Poke Ball forward.

Appearing in a flash of sparkling light was short, bipedal Pokemon with a massive, purple mushroom cap on its head, and a slim, white body resembling that of a stalk. “ _Notic!_ ” the Pokemon cried, glaring intently at Slurpuff.

“Paul has chosen Shiinotic, and quite a tough-looking one at that!” the announcer remarked.

 _I’ve never heard of that Pokemon before either._ _To me, it looks like a Grass and Poison-Type,_ Sawyer thought, knowing that a Fairy-Type like Slurpuff was not the best matchup against a Poison-Type. As such, he pointed his Poke Ball toward Slurpuff and called it back. “Slurpuff, you take a good rest,” he said before bringing out his next Pokemon. “Infernape, come on out!”

“ _Fernape!_ ” Infernape shouted, raising its fists into the air.

“Use Flamethrower!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Infernaaaaape!_ ” Infernape shouted as it fired a scorching gush of flames toward Shiinotic, successfully engulfing the unmoving Pokemon.

“And it’s a direct hit from Infernape’s Flamethrower!” declared the announcer. “Super effective!”

“Ingrain, now!” Paul instructed.

“ _Shiinooooooo!_ ” Shiinotic sang, summoning a cluster of long, thin roots from below the ground. The roots then zoomed their way toward Infernape and constricted its arms and legs.

“But Infernape is now rendered immobilized by Shiinotic’s Ingrain!” the announcer reported.

“Use Sleep Powder!” Paul commanded.

“ _Notic…_ ” Shiinotic muttered as the yellow spots on its head gave off a bright gleam. It then released a blanket of yellow spores from its mushroom cap that gave off a gentle glow. The spores wafted their way toward Infernape, but Sawyer managed to remain calm enough to give his next command.

“Blow it away with Flamethrower!” Sawyer called.

“ _Infeeeeeeeeeer!_ ” the immobilized Infernape cried, as it formed a spiral of flames within its mouth. Before Infernape could fire the attack however, the spores reached it and started floating around its head, causing its eyes to become droopy. Within a couple seconds, Infernape’s head dropped down as it began snoring away.

“Oh no!” Sawyer exclaimed.

“And that Sleep Powder move has rendered Infernape completely vulnerable!” the referee proclaimed.

“Dream Eater!” Paul ordered.

Upon Paul’s command, Shiinotic released a transparent, shadow-like duplicate of itself. The shadow then floated through the slumbering Infernape, causing its head to jolt upward in shock as if it had woken up from a nightmare. A few seconds later, the vines constricting Infernape’s limbs let loose, causing it to fall straight to the ground, out for the count.

“Infernape is unable to battle!” the referee said. “Shiinotic wins!”

“Thanks to that Dream Eater attack, Shiinotic has not only defeated Infernape, but also regained all of the energy it lost after enduring that Flamethrower!” the announcer commented.

“Thanks, Infernape. You battled really hard,” Sawyer said, calling his Infernape back before he fixed his eyes on his opponent’s Pokemon. _That Shiinotic’s pretty strong,_ he thought. _But Sceptile’s immune to Sleep Powder, which that means Dream Eater won’t work on it either._ With a confident nod, Sawyer pulled out his fifth Poke Ball and hurled it toward the battlefield. “Sceptile, let’s go!”

“ _Sceptiiiiiiile!_ ” Sawyer’s starter Pokemon growled, eager to take on its opponent.

“Use Sludge Bomb!” Paul shouted.

“Intercept with Leaf Storm!” Sawyer commanded.

As Shiinotic fired multiple globs of sludge from its mushroom cap, Sceptile countered with a tornado of leaves. The two attacks collided in an even match, resulting in an explosion of black smoke.

“Dragon Claw!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Scep! Scep! Scep!_ ” Sceptile chanted, dashing through the smoke and toward Shiinotic with its hand surrounded in a green, claw-shaped aura. It then delivered a mighty slash on Shiinotic’s mushroom cap, only for Shiinotic to effortlessly bounce it off like a volleyball.

“But how can that be?” Sawyer asked.

“And that Dragon-Type move does no damage against the Fairy-Type Shiinotic!” the announcer stated.

 _Looks like I was wrong about Shiinotic being a Poison-Type…_ Sawyer thought.

“Use Sludge Bomb again!” Paul ordered.

“ _Notiiiiiiic!_ ” Shiinotic hollered, releasing a second barrage of sludge globs at Sceptile. The attack sent Sceptile soaring helplessly through the air before it landed on the ground with a loud thunk.

“Sceptile, no!” Sawyer cried.

“And Sceptile has taken major damage from that super effective Sludge Bomb!” the announcer declared.

Seeing that his friend was in bad shape, Sawyer pointed his Poke Ball toward Sceptile, enveloped in an aura of red light and brought it safely back inside. “Sceptile, return for now,” he said, before reaching into his pocket for next Pokemon. “Alright, Crobat! Come on out!” he cried, releasing his round, purple Pokemon as it flapped above Shiinotic and gave it a confident game face.

“Use Ingrain!” Paul commanded.

“Dodge it, quick!” Sawyer called.

As a second cluster of vines burst out of the ground, Crobat swiftly ascended in an attempt to escape from them. Within a couple seconds however, the rapidly growing vines managed to constrict Crobat, which stopped it dead in its tracks.

“Crobat!” Sawyer cried.

“That Ingrain of Shiinotic’s sure is powerful, as it has managed to stop even the agile and airborne Crobat!” the announcer declared.

“Sleep Powder, now!” Paul ordered.

“ _Notic…_ ” As Shiinotic released another blanket of glistening spores from its mushroom cap, Sawyer quickly thought through all his current options given Crobat’s lack ability to move. That was when he noticed that Crobat’s smaller, bottom wings were still free, hanging below the rest of its constricted body.

“That’s it!” Sawyer exclaimed. “Quick! Break free with Air Cutter using your smaller wings!”

“ _Cro…_ ” Crobat whispered as the two smaller wings hanging below the vines became surrounded in a blue energy field. “ _Bat!_ ” it then swung those wings forward and launched an X-shaped, energy blade toward the vines, cutting them apart and causing them to let Crobat loose.

“What the?” Paul shouted.

“Yes!” Sawyer cheered. “Now blow away that Sleep Powder!”

“ _Crooooo!_ ” Crobat roared as it flapped its wings with all its might, creating a powerful gust of wind and causing the spores to float off into the distance.

“Just in the nick of time, Crobat manages to escape that Ingrain and Sleep Powder combination using only its smaller wings!” the announcer reported. “That’s what I call real power!”

“Finish this up with Cross Poison!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Cro…_ ” Crobat muttered, crossing its wings and enveloping them in a purple aura. “ _Bat!_ ” it then opened its wings and fired another X-shaped energy blade, this one emitting a menacing, purple glow. It then struck Shiinotic with a potent hit, causing it to instantly fall down and collapse.

“Shiinotic is unable to battle!” the referee stated. “Crobat wins!”

“And it’s another impressive turnaround victory for Sawyer, leaving Paul with only one Pokemon remaining!” the announcer declared.

“Good job, Shiinotic. Return,” Paul said, calling back his Pokemon. Upon pulling out his sixth and final Poke Ball, he gazed forward with a determined glare on his face. “Electivire, standby for battle!”

Emerging from Paul’s final Poke Ball was an enormous, muscular Electric-Type with two, wire-like tails. “ _Electiviiiiiiiiiiire!_ ” it roared to the sky, raring for the battle to commence.

“And Paul’s final Pokemon is Electivire!” the announcer stated.

“Use Thunder on the ground!” Paul instructed.

“ _Viiiiiiiiiiiiiire!_ ” Electivire hollered as it planted its wire-like tails into the battlefield ground. It then started to emit a barrage of yellow, electric sparks, both around its body and above the battlefield. This move caused a cluster of earth chunks to erupt from the ground and fly high up into the air. As the rubble plunged its way back down, it fell directly toward Crobat.

“Dodge it, quick!” Sawyer instructed.

“Cro! Cro! Cro!” Thanks to its high-level agility, Crobat managed to effortlessly wing its way around the pieces of rubble. After a moment passed however, one of the pieces landed on Crobat’s head and caused it to plummet to the ground.

“Crobat, no!” Sawyer cried.

“Thunder one more time!” Paul commanded.

“ _Electiiiiii!_ ” Electivire shrieked as it cloaked itself in a veil of electric sparks. “ _Viiiiiiiiire!_ ” It then fired a crackling beam of zigzagged, electrical energy at its opponent, zapping it until it fell unconscious.

“Crobat is unable to battle!” the referee said. “Electivire wins!”

“Thanks to Electivire’s skillfully executed tactics, Crobat was defeated in the blink of an eye!” the announcer reported.

Sawyer pointed his Poke Ball toward his exhausted Pokemon and transported it safely back inside. “Thanks, Crobat. You did your best,” he said, before bringing out his next Pokemon. “Okay, Slurpuff! Let’s go!”

“ _Puff! Slurpuff!_ ” Sawyer’s pink and white Pokemon cheered, ready to take on its next opponent.

“Use Dazzling Gleam!” Sawyer ordered.

“Protect!” Paul shouted.

“ _Puuuuuuuff!_ ” Slurpuff squealed as it launched a series of rainbow-colored light rays toward Electivire, only for its attack to be blocked by a forcefield of turquoise light.

“And Dazzling Gleam is stopped cold thanks to Electivire’s Protect!” the announcer proclaimed.

“Thunder Punch!” Paul commanded.

“Use Cotton Guard!” Sawyer instructed.

“ _Vire! Vire! Vire!_ ” Electivire chanted, charging in with an electrified fist as Slurpuff covered itself within a blanket of cotton balls, allowing it to defend against its opponent’s big attack.

“Perfect,” Paul said with a smirk, as Sawyer gasped in reply. “Use Thunder!”

Upon its trainer’s cue, Electivire wrapped its wire-like tails around Slurpuff, before delivering a ferocious, close-ranged zap. “ _Slurpuuuuuff!_ ” Slurpuff cried, enduring the shock.

“Oh no! Slurpuff!” Sawyer exclaimed, as his Pokemon fell straight to the ground and did not move an inch.

“Slurpuff is unable to battle!” the referee announced. “Electivire wins!”

 “By getting in close while Slurpuff was off guard, Paul’s Electivire unleashed a devastating, close-ranged Thunder!” the announcer stated. “Now both sides have only one Pokemon left!”

“Slurpuff, you take a good rest,” Sawyer said, calling his Pokemon back. He then turned his gaze toward the lively Electric-Type in front of him, seeing that it had hardly used up any energy upon defeating two of his Pokemon. _We’ll need to make sure we keep our distance,_ he thought to himself. _Getting caught in Electivire’s tails could cost us the match. I’ve come too far to give up just yet. We’ll win this for sure!_ Upon pulling out his sixth and final Pokemon, Sawyer closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. He then opened them and faced Paul and Electivire with a sparkle of determination in his eyes. “Alright. It’s up to you, Sceptile. Let’s go!” he hollered, hurling his Poke Ball into the air.

Upon appearing in a flash of brilliant light in mid-air, Sceptile landed gracefully upon the ground, before letting out a booming, echoing roar. “ _Sceptiiiiiiiiiiiile!_ ”

“Sawyer has sent out Sceptile as his final Pokemon!” the announcer stated.

As the two high-level Pokemon stared each other down, both Paul and Sawyer contemplated over their vastly different, but equally strong drive to win this battle.

 _I remember, back when I first started my journey, I swore to myself that I would achieve more than my brother, Reggie,_ Paul stated silently. _Back when Reggie was a trainer, he managed to earn all eight Badges in four different regions, and almost won all seven Frontier Symbols in the Battle Frontier. Back then, I looked up to Reggie more than anyone. But then_ _he threw away everything he achieved as a trainer after only one loss! He never even carried the shame of his loss. He just moved on like it never happened! Since that day, I’ve been doing everything in my power to prove that I am not doomed to make the same pathetic mistake! I’ve competed in all four Pokemon Leagues across the country,_ _I’ve won all seven Symbols in the Battle Frontier, and I’ve defeated all four Kahunas in the Alola Island Challenge. After all of that time and effort, I cannot afford to lose! I will defeat Sawyer here and now, and I will prove to everyone that I am not like my brother! That I am a worthy trainer!_                                                               

 _I remember it like it was yesterday,_ Sawyer contemplated. _Ash’s battle against Valerie at the Laverre Gym._ _Seeing how Ash was able to get himself out of any situation in the most unexpected ways, I felt more inspired than I had ever felt in my life. I made it my goal to catch up to him, and I worked from the bottom up to make that happen. Even though catching up to such a strong trainer seemed so impossible at first, all the experience I gained paid off. That battle Ash and I had at the Kalos League was without a doubt my most exciting and rewarding battle yet! All that training may not have been enough to beat Ash back then… but this time is different. Now that Sceptile and I have made our way to the final round, it’s our big chance to finally make our dream become reality. We’ll take everything we’ve learned from our journey and win this battle for sure!_

Although their motivations to win this battle were quite opposite to each other, with Sawyer wanting to be like Ash and Paul not wanting to be like Reggie, one thing was for certain. This moment was crucial for both finalists, and both were determined to give it their all right up until the very end.


	47. Down to the Wire

“Use Brick Break!” Paul ordered.

“Leaf Storm, quick!” Sawyer instructed.

As Electivire charged in to deliver a mighty karate chop with its glowing, white fist, Sceptile managed to stop it in its tracks with a twister of sharp leaves. Despite its strong efforts to stay on the ground, Electivire was sent rocketing back to its trainer.

“Thanks to that long-ranged attack, Electivire’s Brick Break fails to reach its opponent!” the announcer reported.

“Use Thunder, now!” Paul commanded.

“ _Electiiiiiiiii!_ ” Electivire cried, storing up a bundle of electric sparks within its spherical antennae.

“Alright, Sceptile!” Sawyer shouted, pulling his notebook out of his pocket with a confident grin. “It’s time to show everyone just how experienced we’ve become!”

“ _Tile!_ ” Sceptile replied with a nod, as Sawyer yanked out the yellow bookmark within his notebook that connected to his Key Stone.

“Mega Evolve!” Sawyer hollered, as the Key Stone started to emit multiple streaks of light, as did the Mega Stone on Sceptile’s scarf. As the two sets of light streaks collided, Sceptile’s body began to glow within a dazzling, purple energy field, then shape-shift into a taller, sleeker form with sharpened shoulder leaves and a stinger on its tail. The light then vanished, revealing Sceptile’s Mega Evolved form.

Despite the alarm it felt from seeing this unfamiliar transformation, Electivire proceeded to launch its Thunder attack. As the lightning struck however, Sceptile remained as still as a statue, absorbing every last volt until the attack disintegrated.

“Sawyer’s Sceptile Mega Evolves and absorbs that Thunder attack thanks to its Lightning Rod ability!” the announcer proclaimed.

“Let’s show them what we’ve got, Sceptile!” Sawyer said. “Use Leaf Blade!”

“Brick Break, let’s go!” Paul instructed.

As Mega Sceptile bolted forward with its extended shoulder leaves enveloped in a green aura, Electivire charged in with its glowing, white arm. Once the two Pokemon met in the centre of the battlefield, they began to exchange a barrage of fierce, neck and neck clashes with their close-ranged attacks. “And it’s a mighty clash between Leaf Blade and Brick Break, with neither side giving an inch!” the announcer stated.

“Frenzy Plant, go!” Sawyer called.

“Protect!” Paul ordered.

As Sceptile slammed its hands onto the battlefield and summoned a cluster of colossal, thorny vines from the ground, Electivire shielded itself behind an indestructible barrier of energy. The impact created an enormous cloud of smoke, enveloping the whole battlefield.

“Now, Brick Break!” Paul commanded.

“ _Vire! Vire! Vire!_ ” Electivire chanted, dashing relentlessly toward its blinded opponent as Sceptile anxiously turned its head from left to right. The second Electivire came into view, it launched itself toward Sceptile and landed a fearsome karate chop on its head, which knocked it straight down.

“No, Sceptile!” Sawyer cried.

“Time to finish this up!” Paul declared as he rolled up his sleeve and revealed a peculiar, white ring on his wrist. The ring then began to glow, as Paul himself delivered a series of punches while becoming surrounded in an orange field of energy, causing Sawyer to gasp in alarm. Paul then raised his fist into the air as his Electivire became enveloped in that same aura of energy.

“What’s going on?” Sawyer exclaimed.

“Incredible!” the announcer commented. “What we are witnessing now is the Sinnoh League’s debut of Z-moves! A unique and devastating series of moves passed down by the people of Alola!”

“Z-moves…?” Sawyer repeated.

“All-Out Pummeling!” Paul hollered.

“ _Viiiiiiiiiiiiiire!_ ” Electivire let out an echoing shriek as it unleashed a long series of punches while standing still. These punches summoned a cluster of fist-shaped energy blasts before they all began zooming their way toward Sceptile at lightning speed.

“Leaf Storm, go!” Sawyer ordered.

“ _Sceptiiiiiiiiiiiiiiile!_ ” Sceptile roared, surrounding its tail in a tornado of leaves, before launching said tail from its body like a rocket along with the tornado.

Upon meeting in an overwhelmingly fearsome collision, the two moves summoned a tremendous explosion, rapidly engulfing the whole arena in a cloud of black smoke. It took several moments for the smoke to clear away, causing both Sawyer and Paul to grit their teeth and tense up in great anticipation. Once the smoke disappeared, both Sceptile and Electivire were still on their feet, although their trembling signified that they could faint at any moment. As the two battlers struggled to remain on their feet, they stared one another down as they patiently waited for the other one to collapse.

_Thud!_

Sawyer could see his Sceptile about to fall, though it managed to replant its foot and regain its balance. This allowed the two opponents to continue their stare down for another moment or two, until…

_Thunk!_

Unable to stand any longer, Electivire gave way to its exhaustion and plummeted to the ground.

“Electivire is unable to battle! Sceptile wins!” the referee stated. “Which means Sawyer wins the match!”

“And this year’s Sinnoh League Champion title goes to Sawyer from Littleroot Town!” the announcer shouted, as his voice echoed all across the stadium. “Let’s give our new Champion a huge round of applause!”

As the entire stadium roared with enthusiasm and praise, Sawyer gaped silently while starting to feel a peculiar sense of light-headedness. It was at this moment Sceptile transfigured back to its natural form while racing toward Sawyer with a joyous gleam in its eyes, before it noticed that its trainer was not giving any reaction to its presence at all. “ _Tile?_ ” it asked, wondering if its trainer was okay.

“We won…” Sawyer mumbled as his vision was clouded by a series of floating, purple spots. Unable to keep his balance any longer, Sawyer sank to the ground, though his Sceptile rushed forward and managed to catch him in its arms just in time. A couple seconds later, Sawyer came to and gave himself a moment to let everything sink in. Once he realized what just happened, a wide beam spread across his face. “I can’t believe it… We actually won!” He lifted himself back onto his feet and tightened his fists, overwhelmed with elation and joy as evidenced by his sparkling eyes. “If I’m dreaming, please don’t wake me up this time!” he squealed to the sky, not even embarrassed about the fact that he just fainted in front of an entire audience.

“ _Sceptile!_ ” Sawyer’s Pokemon cheered along with him.

As Electivire slowly lifted his head, it saw its trainer walking to up it and kneeling down with a blank expression. “Thanks, Electivire,” he said, calling it safely back into its Poke Ball. “You battled well.”

As Electivire disappeared within a flash of red light, Sawyer walked up to his opponent. “Paul?” he said, as his opponent looked up at him, still expressionless. “Your Electivire is really strong. All of your Pokemon are. That was one of the most exciting battles I’ve ever had!” he then reached out his hand. “Hope we can battle again someday.”

Paul widened his eyes slightly, surprised to have been given such praise despite not achieving victory. He then stood upward and accepted Sawyer’s handshake, while even giving a subtle smile. “Thanks. Me too.”

Sawyer widened his eyes slightly as well. After hearing how Barry described Paul’s cruel personality, receiving a genuine thank you from him was the last thing Sawyer had anticipated. It goes to show just how powerful a simple act of kindness is, and how it has the potential to bring out a side to someone you may have never thought was there otherwise. He then gave his opponent a smile back and nodded his head.

Once sundown had arrived, dozens of sparkling fireworks exploded in the night sky above the stadium, as booming roars from the bleachers echoed through the air. Standing in the centre of that jam-packed arena was the Sinnoh League Champion, Sawyer. Standing on either side of him was Cynthia, the elegant, blonde-haired Champion of Sinnoh, as well as Charles Goodshow, the President of the League Competition Committee whose white beard made him look an awful lot like a mini Santa Claus.

Charles’ resemblance to Santa Claus however was the last thing on Sawyer’s mind. Although hours had passed, he still felt as if he was in a dream. Seeing all of the eager fans cheering for him from the bleachers made Sawyer’s heart pound faster than he could believe, and watching all those fireworks exploding in dedication for him gave him a sense of wonder far beyond what he had ever experienced, even as a young child. His eyes glimmered brightly as he gazed at the numerous, multi-colored fireworks.

“Now that we have reached the ending of this year’s remarkable Lily of the Valley Tournament, it is time for Sinnoh Champion Cynthia to personally present our winner with the Sinnoh League trophy!” declared the announcer.

“Congratulations, Sawyer,” Cynthia said, giving the young trainer a proud smile as she presented to him a golden trophy with a Poke Ball attached to the top. “You’ve earned this.”

“Thank you so much, Cynthia!” Sawyer cheered as he accepted the trophy and gazed down at it in complete admiration. As Sawyer held the grand prize firmly in his hands, he started to reminisce over everything that had led him to where he was at this moment. From the day he first met Sceptile as a Treecko at Professor Birch’s lab, he had full confidence that with enough determination and passion, he would earn the title of Champion. It was this drive that allowed him to win his first Badge from Gym Leader Bernice, though an even greater drive was developed soon afterward when he met Ash. After watching him beat Gym Leader Valerie with the help of several brilliant tactics, Sawyer found a new role model in someone closer to his level, who could inspire him to a deeper extent and who he could envision himself more realistically imitating at that time. This new ambition allowed Sawyer to earn his next seven Badges from Gym Leaders Viola, Marino, Ramos, Soraya, Olympia, Valerie and Wulfric faster than he could have ever imagined, even surpassing Ash in the process. While the jealousy Ash felt from this did lead to him pushing both himself and his Pokemon beyond their limits, Sawyer managed to stick to his belief that the real Ash would return, and that by the time of the Kalos League, they could settle their rivalry once and for all. This belief ultimately came true, and although their final battle resulted in a crushing loss for Sawyer, he quickly managed to bring himself back to his feet, knowing that the only way to make up for that loss was to keep on gaining experience, and that was exactly what he did over the course of his journey across Sinnoh. Thanks to his persisting determination, as well as the trust he developed between each and every one of his Pokemon, he managed to not only make his way to this prestigious tournament, but also come out on top, just like he had been dreaming of all this time.

“Sawyer?” Cynthia said, quickly bringing Sawyer out of his state of reminiscence. “I didn’t want to disturb you after the Giant Rock incident when you had just lost so many nights of sleep, but now that we’re here, I think that this is the perfect time for me to thank you for all that you’ve done. It was because of your kind and generous spirit that you not only saw past Darkrai’s intimidating cover, but also went way out of your way to help it regain its powers, and in turn, save the world from destruction. Not many people out there have the ability and selflessness to do what you did, let alone at your age. I believe that is the very reason why you won the Sinnoh League. The more you are able to recognize the inner beauty that surrounds you, the stronger you become both as a trainer, and as a person. You are a true inspiration, Sawyer.”

Already in a state of immense joy and fulfillment, Sawyer could feel his eyes starting to flood with tears of delight. Just like when he was told by Steven that he wished that he was more like him, being called a “true inspiration” by yet another Champion moved Sawyer to a greater extent than he ever thought was possible. “That means a lot to me, Cynthia…” he muttered. “Thank you…”

Looking back up at the fireworks display, Sawyer quickly realized that Cynthia was right. Being able to see the good in Paul was what had allowed him to focus all his energy toward putting his best performance into the battle, and more importantly, have the battle be an honorable one that he would look back on in a positive light. In fact, his entire journey seemed to take a turn for the better once he had learned what he did from Darkrai, that everybody’s mind is equally complex and that we all have a reason for the choices we make. While Sawyer did continue to acknowledge that the world was not without its faults, getting to see so many examples of inner beauty led him to view things more clearly and positively. Sometimes all we need is to be shown a little kindness and understanding, for a simple act of kindness can lead to wondrous results, like making a person’s day or inspiring even more kindness to be spread across the planet. But that’s just my opinion. I’m only seventeen.


End file.
